Cambio Radical
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Una simple decisión podría cambiar el curso de su historia. ¡Finalizada!
1. Prólogo

**No me pude resistir :D , otra historia Byakuya x Hisana (ya que estamos escasas de fics sobre ellos) Conste, esta trama no es igual que la de Bleach, varía un poco...hay van a ver xD. Espero que les guste ;) **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

Que tengan buena lectura :)

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical <strong>

**Prólogo**

El viento frío era increíblemente desastroso que hostigara todo a quién estuviera en su camino, no importando que daño le pudiera causar. Era tan cruel que quemaba sin piedad con los copos de nieves que desprendía al azar. No había vegetación alrededor; tan sólo nieve que cubría todo el lugar que alguna vez fue belleza. Hisana no sabría cuánto tiempo más aguantaría ese invierno infernal. Sus ropas ostentaron ser de colores pero por el desgaste y por lo añejo se fue convirtiendo en un inservible harapo que no le hacía entrar en calor. Ella jadeaba fuertemente y con dificultad respiraba, su quijada temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo. Hisana no le importaba que le pudiera pasar, lo único que le importaba era esa bebé que llevaba atrás amarrada con un manto igual de inservible.

—"_Sólo un poco más…y saldré del Rukongai"—_pensó con la esperanza que su pensamiento se volviera realidad; entrecerrando los ojos evitando que la nieve nublara su vista.

Quería una mejor vida para ella y principalmente para su hermanita bebé y el Seireitei les ofrecía muchas alternativas para un nuevo y beneficioso estilo de vida que el Inuzuri. Por eso no debía parar de caminar aún si estaba en contra de la ventisca desoladora que trataba de corromper su camino. Podía oír a Rukia llorar a todo pulmón por la nieve que cubría su cuerpecito entero, no le gustaba. Hisana apresuró el paso, no hay ningún refugio que pudiera ocupar ni materiales para que ella pudiese elaborar uno. No debía parar, no había opción, debía seguir por el bien de las dos. Caminando por mucho tiempo descalza sobre el suelo helado Hisana sintió un tremendo dolor. No los sentía, de seguro ya estaban azules al estar desnudos ante el frío. La pelinegra dio un gran gemido. Sus piernas se tensaron inmediatamente. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se detuvo repentinamente? Al estar parada, la ventisca la golpeaba con su viento desgarrador que era incapaz de hacer algo para controlarlo. De repente, sin percatarse cómo pasó, cayó de boca al suelo helado; la voz chillante de Rukia se escuchaba de fondo causando que el corazón de Hisana se partiera en dos. No podía hacer nada para cesar esos llantos tan sensibles para su alma. Su hermanita tenía frío, se congelaba, si seguía a este ritmo ella podía…morir.

¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! Hisana empezó arrastrarse con sus brazos contra las grandes capas de nieve con toda la fuerza existente que poseía. Varios copos de nieve cubría a Rukia totalmente, y el manto que la sostenía no era lo suficiente esponjado como para calentarla. La pelinegra cada vez se sentía muy débil, ¿qué demonios pasaba ahora? Poco a poco, Hisana con lentitud giró su cabeza hacia atrás con sus ojos entrecerrados. A consecuencia de todo lo que estaba pasando ella no se percató que llegó a su límite. Los ojos violeta se dilataban cada segundo que pasaba con cierto miedo hasta a llegar su punto máximo. ¿Cómo no notó que sus pies también estaban heridos? Con cortadas profundas a causa del frío, por su sobreesfuerzo, sus pies empezaron a sangrar tiñendo la nieve blanca a color carmesí. Tras ver esto, toda la esperanza que tenía se esfumó. No podía caminar, y fuerzas ya no habían. Esto era el fin de su existencia…y lamentablemente el de Rukia también. Hisana somató su rostro contra la nieve con un fuerte sollozo. Sentía que se ahogaba entre la nieve pero no le importó. Sus esfuerzos a una mejor vida fueron en vano. No había nadie quien la socorra, o quien la mire. Estaba sola con su hermana bebé, ambas indefensas, con un destino trágico.

Hisana sentía como su ser perdía el conocimiento y como los gritos de Rukia disminuían poco a poco. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para morir. Tenía miedo, pero lo aceptaba, por ser inútil. De repente, la pelinegra se percató que Rukia ya no estaba sobre su espalda. Eso la atormentó por unos segundos. ¿Se habrá caído? ¡Cayó sobre la espantosa nieve! A Hisana, de una manera espontanea, recobró pocas fuerzas para levantar su mirada. Pudo ver pisadas enfrente de ella. No cabía duda…había alguien ahí. ¡Quién era! No podía apreciarlo bien, su vista estaba nublosa, pero si podía identificar que él tenía a Rukia entre sus brazos. La estaba cubriendo con algo, parecía suave y larga. No era una manta… ¿una bufanda? No sabría que decir, pero sea lo que sea, Rukia empezó a gorjear. Hisana notó que esa persona la tomó hacia sus brazos. Se sentía tan cálido y cómodo en su cuerpo frío. El calor que necesitaba. Sin pensar más, Hisana perdió el conocimiento al momento de recibir esa tibieza.

No sabía quién era ese tipo que cuidaba de ella y de su hermana bebé en ese momento. No obstante sí sabía qué era: un salvador.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ya saben de quién se trata xD. No sé que tan larga será la historia. Todo depende de cómo me abunde mi inspiración para este fic.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, comentario, o críticas de cualquier tipo xD diganlas por medio de un lindo review :D**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima :)**

**PD: Si leen mi otra historia "You are important" no os preocupeís...! ya pronto vendrá el otro capítulo xD.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cambio Radical **

**Capítulo 1**

Su mente ya estaba distorsionada que sentía que todo lo le daba vueltas locas. Muchos sonidos inentendibles apreciaba, lo cual era algo molesto, que no la dejaba descansar…un momento… ¿descansar en la nieve? ¿Acaso aún estaba viva? ¿Qué significa todo esto? Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de tanto ruido molesto. Pareciera que era gente hablando tonterías. Sus ojos estaban tan pesados como una piedra grande. Simplemente no los podía abrir, sólo quería reposar. ¿Estaba muerta? No importaba…dormir en esos momentos se sentía tan bien…

¿Un gorjeo? Se le hacía tan familiar… ¡Rukia!

Hisana abrió los ojos bruscamente causando un sobresalto en todo su cuerpo. Jadeaba incontrolablemente; gotas de sudor en su frente se dieron a la luz al volver a la realidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡Teniente Kuchiki-sama! ¡Teniente Kuchiki-sama! ¡Espere! ¡Despertó!

La pelinegra estudió su alrededor solamente con la vista. Estaba acostada en una camilla, ya claro está, envuelta con sábanas de algodón y muy cálidas junto con una almohada esponjada y cómoda. Jamás en su vida durante el Rukongai había estado en una camilla, o en algo parecido. Nunca tuvo cobija con que cubrirse y mucho menos la comodidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De repente, Hisana con sus entrecerrados, con cierta nublosa todavía, jadeaba un poco. Su cuerpo ardía pero le pedía que se calentara. Tenía fiebre…pero eso no impidió que observara a una persona no muy lejos de ella con su hermana en sus brazos jugando. ¿Qué pasó? Lo único que recuerda fue que estaba en una ventisca tratando de luchar por su vida y por la de su hermana, y de ahí…apareció él…ese alguien…

—Oh…con que ya tienes un poco más de fuerzas…—dijo esa persona que sostenía en brazos a su hermanita bebé.

A Hisana sólo le atinó a decir sólo una cosa cuando percibió a esa mujer a la par: — ¡Rukia!

La bebé de cinco meses de edad gritó de alegría llegando a tal punto de saltar entre los brazos de la mujer. Ella pensaba que si hacía eso estaría con su hermana mayor al fin.

—Parece que quiere estar contigo…—dijo mientras se la acomodaba en un solo brazo. La mano de la mujer pelinegra se extendió hacia la frente de Hisana haciendo que ésta reaccionara de forma asustadiza. —, pero como lo pensaba…aún tienes calentura, no quisiera que a "Rukia" se contagiara…—sonrió sinceramente—, y tú tampoco quisieras.

Hisana jadeó de asombro al percatarse que la mano de la mujer en su frente empezó a brillar de color aqua. Esta acción empezó a confundir cada vez más y más a la pobre chica. ¿Qué estaba haciendo...?

—¿Quién eres…?—susurró Hisana entrecerrando los ojos.

Se escuchó una risita por parte de la persona: —Mi nombre Retsu Unohana, Capitana de 4to Escuadrón. —Observó a sus ojos con cierta discreción—, y no te preocupes…estás a salvo en el Sereitei. Ahora mismo trataré de bajar tu fiebre…

La pelinegra estaba tan maravillada que ni siquiera sabía las palabras exactas que debía decir en ese momento. ¡Su sueño se había cumplido! Están en ese lugar. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ella fue quien la rescató? Los ojos de Hisana estaban dilatados. Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Su cuerpo se relajó mientras sentía como ese poder extraño que salía de la mano de Unohana la curaba lentamente. En una chispa de pensamiento se recordó de sus heridos pies; bajo la mirada teniendo la esperanza que aún no estaban apuntados por el extremo frío que estuvo expuesta mientras el gorjeo de Rukia se escuchaba al fondo. La chica suspiró fuertemente al verlo. Era un alivio que aún los tuviera, es más, están curados como si nada les hubiera pasado.

—Así que el nombre de tu hija es Rukia, ¿cierto?—preguntó Unohana después de una larga pausa. — ¿Puedo saber cuál es el tuyo?

Hisana levantó la vista inmediatamente al escuchar esa declaración. Su rostro reflejaba perplejidad completa para luego sonreír levemente.

—Oh no…se equivoca…Rukia no es mi hija…es mi hermana menor…

Unohana levantó una ceja: — ¿Tu hermana menor?

—Sí…—dijo levemente—, soy hermana biológica de ella. Yo la vi nacer antes que nosotras muriéramos en el Mundo Humano…—divagó entre sus pensamientos más internos—. Es lo único preciado que tengo en estos momentos…—pausó—, gracias por cuidar de ella.

Retsu estaba muda pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le había impresionado la manera en que había dicho eso último. No sabía quien exactamente era esa chica pero por su tono de voz le delató que tuvo una vida difícil. Lo que si tenía en mente era que provenía de unos de los lugares mas inhóspitos del Distrito Rukon; debió ser muy difícil sobrevivir…

Hisana cerró los ojos y después los abrió tratando de suprimir cualquier recuerdo terrible en su vida. No quería sufrir más: —Por cierto…mi nombre es Hisana…—dijo suavemente—sólo Hisana…

— ¡Capitana Retsu-san!

Hisana reconoció esa voz de inmediato. Cuando estaba recobrando la conciencia escuchó esa misma voz gritar algo…

La mencionada giró su cabeza al ver que su teniente. Voltea con gracia hacia Hisana y deja libre su frente quitando su mano encima. La consideró suficiente estable, así que tomó a Rukia en sus brazos y se la dio a Hisana haciendo que ésta jadeara y agradeciera ligeramente. Luego, Hisana cambió su posición de acostado a sentado rápidamente y acomodando a Rukia. Observó a dos hombres, uno extraño para su vista y el otro muy familiar…

— ¿Qué sucede Seinosuke-san?—dijo Unohana de forma tranquila.

Era un joven con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que su pelo con su típica ropa shinigami: —Disculpe por la intrusión, pero el teniente Kuchiki-sama está presente…—dio una reverencia.

Hisana estaba absorta al momento de ver a ese hombre llamado Kuchiki-sama. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros con ciertos artefactos extraños en su cabello, en su brazo estaba la insignia rara hacia los ojos de ella, una bufanda, y una espada atada a su cintura. Su mirada era estoica y que la miraba directamente a los ojos. La pelinegra sujetó un poco fuerte a su hermanita bebé. Esa mirada daba un poco de temor y pretendía dar una imagen fría.

—Nos honra tenerlo de nuevo aquí, Teniente Kuchiki…—dijo Unohana dando una leve reverencia mientras el mencionado tan sólo asentía. Hisana, insegura en que debía hacer en esos momentos, jadeó un poco mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Dio una reverencia ante la presencia de ese hombre, que parecía que es importante, pero no ascendió su cabeza. Se quedó en cabizbaja en forma de dar reverencia.

— ¡Oh…! Parece que la bebé ya está con su mamá finalmente. —espetó Seinosuke Yamada al ver las dos hermanas juntas. Hisana tan sólo dio un rostro de confusión mientras parpadeaba muchas veces. ¿Estaba hablando de ella?—, y veo que ya hay mejorías en tus heridas…

—Ah…—dijo Hisana algo nerviosa. Ese hombre…Kuchiki, no paraba de verla. —sí…muchas gracias por atenderme a mí y a mi…

En eso fue interrumpida: —No debes agradecernos…—intervino Unohana—el que debes agradecer es al teniente Kuchiki Byakuya por rescatarte en esa ventisca…

Hisana entró en un estado de estupefacción total que se apoderó de ella rápidamente. Él…era su salvador. ¡Dios mío! ¡Le debía su vida! Sin él, ella y Rukia estarían muertas. Debía reconocer que no se esperaba tan inesperada respuesta. ¡Debía decir algo! No…decir no…las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar lo agradecida que estaba. Sin embargo, ese hombre la miraba de forma indiferente y su mirada cada vez la penetraba a tal punto que le diera un poco de miedo.

—Y…yo…ah…ah…y…yo—los oídos de Hisana se quemaban al percatarse que estaba balbuceando como estúpida. Era como si Rukia tratara de hablar, aunque tal vez ella lo haría mucho mejor que ella en esos momentos. ¡Estaba ahí enfrente de su salvador! ¡Por qué no le salen las palabras! En vez de eso, sentía como las mejillas se le sonrojaban pero de la vergüenza.

Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos con cierta irritación, lo cual hizo que se fuera de ahí deliberadamente sin decir palabra alguna. Hisana sintió que volvió a la realidad. ¡Qué le pasaba! ¡Era una idiota! Ahora ese hombre cree que ella es una pobre rata callejera.

Seinosuke jadeó al instante que Byakuya salió con afonía. Unohana se extrañó un poco del comportamiento de ese noble, pero sin embargo, lo ignoró un poco.

—Él también es el teniente del Sexto Escuadrón; nieto del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Ginrei y heredero de la cabeza de la familia de la 28ª generación del clan Kuchiki, una de las Cuatro Casas Nobles de la Sociedad de Almas. —declaró Unohana con cuidado.

Si antes Hisana estaba perpleja por lo de hace rato, ahora la mató con esa noticia. ¡Su salvador es así de importante!

— ¡Qué! ¡QUÉ!—dijo sin aliento Hisana. Rukia se reía por la situación y las caras chistosas que su hermana mayor hacía.

—Ten cuidado con el teniente Kuchiki-sama…—se metió Seinosuke con seriedad—, además de ser poderoso es peligroso…

Hisana se palideció dando a entender que no debía interponerse en su camino. De paso se preguntó como un hombre como Kuchiki Byakuya la salvaría. ¿Por pena? Sí…debió ser eso.

* * *

><p>Pasando el día, Hisana se permaneció en su habitación del hospital todo el día cuidando de Rukia y siguiendo las instrucciones de Unohana. Su salud claramente estaba mejorando considerablemente reflejando sin ningún signo de fiebre o sufrimiento en sus heridas. Un kido curativo…la vida en el Seiretei era tan diferente al Inuzuri, en especial todos esos edificios tan altos y de gran estructura de calidad. Lo que notaba era que siempre había shinigamis por doquier y eso le preocupó un poco.<p>

Hisana inspiró y suspiró fuertemente por la brisa fría de la noche. Su primer día en el Seireitei y aún no lo podía creer. Ahora podía comenzar de nuevo, ¿pero cómo le haría? Seguramente iniciando en conseguir una casa; no podía habitar en un hospital por el resto de su vida. Además, no se podía aprovechar de la amabilidad de Unohana, Seinosuke y…Kuchiki-sama. Hisana negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos pensando que eso tal vez ayudaría en no pensar en su "salvador." ¿Un tipo como él la salvó? Lo dudaba…

La pelinegra estaba en las sombras de la noche observando la luna por medio de la ventana, las luces estaban apagadas para así no despertar a Rukia, quién estaba durmiendo con una paz tan contagiosa. Tanto sus pasamientos la absortaron que no se percató que de repente la bebé empezó a llorar estruendosamente. Hisana giró su cabeza con un semblante de tristeza. ¿Ahora qué?

—Rukia, ¿qué tienes?—preguntó Hisana yendo hacia la cama de su hermanita mientras ésta seguía llorando La pelinegra mayor levantó a la bebé y la empezó a arrullar. Hisana después de un buen rato calmándola le reviso el pañal, trató de sacarle el aire y no hubo un resultado positivo. Rukia seguía llorando y ahora mucho más que antes. A Hisana se le vino a la mente que tal vez la bebé tendrá hambre. Ella resopló mientras observaba de nuevo a la ventana. ¡No podía tener hambre si le dio de comer hace cinco minutos! Si ese es el problema, Hisana estaría considerando a su hermanita una pequeña gula. En un acto desesperado cerró sus ojos con iris violeta. Pueda ser que Rukia haya tenido una pesadilla. Una canción de cuna sería la llave clave para sus problemas.

Hisana observó a la mucosita Rukia con una sonrisa formada en sus delgados labios. Por inercia, la arrulló: —Shh…no llores Rukia…. —empezó a cantar lentamente—_Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar…__duerme y sueña feliz_—murmuró mientras sentía como unas pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas deseaban salir de sus ojos. Por otra parte, los llantos de Rukia disminuían considerablemente aliviando a Hisana—; _siempre tú debes… mi arrullo llevar…__así yo estaré junto a ti._

Hisana trataba de no sollozar tan ruidosamente como sus lágrimas que bajaban sin control. Rukia se había dormido nuevamente con éxito, como si jamás hubiera chillado. Esa canción de cuna la recordaba; cada letra y cada tono en su voz se la sabía en la punta de la lengua porque esa canción se la cantaba su madre cuando aún seguía viva en el Mundo Humano cuando su hermanita, inclusive ella, no podían dormir. A un con Rukia en sus brazos, Hisana se dirigió hacia la ventana que reflejaba la luz de la luna y sin sumo cuidado chocó su cabeza contra el vidrio. Sus sollozos empezaron a notarse cada vez más y las lágrimas brotaban sin parar cayendo en el cuerpecito de Rukia. Su cuerpo ya no daba más que empezó a temblar como si otra vez estaba en la ventisca de ayer. Tal vez no moriría de hipotermia pero pareciera que si en esos momentos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debió morir en el Mundo Humano? ¿Sus padres de cierta manera también lo hicieron pero con qué propósito? No hubo ninguno…jamás lo hubo. Simplemente pasó tan rápido como el rayo que se muestra en el cielo en tiempos de tempestad. El asesino no tuvo compasión de su familia. Sólo los mató con crueldad y tortura. Hisana empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras abría la ventana. Quería escapar del cuarto del hospital, no pertenecía ahí. Llegó a eso conclusión tan repentina por la depresión que poseía. No estaba pensando bien…simplemente se quería ir lejos, que nadie la viera tan quebrada.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace levantada a esta hora?

Hisana se congeló antes de salir. ¿Quién era? ¿No estaba sola? ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? Jamás había escuchado esa voz tan profunda y fría. Poco a poco, Hisana gira su cabeza hacia la persona que le hablaba para después jadear sin delicadez y mostrando un rostro con temor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, su salvador…Kuchiki Byakuya.

El noble frunció el ceño en la oscuridad observando como la chica temblaba incontrolablemente ante su presencia. Debía tener miedo, pero ¿lágrimas? ¿Está llorando?

—He hecho una pregunta. —dijo Byakuya con cierta irritación en su ronca voz—Conteste.

Hisana tragó saliva mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de suprimir la ansiedad. Bajó la mirada despacio.

—Yo…la arrullaba, teniente Kuchiki-sama—susurró Hisana. Fue casi inaudible su tono de voz.

Byakuya se quedó callado por un momento para después decir: — ¿Se ha dormido?

Hisana empezó a bajar la guardia un poquito. Aún le daba miedo ese tipo: —Sí…gracias por preguntar. Es muy considerado de su parte. —observó a Rukia evitando contacto visual con él.

Byakuya no despegaba su mirada en ella. Por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo. Además, en primer lugar, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

—Espero que no se incomode por la siguiente pregunta pero, ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó el noble de la nada.

Hisana abrió los ojos con asombro incomprensible. ¿Ahora le interesaba lo que ella sentía? : — ¿A…a qué se debe su pregunta?—dijo honestamente.

Byakuya cerró los ojos: —Sus ojos están húmedos, considerablemente.

—Oh…—siguió sin el contacto visual secando sus ojos con sus mangas. Deliberadamente caminó hacia la cama y depositó a Rukia con sumo cuidado de no despertarla—, los recuerdos malos, en algunas ocasiones, reviven en el presente en vez de quedarse en el pasado—declaró con dolor—, y es inevitable reprimir la angustia cuando eso ocurre.

Byakuya la vio por unos instantes. No sabía exactamente quien es ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero su tono de voz fue tan quebradiza que se le derritió un poco el alma. Sus ojos, a pesar que no hacia contacto visual, se veían algo apagados y su semblante lleno de dolor.

—Por cierto, no tuve la oportunidad de agradécele por habernos salvado a mí a mi hermana bebé…—dijo Hisana con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y dio una reverencia—Muchísimas gracias…le debo la vida…

Sintió una paz en su interior difícil de explicar dentro del corazón del noble. Por un instante creyó que esa bebé la cual siempre acarreaba era su hija. Pensó que era demasiado bruta porque se había embarazado pero no…no fue así, o al menos eso le dio a entender. Le iba a creer, fuera o no cierto lo que dijo ella, porque en la manera en como actuaba y se percibía era de honestidad.

Byakuya asintió levemente ante el agradecimiento: —Quisiera saber sus nombres…—observó a Hisana y al bebé durmiente.

Al fin hizo contacto visual con su salvador. Sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas mientras sus ojos estaban algo dilatados. El interés que se apreciaba a través de él la hizo sentir cómoda. Por otro lado, Byakuya pudo finalmente verla a la cara en ese instante. La luz de la luna reflejaba su belleza en ella lo cual lo dejaba casi sin aliento. Debía reconocerlo, no era fea, para nada. Sin embargo, por estar llorando nerviosamente, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos reflejando cansancio.

—Ella es Rukia…—susurró girando su cabeza hacia su hermanita. Luego volvió con el contacto visual y posó su mano en su pecho—. Yo soy Hisana…—dio una reverencia.

— ¿Sin apellido?

Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras cortaba el contacto visual y bajaba la mirada: —No, teniente Kuchiki-sama.

Es sencilla, humilde y algo rara, así la describiría Byakuya: —Entonces, Hisana, debo marcharme…

—Oh…—trató de suprimir la decepción. De verdad, ese tipo no era tan malo después de todo. —Está bien, Kuchiki-sama. —dio una reverencia—, que descanse. Buena noche.

Byakuya la observó por unos minutos. Supuso que tal vez iba ser la última vez que la vería: —Igualmente…

Y luego de un parpadeó desapareció por medio de un shunpo. Hisana se asustó un poco. De verdad, era un verdadero shinigami.

—Adiós…—susurró Hisana con un semblante de tristeza. Debía reconocerlo, le agradaba, y mucho…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no me inventé ningún personaje! Seinosuke Yamada fue el hermano mayor de Hanataro! Está confirmado. D: y la canción que cantó Hisana es una parte del coro de la canción se llama "Liberanos" del soundtrack del "Principe de Egipto" <strong>

**Por tanto, Bleach no me pertenece ni la canción **"Liberanos" del soundtrack del "Principe de Egipto" ****

Y bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció? Algo largo lo sé, pero después se pondrá mejor :D y la verdad yo pienso que Byakuya no era tan frío antes de que se muriera Hisana así que pudiera haber OOC por parte de él :s

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un lindo review :3 xD

Nos vemos a la próxima entrega.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! actualizo rapido xD Aquí está la segunda parte de este fic :) gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el fic. espero que les guste este cap.**

**kuchikigirl: **Gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado! eso me pone feliz! y cabal me comentas el mero día que publico el otro capitulo xD. Y tambien me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el historia "¿Hisana encontró a Rukia en el Rukongai? :D gracias por leer y comentar :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical <strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos del sol apenas se daban a conocer a un nuevo día. Amaneciendo estaba con lentitud pero cierto hombre corría con rapidez. Tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. ¿Entonces por qué ha de volver? El ambiente se presentía húmedo y el viento soplaba con delicadez. Era una mañana brumosa para el gusto de él. ¿Pero para ella sería beneficioso en su salud?

Él se extrañó demasiado al notar que ya estaba cerca de su destino. Aún no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Tal vez anticipaba que estaría enfermo y sería la respuesta de por qué iba al 4to escuadrón? Lo dudaba, sabía perfectamente que él estaba bien. ¿Pero ella lo estará?

Por sus pensamientos que divagaron en su mente no hubo una percatación que el ya estaba en ese escuadrón en especifico. Por lógica casi nadie estaba realizando sus labores por tan temprana hora y eso le ayudo mucho a él, por tan simple que fuera su incomodidad, no quería que nadie lo viera ahí mismo.

— ¡Teniente Kuchiki-sama!—se asombró Seinosuke Yamada por la inesperada visita.

Bueno, eso esperaba Byakuya tratando de no ser descubierto. Hizo caso omiso al llamado del otro teniente y de sus gritos de suplica para seguir trotando. Sabía donde debía estar, a esa habitación, donde quería, que esta vez, no lo molestase para resolver esa cuestión pendiente.

Observó la puerta shoji de la habitación de ella pero no dudo en dar un paso atrás. Sin descender el paso abrió la puerta sin cuidado alguno para observar a Hisana dormida plácidamente en su camilla junto con su "hermana menor". Byakuya quedó absorto al ver su rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Como su respiración era sincronizada perfectamente junto con la de Rukia. Su cabello azabache estaba extendido alrededor de la cama que no pareciera que no estuviera despeinado. Parecía un ángel descansando, con tanta belleza que mostraba que parecía irreal. Ni siquiera las mujeres nobles podrían comparar tal lindura que tal pensamiento asusto a Byakuya. ¿Por qué demonios pensó eso? Sí…tenía razón, estaba muy enfermo… ¡y de gravedad!

Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron como el viento al escuchar unos pasos apresurados afuera de la recamara: — ¡Teniente Kuchiki-sama!—se abrió rápidamente la puerta shoji.

Seinosuke calló de repente al notar que Byakuya observaba a esa muchacha que recató. La manera de como la miraba no era muy normal que digamos, y eso confundía a ambos tenientes. Aunque también se silencio al ver a la paciente durmiendo pacíficamente, pero principalmente cerró la boca al ver esos dos en el mismo cuarto.

— ¿Desea algo con la señorita Hisana, teniente Kuchiki-sama?

Byakuya no se dignó a mirarlo y mucho menos respondió su pregunta. Tan solamente miraba a la chica sin despegar un ojo de ella: — ¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que despertará?—preguntó solemnemente. —Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella.

El teniente del 4to escuadrón se atemorizó un poco hacia la pobre chica. No sabía cómo o por qué el estoico teniente del 6to escuadrón rescatara "basura" del Rukon en su momento de jornada por esos lares. Además de escuchar sobre los "asuntos pendientes" pensó en dinero. ¿Quién sabe que hay detrás de los muros nobles de los Kuchikis? ¿O qué tipos de problemas habrá? ¿Acaso Hisana estará relacionado con eso?

—No lo sé…—respondió Seinosuke con duda—, por consecuente ella aún está débil. No sabría decirle cuando cobrará la consciencia de nuevo.

Byakuya cerró los ojos y asintió levemente: —Ya veo…—dijo—. Dada las circunstancias esperaré a que despierte.

— ¿Aquí?

—Mientras más pronto posible aclare el problema mucho mejor para mí…—comentó sin rodeos mientras jalaba una silla cercana y se sentaba sin compromisos.

Eso sonó un "sí" definitivo. Sin más que decir, Seinosuke dio una reverencia y se salió por donde entró.

Al darse cuenta que estaba solo, la mirada estoica de Byakuya desapareció al instante y suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Masajeó sus sienes con su mano derecha tratando de liberar el estrés que sentía. Aún era algo inexplicable el por qué estaba ahí. No le concierna nada que haga Hisana o qué pasará con ella. Tiene su vida, sus propios problemas, sus ambiciones que tal vez se puedan cumplir. Él no tenía nada que ver con ella, entonces, ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¿Por qué la rescató en primer lugar? Solo es un alma común, alguien que no vale nada en la Sociedad de Almas; un bulto.

— _¿De verdad eso crees, Master? _

Byakuya abrió los ojos poco a poco sin sorprenderse del dueño de esa voz. En un pestañeo el pelinegro se encontraba en un jardín espacioso tipo pradera con muchos árboles de sakuras. Las hojas rosadas bailaban conforme el fuerte viento se lo ordenase. También se apreciaba templos orientales en cada esquina del prado, pero vacíos, como si nadie conociera el lugar; aunque nadie nunca lo hará, ya que era el mundo interno de Byakuya.

En ese momento, apareció un hombre enmascarado de altura alta, como el de Byakuya. Su cabello es muy largo de color gris muy oscuro, recogido con una coleta. Había dos mechones visibles a los lados de su rostro y vestía de samurái. Este personaje observaba a Byakuya con detenimiento mientras que éste solo resopló.

— _¿Sientes algo por esa mujer?_—molestó el espíritu.

Byakuya lo observó con cierto enfado: —No digas comentarios incoherentes, Senbonzakura—regañó el noble a su espada.

Senbonzakura rió levemente: — _A mí no me engañas…lo sé porque soy una parte de ti, ¿recuerdas? _

Byakuya gruñó sabiendo perfectamente que a su espíritu no lo podía engañar; era como si se engañara así mismo. Él no sabía que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. ¡Solo habló una vez con ella! ¿Atracción? ¿Por un Ryoka? ¡Jamás!

Ambos reaccionaron a un gemido suave. En un segundo el mundo interno de Byakuya se desvaneció por completo y volvió a la realidad. Aún estaba en la habitación de ella, y al parecer, estaba despertando. Lo curioso es que la bebé aún dormía. Byakuya la observaba con cierto pasmo al observar como despertaba, lo hacía de una manera…tan sutil.

Hisana sentía los ojos tan pesados que le costaba abrirlos. Su vista era algo nublosa mientras daba un pequeño bostezo. Se percató que era muy temprano en la mañana para poder seguir durmiendo. Y así lo haría, ni siquiera Rukia ha llorado toda la noche, así que dormir sería delicioso. Tan sólo debía cerrar los ojos, poco a poco…

—Has despertado…

La pelinegra sintió como toda pesadez dentro de ella se fue repentinamente. Abrió sus ojos violetas al máximo simultáneamente que se levantaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. ¡Esa voz! ¡Otra vez!

— ¡Te…Teniente Kuchiki-sama!—alzó un poco la voz por el asombro—B…Buen día…—dio una reverencia con nerviosismo. ¡Desde cuánto ha estado ahí esperándola a que despertara! ¡Por qué nadie le aviso! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Byakuya asintió levemente sin molestarse en levantarse o al menos responder al saludo. Ayer, el creyó que iba ser la última vez que la miraría de nuevo, pero al parecer su predicción fue errónea, ¿Por qué? Porque el no permitió que eso ocurriera…

— ¿Ha…qué se debe su visita?—dijo Hisana acomodándose en la camilla tratando de no despertar a Rukia. Ambas manos estaban entrelazadas y alzadas cerca de su pecho, mostrando nerviosismo.

El pelinegro quería ser breve, al grano y sin rodeos: —Dígame…cuando la encontré dentro de la ventisca, ¿en qué pensaba en poner su vida en riesgo, al igual que su hermana menor?—entrecerró los ojos con sospechar—. Eso fue una irresponsabilidad grave hacia usted por exponerse a tal peligro con un infante.

Hisana se estremeció por esas declaraciones tan fuertes. Él simplemente es directo, rudo e indiferente al momento de hablar, digno de un noble. La chica bajó la mirada con lentitud: —No tuve opción…—se limitó a decir.

Byakuya alzó una ceja sin comprender la respuesta tan seca que le dijo: —Sea más específica…

La chica torció su boca con desagrado. Era uno de los momentos en su vida que no quisiera recordar: —En la vida en e Inuzuri siempre se lucha por la supervivencia. —Pausó— Cuando usted me halló estaba en esos momentos de lucha para poder seguir viviendo…—cerró los ojos mientras observaba a Rukia—, tan sólo quería llegar al Seireitei para volver a reiniciar mi vida…

¡Bingo! Ahora ya todo tenía sentido.

—Hisana…—la llamó y ésta lo observa— ¿Piensa convertirse en shinigami?

Ella quedó perpleja: — ¡Oh no!—negó con sus manos—Para nada…jamás he tenido la intención en ser uno de ellos…

Byakuya tan sólo la observó. La pobre no tenía idea de nada, ¿verdad? Él suspiró mientras cruzaba sus brazos: —Hisana, sólo puedes habitar en el Seireitei si por voluntad propia decide ser un dios de la muerte…—cerró los ojos con cierto lamento—…de lo contrario, sin ese interés no puede ingresar aquí y mucho menos si no posee reiatsu. —dijo esa verdad—Aquí no es un lugar cualquiera para almas comunes…por tanto, no se permiten niños. —Observó a Rukia—Me temo que este no es el lugar apropiado para ustedes.

Por simples palabras Hisana quedó estupefacta. Todo sueño y esperanza se desvaneció en seguida. Su mundo se vino abajo al ver que sus esfuerzos eran frustrados así de fácil. Sino fuera por Byakuya, el hombre que la salvó, tal vez nunca en la vida hubiese podido entrar tan sencillo junto con Rukia. Sin embargo, no había lugar para ella, no encajaba entre los segadores de almas. Debía irse, lejos para ya no molestar a nadie. Era una carga para todos…inclusive para Rukia.

La pena de Byakuya se volvió realidad. Ella, ahora que sabe que no puede quedarse, se veía tan quebrada y destrozada. Odiaba eso…verla así de frágil y vulnerable ante la cruel verdad. Entre los nobles, se podría decir que todos, son hipócritas. No dejan salir sus reales sentimientos y no deben hacerlo. No obstante, verla a ella en un estado de depresión, y casi quebrantarse en lágrimas, se sentía raro, vil, extraño y culpable.

—Aunque hay una segunda opción…—dijo Byakuya ya no soportando más el sufrimiento de la chica.

Hisana se sobresaltó y secó sus lágrimas: — ¿Eh?

—Puede trabajar como empleada en mi mansión…

La chica quedó como piedra. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo qué…?

—No tendrá que preocuparse en dónde hospedarse—siguió ofreciendo—, habrá una recamara para que pueda compartir con su hermana bebé; lo cuál, no tendrá oposición en que ella esté con usted…

Hisana estaba muda. No había palabras como describir como se sentía. Abría la boca pero no salía nada. Su alma se llenó de felicidad y de gozo que no lo podía dejar salir. Ese hombre…de verdad se preocupó por ella, más que nadie en el mundo. Jamás conoció un ser que haya sido muy dedicativo con ella. Se sentía tan especial que podía llorar en ese momento.

Al notar el conflicto de emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Hisana, éste habló: — ¿Le parece?— ¡Pero que rayos hacía! ¡Sintió tanta pena por esa alma común que le ofreció trabajo fácil! ¡Después que pasaría! ¡Era un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes! No era por qué Hisana le desagrada, para nada, pero…fue tan repentino que ni él mismo se la cree.

Hisana asintió con vigor y ciertas lágrimas. Se han compadecido de ella: —S…sí…por supuesto que acepto…—le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciéndole hasta cansarse, pero no…debía conservar la cordura y estar podrida en esa camilla para no arruinarlo todo.

Por otro lado, Byakuya se sonrojó notablemente por esa sonrisa que Hisana le dedicó. Fue tan tierna y apacible que se perdió en ella por unos momentos. Reaccionó mientras sentía que se le curvaron sus labios: —Muy bien…

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva historia y Rukia está incluida en ella.

Sin embargo, en el mundo interno de Byakuya se encontraba Senbonzakura observando, escuchando y sintiendo todo lo que Byakuya hacía. Tan sólo resoplo mientras decía: —A_y, Byakuya huraño…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que no hay mucha interacción entre Byakuya y Hisana (hasta se tratan de "usted") pero ya veran con el nuevo trabajo de Hisana todo cambiara ;) poco a poco le voy metiendo el rollo xDD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! hay me dejan un lindo review XD**

**Se me cuidan, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí les va el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste a todos.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Explicar los sentimientos con palabras que nunca saldrán era como contar las estrellas del cielo sin confundirse. Jamás creyó que iba ser tan majestuosa y real. La palabra "mansión" no era suficiente para describir ese lugar. Hisana aún poseía algo de conciencia y por eso conservaba sus modales; de otra forma, si no lo hiciera, tendría la boca tan abierta del asombro. Inclusive Rukia, quien estaba detrás de ella en un morralito, estaba callada admirando el lugar. Nunca en sus vidas han presenciado tal hermosura de morada, sus inmensos jardines y la gran bastedad de plantas y flores. Cada pasillo que pasaban era como un laberinto. Si no fuera por Byakuya, quien estaba adelante de ellas guiándolas, estarían más perdidas que otra cosa.

Byakuya, sin dar aviso alguno, se detuvo. Hisana no se percató del repentino cesar del hombre que chocó contra él y cayó. Tanta admiración la dejó ciega de su camino por unos momentos. Por otro lado, el pelinegro levantó una ceja al sentir que fue empujado levemente hacia adelante, lo que más le llamó la atención fue un fuerte estruendo detrás de él. Casi por inercia Byakuya giró su cuerpo y observó a una Hisana tirada sentada, y para variar, a una bebé gozándose de la risa por el brusco movimiento que dio su hermana mayor. Al momento de ver esa vergonzosa situación, Byakuya trató extenderle la mano para que se levantase. Sin embargo, Hisana fue más rápida y se paró como la velocidad de la luz y hacía una reverencia simultáneamente.

— ¡Perdóneme por mi acción tan insolente hacia su persona, Teniente Kuchiki-sama!—respondió Hisana con rapidez. Lo que no notó fue su exceso sonrojo en su rostro.

Byakuya se quedó con sus acciones en vano. Su brazo se aguadó repentinamente mientras la observaba con cierto pesar: — ¿_Es algo tonta, no es así Master?_— ¡Oh no de nuevo esa voz!—_Pero debes admitir que es muy linda…_

El noble refanfinfló un gruñido a voz audible. ¿Cómo podía ser no se podía soportar así mismo? A veces, desearía que Senbonzakura no apareciera de la nada en su mente.

Hisana, por su parte, elevó su cabeza al escuchar la queja sin palabras por parte del hombre. ¡Oh no! ¡Está enojado! ¿Acaso cometió una falta tan grave? Eso temió la chica que abrió sus ojos con terror, acto que Byakuya no notó porque se dio la vuelta y abrió una puerta shoji que tenía enfrente.

Byakuya se encaminó dentro de la habitación; Hisana se quedó estática sin saber que hacer. Su mente estaba tan aturdida sobre el acto de Byakuya anteriormente. Aún no conocía la personalidad total de ese noble; su primera impresión fue frío, indiferente, arrogante, etcétera. Pero al ver que mostró alguna otra emoción, como enojo por medio de un gruñido, en vez de piedad, como las últimos dos encuentros, Hisana llegó a la conclusión que él no era un noble normal. Sonaría raro, pero de por sí ella y él son extraños.

Si tan sólo Hisana pudiera leer mentes y sabría la verdad tras culta de Byakuya: Senbonzakura.

—Hisana, puede ingresar a la recamara…—dijo Byakuya de espaldas al notar que no lo seguían.

La mencionada jadeó levemente mientras se encaminaba hacia allá. Tras el camino, Hisana apreció un cuarto con dos futones y algo más que la hizo sorprender y llena de alegría al mismo tiempo. Observó en una esquina una pequeña cuna para Rukia. ¿Acaso fue él el responsable…? Tras quedar muda, Byakuya lo notó en un instante.

—Pude conseguir una cuna para tu hermana—confesó Byakuya girando de nuevo su cuerpo hacia la atónita chica—, así no se sentirá incomoda en su futon al momento de reposo.

Hisana siempre, en algún momento, quedaba maravillada por las palabras que decía ese hombre. Eso es pasarse de ser gentil. ¿Entonces que era? ¿Se interesaba por ella más allá que sentir pena? ¿Un noble, teniente? El heredero de una de las cuatro casas nobles de mayor prestigio esta ahí, parado como si hubiese hablado algo natural a una "extraña" (palabra usándola con doble sentido) persona. ¿Cuándo no ha podido que responder después? Sólo cuando Byakuya estaba enfrente al decir algo alentador. Él mismo le prometió que iba a conseguir una habitación para ella y que Rukia pudiera dormir con ella; pero, ¿la cuna? Eso ya es demasiado. Simplemente él es maravilloso.

Lágrimas amenazaron por salir en sus ojos violetas. No eran de tristeza, al contrario, era de felicidad pura y verdadera. Sonrió entre dientes con un leve jadeó mientras observaba a Byakuya con mera devoción. Simplemente increíble.

—Muchísimas gracias…—no era suficiente los agradecimientos. —. Se lo agradezco de corazón…—sollozó audiblemente. —. Jamás en la vida pensé obtener esas pertenencias o algo parecido…—ya empezó a decir incoherencias, pero con una dulce mirada, se hincó y dio reverencia hasta sentir que su frente tocaba el piso (al igual que sus lágrimas) —Le debo todo…

Byakuya, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer. La observó por un momento y concluyó que ella, de verdad, era demasiado humilde. Podría ser llamada "rata callejera" o "puta del Inuzuri", todos esos apodos ofensivos no iban con ella, para nada. Él no quería admitirlo, a tan pocos días de haberla conocido, pero le importaba (y parece que mucho) a esa chica que lo dejaba sin aliento al tan sola verla. En ese momento, Byakuya notó que Rukia empezó a marearse al estar boca arriba. Estaba en una posición tan incomoda que empezó a llorar.

—Hisana, levántese…—dijo con cierta consternación—está en una posición desagradable para la infante.

La pelinegra se asombró ante sus palabras. Como que ya se le empezó hacer costumbre impresionarse ante la presencia de él. Rápidamente hizo su posición seiza ante el noble e instantáneamente Rukia dejó de llorar. A partir de ahí, sus ojos violetas con los grises de Byakuya se conectaron. Ambos no podían desviar la mirada. No sabían por qué pero era una sensación bastante cálida; el mundo para ellos no existió por unos segundos, fue algo mágico…

Hisana sonrió dulcemente junto con un leve sonrojo aún viéndolo fijamente. Byakuya eso lo intimidó un poco. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus adentros. ¡Qué rayos le pasaba! Lo mejor sería responderle con el mismo gesto, pero por su elevado orgullo, no se lo permitía.

— _¿No es digno de un noble qué sea caballeroso?_—apareció de nuevo Senbonzakura detrás de Byakuya—_Entonces, ¿por qué no le sonríes y tiendes una mano? La posición seiza es demasiado dolorosa, si se mantiene por mucho tiempo, para una dama…_

¡Oh cuánto desearía Byakuya gritarle y darle con un puño a su zampakuto! Todas esas fuerzas negativas se las tenía que guardar con amargura. Si lo hacía, Hisana creería que estaba loco, ya que ella simplemente no puede ver su zampakuto materializada.

Senbonzakura se percató, de repente, que lo observaban. Esa sensación no era la mirada matadora de su amo. No…era demasiado diferente. Escuchó gorjeos alegres por parte de la hermana menor de Hisana. El espíritu se alarmó y perdió un poco la cordura al apreciar que esa bebé lo miraba fijamente, y parecía estar feliz. Senbonzakura giró su cabeza rápidamente tratando de mentalizarse que esa bebé no tenía reiatsu. Claro que no, simplemente coincidencias de la vida…

—Que tenga buena mañana, Hisana—aclaró su garganta Byakuya cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo por un shunpo. Su espíritu sintió como Byakuya estaba en conflicto con sus emociones que el muy cobarde decidió escapar, con un leve sonrojo. Ayy que pobre tonto. Sin más, Senbonzakura desapareció rápidamente haciendo que Rukia parara de gorjear.

Hisana jadeó fuertemente al notar que Byakuya desapareció, de nuevo. La agonía invadió su ser al estar consciente que él siempre se marchaba de una manera tan…rápida. Se fue tan deprisa que ni siquiera le informó que debía hacer en su primer día de trabajo como empleada; por eso, ella suspiró mientras se paraba y examinaba la recamara. Era de tamaño normal. Bastante cómoda y con una ventana vista a uno de los hermosos jardines de la mansión. Hisana desvió la vista bella hacia el suelo. Observó un segundo futon a la par de otro igual. Se preguntó por un momento por qué estaba eso ahí. Sólo necesitaba uno; con eso es suficiente.

— ¡Hola!

Hisana se asustó al momento de dar un grito del susto. ¡Alguien le hablaba hacia su espalda! Eso fue tan repentino que dejó de respirar por unos segundos. La pelinegra algo crispada gira su cuerpo hacia atrás para ver el responsable de darle pavor de su vida.

— ¡Oh perdona! Jamás creí que te asustaría así…—sonrió amistosamente.

La chica con su hermana bebé tan sólo ayudó en parpadear en forma de contestarle. Esa voz que la llamaba era de una joven de tez blanca, casi como la de ella, con el pelo negro largo recogido por una coleta, ojos oscuros y de aspectos delicados.

—Yo soy Miyako, tú debes ser mi nueva compañera de habitación…—mencionó la chica observando después a Rukia—, y ella debe ser… ¿tu hermana cierto?

Hisana quedó algo aturdida y realizó la idea que ese otro futon era de esa chica. Ningún pensamiento sobre una compañera pasó por su mente. La chica llamada Miyako se veía agradable y esperaba mucho de ella.

— ¡Oh!—expresó la pelinegra—Qué tonta…—sonrió nerviosamente—. Mi nombre es Hisana, —observó a su hermana y le acarició la cabecita mientras ésta reía—y ella es Rukia…

Miyako sonrió apaciblemente: —Encantada…

Hisana le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera. Ambas chicas quedaron mudas, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Qué…hay que hacer hoy?—preguntó con cierta duda Hisana a la otra joven.

— ¡Oh! Nuestras actividades empiezan dentro de una hora—confesó Miyako.

Hisana abrió un poco los ojos. Estaba muy sorprendida que Byakuya no le había dicho nada sobre eso. De plano que está muy ocupado y por eso salió disparado: —Ya veo…

Rukia, por otro lado, empezó a jalar unos mechones del cabello azabache de su hermana mayor y se los llevó a la boca tan naturalmente. Hisana reaccionó ante eso y lo expresó con un pequeño gritito. Trato de quitarse el morralito junto con el bebé pero simplemente Rukia jalaba más fuerte de su cabello: — ¡Rukia! ¡No seas traviesa! ¡Ah!—Rukia se quejó con fuertes gritos de bebé.

Miyako se tensó al momento de ver la pequeña pelea fraternal. Ella jamás tuvo hermanos, pero al parecer eran peligrosos tenerlos. Luego, la joven chica se encaminó hacia las hermanas tratando de parar la disputa: — ¡Pequeña! ¡Suelta ya!—dijo Miyako tratando de cargar a Rukia en sus brazos.

Rukia empezó a tener una pequeña rabieta que comenzó a llorar a cántaros, soltando el cabello. Hisana resopló fuertemente mientras quitaba a Rukia de su espalda y la empezó arrullar sin gana: —Rukia malvada…—dijo inocentemente—, jamás vuelvas hacer eso… ¡o sino no te contaré historias sobre Chappy, el conejito!

Miyako observó la escena con detenimiento: como Hisana meneaba a Rukia tiernamente, ésta le sonreía con los ojos mientras que la bebé se chupaba su dedo pulgar. ¿Acaso eso era tener una familia? No lo sabría decir, nunca tuvo una. Aunque por la propuesta de él tal vez sabría que se sentía ser miembro de una.

—Oh Miyako…—dijo Hisana observándola con angustia, lo cual extrañó a la mencionada— ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy roja ¿Tienes fiebre?—Hisana lo primero que pensó fue en Unohana y en Seinosuke para que pudiera tratar a su compañera, tal y como lo hicieron con ella y ese tal kido curativo.

La mencionada joven se sonrojó aún más ante tal pregunta. Tanto pensar en Kaien y en su propuesta de matrimonio la hacía desfallecer: — ¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Estoy bien!—sonrió fingidamente—, estaré bien, Hisana-chan…

Hisana levantó una ceja mientras sonreía suavemente. Una nueva vida ha comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>He agregado y agregaré más personajes a este fic! espero que les haya gustado :D y para saber su opinion me lo pueden decir en un lindo review :3<strong>

**Nos vemos! (hoy si no he tenido nada que decir como otras veces XD el sueño me gana XD) **

**Se cuidan :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Aqui lista y dispuesta! Les viene este capitulo! Gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan el fic :D se los agradezco mucho! este cap. es para uds. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Hisana ha reconocido ese sentimiento de apuro. Cuando estaba dentro del Inuzuri junto con Rukia ese sentimiento era intenso. Apurarse en buscarse un refugio antes del anochecer, apurarse para que los malos ojos de algunos individuos no se fijaran en ella, apurarse en calmar a Rukia, etcétera. Ahora, sentía ese sentimiento en ese momento. Se sentía en cierta manera agradable porque ahora "apurarse" ya no dependía en salvar su vida y la de su hermana bebé. No…era mucho más pacifico ahora…o al menos eso pensaba.

— ¡Hisana-san!—llamó Miyako tras abrir la puerta shoji de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, una muchedumbre de sirvientas estaba a paso rápido en los pasillos. Hisana apreció eso. No se imaginó que había muchas camareras circulando dentro de la Mansión Kuchiki. — ¡Apúrate, por favor!

Ahora debía apurarse para dar una buena impresión. Vaya…la vida es dura.

A diferencia de Miyako, Hisana debía lidiar con una pequeña bebé que no quería que la acarreen en la espalda de su hermana mayor. A veces, ella podía ser un tanto problemática al no colaborar: — ¡Espérame por favor, Miyako-san!—dijo mientras se acomodaba la sábana alrededor de Rukia.

La comprometida de Kaien suspiró pesadamente. De nuevo esas peleas infantiles. Miyako sabía perfectamente que Hisana no sería capaz de dejar a su hermana bebé sola en la habitación. Sin embargo, le sería muy arduo en hacer sus quehaceres y cuidar de ella al mismo tiempo. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

—A ver…—dijo Miyako cerrando la puerta shoji e yendo hacia Hisana. Hoy sí necesitaría toda la mano amiga existente. Muchos de las personas que la verán hablaran mal de ella. Lo sentía. Por tener un bebé automáticamente causará mal impresión, sin saber en realidad la verdad. Ahora ya sabía la razón porque Kuchiki-sama la ubicó junto con ella (para darle todo el apoyo posible). No obstante, no tenía ninguna pista del por qué la amabilidad de darle trabajo a una chica como Hisana, con problemas muchos mayores que todos los demás. Eso sonó como una sospecha. —Déjame ayudarte…

* * *

><p>Ciertos quejidos por parte de las pelinegras se pudieron apreciar mientras el cepillado era fuerte. De todos los trabajos que les pudieron asignar les tocó el más difícil. Limpiar y lustrar, hasta que estuviese reluciente, el piso de madera fina de cierta parte de la mansión. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado limpiando? No saben…ya no sienten sus piernas ni sus brazos. Estar mucho tiempo hincadas ha causado fatiga en ambas.<p>

— ¡Oh!—resopló Hisana ya harta de todo. Se echó hacia atrás desganada y muy cansada. — ¡Me duele todo!

Miyako la observó como se gemía la pobre. Ella, por su parte, seguía cepillando el caro piso de madera. A comparación de Hisana, ella tenía más resistencia. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente. Esa chica le agradaba, al igual que su hermana menor. Se dio cuenta que la bebé se durmió repentinamente. De seguro de que tanto meneó la agotó a ella también. Como Miyako pensaba, muchas de las chicas hablaban mal de Hisana. La creían idiota por hacer acto de presencia en la Mansión Kuchiki y trabajar en ella. Ellas simplemente no sabían la verdad, y Miyako ni loco se los iba a decir, porque quería notar quien era de fiar: —Si quieres descansa un poco, Hisana-san—ofreció Miyako arrastrándose hacia el otro pasillo—, ya te esforzaste lo suficiente para ser tu primer día. —Hisana abrió sus ojos con asombro. Asintió levemente con una sonrisa tímida—Yo iré a limpiar este lado…—desapareció.

Miyako se deslizó con gracia hacia el pasillo. Alzó su mirada y recapacitó que necesitaría ayuda de Hisana. Simplemente les faltaba mucho que limpiar. Bueno, por lo menos tenían todo el día para hacerlo, aunque eso les costará algunas ampollas pero ¡bahh! ¡Se van!

Repentinamente, Miyako escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella. Levantó su cabeza y observó que todo el mundo daba reverencia. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Era él! Antes de que la vieran, la pelinegra gateó lo más rápido que pudo. Hisana no sabría que hacer cuando él estaba ahí, bueno tal vez sí, pero no en su momento. ¡Debía decirle antes de que él cruzara el pasillo!

¡Salvación! Hisana aún estaba ahí. Además, la hermana de Rukia se percató de su agitación y miedo por parte de Miyako: —Miyako-san, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Hisana con duda. Estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¡Agáchate!—ordenó Miyako de inmediato. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la descendió con brusquedad causando un jadeó en ella. —Haz una reverencia completa…que tu frente toque el piso…—susurró con temblor—, y no lo veas a los ojos…

Hisana hizo lo que le pidió con susto. Casi le preguntaba de nuevo que ocurría, pero sin embargo, apareció…

Poseía aires de nobleza. Sus pasos eran rápidos y elegantes simultáneamente dando a entender que él pasaba. Hisana no lo observó, tan sólo quedarse quieta y sin ser notada. Debía ser como una piedra en la calle; la gente sabía que estaba ahí pero la ignoraban de todos modos. El mayor temor de Hisana era Rukia, si se llegara a despertar en esos momentos sería su fin.

— ¿Quién osó dejar ese objeto que obstruye mi camino?

Los ojos de Hisana se abrieron al máximo. El miedo la invadió que no pudo responder. Aquel ser que todos los sirvientes temían estaba parado justo ahí, enfrente de ella, preguntándoles directamente: —_"¡Demonios! ¡El cepillo!_"—gritó en sus adentros la pelinegra. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan tonta! ¡No lo quitó!

¡Debía responder! ¡O sino estarían en serios problemas! Las únicas que estaban en ese lugar como sirvientas eran Miyako y ella.

—Les han hecho una pregunta…—contestó el mayordomo que acompañaba a su amo.

La respiración de Miyako se tornó irregular. ¡Primer día de trabajo y ya está dando problemas! ¡Debía darle a Hisana una buena impresión! ¡La pobre necesitaba ese trabajo más que ella! ¡Si a ella la despedían se podía ir con Kaien y todos felices! ¡Sí! ¡Eso hará! Por el bien de Hisana…

—Yo lo deje…—confesó Hisana levantándose un poco el torso y se posicionaba en la forma seiza. Sus ojos no despegaban el suelo, no debía verlo. —Discúlpeme si he ocasionado algún disturbio contra usted. —agachó más la cabeza. Trató de que su tono de voz fuera lo más amable y arrepentida posible.

Miyako se le iba el alma. Si pudiera se desmayaría ahí mismo. ¡Cómo es posible que ella hiciera eso! ¡Fue mega ultra valiente hablarle así a la Cabeza de los Kuchiki! ¡No parecía que le temía! ¡No hubo miedo en su voz!

—No la culpe, Jii-sama. Ella es nueva.

Hisana sintió mariposas dentro del estomago. ¡Esa voz! ¡No puede ser!

El anciano tan sólo respondió con un "hmm" y ese tal "hmm" le estaba arruinando la vida a Hisana. ¿Esa respuesta era buena o era mala? ¡Qué rayos significaba!:—Con que…ella es la persona que comentaste…—dijo para Byakuya. Observó un pequeño bultito detrás de la espalda de la chica. Con que…ese es su infante. Interesante…

—Afirmativo…—contestó el noble Byakuya.

Ahí murió la conversación entre los nobles. Prosiguieron su camino sin decir nada más, sin embargo, Hisana quedó como piedra en su posición seiza. Levantó un poco sus pupilas violetas para poder el andar de ellos. Su cabello era una perfecta cortina para cubrir sus ojos y que no notaran que los estaban vigilando de una forma tan indisimulada. Ahí Hisana se percató de una pequeña sonrisa fantasmal que apareció en los labios del teniente Kuchiki, observándola y siendo iluso al no tener en cuenta que lo podían ver. Eso embrujó un poco a Hisana. Ese tipo…tiene una linda sonrisa. ¿Acaso se sonrojó?

Después de que todos se aseguraron que ya no estaba la presencia de sus amos, siguieron haciendo sus labores, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Miyako!

Hisana se sobresaltó por esa voz tan chillona. Tal movimiento brusco asustó a Rukia y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente. Rápidamente, la pelinegra se quita la sábana que cubría a Rukia comenzándola a arrullar. Giró su cabeza con confusión. ¿Quién rayos gritó de esa manera? Fue tan repentino que casi se cae de boca. Ante tal enigma, Hisana parpadeó. A ese hombre nunca lo había visto, y además, ¿de dónde apareció?

— ¡Ka…Kaien!—gimió la pelinegra ante la repentina aparición y el sobreprotector abrazo.

¿Kaien, eh? Un hombre alto con cabello negro y algo largo con picos. Ojos claros y de buen parecer. Llevaba puesto un traje de shinigami con una insignia de teniente en su brazo. Ok… ¿Quién era él?

— ¡Espero que no te hayas asustado por ese anciano Kuchiki!—dijo el pelinegro haciendo el drama—, pero yo sé que fuiste más fuerte y no te dejaste intimidar.

Miyako rió bajito correspondiendo el abrazo y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas: —Eres muy considerado, Kaien…

El hombre sonrió mientras le daba besos delicados en la frente de la chica, en sus mejillas y de último su boca. Miyako gimió por la intensidad que le estaba aplicando su comprometido en cada ósculo que daba. Eso la hacia derretir en sus brazos.

—Ka…Kaien…—suspiró Miyako al percibir besos en su cuello y como las manos de Kaien se posaban en su cadera.

Hisana estaba en estupefacción total. ¿Era ella o acaso esos dos la dejaron pintada? Por inercia, la pelinegra le tapó los ojos a Rukia para que no imitara eso en un futuro próximo. Hoy sí…Miyako debe de responderle muchas preguntas.

* * *

><p>Pasando el día llegó la noche. Ambas chicas estaban muy agotadas. En la tarde de ese día, Miyako le contó Hisana sobre su compromiso con Kaien, y que muy pronto, se casarían. Eso le dio a entender a Hisana por esa repentina aparición y como se comían a besos. El mundo para ellos no existía. También le comentó acerca de ese anciano que rondó por el pasillo. Es el abuelo del teniente Byakuya, Capitán del 6to División y actual 27º jefe del Clan Kuchiki. Eso le sorprendió tanto a Hisana que por un poco más y le daba un ataque. Conoció al amo de amos, el más temible y frío de todo el clan Kuchiki y le habló de esa manera. Asimismo, esos dos hablaron de ella. ¿Acaso Byakuya les comentó algo sobre Hisana? No lo sabía, lo único que no quería saber cuál fue su primera impresión al gran amo.<p>

Ya era muy noche, pero Hisana no se podía dormir. Con quejidos y lloriqueos invadían el alma de Hisana. Se revolvía alrededor del futon mientras sudaba nerviosamente. Otra vez esa pesadilla, cuando estaba viva en el Mundo de los Humanos, en sus últimos momentos de vida, esa vez que el asesino alzó su katana con una sonrisa malévola, la empieza a torturar y despedazarla poco a poco.

Hisana se levantó inmediatamente con jadeos incontrolables. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Pasó su mano temblorosa a través de sus cabellos con suavidad. ¿Cuántas veces no ha soñado eso? Esa era la quinta en esa semana. Debía controlarse, no debía perder la cordura. Todo eso ya pasó…ya no hay nada de que preocuparse. La pelinegra giró su cabeza con la esperanza de no haber despertado a nadie por su drama. Observó a Miyako durmiendo plácidamente, soñado con Kaien de plano, y Rukia dormía en su cuna tan tranquila. Sólo ella era la nocturna en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos pero no sentía sueño, ya no más. Como odiaba eso, y sabía que al siguiente día sería una inútil para trabajar si se desvelaba. Suspiró fuerte mientras volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana. Tal vez si pudiese observar las estrellas un momento se podría dormir. Pero de repente, Hisana observó una silueta en el hermoso jardín que reflejaba la ventana. Había alguien por ahí. No sabría quién por qué estaba muy lejos. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver pero era en vano. No lo ubicaba bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa silueta desapareció. Hisana parpadeó instantáneamente, tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

— ¿No puede dormir?

Hisana jadeó fuertemente tratando de cubrirse con sus chamarras. Giró su cabeza y ubico muy bien esa silueta que estaba en el jardín. ¡Es él! Pero…se ve tan diferente, si el uniforme de shinigami puesto y el kenseikan. Un color carmesí en sus mejillas se hizo notar. No podía ocultar el hecho que Byakuya se miraba extremadamente guapo.

—Teniente Kuchiki-sama…—susurró Hisana con cierta angustia de no despertar a Miyako y a Rukia. ¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar a la habitación de esa manera?—. Es placer tenerlo aquí…—bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con la sábana— ¿Desea algo?

El noble negó la cabeza: —No, nada en especial. Tan sólo le pido que conteste mi pregunta, Hisana.

—Oh…—se asombró un poco Hisana mientras cerraba sus ojos. —No, no puedo dormir para nada…

Byakuya guardó silencio por un rato causando incomodacion en Hisana. ¿Ahora qué? Era casi media noche y ellos hablaban sólos…como si algo estuvieran ocultando.

—Ni yo…—confesó Byakuya observando el jardín a través de la ventana—. Por esa razón siempre recorro los inmensos jardines de la mansión.—la observó—. De cierta manera me satisface cierta paz cuando estoy ahí…

Hisana estaba maravillada. Ese hombre le estaba confesando algo, a una que apenas conoce. Simplemente facinante. La pelinegra casi se muere al observar que la mano fina de su Señor estaba extendida hacia ella, ofrenciendole ayuada y cortesía.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarme, Hisana?—dijo con caballerosidad.—Pudiera ser que, por ese modo, podrá reconciliar el sueño nuevamente.

La pelinegra alzó su vista con timidez. Él apareció de la nada, y le ofrecia un paseo a los jardines más hermosos que hayan exisitido y visto, junto con él…¡Cómo negarse!

Hisana sonrió tiernamente con un rubor en sus blancas mejillas. Esto debía ser un sueño:—Por supuesto…—posó su mano encima la de él en forma muy sutil.

Byakuya, de una manera muy cautelosa, la jaló gentilmente fuera de la cama. De inmediato, colocó un brazo alrededor de su pequeño hombro. Eso causo agitación en Hisana por el acto. ¿Qué prentendia hacer? Aunque ella estaba dmitiendo que le gustó.

—_¿Te la piensas raptar, Master?—_dijo pícaramente Senbonzakura dándole un codo a su amo en las costillas.

Byakya fruncio el ceño ignorando el comentario y haciendo caso omiso a su zampakuto. Sus deseos con Hisana no eran malos. Que él los malinterprete no es su problema. Con un shunpo que usó Byakuya trasladó a Hisana al jardín. Ella, sin tener el conocimiento previo de lo que él iba hacer, se aferró más a Byakuya. Esa técnica le dio un poco de miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jojojo! soy mala! lo corto en la parte donde al fin ellos hablaran "libremente" y con "intereses personales" xDDD <strong>

**De una vez digo, la otra semana no habra actualizacion de ningun fic que publico! LA razon: examen de temario -_- , asi que hay que estudiar, estudiar y hartarme xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y nos leemos pronto y si me dejan un lindo review se los agradeceria *-* **

**Adioss! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Yo sé! prometí la semana pasada que no iba a ver actualizacion, pero saben que...ese tal examen de temario sera hasta la otra semana! asi que aproveche a escribir! ya la otra semana (a partir del lunes) dentro de 1 semana no me tendran! (hasta el 18 de octubre!) donde ya oficialmente podre decir que ya termine el cole para siempre! :D **

**Asi que se viene!**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Hisana abrió bien grandes sus orbes violetas al momento que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Inspeccionó el lugar girando su azabache cabeza, mientras asimilaba lo que ocurrió. El ambiente estaba húmedo y la brisa muy fría. Todo parecía que no cuadraba. No podía ver más allá de donde estaba por la espesa oscuridad. Ella se percató que había pequeños montículos de nieve en algunas partes del área verde. Es verdad…aún nevaba, no ha grandes cantidades para morirse, pero caía algo de nieve. A partir de ahí, Hisana tuvo conciencia de donde estaba.

Un aclaramiento de voz causó que la pelinegra saliera de sus pensamientos. Levantó su mirada y observó aquel noble hombre que estaba muy apegada a ella, demasiado. Hisana se percató en ese instante que lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos, agarrándolo fuertemente de la parte superior de su hakama.

—Hemos llegado. —aclaró Byakuya después de un buen rato. Su brazo aún estaba alrededor del pequeño hombro de la chica.

Hisana jadeó ante el hecho tan inoportuno. Se separó rápidamente para que no pudiera malinterpretar la situación o que la creyese aprovechada: —Discúlpeme…—murmuró sin aliento. Estaba tan sorprendida por su falta. ¡Cómo se le ocurre agarrar a un noble así!

Byakuya observó como ella bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo; cierto rubor teñía sus mejillas blancas reflejando su notable pavor por sus acciones.

—No, yo soy el quien debería disculparse por no avisarle antes el uso del shunpo. —aclaró Byakuya haciendo que Hisana quedara estupefacta.

Evitando que ella dijera algo más, el noble giró, dándole la espalda, y caminó para adentrarse más al jardín. Hisana tan sólo parpadeó. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso ella debía caminar sola en el jardín? No se molestaría por las decisiones de su amo, pero al menos le hubiera dicho algo más alentador.

— ¿Me sigue?—preguntó Byakuya parando en seco.

— ¡Ah!—reaccionó Hisana. Tal vez solo era invento suyo. —Por supuesto…

Byakuya cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como eran sus pisadas. Eran de alguna manera muy sutiles, arrastraba sus pies y era algo torpes.

—_Por un momento pensé que eras un grosero por no esperar a nuestra Lady, Master—_Byakuya se irritaba cuando Senbonzakura aparecía de la nada. Un momento… ¿acaso dijo "nuestra"?—_Te dio cargo de conciencia, ¿eh?_

—La iba a esperar. No espeté que no me seguiría. —Se defendió Byakuya en su mente mientras su rostro mostraba irritación —Además, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no poseo fines sentimentales con ella…

Senbonzakura, si no fuera por su mascara que obstruye sus muecas, rodó los ojos infantilmente. Hombre decrepito debía ser su amo: —_Claro, Claro, lo que digas…después no me vengas chillando por qué ella usó sus encantos para que estés a su merced. _

Byakuya se irritó aún más. En tan pocos segundos lo podía sacar de quicio su "mi mismo" en decir cosas sin sentido. Hisana no era una perra para que usara sus hermosos "encantos" sobre él. O acaso… ¿lo engañaba? ¿Era una aprovechada como Senbonzakura? ¡No! ¡Él es como la piedra! ¡Ningún truco por parte de una mujer lo podría engatusar!

—_Yo sé que quieres, Master…—_le dijo pícaramente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó Byakuya a todo pulmón, olvidándose que toda esa conversación estaba dentro de su mente. Comenzó a rechinar los dientes por la ansiedad que provocó su estúpida espada.

Hisana, quien estuvo parada un buen rato, quedó muda. Desde el principio creyó que todo ese cambio de expresiones era por su presencia. Sin embargo, sus ojos todo el tiempo estaban cerrados y cada segundo que pasaba era notable su irritación. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Mucho estrés?

—Umm…Teniente Kuchiki-sama—llamó Hisana con una voz más suave más de lo acostumbrado. El noble al darse cuenta por sus acciones reaccionó y abrió bien grande sus ojos y vio a su emisor con confusión. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Esa mirada de desconcentración en Hisana hizo que Byakuya se pudiera un poco rojo. Tan solo esperaba que no lo creyera loco.

El noble aclaró su garganta mientras cerraba sus ojos: —Perfectamente bien…—bajo su mano con delicadeza, ofreciéndole guiarla. — ¿Proseguimos?

Hisana observó como él tendía su blanca y sedosa mano. La hizo desfallecer un poco por el hecho que debía tomarla, de nuevo. Con cierta timidez en sus acciones posó su pequeña y áspera mano encima de la suave de él. Sintió un poco de nervios al alzar su vista y observar una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Byakuya. Era como si ella hiciera lo que él le apetece. Sin ser brusco, éste la haló mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el frondoso jardín.

Detrás, Senbonzakura suspiraba al verlos como una pareja. Negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos: —_Les juro que él es bipolar…_

Hisana sintió un escalofrío al soltar la mano de su Señor. Él iba caminando sin despegar su vista al frente. Ella lo miraba de reojo con cierto sonrojo. Aún no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar, en el jardín añorado junto con él de guía. Había muchos árboles de diferentes clases, que ni ella sabía de qué tipo eran, bastedades de arbustos con frutos desconocidos y con flores exóticas. Y no muy lejos de ellos estaba un pequeño estanque, hecho a la medida, para los peces Koi reales, creando un ambiente bastante acogedor. La grama estaba perfectamente cortada, no estaba simétrica en ninguna parte. Todo parecía ser perfecto, como si fuera el cielo…

Byakuya observó su perplejidad, lo cual rió en bajito, era un placer para él llevarla en un lugar tan majestuoso.

—Más adelante encontrará un rio…—dijo de lo más normal Byakuya.

La chica giró su cabeza con rapidez con su rostro lleno de emoción y confusión mezcladas: — ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¡Un rio!—trató de no gritar. Byakuya asintió levemente mientras caminaba. —In…increíble…

—La idea de beneficiarse de un rio fue mi Jii-sama —dijo Byakuya con cierta admiración—Él fue el responsable de casi toda la construcción de todo el jardín.

Hisana abrió un poco la boca y pronunció un pequeño "oh.":—Debió ser un arduo deber.

Byakuya la observó: —Y lo fue…

La pelinegra sonrió un poco: — ¿Le gusta usted el jardín?—preguntó osadamente.

El noble cerró los ojos: —Por supuesto, como ya he dicho con anterioridad, me trae paz en cierta manera.

Hisana sonrió ampliamente mientras lo veía. No sólo el jardín le traía paz a ella, sino que él también: —Le comprendo. —suspiró—Es tan pacifico, tan hermoso que te tranquiliza…—sonrió nerviosamente—No sé como describirlo…

—Entiendo…—dijo Byakuya dándose cuenta que el rio ya estaba cerca. Muchos árboles de diferentes clases estaban alrededor. Hisana se percató que además del rio había…un puente.

Al comprender su confusión en el rostro de Hisana, Byakuya habló: —El puente también fue idea de mi Jii-sama.

Ella lo observó detenidamente: —Usted lo admira mucho…—sonrió—, en la forma en como habla del Capitán Kuchiki-sama; tiene un cierto brillo en los ojos…

El noble parpadeó y la observó con detenimiento. Su sonrojo cada vez era notorio. ¿Acaso era el frío? Ya que la brisa era algo congelante.

—Sí…tiene razón…—confesó Byakuya. —Hasta le he hablado de usted.

Hisana sintió nervios. Un escalofrío de pavor recorrió por su cuerpo. ¿Byakuya le habló de ella a su abuelo? ¿Al ser supremo de la mansión?

—Descuide, no la hice quedar mal con él…

Hisana liberó su aire con alivio. Estuvo muy cerca: —Oh…muchas gracias…

Sí…Byakuya no sería capaz. ¿Y cómo juzgarla? Él jamás entenderá la dura vida que tuvo que conllevar Hisana junto con Rukia. Vivir en el Rukongai, con el peso de sobrevivir que lo soportaba todos los días. Debió ser muy difícil y lo menos que podía hacer es hablar mal de ella.

De repente, hubo silencio. Hisana cada vez sentía que sus ojos estaban muy pesados como piedra. Trataba de mantenerse despierta para admirar un poco más el majestuoso jardín. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado rondando? Tal vez unas cuantos minutos. No…no era suficiente. Ella quería permanecer un poco más.

— ¿Hisana?

La mencionada sobresaltó al ser llamada. Giró su cabeza hacia el noble. Que tonta, se estaba quedando dormida. Antes de pudiera contestarle, Hisana sintió algo que le quemaba por dentro, algo crudo y un cosquilleó incontrolable. Con furor, ella empezó a toser como nunca lo había echo. Cerró sus ojos por lo intenso que fue al toser, sentía que se lastimaba la garganta. Cubrió su boca con su mano evitando toser enfrente del rostro del noble. Giró su cabeza mientras empezó a temblar.

— ¿Hisana?—dijo Byakuya consternado por la acción. Se dio una idea que la tos de la morena era por el clima frío. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder soportar este tipo de ambiente húmedo.

Unos segundos después, la tos fue cesando considerablemente. Hisana temblaba un poco por la fuerza del tosido y sentía que su garganta estaba seca y algo ronca. Se percató que Byakuya la sostenía de los hombros, por si las dudas por si se cayera.

—Estoy bien…—aclaró su garganta mientras inspiraba y exhalaba, tratando de calmarse.

De repente, Senbonzakura apareció detrás de Byakuya, observando a la pequeña pelinegra. Se miraba pálida y un poco débil. No estaba recuperada del todo. Además, ese paseo por el jardín fue algo suicida para su salud: —_Master, no se mira muy bien…—_declaró la zampakuto—_, debes enviarla a su recamara. Necesita un poco de reposo. _

—Lo sé…—respondió Byakuya en voz alta a su espíritu.

Hisana un poco confundida lo volteó a ver. ¿Acaso le estaba hablando?:— ¿Teniente Kuchiki-sama?

Sin previo aviso, como si ya fuera costumbre no avisar, Byakuya la sujetó firme y la levantó para cargarla en sus brazos estilo nupcial. Hisana por supuesto gritó un poco ante tal inesperada acción. ¿Qué pretendía? ¡Por qué rayos no le dice antes! Su rostro estaba como puro tomate. La hizo sonrojar hasta la corinilla.

— ¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó Hisana asustada ante la deliberada acción— ¡Bájeme!

—No aún…

La chica jadeó al sentir un torbellino de viento rozando su tez. Era tan fuerte pero a la vez se le hacía un deja vú. ¡Oh no! ¡Esa técnica rara no! ¡Shunpo! Se aferró muy fuerte de Byakuya, presionando su cabeza contra el pecho musculoso de él y agarrando los lados de la hakama.

Hisana al abrir sus ojos, cuando sintió que esa presión del aire paró, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto. Miyako y Rukia dormían aún, muy profundamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de Byakuya.

Lentamente, y con sumo cuidado, el noble bajó a la chica en su futon. Su rostro mostraba consternación hacia ella y Hisana sabía el por qué. De plano fue por el repentino ataque de tos que le agarró afuera del jardín. ¿Por qué le dio? Sí estaba perfectamente sana, Unohana se ocupó de ello. Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, el ambiente descendió considerablemente en la noche, lo cual, fue muy peligroso para su débil y delicada salud. Quiera que no, le salvó la vida por segunda vez.

—Descanse Hisana—ordenó Byakuya estoico—, lo necesita para los labores de mañana.

La mencionada dio una reverencia: —Sí, Teniente Kuchiki-sama…—se metió en las sábanas mientras observaba al noble. Le sonrió tiernamente. —Por favor, no se preocupe por mí. Estaré bien…

Byakuya observó sus facciones por un momento. Le estaba siendo sincera, ¿pero por esa humildad se curará? Esa tos fue tan tosca que él mismo se asustó cuando la oyó. Una mujer tan débil como ella no debe exponerse así. Él sabía que ella quería seguir rondando por los jardines de la mansión un poco más, pero sin embargo, se tendrá que posponer, hasta que considere que ella este bien. Debe darle primero el visto bueno.

Byakuya gentilmente le toma la mano: —Que así sea…—cerró sus ojos mientras besaba sus nudillos; cosa que Hisana se ruborizó levemente. Fue todo un caballero. —Buena noche, Hisana.

Ella lo observó con una sonrisa amplia y sonrojada: —Sí…buena noche para usted también, Teniente Kuchiki-sama…

Lentamente le suelta la mano y la observa por un momento, deseando que Senbonzakura no arruinara ese momento. Y pasó unos segundos, y se esfumó con un shunpo.

No obstante, lo que esos dos no sabían era que en esa noche los vigilaban. ¡Oh sí...! Unos seres no muy deseados con fines malévolos. Esta vez no lo pasaran por alto, saben que la siguiente Cabeza de los Kuchikis siente algo por esa mujer. Esta vez, los ancianos de la mansión Kuchiki no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados. Tendrán que actuar por las malas.

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo! eso me huele a más drama! no dire nada lo que va a ocurrir, deben esperar un poquito D:<strong>

**No se preocupen! la semana pasara rapido!**

**Y espero que me den un lindo review :D espero que les haya gustado! :D nos vemos**


	7. Chapter 6

**Uf! al fin vacaciones! (por ahora!) xDD ya termine el colegio! y sí me graduo :DD yeii! lo único malo es que debo ir a pre-clases de la U durante mis vacas! (NO! ToT) pero bueno...¿qué se le puede hacer? XD ahora aprovecho a escribir! :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron la vez pasada! se les agradece :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

A pesar que es una clara y hermosa mañana; algunos no lo ven así. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la mansión, se convocó una reunión de urgencia entre los ancianos y su Cabeza Líder del Clan Kuchiki. Con toda deliberación se juntaron en la habitación privada de decisiones de suma importancia. El semblante de cada adulto mayor es pesado, maleado, que a Ginrei no le agradó para nada. Él pensó lo peor al momento de sentir el ambiente tan frívolo. Más sin embargo, se controló para no llamar la atención y la cordura de un buen líder.

Al estar todos en sus posiciones correspondientes; dio inicio:

—Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…—dijo el más anciano entre los demás paisanos. Al momento de mencionar el nombre del supremo líder, todos hicieron una reverencia. El mencionado tan sólo dio un asentimiento en señal de continuación a la reunión. —Hay un problema que debemos corregir inmediatamente…

— ¿Qué tipo de problema es el usted me habla?—preguntó Ginrei con cierto aburrimiento. Esas clases de reuniones le aburrían con el simple hecho que no informaban algo conforme a su gusto. — ¿Acaso ustedes, ancianos sabios de nuestro clan, no son capaces de solucionar insignificantes inconvenientes, y por eso, deben recurrir mi presencia en una convocación? —cuestionó el Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón.

Hubo afonía por unos momentos.

Luego otro anciano dio la palabra: —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, con todo respeto, usted está equivocado ante esas declaraciones…—comentó—. Nosotros, como usted bien dijo, somos los más sabios entre todo el Clan Kuchiki. —pausó—No obstante, este problema en específico no está en nuestro alcance…

— ¿Entonces cuál es mi error, Dokuohtei ?—preguntó Ginrei ante el rompecabezas que le decían.

El más anciano de todos los sabios, Kyuwa, respondió: —Es sobre el futuro líder del clan, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

Ginrei, ante su asombro, observó a los quince ancianos con cierta estupefacción marcada en su rostro. ¿Cómo son capaces de mencionar a su nieto en una reunión entre ancianos? ¿Qué el problema era él?

— ¿Qué hay con él?—retó con serenidad Ginrei aún sin creérsela.

—Hemos notado un comportamiento inadecuado para alguien de su estatus social…—dijo otro de los ancianos llamado Gombei. —…con cierta mujer…

Interrumpió la declaración de Gombei otro adulto mayor bautizado como Isoruko: —La que Kuchiki Byakuya-sama "rescató" junto con su "hermana menor."

Al finalizar y enfatizar, Junzo, el anciano más terco y tenaz levantó la voz: — ¡Yo digo que esa mujer lo está engatusando para fines egoístas y así obtener las riquezas del Clan Kuchiki! —Declaró— ¡Y ese infante es producto de su deseo carnal! ¡No es su hermana menor!

— ¡Suficiente Junzo!— alzó la voz Ginrei. Simplemente todos callaron.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre todos. Durante esa pausa Ginrei divagó en sus recuerdos. Recuerda esa noche en que su nieto debía ir a una pequeña misión de exterminación de Hollows en el Rukongai, distrito 78, Inuzuri. También recuerda que el noche del siguiente día él le comentó que la misión fue exitosa, pero con un simple inconveniente: encontró a una chica y su hermana bebé casi enterradas en la nieve, por la desoladora ventisca; que las habían llevado al Cuarto Escuadrón y que ahí estarían hasta que se recuperasen. Para Ginrei no le fue nada extraño que su nieto las visitara, pero… ¿ofrecerle a la hermana mayor trabajo como empleada domestica en la mansión? Eso le sonó un tanto raro pero lo aceptó. Byakuya le contó cosas buenas acerca de esa mujer, maravillas para su gusto, pero no le constaba que esa mujer que se hacía llamar como Hisana, estuviera seduciendo a su nieto. ¡Jamás pasó por su mente!

— ¿Tienen evidencias válidas para enunciar qué esa mujer seduce a mi nieto?—preguntó Ginrei con cierta duda.

Sin perder ni un segundo, empezaron hablar uno a uno.

— ¡Vimos en la noche que Kuchiki Byakuya -sama caminaba en uno de los jardines de la mansión!—dijo Ieyoshi

— ¡Pero de repente, lo perdimos de vista y resultó que fue a la habitación de esa mujer!—concretó Kobo

— ¡No sabemos exactamente que a qué fue o que hizo!—meditó Heizo—…tal vez ella lo llamó…

—Cuando nos percatamos…Kuchiki Byakuya-sama volvió al jardín, pero con ella en sus brazos. — Bunrakuken explicó—Con eso es más que suficiente para decir que algo ocurrió en esa habitación…

Ginrei estaba impactado. Cosa que los ancianos notaron al instante.

—Y eso no es todo, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…—intervino Kyuwa—. Parece qué nuestro futuro líder, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, lo hacía en contra de su voluntad.

Ginrei reaccionó ante eso: — ¿A qué se refiere?

—Lo escuchamos gritar "¡Por supuesto que no!" cuando la mujer estaba cerca…—bufó Azumamaro— De plano ella se lo quería llevar a la cama…

Ginrei estaba aterrado, impactado y algo desorientado en sus adentros. Esa clase de mujer no la había descrito su nieto. ¿Acaso le estaba mintiendo? ¿Acaso Byakuya no notaba lo que estaba haciendo? ¡Manchando el honor de los Kuchikis! ¡Estaba fornicando con una puta del Rukon!

— ¿Qué más pasó?—cuestionó Ginrei. Ante la sorpresa de todos los ancianos, al notar que llamaron su atención al gran líder, sonrieron satisfechos.

Continuó Azumamaro:—Luego, caminaron dentro del jardín, nada fuera de lo normal…—rodó los ojos—…hasta que ella empezó a "toser" y de nuevo nuestro futuro líder la cargó y se la llevó a su habitación—dijo con desgano—Sólo Dios sabe que hicieron…

Ginrei quedó en silencio absoluto. Ya nadie compartió lo que observaron. Simplemente callaron.

—Si me dejara sugerirle…—comentó Kyuwa.

— ¡Suficiente!—bramó Ginrei parándose de su asiento, provocando que todos jadearan. —No me consta lo han dicho. Sea o no verdad su veredicto; yo mismo lo averiguare.

— ¿Y qué hará, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama?—preguntó Kyuwa.

Ginrei cerró los ojos con molestia. No sabía si creerles a esas sabias personas pero exageradas hasta cierto punto o confiar en su nieto, que el mismo crió, en que nada de eso pasó. Que tan sólo fue un malentendido: —Los confrontaré...

Una aclaración de voz por parte de Zatoichi hizo que todos lo vieran: —Ciertamente, debe creernos Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, porque fueron treinta ojos testigos de tal hecho…y todos concordamos con lo mismo…

Ginrei cerró de nuevo los ojos. Si él no lo ve por sus propios ojos, no lo creería.

—Retírense. —ordenó el Líder del Clan Kuchiki enojado. Ya no quería saber nada más del asunto.

* * *

><p>Pasando ya tres semanas que hubo la inesperada reunión, todo volvió a la normalidad. Para Hisana iba del todo bien. Aun su enfermedad descendía poco a poco, pero se recuperaba notablemente. Hizo una nueva amiga, Miyako, y todas las noches compartían experiencias y secretos. También conoció al fiancé de su amiga, Kaien. Había escuchado que se la iba a raptar de su trabajo para poder casarse. Hisana sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero conociendo la parte impulsiva de ese hombre sería capaz de hacerlo. De cierta manera, Hisana estaba feliz, pero triste también al saber que Miyako, algún día, se iría y la dejaría.<p>

Por otra parte, Rukia creía rápidamente. Ya era más juguetona, en especial si Kaien estaba cerca, y le hacía feliz la vida a Hisana.

— ¡Vamos pequeña!—gritaba Miyako con pura emoción— ¡Aquí estoy!

Miyako se agachó y trató de darle ánimos a la bebé Rukia que trataba de gatear por primera vez.

Hisana sonrió ampliamente mientras se agachaba a la par de su amiga. Toda esta acción tan sólo se encontraba en su habitación después de trabajar.

—Ven Rukia…—dijo tiernamente Hisana.

Rukia al escuchar los ánimos gorjeaba de emoción. Kaien estaba a la par de la pequeña bebé, gateando justo a su lado: — ¡Así tienes que hacer Rukia!—le mostraba Kaien al bebé. Sin embargo, la pelinegra no le ponía atención. — ¡Siempre adelante! ¡Ojos de frente!—Rukia gateó unos centímetros— ¡Sí! ¡Así!

La bebé ya no pudo soportarlo más. Tan sólo gateó unos siete centímetros y ya se había agotado. Con brusquedad, Rukia paró en seco y se acostó boca abajo.

— ¡No!—Kaien gateó hacia ella. La tomó en sus manos y la alzó hacia su rostro— ¡Eres una guerrera indomable! ¡No te rindas Rukia!

Sin entender lo que decía Kaien, Rukia gorjeó y empezó a hacer burbujas de saliva.

—Creo que es suficiente, Kaien-san. —comentó Hisana arrebatándole a Rukia de sus brazos—Es un gran logro por hoy.

Kaien suspiró derrotado. Quería mucho a la bebé, se había encariñado mucho con ella que creía que era su hija. —Supongo que sí…

Hisana le sonrió. Kaien observó que Miyako estaba sola y no había ningún obstáculo.

—Pero el día no acaba…—por medio de un shunpo, Kaien desliza su brazo en la cintura de su prometida haciendo que ésta jadee. —Me la robo por unos momentos. —Le guiñó el ojo a Hisana—No tardo…

— ¡Ka…Kaien!—con todo el sonrojo del mundo, Miyako se asustó al sentir que su fiancé se la lleva lejos por medio de un shunpo.

Hisana se quedó viendo la nada. Observó por un momento el lugar donde estaban Kaien y Miyako y se recordó de una persona en especial: a Byakuya.

Por tan sólo mencionar su nombre se sonrojaba. Al cabo de tres semanas y su amistad creció considerablemente. Todas las noches la visitaba en su habitación y hablaban por horas. Aún su salud le perjudicaba salir a los hermosos jardines de la mansión, pero en estar con él no le importaba. Algunas noches estaba desvelada por hablar en vez de dormir, igual él estaba en el mismo estado en algunas ocasiones. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Se han hecho muy cercanos, ahora ya no se hablan de "usted" como si fuera un desconocido, no…ahora es su amigo.

Algunas veces se lo topaba dentro del pasillo o alguna habitación cuando ella debía hacer limpieza, pero por su trabajo o por las tareas pendientes de su escuadrón no dejaban que hablaran por horas, sólo minutos.

Hisana observó la ventana. Estaba a punto de anochecer y la brisa era fría. Suspiró levemente mientras observó a su hermana bebé; se había quedado dormida por completo en sus brazos.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, Hisana la colocó en la cuna y la cubrió con sábanas. Ya el tiempo se pasó tan rápido…Rukia crecía y es más alegre. La pelinegra tan sólo esperaba que Rukia tuviera una vida así ahora en adelante…

— ¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?

Hisana no tuvo la necesidad de sobresaltar por esa voz que le habló por la espalda. Ya la reconocía.

Antes de contestar, Hisana dio una reverencia ante el hombre. A pesar que su confianza con él creció no debía faltarle el respeto a un noble en no ser educada.

—Sí, Byakuya-sama…está profundamente dormida. —levantó su mirada. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue una flor de color rosa, la flor sakura. Observó con un cierto sonrojo a Byakuya.

—Ésta es la primera flor que florece en los jardines de la mansión. —comentó Byakuya y observó la ruborizada mujer—En otras palabras, la primavera se avecina…

Sin rodeos y sin dudas, Byakuya enredó la flor entre los cabellos azabache de Hisana. Colocándolo como si fuera un broche. La pelinegra no se movió. Estaba en completo shock al sentir como sutilmente los dedos del noble recorrían su cabello para poner la sakura.

—Preciosa, ¿no es así?—sonrió un poco Byakuya.

Ante la perplejidad de sus acciones, el vocabulario de Hisana se redujo a cero. No sabía que decirle, y muchos menos que hacer.

— _¿Hablas en doble sentido, no Master?—_apareció Senbonzakura detrás de Byakuya, con un tono de voz picara. —_Qué maricón te escuchaste…_

Byakuya gruñó en sus adentros, provocando que su zampakuto se riera: —_ ¡Oh por favor Master! ¡La tienes bajo sus pies! ¡Además! ¡Observa su rostro! ¿Acaso no es adorable?_

—S…Sí…—bajó la mirada Hisana con rubor hasta la coronilla. Se tocó la flor mientras sonreía—Muchas gracias, Byakuya-sama…

La observó por unos momentos Byakuya: — ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya estás mejor de salud?

— ¡Oh!—alzó la mirada la pelinegra—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor que antes…—sonrió plácidamente—…muchas gracias por preguntar…

Byakuya cerró los ojos: —Me alegro escucharlo…—los abrió y sonrió un poquito—…porque muy pronto veras los jardines en su total esplendor…

Hisana le sonrió agradecida. Pero de repente, Rukia lloró fuertemente causando temor en su hermana mayor.

—Rukia…—observó la pelinegra mayor. Giró un poco para tomarla en brazos. Sin embargo, Byakuya se le adelantó y tomó a Rukia con precaución dándole a Hisana casi un patatús. — ¿Byakuya-sama?

Con palmaditas suaves en su pequeña espalda, Rukia eructó fuertemente. Byakuya cerró los ojos ante eso y dijo: —Solamente era una sacada de aire…

Hisana observó como Rukia se animó de nuevo al ver el cabello lacio de Byakuya, luego rió en bajito.

— _¡Wow! ¡Master…tiene baba de bebé en su cabello!_

* * *

><p>Ginrei cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras observaba como los otros ancianos de la mansión Kuchiki entraban en la habitación de reuniones. No quería admitir de lo que vio fue verdad. Ahora debía confrontarlos como diera lugar. Ya había visto suficiente.<p>

— ¡Llámenlos de inmediato!—ordenó Ginrei molesto. —Es hora de acabar esto desde la raíz…

Tres semanas de pura vigilancia fueron suficientes para Ginrei en llegar a la conclusión que sí, su nieto sentía algo por esa mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, les diré que me fue difícil en escribir en este capítulo:<strong>

**1) Escribir dialogos entre ancianos y el de Ginrei! que fuera sereno y respetable.**

**2) Los nombres de los ancianos. Quería nombres que sonaran serio :/**

**Bueno...yo digo que si me quedo! :D xD**

**Como que no les para la boca a los viejitos no? ahi andan con el chisme, poniendo al dia al viejito mayor! (Ginrei) xD estaban "comadreando" xDDD **

**Ohh! perdón si alguno de ustedes no les guste el drama pero...me huele que lo habrá el próximo capítulo x3 ... !**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D nos vemos a la próxima entrega! y me dejan un lindo review XD **

**Adiós! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

La paz gobernaba en la recamara de las empleadas. Ya era muy noche y no se apreciaba ningún ruido escandaloso que las perturbara. Miyako ya había regresado hace tiempo atrás y Byakuya se había esfumado desde hace horas. Sólo los suspiros placidos de las bellas durmientes y las pataditas del infante se hacían presentes. ¿Quién podría osar en destruir esa paz?

Respuesta: los deliberados ancianos de la noble mansión…

Con golpes fuertes contra la puerta shoji de la habitación hicieron que las chicas sobresaltaran de sus camas. Rukia se asustó tanto que trato de reprimir sus gemidos, pero lloró finalmente con furor.

— ¡Abran la puerta!

Miyako se levantó de golpe y observó a la aterrada Hisana: — ¿Qué pasa?

La pelinegra de orbes violetas giró su cabeza a su hermanita bebé. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la cuna. Hisana jamás había escuchado que Rukia llorara de esa manera. Esos llantos la incomodaban. Además, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Esas voces se escuchaban como una persona mayor, muy vieja, pero la forma en que dijo su orden fue tan tosca y espantosa.

Cuando Hisana arrullaba a su bebita hermanita se encaminó hacia Miyako, quien estaba horrorizada cerca de la puerta mientras los golpes y demandas eran más persistentes y ahogados.

— ¡Qué habrán la puerta!

Sus corazones palpitaban tan rápido que sentían que se salía. Rukia no paraba de llorar, y eso preocupaba hasta la espinilla a Hisana: — ¿Quién será?

Miyako jadeó con angustia: —No lo sé, Hisana…—la observó por unos momentos— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hicimos?

—¡ABRAN!

Rukia gritó ahogadamente. Su hermana mayor la acaricio mientras le susurraba palabras de consolación.

Miyako sin poder soportarlo más deslizó la puerta shoji con rapidez. Cuando se abrió por completo, su primera impresión sobre lo que estaba viendo a continuación no era para nada agradable.

Era una muchedumbre de ancianos, con una sonrisa considerablemente macabra. Cubrían todo el pequeño pasillo, y no se sabría el por qué, pero Miyako presentía que habían más de esos ancianos afuera. Absolutamente todos poseían una candela encendida para iluminar sus rostros con intenciones malas y también para alumbrar el oscuro pasillo. El ambiente se sentía tan pesado que Miyako quería cerrar la puerta, pero de tan asustadiza que estaba no podía concebir su deseo. Su cuerpo se tensó que no podía moverse.

—Buena noche, señoritas…—dijo con una voz ronca Kyuwa con una sonrisa torcida

Hisana y Miyako no supieron cómo reaccionar o qué responder. Se quedaron ahí paradas y estupefactas mientras los lloriqueos de Rukia se apreciaban desde el fondo.

—¡Ya callen a esa niña! —gritó Junzo irritado de escuchar tanto ruido de bebé— ¡Parece animal bramando!

Miyako frunció su ceño con temor. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese vejestorio llamar a Rukia de esa manera! La pelinegra como odiaba a esos ancianos. Solo los veías cerca y ya olía a problemas. Giró su cabeza para observar a Hisana. Al verla se percató que su amiga estaba más atemorizada que ella mientras se aferraba más a Rukia.

—Calmado Junzo…—intervino Heizo

Hisana trataba de hablar pero no le salían las palabras exactas para expresarse. Por impulso se aferró aún más de Rukia. No podía soportar la presión que sentía que unas lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada.

Al ver como su amiga tenía un conflicto sobre sus emociones, Miyako habló: — ¿Qué es lo que desean? —no hubo respeto en sus palabras. No se lo merecían, quería sonar lo más directa posible.

Kyuwa dio un paso al frente y señaló con su dedo índice: — ¡Usted…—apuntó a Hisana deliberadamente—…vendrá con nosotros!

Miyako se le dilataron los ojos con horror. ¡No! ¿Qué querían de Hisana? Ella no había hecho nada malo. ¡Hasta lo podía jurar! ¿Por qué ella? Cuando gritó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre la vio pálida y sudaba de los nervios. ¡Debía intervenir!

—D…de…acuer…do…—Hisana sintió que su lengua se trababa por el temblor en su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada como si la hubiese reprendido.

— ¡Hisana! —le tomó de los hombros Miyako—No vayas…—le susurró con una mirada suplicante.

La mencionada respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba a Miyako: —Debo hacerlo…sea lo que sea que hice…—rechinó sus dientes—. Debo ir…

Miyako quedó muda. ¡No podía dejarla ir! ¡Ella no sabía que eran capaces esos viejos! ¡Podían usar hasta la tortura para conseguir todo lo que les apetece! ¡Por Dios! ¡NO!

—Por favor…—le dio a Rukia lloriqueando para que la cargase—Cuídala hasta que vuelva…—forzó una sonrisa mientras caminaba con miedo hacia la oscuridad.

Miyako trató de agarrarle la mano a Hisana para detenerla. Sin embargo, los ancianos se pusieron en medio y le impidieron el paso. La pelinegra no lo podía creer. ¿Qué le harán? ¡Que hizo Hisana! ¡Ella es inocente! ¡Pero estaba fuera de su alcance! Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que hizo caso omiso a los quejidos de Rukia.

* * *

><p>Byakuya deslizó la puerta shoji lo más rápido que pudo. Ya era muy noche y su abuelo lo mandó a llamar urgentemente. Eso le preocupó mucho al joven noble. Por un momento pensó que le había pasado algo malo a su ser querido. No obstante, al ser llamado a la habitación donde se hacían las reuniones le extrañó bastante. No tenía ni una pizca de idea de lo que ocurría.<p>

—¿Jii-sama? —dijo Byakuya confundido al observar que sólo su abuelo estaba dentro. —¿Me ha llamado?

Ginrei observó a su nieto con detenimiento: —Sí Byakuya, lo hice…—pausó—…siéntate…debemos esperar a los ancianos…

Perdido por la situación Byakuya obedecio sin basilar. No era normal que su abuelo estuviese algo inquieto. No podía evitar sentirse raro.

—Jii-sama, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Ginrei cerró los ojos: —Espetemos que no…

El futuro líder del clan levantó una ceja con consternación. Definitivamente, nada andaba bien…

—_Master…siento que algo no va bien…_—dijo Senbonzakura desde atrás.

Byakuya cerró los ojos con cierto temblor. La noche era tan callada que ni siquiera con eso lo calmaba: —Lo sé…—dijo en su mente.

—_Lo peor de todo es que vendrán esos vejetes cuadrados en esta reunión…_—declaró con rencor el espíritu haciendo que su amo lo viera con desprecio—_ ¡Qué!_ —preguntó.

—Con más respeto, Senbonzakura…

La espada resopló: —_ ¡Oh por favor! Sé que ellos no te caen bien…_—dijo con picardía—_…y también sé que tú querías decir eso de ellos…_

Interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio, se abrió la puerta shoji a espaldas de Byakuya. Éste voltea sin importancia al principio, pero al ver que Hisana estaba parada con temor alrededor de los ancianos hizo que su alma se fuera de su ser.

— _¡Nuestra Lady!_ —expresó Senbonzakura sin entender lo que pasaba.

Hisana fue empujada levemente por Isoruko y le susurró al oído: —Camina, rata inmunda…

Byakuya fue capaz de escuchar eso. Frunció su ceño y empuñó su mano con fuerza. Su impulso fue matar a ese anciano estúpido. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó y se autogobernó en estar ahí podrido en su asiento. No debía ser irracional con la querida "familia".

Todos los ancianos se posicionaron en sus lugares dejando a Hisana parada sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tan desorientada que ya no sabía que pensar. Observó a Byakuya con pavor mientras éste se perdía en su mirada. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera él la reconocía.

—Hisana…—susurró lo más bajo que pudo Byakuya. Le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado. Sin rodeos, la pelinegra lo hizo, como pudo.

Byakuya desvió la mirada cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba como Hisana temblaba y tragaba con dificultad. Eso hizo enojar a Byakuya. No podía consolarla, calmarla con su presencia era lo único que podía hacer. Quería sostener su mano y acariciarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse, que ahí estaba él. Pero no…eran el centro de atención. Todos los ancianos tenían fijos sus ojos en ellos. Ginrei aún no abrió sus ojos y eso frustró a Byakuya. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Sin preámbulos, Ginrei habló finalmente: —Supongo que ya saben por qué están aquí…—los observó.

Byakuya esperó algo resaltante, una mirada o aunque sea un gemido por parte de Hisana. Sin embargo, ella estaba cabizbaja temblando aún. Byakuya gruñó en sus adentros mientras sentía como Senbonzakura se desvanecía en ese lugar. Eso suponía que debía hablar por Hisana y por él.

—No…—respondió secamente su nieto con una mirada desafiante.

Ginrei no quería confrontar a su nieto. Se podría decir que él era su única debilidad. No era capaz de reprenderlo de algo que él no sepa que sea en su total verdad. Es cierto, los vio a los dos juntos, pero no hicieron nada malo como para haber hecho fornicación o algo peor…estaba fuera de sus manos.

—Byakuya…—no quería, no quería, ¡no quería! —Aclárame algo…—pausó— ¿Por qué rescataste a esta mujer que está ante mi presencia?

El mencionado no quería dar especificaciones, no tenía buena pinta: —Porque necesitaba mi ayuda…

—Ya veo…—dijo el viejo mayor Ginrei—…entonces, ¿Por qué la visitabas durante su estadía en el Cuarto Escuadrón?

—Para cerciorarme de su estado.

— ¿Y cómo explicas ante tu deliberada petición en darle trabajo en la mansión como empleada sin mi autorización?

Byakuya cerró los ojos con arrogancia: —No es de tu incumbencia…—él sabía que era una falta de respeto hacia su abuelo. Sin embargo, si le daba la razón por qué lo hizo estaría traicionando a Hisana y hacia sus sentimientos de sufrimiento que debió atravesar en el Inuzuri. Byakuya no quería que los otros ancianos lo supieran y eso implicaba ser soberbio con su abuelo.

Jadeos y miradas fueron puestos en Byakuya. Más Ginrei no se alarmó. Su nieto siempre tuvo una personalidad impulsiva: —Es aceptable tu respuesta, pero no tu comportamiento…—dijo—. Dime, ¿niegas que hayas visitado a esa mujer en su habitación?

Tanto como Hisana como Byakuya abrieron los ojos con asombro. ¿Cómo supieron?

Byakuya no contestó.

— ¿La has llevado a los jardines?

Siguió sin contestar.

— ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? ¿Acaso son carnales?

—No…

Ginrei levantó una ceja: — ¿No qué Byakuya…?

Quedó mudo.

—Byakuya…al quedarte callado me estás siendo insolente…—pausó para escuchar si hablaba. Sin embargo, no logró una palabra alguna. — ¿Byakuya?

Hisana cada vez más se preocupaba por él. Todo era su culpa… ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Acaso no podía? ¿Trataba de protegerla?

—Si al quedarte callado implica protegerla estás equivocado—tanto Byakuya como Hisana le pusieron atención—…recuerda quién es tu líder, Byakuya…

El mencionado se tensó un poco. No podía seguir con eso.

— ¿Sientes algo por esa mujer?

Byakuya frunció el ceño con determinación: —Jii-sama, usted ya sabe la respuesta…

Hisana jadeó fuertemente y observó a Byakuya ¿Qué quiso decir?

Ginrei se alteró tanto que no se pudo controlar. Entonces era verdad. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Su relación estaba prohibida!: —¡Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto a tu familia! —alzó la voz. El resto de ancianos sonrieron.

Byakuya lo observó un momento. Su quijada se tensó. Él sabía perfectamente lo que eso implicaba. Sentir algo por alguien de baja sociedad era algo ilícito dentro de los nobles.

—Me decepcionas…jamás te creía capaz…—frunció su ceño—…tus padres estarían muy desilusionados…

Byakuya le faltó el aire. Sus padres…no…ellos no estarían decepcionados con él, ¿o sí? ¿Ellos estarían orgullosos? No sabría…él jamás los conoció. Pero si su abuelo declaró eso, entonces… ¿estarían mal? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Hablar sobre sus padres era algo delicado para Byakuya.

—Eres débil…deshonras al Clan Kuchiki…—dijo con severidad Ginrei. Él estaba consciente de lo que decía. Simplemente inaceptable. Byakuya jamás había roto una regla. Ahora con ese sentimiento temporal podía costarle todo. Debía ser cruel con él para llevarlo a la realidad. Además, esa mujer no mostraba signos de amor hacia Byakuya. Solo era una aprovechada. —Tus acciones dan pesar…

Hisana jadeó fuertemente mientras escuchaba como los demás nobles se reían bajito ante la reprensión de Byakuya, de como él, el noble más amable y tierno que ha conocido, bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Ella nunca en su vida creyó ver eso. Todas esas palabras penetraban su corazón. Byakuya admiraba demasiado a su abuelo. Era como su modelo a seguir. Pero ahora dejaba mucho que pensar sobre él. Todo lo que le estaba pasando a Byakuya era por su culpa. Por su gran culpa.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Byakuya? —preguntó Ginrei.

Esto era inaceptable. Él no se merecía ser tratado así. Hisana sintió como su sangre empezó a hervir por enojo. Debía arreglar eso. Ahora a ella le tocaba salvar a Byakuya, su amigo, su salvador…

En ese momento, Hisana se paró con su ceño fruncido. Los observó a todos con determinación: — ¿Cómo se atreve a decir todo eso? —Cuestionó deliberadamente— ¡Byakuya-sama no ha hecho nada malo! —Jadeó— ¡Él tan sólo ha sido noble, en todo el sentido de la palabra, conmigo!

Ginrei y todos los ancianos estaban mudos. Jamás creyeron, y menos esperaron de una mujer, que se levantara ante ellos así.

Byakuya estaba más estupefacto que todos los ancianos juntos: —Hisana…—susurró.

— ¡No me importa qué hizo mal! ¡Yo lo defiendo! —cerró los ojos violetas Hisana—No me interesa si estoy siendo ignorante ante sus leyes…—observó a Ginrei—Pero…el que debe estar avergonzado sobre sus acciones y palabras…—señaló a Ginrei—¡Es usted en dudar de su nieto!

Toda valentía, todo fuego que reflejaba en los ojos de Hisana se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que despertó a la realidad. Empezó a acobardarse mientras observaba a todos. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué ha hecho! ¿Le habló así a su ser supremo? ¿Al jefe de la mansión y capitán del Sexto Escuadrón?

Ella se tapó la boca con su mano con un gemido tratando de que cualquier palabra se saliera de su garganta.

— ¡Cría insolente! —Gritó Azumamaro— ¡Debes ser azotada!

Hisana se asustó demasiado que salió corriendo hacia su habitación. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hizo? ¡Qué bruta! ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

Ella ya lo único que pudo escuchar fue un grito desgarrador de Ginrei gritando " silencio." Era una estúpida, más que una idiota. Lo único que provocó fue disturbio. Todo lo que dijo no ayudaría a Byakuya. Ni siquiera lo observó para ver su reacción. Ahora los iban a castigar. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Debía escapar! ¡Por el bien de Rukia!

* * *

><p>Miyako se estaba asustando cada vez más. Rukia ya se había calmado pero ella no lo podía hacer. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hisana? ¿Qué le están haciendo?<p>

De repente, la puerta shoji se abrió con fuerza. Miyako dio un gritito al ver que era Hisana con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo malo pasó!

—¡Hisana! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hisana sollozaba incontrolablemente. Tenía miedo, mucho pavor.

—Miyako…—gimió la pelinegra—¡Debo escapar con Rukia!

La mencionada observó cómo su amiga empezó a empacar como si la estuviera persiguiendo. No entendía nada. ¿Qué pasó? Ahora se estaba asustando más. Esos nobles tontos…

Sin embargo, una presencia apareció detrás de ellas.

—Déjanos solos…

Ambas gritaron del miedo despertando a Rukia. Se percataron que era ese noble Byakuya. Pero había algo raro en él. Sí…su mirada reflejaba odio y resentimiento, listo para matar.

—Déjanos solos. —remarcó Byakuya con furia observando a Miyako y a Rukia. La prometida de Kaien vio que Rukia no se asustaba ante la presencia del noble. Tan solo por eso accedió y se fue corriendo hacia la salida. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Hisana al ver que su amiga y hermana desaparecieron sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo. Byakuya tenía una mirada penetradora y daba miedo. Tan frío y estoico…

Ella sollozaba mientras lo observaba. No reaccionaba ni tenía intenciones de decir algo. Ahora solo poseía ojos para él.

—Nadie en la historia ha desafiado a la Cabeza del Clan Kuchiki—dio un paso hacia Hisana—. Mi clan…

Ella bajó la mirada-

—Todo aquel que le falte el respeto será castigado…—dijo Byakuya frunciendo el ceño. A pesar que la habitación estaba oscura podía ver las lágrimas de Hisana.

—Lo sé…—murmuró la mujer—…y lo aceptaré…

Byakuya ya no pudo más. Se acercó hacia Hisana y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Ella jadeó sorprendida mientras observaba como cambiaba la mirada de Byakuya. Era tierna y suave, lo opuesto de hace momentos.

—Yo también asumiré mi castigo…—limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares Byakuya con sutileza—…no debiste levantarte así...eso fue muy arriesgado —Hisana suspiró mientras Byakuya junto su frente contra la de ella. Sus miradas estaban conectadas en ese momento—.Te lo agradezco…Hisana.

La pelinegra no se alteró al percatarse que Byakuya topaba con suavidad su nariz con la suya. Hisana no se imaginaba que Byakuya trataba de besarla porque poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios.

—Tú me has salvado antes…—sollozó Hisana mientras alzaba sus temblorosas manos hacia las mejillas del noble—…ahora fue mi turno en salvar la vida de mi amigo…

Byakuya paró en acercarse más en los labios de la chica y la vio absorto. ¿Acaso dijo amigo?

—_¡Master! ¿Qué haces?_ —Se alteró Senbonzakura al no ver que se besuqueaban—_¡Bésala, idiota!_

Ignorando las palabras de su espada, Byakuya suspiró y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco se aferró más a ella y sus brazos se deslizaron a su cintura para abrazarla mientras su cabeza descendía hacia su hombro: —Pase lo que pase…te protegeré de ellos…

Hisana quedó estática ante el abrazo. Se aferró a él fuertemente mientras su cabeza se alzaba para observar el techo. Sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas y caían en sus ruborizadas mejillas: —Byakuya-sama…

Senbonzakura se rindió en insistir. Estaba claro que esa cabeza dura no la besaría. Dejándolos en intimidad, el espíritu desapareció. Tendría que reprender a su amo después.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por eso. xD eso es lo que pido. No tengo mucho que decir...solo gracias a las personas que comentaron el cap. anterior :D<strong>

**Y nos vemos hasta la próxima y me dejan un lindo review? xD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ufff! hoy si puedo decir adiós al cole! están leyendo a una recien graduada! (ayer fue el acto) así que...estoy atrasada con los fics xDD y sin más rodeos, les viene el cap. ! **

**eva: **qué bueno que te haya gustado hasta aquí el fic! me alegro mucho! ;) gracias por comentarlo y leerlo!

Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo." —William Shakespeare

**Capítulo 8**

Soledad. ¿Desde cuándo no ha dejado de sentirla? Toda su vida se podría resumir en esa palabra. Nacer y estar solitario sin la presencia de su madre, o crecer solo sin el sustento de su padre. Aunque no siempre estaba de ese modo. Ahí estuvo su abuelo apoyándolo con lo que fuera, y de cierta manera los ancianos, su escuadrón y la irritable noble Yoruichi. No cabía duda que siempre hubo más de alguien detrás de él. Sin embargo, aun sintiendo esas presencias, ¿por qué esa misma noche se sentía tan bateado?

— _¡Master!_—apareció su inseparable espíritu. A veces llegaba en los momentos menos deseados.

Byakuya estaba recostado en su futon muy pensativo, pero a la vez con un aura deprimida. No podía dormir desde hace dos horas después de hacer su promesa con esa empleada, su amada más querida.

El noble no contestó al ser mencionado, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Eso hizo a gruñir a Senbonzakura: —_Dígame, ¿se siente bien? _

Byakuya sólo cerró los ojos, deseando la fea soledad.

—¿_Master…?_—esperó la espada. Se acercó un poco ante su amo. Definitivamente estaba grave; y él sabía el por qué. No obstante, Senbonzakura quería que su master le contara lo que pasó, qué es lo que siente. Aunque sea que hable con su "mi mismo".

Afonía recayó en la amplia habitación. Ni siquiera los grillos espirituales deseaban tocar su cantico.

Senbonzakura suspiró fuertemente. Esto no funcionaba. Debía ir al grano de una buena vez: —_Dime, ¿por qué no la besaste?_—dijo derrotado el espíritu—_Fue notorio tus intenciones… ¿por qué te echaste atrás? _

Byakuya posó su mano a sus ojos aún cerrados. Pensar en lo que pasó y de sus intenciones lo deprimían más. Hablar tal vez con él mismo ayudaría. : —Tú la escuchaste, ¿no?—Senbonzakura esperó una respuesta más detallada. Se quedó en silencio para que le dijera más, causando agitación en Byakuya—. Hisana dijo "eres mi amigo."

Senbonzakura quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No le hallaba nada malo a lo que dijo su amo: —_ ¿Y?_

El noble abrió los ojos mientras fruncía su entrecejo: — ¿Acaso no captas? —Se levantó del futon—. Ella sólo me ve así…nada más…—rechinó sus dientes. —.Besarla hubiera aturdido su ser…

La espada bufó fuertemente: —_ ¡Qué cosas piensas! ¡A ella le gustas!—_levantó su mano con gracia. —_Se nota cuando interactúa contigo, Master._

— ¿Y si no es así?—cuestionó Byakuya seguro. —. ¿Y si los ancianos tiene razón?

Senbonzakura sentía que le fallaban los oídos. ¿Estaba escuchando que su amo dudaba?

— _¡Al diablo con ellos!_—dijo furioso. —_ ¡Ellos no saben sobre los sentimientos de nuestra Lady!_—apuntó—_Ni los tuyos…_

Byakuya frunció su ceño. Su rostro cambió a uno frío y estoico: —Yo tampoco conozco sus sentimientos, Senbonzakura…—suspiró—. No puedo obligarla a que me corresponda.

La espada estaba perpleja. ¡Por Dios! Su amo estaba en problemas. ¡Ya no tiene fe en el amor!

— _¡Pero sí puedes averiguarlo!_

¿Acaso Senbonzakura se volvió loco? Eso le traía mala espina. ¡Qué rayos iba hacer!

— ¿Qué pretendes…?—dijo en tono matador su amo.

Senbonzakura se acercó a la cara de su master. Posó su dedo índice en el pecho de su amo y lo empujó ligeramente: —_Demostrare que tengo la razón…—_se acerco más. —_Ven al jardín dentro de cinco minutos…_

— ¿Qué…?— ¿Acaso lo reto?

Sin preámbulos, su espada desapareció. Byakuya se tensó. La soledad que quería la obtuvo, pero por un mal precio. Ahora sentía que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Tan sólo esperaba que esa su estúpida espada no hiciera nada imprudente. Ya tenía bastantes problemas por el momento.

* * *

><p>Después de la tormenta llega la calma, pero una calma muy incomoda para Hisana. Esas horas que pasaron después de lo que ocurrió, Hisana sentía que se ahogaba mientras seguía acostada en su pequeño futon. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño mientras por su cabeza pasaba las reacciones de Miyako acerca de lo ocurrido. Jamás observó a su amiga tan horrorizada y pálida. Le sorprendió bastante la noticia, tal vez fue demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, ella no le contó nada acerca de lo que dijo Byakuya. En ese momento que estuvo con él no se percató de sus intenciones…hasta después. ¿Besarla? ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes! ¿Estaba tan miedosa después de esa reunión que ya no pensaba bien? ¡Intentaba besarla! ¡Qué deliberado!<p>

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de reprimir un sollozo. No…deliberado fue al decirle a Byakuya que era tan sólo un amigo. Eso lo mató. ¡Qué tonta era! Pero… ¿de verdad quería ese beso? Él es noble y ella una simple aldeana. Estaba prohibido…jamás debió sentir algo como eso hacia él. No sería aceptado en ningún rango social, aún así si ellos se amaban. Amor… ¿Byakuya también sentía lo mismo?

De repente, Hisana sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo. El viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte. Aún con sus ojos cerrados trató de posicionarse en posición fetal. Por alguna extraña razón sentía cosquilleos en sus mejillas. Algo punzante le tocaba.

—_Hisana_

La mencionada abrió los ojos rápidamente. Lo primero que vio fue muchos pétalos de sakura. Miles de ellos danzando en el aire. Era algo surreal. La chica giró su cabeza y observó la flor que le dio Byakuya hace rato. Aún estaba ahí…adornando la ventana.

— ¿Quién eres…?—preguntó con dificultad la chica.

Los pétalos rosas formaron una línea hacia la puerta: —_Ven…_

Hisana jadeó fuertemente mientras se levantaba deprisa y dejaba tirada su sábana en el suelo. Camino hacia dónde sea que esos pétalos mágicos le indicaban. Ella podía asegurar que el día de hoy fue muy loco. Se emocionó un poco. ¡Qué pasará!

Sin darse cuenta, Hisana pasó a un lado de un Byakuya estupefacto. Él, al ver que su espada se convirtió en su estado shikai, lo siguió sospechosamente. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos observa como su amada es conducida hacia el jardín. Una rara manera de hacer las cosas. Lo más que le impactó era que Hisana estaba distraída y fuera de lo consciente, como si Senbonzakura la hubiera hipnotizado. ¡Qué planeaba!

Antes de seguir, Byakuya escuchó un gemido dentro del cuarto de la empleada. Entro sin rodeos y se percató que Rukia estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Oh por favor! ¡Ahora no! No quería que algo se interpusiera en el camino, o mejor conocido el plan, de Senbonzakura. Antes que Rukia desatara toda su furia, por medio de un shunpo, la cargó cuidadosamente. Ella al darse cuenta quien era, sonrió feliz. Byakuya pensó que era por frío lo cual ella quería llorar (no quería cambiarla si había echo sus necesidades). Entonces, el noble se la llevó con él para asegurarse que no llorara y despertara a los demás. Sería su pequeña e inconsciente cómplice.

* * *

><p>Hisana parpadeó y tambaleó al percatarse en dónde estaba. El inmenso y precioso jardín. Giró su cabeza al observar como esos pequeños pétalos rosas se juntaban poco a poco enfrente de ella y formaban una silueta. Un hombre misterioso ante los orbes violetas apareció de repente.<p>

Hisana jadeó fuertemente mientras daba un pasó para atrás. ¿Quién era él…?

—_Heme aquí…—_dijo Senbonzakura cruzando los brazos.

La chica bajó la mirada con miedo:—¿Qu…ién es usted?

Byakuya, por un shunpo, se escondido detrás de una columna de la casa, a la par de la puerta shoji de entrada. Ese lugar estratégico era perfecto, ya que Hisana estaba a sus espaldas y no lo podía ver. Observó la escena con cuidado sin darse cuenta que Rukia empezó a jalar su cabello y llevárselo a la boca. Estaba tan concentrado que no sentía el dolor.

El espíritu dio un paso adelante: —_Yo soy el espíritu de todo lo que aprecia las personas. El sentimiento más deseado, cálido pero…peligro simultáneamente…_

Hisana levantó su cara confundida. ¿Qué le quiso decir?

Senbonzakura, sin tener respuestas, se irritó en sus adentros: —_Yo soy el espíritu del amor…_

Byakuya quería golpearse duro contra el muro. ¡Ese era su plan! Confundir más a Hisana y decirle charlatanerías. ¡Es un espíritu guerrero de combate! ¡No sentimental! ¡Además, el espíritu del amor no existe!

Pero, aunque sonara ilógico, Hisana se lo estaba creyendo.

— ¿Amor…?—respondió la pelinegra cohibida.

—_Así es…—_siguió con los brazos cruzadas y bien parado ante su Lady. —_Hisana…he sabido que estás en problemas amorosos con tu ser amado…_—hizo una pausa corta—_…el que ha conquistado tu corazón._

Hisana parpadeó: —Ummm…no…

Senbonzakura quedó como piedra. Se tensó que su aura se hacia espesa. Esa…no era la respuesta que esperaba. ¡Por Dios! Que mujer más seca…

Por otro lado, Byakuya cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras empuñaba su mano. Eso fue a lo que se refería. Era notorio que Senbonzakura no le hacia como Doctora Corazón.

Debía decir algo, o sino era huevo frito: —_ ¡No le mientas al GRAN espíritu del amor!—_señaló a la pelinegra. — ¡_Yo sé que sufres muy dentro de tu ser!_

Hisana abrió muy grande sus ojos. ¿Acaso ser tonta era su especialidad? Le estaba mintiendo al ¡Oh Gran Poderoso Espíritu del Amor! No lo podía ocultar más…se alma ya estaba con mucha carga que las lágrimas amenazaron aparecer.

—Es verdad…—sollozó Hisana mientras bajaba la mirada—…siento como si me desgarraran el alma…

Byakuya se asombró y se asustó al ver que su amada sufría. ¡Espada babosa! ¡Qué le hizo!

Senbonzakura jadeó nerviosamente mientras perdía la compostura. ¡No! ¡Su amo lo iba a matar!:—_Mi Lady, no llore…—_se acercó a ella. Le sostuvo los hombros sutilmente.

Hisana respiraba y sollozaba fuertemente. Temblaba enfrente del gran espíritu y sus lágrimas caían más rápido. La presión se hacia cada vez más fuerte. Dolía…dolía mucho…

—…Él me salvó a mi hermana y a mí en una muerte definitiva…—empezó hablar con dificultad—…se preocupó por nuestros estados y nos cuidó de gran manera…—apretó los dientes— Sin darme cuenta me até a él…y él de mí…—lo aseguró. Senbonzakura se sentía victorioso al percatarse que tenía toda la razón. —Pero…— ¡Oh no! ¡La contradicción!—…no puedo sentir nada por él…

Esa confesión le dio duro a Byakuya en su alma. ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿No lo puede amara? Pero…ella si siente algo por él ¡ahorita lo confesó! Entonces qué rayos…

Senbonzakura se tranquilizó un poco: —_ ¿Por qué…?_

Hisana cerró sus ojos mientras lloraba aún más. ¡No lo podía controlar!:— ¡El es un noble! ¡Debería ver alguien más decente!—alzó su voz. — ¿Qué le puede ofrecer una rata callejera como yo…?

Senbonzakura se compadeció mucho de ella. Sonó muy humilde y triste. De verdad estaba sufriendo. Tenía un conflicto en sus adentros.

—_Lo amas, Hisana…_—resaltó la espada con tranquilidad.

La pelinegra asintió rápidamente mientras apretaba sus labios. Ahora lo reconocía: —Bastante…—disminuyó su sollozo—…pero lo nuestro está prohibido…—recordó en la manera de los ancianos y sus risas malvadas o como Ginrei dudaba de su nieto.

Byakuya bajó la mirada con pesar. Hisana estaba sufriendo por eso, estaba sufriendo por él. Si lo amaba, pero…de cierta manera no era correspondido. Jamás se dijeron "me agradas" o un "te quiero" y para ir más lejos un "te amo" el noble estaba muy confundido.

El espíritu asintió y alzó sus hombros: —_E intentó besarte…_

Byakuya salió de sus pensamientos para observar a esa espada tonta. ¡Cómo le dice eso! ¡Arg! ¡Le daban ganas de ahorcarlo! Tanto enojo lo cegaba que no se daba cuenta aún que Rukia estaba entretenida con su lacio y babeado cabello.

Hisana alzó la mirada asombrada. ¡Cómo sabía eso! ¡Wow! ¡Sí era el espíritu del amor!

—_Es por eso que estoy aquí, Hisana…—_dijo la espada mientras quitaba sus manos de los hombros de la chica. —_Para decirte qué hacer…_

La pelinegra juntó sus manos y respiró profundo. Al fin, alguien que le podría ayudar.

— ¿Qué debo hacer…?—susurró.

Senbonzakura se sentía poderoso. Alzó su vista ante la cara perpleja de su amo (¡Eso valía oro!) y de las travesuras de Rukia (¿Qué hacía ahí?)

Sin embargo, todo orgullo se le fue a la espada al observar que una persona de mayor de edad se acercaba al jardín. ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso era…?

— _¡Esconderte!—_expresó Senbonzakura rápidamente. Sin pensarlo, estiró un brazo hacia la cintura de Hisana haciendo que ésta tratara de jadear. Al notar que ella reaccionaria de esa forma, la espada con su otra mano la colocó en la boca de la pelinegra, tratando de suprimir cualquier sonido. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse detrás de un arbusto frondoso cercano. No los debía ver. —_Shhh…—_murmuró la espada al percatarse que Hisana se tensaba del miedo.

Byakuya observó lo que pasó. Sus sentidos se paralizaron y giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Abrió sus ojos al máximo al verlo. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Parece que no puedes conciliar el sueño también, ¿no?—preguntó Ginrei tranquilo al ver a su nieto.

Byakuya no reaccionó al instante. Sólo un gorjeo de Rukia lo sacó de su trance: —Jii-sama…

El adulto mayor arqueó una ceja al observar que su nieto tenía a la hermana bebé de la mujer. ¿Qué significaba eso? Y se preguntó si Byakuya ya ha notado la baba en su cabello.

—Byakuya…he estado pensando sobre todo lo antecedente…—comenzó a decir Ginrei. —…y me he percatado que tú ya no eres un niño a quién siempre debo estar reprendiendo por cosas mínimas…

El noble abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No lo creía: — ¿Jii-sama?

El noble mayor suspiró: —Ya eres todo un adulto Byakuya, y muy pronto Líder de nuestro clan, y por eso tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones por ti mismo…—lo observó penetrantemente. —Ahora estás una etapa difícil, y lo comprendo. —el viento sopló fuertemente—. Sea cual sea tu decisión no me opondré…ya que tu puedes elegir libremente. —Posó su mano en el hombro de su aturdido nieto—. Sé que muy pronto moriré, pero eso no significa que si estás estancado en alguna dificultad en tu vida; aquí me tendrás por el momento…

El rostro de Byakuya mostró emoción. No sabía que sentir: ¿alegría? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Miedo? No lo sabía…las palabras de su abuelo le están llegando muy profundo.

—Sé sabio Byakuya…—giró Ginrei y empezó a caminar. Alejándose de su querido nieto—.Eso es lo único que pido…

El noble respiró con dificultad. Jamás en su vida…había escuchado que su abuelo lo exhortara en algo. Byakuya cerró los ojos y dio una reverencia ante la caminata de su abuelo. Eso era un "gracias" para Byakuya. Al sentir el apoyo de la persona que más admiraba, él se sintió renovado y lleno de fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Ahora que tenía el consentimiento de su abuelo!

Usando un shunpo, apareció en el arbusto en dónde Hisana y su espada se escondían. Ambos giraron su cabezas al verlo arrodillado enfrente de ellos. La pelinegra aun estaba en el agarrare del espíritu mientras que Senbonzakura no se le ocurría soltarla, de tan nervioso que estaba. Ellos escucharon todo…y eso les dio un poco de miedo.

Rukia se aburrió de la cabellera de Byakuya. Al estar tan babeada ya no le causaba gracia seguirla mojando. Y aún con eso, el noble no se percata que lo asquerosa que se veía una parte de su pelo.

Sin previo aviso, Byakuya tomó ligeramente la mano de Hisana y la besó: —Te amo…

Y así comenzó un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Es esta confesión mejor que un beso? xDDDD Lo sé, soy muy mala al dejarlo ahí. Y perdón si los personajes se vieron muy OOC T_T ¿Qué pasará después? Estén atentos al próximo capítulo ;D<strong>

**Espero que no me maten! xD y me dejan un lindo review? :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**¡Les advierto! Este capítulo es pura melocidad! (no creo que esa palabra exista XD) espero no "empalagarlos" tanto xD. Después de esto, volveremos con la historia actual. Por ahora, este capítulo se centra entre ellos dos (ya saben quienes xDD)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

El silencio corrompió la boca de cada uno de los presentes. Inclusive Rukia estaba callada, para la sorpresa de todos. El ambiente se tensó, la luna dejó de alumbrar, para dejar espacio al próximo amanecer. Todo se tornó en un cambio inesperado.

Senbonzakura estaba inmóvil. Aún no le atinaba lo que ocurrió. Su amo se confesó al fin… ¿pero qué pasará ahora?

Hisana no paraba de ver a ese noble imprudente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, sólo tenía su mente en él, y en lo que dijo…

Byakuya poco a poco sintió como su alma se sentía tan humillada. Ese silencio incomodo y desgarrador lo hacían sufrir. El suspenso hacía que su corazón latiera más de lo normal, y que su estoico rostro mostrara desesperación.

— ¿De…verdad?—apartó la mano de Senbonzakura de su boca Hisana. Su mirada no era del todo felicidad. — ¿Lo dices en serio…?

Byakuya cerró los ojos. ¡Por qué debía hacerlo sufrir con su silencio y contestándole con preguntas! ¿Acaso el no ha demostrado sus sentimientos correctamente?

—Hisana…—Byakuya jamás ha hablado de sus sentimientos con otra persona. Nunca en su vida tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero ahora, no podía contenerlo. Todo lo que sentía, sufría, amaba y deseaba era Hisana. Sin embargo, Byakuya sabía que tener algún tipo de interacción con una habitante del Rukon estaba prohibido. Lo peor de todo es que tenía sentimientos fuertes hacía ella. La amaba, pero Hisana suprimía su amor por él por la misma razón. Su amor es imposible. Por eso ella es tan fría con él, tan indiferente por su confesión. Lo aceptaba, la diferencia social entre ambos era notable y amor entre ellos es un tabú ante los ojos de algunos. —Para mí es doloroso decirlo…—dijo mientras pensaba que él, un noble de alto prestigio, rompía una regla deliberadamente, al amar a Hisana.—pero…es igualmente doloroso callarlo…—no decirle que la amaba es igual que cometer un delito. —Debes saber mejor que nadie, que es…un tormento lidiar con esas dos cosas…—la vio.

Hisana dio un pequeño jadeo ante esas palabras tan profundas. ¿Por qué debía ser así? Estaba tratando de protegerlo a un destino desastroso. Era por su bien, por el bien del clan y de los futuros miembros. Aún si debía sacrificar sus sentimientos.

—Aléjate, por favor…—dijo con cabizbaja mientras se levantó y empezó a caminar con rapidez. Debía irse de ahí. Se sentía tan cobarde en dejar las cosas a la ligera. Le correspondía, pero era muy difícil decirlo. Una regla se lo impedía.

El mundo solo era ellos dos. Ni Senbonzakura ni Rukia eran percibidos, ni siquiera vistos y no se percataban la tensión del espíritu ante el drama. Era vilmente ignorado, como si no estuviera ahí.

Al ver que ella se iba, Byakuya reaccionó rápido. Está vez no iba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Lucharía hasta que tuviera una respuesta congruente.

—Sostenla. —ordenó Byakuya a su zampakuto mientras le daba a Rukia velozmente. No vio su reacción o escuchó sus protestas. No había tiempo que perder.

El noble se paró rápidamente, persiguiendo a esa empleada. Cuando al fin la pudo alcanzar cerca de la puerta; cogió su muñeca levemente: —Espera…

Senbonzakura respiró arduamente. Ambos eran unos tercos. Por primera vez en la vida, la espada no sabía como iba a terminar el embrollo. Los antepasados del Clan Kuchiki jamás pensarían que alguno de sus miembros rompería una regla. Byakuya era como la oveja negra de la familia. Siempre teniendo pensamientos diferentes cuando llegó Hisana a su vida. El espíritu notó que la bebé Rukia jugaba con largo mechón izquierdo. Eso hizo que la espada diera una risa nerviosa. Esa niña tenía algo con los cabellos largos y lacios. ¡La hacían feliz!

Hisana paró en seco pero no se atrevió a verlo. Su cabeza aún estaba gacha mientras trataba de suprimir cualquier emoción.

—Lo que dijiste con anterioridad… ¿fue mentira, Hisana?—preguntó Byakuya observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Qué…?—susurró la mencionada sin tener una idea de lo que decía. Notó que los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes y eso le asustó. Muy pronto, los empleados, los ancianos, hasta Kuchiki Ginrei, se levantarían y los verían. ¿Ahora que debía hacer?

Byakuya frunció el ceño: —Al expresar lo que te agobiaba con el espíritu…—él no quería decir el "Gran Espíritu del Amor."— ¿Le mentiste…?

Hisana giró su cabeza con temor. ¿Estaba husmeando? ¿La escuchó? Ella empezó a temblar al tan sólo pensar que él supo la verdad desde inicio. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras apretó sus dientes.

—Byakuya…sama…

— ¿Mentiste?—alzó la voz Byakuya con una desesperación que desató un poco de furia. Era un hombre ansioso por la verdad. Apretó un poco el agarre de la muñeca. Nunca había perdido la cordura así. Sentía como si muy pronto llegaría a un frenesí.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, dándole brillo a los ojos apagados de Byakuya.

—Eso basta…—dijo Byakuya sin poder controlar más la situación.

Hisana lo observó confundida. Cada vez entendía menos de lo que quería llegar el noble.:— ¿Byaku…?

La jaló levemente, y sin esperar más, unió sus labios contra los de ella. Hisana quedó perpleja por la deliberación. ¡No estaba bien! ¡Debía pararlo antes que se prolongara! Ella alzó sus manos para poder empujarlo y separarse de él. Sin embargo, ese beso era tan lento y tierno que se dejó embriagar. Con sus manos temblorosas agarró la hakama del noble. Sentía que se derretía ante sus pies. Con temor y torpeza, Hisana le correspondió tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Byakuya al percatarse que le correspondía se sintió feliz. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta felicidad. Tomó con sus manos las coloradas mejillas mientras empezó a profundizar el beso. Hisana gimió al sentir como Byakuya acariciaba su rostro con sus pulgares. Era algo mágico.

Senbonzakura quedó como piedra. A pesar de la lejana distancia, podía ver que ambos eran inexpertos besando. De plano que era la primera vez que ambos lo hacían. Pero eso no le importó. De cierta manera se miraba lindo y puro el ósculo. Tan sólo deseaba que perdurara su relación.

Temiendo que esos dos quisieran privacidad, aunque lo estaban repelando desde hace rato, debía irse ahora. Esa bebé Rukia empezó a babearle el mechón. ¿Ahora cómo le hará para quitarlo si una zampakuto no se baña?:—_Bien hecho, Master._ —luego de unos segundos, desapareció junto con la infante.

Después de un corto momento, ambos se separaron jadeando fuertemente. Aún no tenían la práctica de durar mucho tiempo. Juntaron sus frentes mientras cerraban los ojos.

Con la respiración agitada, Hisana murmuró: —Byakuya-sama…

El noble jadeó un poco mientras aún sus manos la seguían acariciando levemente.:—Actuaran…lo sé…

Hisana tenía cierto temor hacia los ancianos. No quería que lo separen de él. No, todo menos él. Pero por ahora, no le importaba. ¡Al diablo con los ancianos mediocres!

—Byakuya-sama…—dio un leve roce en sus labios. Él abrió los ojos lentamente. —Yo… también te amo…

El noble sonrió mientras observaba su avergonzado y rojo rostro de Hisana. Poco a poco, sin aventarse, Hisana se puso de puntillas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del noble. No lo quería ahorcar con querer. Byakuya, al instante, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amada, provocando un toque eléctrico entre ambos. Tanta cercanía hacía que sintieran un poco nerviosos.

Ese nuevo paso traería muchas consecuencias dentro de la casa, porque, los rumores siempre llegan.

* * *

><p><strong>Soy un asco describendo besos xD (tal vez porque nunca me han besado en mi vida tenga algo que ver xDDDDDD) ¡Bueno! ._. espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez sí! critiquen lo que sea! no me molesto XD<strong>

**Ahora que ya tiene más "cercanía" habrá más problemas...! uyyy...me suena como si fuera un caso de la señorita Laura xDDD**

**Como prometí! el próximo volvemos con la historia actual y su desarrollo. Hay me dejan un lindo review :3 y nos vemos! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**¡Bueno! aquí esta el capítulo! les digo que me costó porque ando en Pre-U y es algo matado esa onda x_x, tratare de actualizar, pero no muy seguido. Hasta que termine el Pre-U y todo...espero que entiendan :D **

**Y hubo una confunsion cuando escribí: "besito de mariposa" para mí eso es como un besito leve, un roce en los labios. Y busque en internet que era y todo y resultó que era besitos con las pestañas :S o que se hacían ojitos! algo asi! ._. yo me quede confundida. Pero ya lo compuse y en vez de besito de mariposa puse "un roce en sus labios" me guiare a lo universal que el modismo :S **

**Sin más! aquí está el capítulo! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

— ¡Esto es inaudito!—comentó Gombei incrédulo. Entonces no era un simple rumor. — ¡Cómo se le ocurre a nuestro líder hacer una barbaridad como esa!

La mayoría de ancianos estaban reunidos dentro de la penumbra del pasillo de habitaciones. Absolutamente todos los presentes estaban muy consternados acerca de la situación. El chisme era como pan caliente. Rápido se corrió el rumor que su Kuchiki Ginrei-sama no velará las acciones de su nieto. Si eso pasaba, el futuro líder iba a caer rendido a esa mujer. Pero claro, él ya andaba rendido desde hace mucho tiempo. No era de sorprenderse que, algún día, cometiera indigencias.

—Así parece…—dijo Heizo cruzando los brazos. Necesitaba su meditación urgentemente, esto se los estaba escapando de sus manos.

Junzo resopló: —Debemos corregir a ese crío malcriado…es una deshonra.

Una aclaración de voz resonante desubicó la conversación y la cotilla de los ancianos presentes. El más anciano y sabio de todos, Kyuwa, estaba tranquilo haciendo que todos se confundieran. ¿Cómo podía actuar de tal manera? Lo que enfrentaban es serio. Por las acciones de Kuchiki Byakuya podrían costar la imagen del clan. : —No se preocupen, hermanos míos…—sonrió sonoramente—…nuestro futuro líder y heredero del clan no podrá escapar de su destino que le depara…

Todos los ancianos jadearon sorprendidos. ¿Acaso se refería a…? Pero…es muy pronto. Aún no es líder para asumir esa responsabilidad.

— ¿No pensaras hacerlo?—preguntó sospechosamente Dokuohtei.

Kyuwa sonrió de oreja a oreja: —Dejaremos que juegue uno poco más…—comentó—, si no presenta mejoras, o si empeora, tendremos que usar nuestro último recurso.

— ¡P…pero Kyuwa-sama…!—se alteró Ieyoshi— ¡No tenemos autorización de Kuchiki Ginrei-sama para ponerlo en función!

— ¿Acaso olvidas quiénes somos, Ieyoshi?—cuestionó el anciano líder—Somos los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki, nosotros también poseemos soberanía para regir la mansión.

Ieyoshi no le gustó nada a dónde iba esa conversación mientras escuchaba y observaba el asentimiento de los demás. Él es muy viejo, más joven que Kyuwa claro, pero no es idiota. Sabía que no debía ir en contra de su mandamás. Byakuya es un chiquillo testarudo, eso lo tenía en cuenta, ¿pero será correcto implantarle el plan B? Es una norma para cada Cabeza del Clan, aún el difunto Kuchiki Sojun, padre de Byakuya, lo cumplió antes de ser líder. ¿Byakuya estaba preparado? Contraer matrimonio no es algo que se deja a la ligera. Y mucho menos si es planeada. Además, si logran su cometido, ¿qué harán con esa mujer vasalla? Le dio mala espina…

* * *

><p>Hisana sentía que su cuerpo se volvió muy pesado a cada paso que daba dentro pasillo. Ser nocturna no es su fuerte, y mucho menos desvelarse toda la noche. Ella era como un pollito, se acostaba temprano y se levantaba de igual manera. Sus orbes violetas le daban vueltas y su visión era algo nublosa tratando de quedarse despierta. Desearía ser como Rukia en esos momentos. Tan relajada y dormida cómodamente mientras que ella debía trabajar. Lo peor es que, por castigo por faltarle el respeto a Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, debía trabajar el doble. ¡Oh Dios no la desampares!<p>

¿Podía empeorar su situación? Más de lo que pensaba. Su guía hacia su castigo de limpiar la mitad de la mansión era la mismísima victima de agresión. Caminando firme y estoico con aires de nobleza. ¿Hoy no es su día?

—Aquí empieza a higienizar…—ordenó Ginrei parando en seco dándole la espalda. Hisana jadeó al percatarse que se detuvo de repente. Daba miedo al tan sólo verlo. —…luego limpie los pasillos que se encuentran en el norte de la mansión, los del noroeste y este. —La vio de reojo— ¿Quedó claro?

Hisana suspiró mientras relajaba sus musculosos. No sólo mucho trabajo, sino que lo tenía que hacer sola. : —Sí…Kuchiki Ginrei-sama. —respondió con cabizbaja.

El mencionado asintió levemente y camino lejos de ella: —Mi nieto acostumbra circular por el pasillo norte de la mansión por las mañanas…—Hisana se sonrojó al instante. —…espero que no le dificulte su limpieza por la rutina de Byakuya.

La pelinegra quedó muda. ¿Acaso le estaba tratando de decir algo con eso? En ese instante, Hisana se recordó de aquel beso desde hace unas horas atrás. Después de lo ocurrido, él la llevó a su habitación, y debía admitir que estaba agotaba, pero no quería que se notara. Quería estar con él aunque sea un rato más. Sin embargo, Byakuya le pidió que descansara para recuperar fuerzas. Aun con ese pedido, ella no pudo dormir los pocos minutos que le quedaban. La intensidad del beso seguía latente en sus labios; aún podía sentirlos.

De tanto estar en su mundo solamente con Byakuya, Hisana jamás notó que pasó con ese Gran Poderoso Espíritu del Amor o con Rukia (además, ¿qué hacía su hermanita en ese lugar, primero que nada?).

Ginrei sonrió en sus adentros. Observó el intenso color carmesí en las mejillas de esa chica al mencionar a su nieto. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviera pensando, se veía tan inocente y pura, y no como una fornicadora como le dicen los ancianos. No cabía duda que Byakuya le gustaba esa chica. Personas como ella dentro de los nobles son escasas, especialmente las mujeres. Sin preámbulos, Ginrei se fue dejando atrás aquella pelinegra que quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

Todo esto iba ser interesante.

* * *

><p>Miyako observó por un momento a Rukia durmiendo en la cuna tan plácidamente. A casi todos los sirvientes de la limpieza les dieron el día libre. Razón: Hisana debía hacer sus trabajos en forma de castigo. Miyako sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante en los últimos días. Hisana se ausentaba mucho en las noches, escuchaba ruidos raros en su habitación (cómo si alguien entrara) y el comportamiento de su amiga era raro. Se veía embobada y feliz. Cada menos entendía a Hisana y lo que pasaba. Primero, ayer en la noche, se veía asustada por la venia inesperada de los ingratos ancianos, luego, cuando volvió, se veía deprimida y extremadamente ansiosa en escapar de la mansión y cuando las cosas no podían ser más bizarras, llegó Byakuya con mirada matadora a ver a Hisana. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? Porque después de que tuvieron su "conversación", Hisana se veía pensativa. Ahora, en la mañana, se levanta agotada, alegre y atolondrada. ¡No entendía nada!<p>

Miyako gruñó un poco mientras cerraba los ojos. Hisana tenía algo con Kuchiki Byakuya, eso lo sabía desde hace meses. ¿Será que ya son algo? Algo parecido como… ¿novios?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Hablamos de Kuchiki Byakuya! ¡El ser más epítome orgullo de la dignidad! ¡No sentiría nada por su amiga! ¡No señor! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Además, hipotéticamente hablando, si estaba sucediendo algo como una relación amorosa entre ellos, eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de Hisana.

Miyako, en ese momento, abrió los ojos grandemente. Todo cabe en la posibilidad. Bueno, no saldría de dudas si no le pregunta a Hisana.

— ¡Miyako!

La mencionada sobresaltó y jadeó simultáneamente. Desde la ventana llamaron su nombre de una manera exaltada. Reconocía esa voz perfectamente. ¡Ya era hora que la visitara!

— ¡Kaien!—dijo alegre Miyako desviando su mirada a Rukia y observó a su fiancé.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación con un salto y se paró enfrente de ella.:—Escuche que tuviste el día libre…—sonrió. —…entonces estás disponible.

Miyako le sonrió entre dientes.:—Algo así…pero soy niñera ahora…

— ¿De verdad?—Kaien se inclinó un poco para poder observar la cuna con Rukia incluida. — ¿Qué pasó con Hisana-san?

—Pues…—bajó su mirada—…ella debe hacer todo el trabajo el día de hoy, bueno…la mitad de la mansión.

Kaien se alteró: — ¡Ella sola!

Miyako asintió levemente.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Entonces los rumores no eran mentira!—dijo sin creérsela Kaien. No la creía capaz. — ¿Fue Hisana?

— ¿De qué hablas?—parpadeó Miyako.

Kaien frunció el ceño.:— ¡Trabajas y duermes en la mansión y no te enteras lo que pasa dentro de ella! Y yo, un particular del Seireitei, lo sé todo…—rodó los ojos. —qué ironía.

Miyako quedó callada. No iba a responderle a su afirmación tan cruel. Es verdad lo que decía, pero no es su culpa que nadie le pase el chisme a tiempo. ¿Acaso era ya mala racha de ella en enterarse de último?

Kaien al ver su reacción y aplicarle la ley de hielo suspiró: —Sabes que Hisana fue citada ayer por los ancianos, ¿verdad?

Ella lo vio: —Sí…estuve presente.

— ¿Pero no sabes lo que discutieron?

—No.

Kaien cerró los ojos: —Culpaban a Hisana de ser fornicadora e intento de hurtar las riquezas de la mansión Kuchiki tratando de seducir al teniente Byakuya.

Miyako dilató sus ojos: — ¡Qué!— ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Por eso al salir de la reunión Hisana estaba tan alterada.

—Pero es no es todo…—¿Qué había más?—…Kuchiki Ginrei empezó dudar de su nieto, que era una vergüenza para el clan al caer tan bajo por una sirvienta.—meditó—Claro que él no podía responderle a su abuelo, sería una falta de respeto ante su autoridad…—suspiró—…sin embargo…

Miyako frunció su ceño. Kaien continuó: —Hisana defendió al teniente y le alzó su voz contra Ginrei…

— ¡QUÉ!—gritó Miyako— ¡Eso ya es mentira tuya!

Kaien bufó: — ¡Yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que escuche!—se hizo la victima—Además, te aclaré que es tan solo un rumor…

—No me digas…—Miyako cerró los ojos.—Ahora me dirás que Byakuya llegó a nuestra habitación pidiendo hablar con Hisana después de esa reunión, se le declaró mientras yo fui sacada como basura junto con Rukia en mi habitación, y horas más tarde se besuqueaban en el jardín hasta el amanecer…—observó a Kaien.—Vaya…que interesante, Kaien…

El mencionado abrió tan grandes los ojos como pudo.:— ¿Es…una suposición lo que dices o fue de verdad?

Miyako abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Que rayos!

Ambos se vieron a los ojos con miedo. ¡Debían aclarar ese tema! Kaien cargó a la dormida Rukia y corrió junto con Miyako.

— ¡Hisana!—gritaron al unísono con furor.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Hisana estaba de boca al piso con su cuerpo desparramado. A penas, llevaba la mitad del pasillo norte y ya no podía más. A este paso, le saldrían ampollas gigantescas y jamás terminaría su castigo. Ella rió nerviosamente, ya no se podía mover. Bueno, por lo menos estaba sola y nadie la veía que no estaba haciendo nada. Podía dormirse tranquila, con una sonrisa pensando que el suelo era un futon. Necesitaba descansar.<p>

— ¡Hisana!

La chica reaccionó y alzó la mirada, pero no pudo ver nada. Sintió como alguien se hincó y la levanto un poco con sutileza y la cargó como su fuese un bebé recién nacido. Aún percatándose que esa persona seguía hincada, ella alzó su mirada y se tensó. ¡Ginrei tenía razón!

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?—preguntó Byakuya con consternación. Cuando la vio ahí tirada como cadáver su alma se le fue por un instante. ¿Se desmayó? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Qué clase de castigo le dieron?

— ¡Byakuya-sama!—gritó con un sonrojo potente en sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que lo vería tan pronto.

El mencionado arqueó una ceja mientras observaba como Hisana se movía nerviosamente y bajaba la mirada con pena. Bueno, ¿qué pasó?

—_Creo que interrumpimos a nuestra Lady en su momento de reposo, Master…_—se percató Senbonzakura.

Byakuya frunció su ceño. Con que eso era. Entonces, estaba relativamente bien para verlo.

—Hisana…—llamó Byakuya aún sin soltarla de sus brazos. La mencionada alzo su mirada tímidamente sin perder ser pudorosa ante él. —Buen día…—dio una sonrisa casi fantasmal.

Ella sonrió, estaba tan roja hasta la coronilla: —Bu…en día…Byakuya-sama…

— ¿Pudiste conciliar el sueño?—preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

Hisana se puso nerviosa al sentir la respiración de Byakuya cerca de ella: —No realmente…—bajó la mirada. Aún recordaba el beso. —…por eso me dificulta cumplir con mis quehaceres, Byakuya-sama. —Mordió su labio inferior. —Perdóname por ser incompetente…

Byakuya alzó una ceja. ¿Ese era su castigo? Limpiar…eso le extrañó mucho. Los castigos que imponían a cualquier que faltara el respeto al líder del clan eran más fuertes, o bueno, eso pensaba Byakuya. Jamás escuchó de un caso que le faltara el respeto a su abuelo. El castigo de Hisana lo considero suave, por la gran falta que cometió. Al parecer su abuelo tuvo misericordia.

—No. —dijo Byakuya tomándola por la barbilla, alzándola hacia su rostro. Quería ver su lindo rostro. —Es comprensible…

Hisana respiraba con dificultad al notar que Byakuya tenía intenciones de besarla de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Byakuya la besó con ternura mientras ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, disfrutado el placer que emitía. Hisana gimió un poco al sentir como sus cuerpos se acercaban más para intensificar el beso. Era tan lindo empezar el día de esa manera.

El mundo era de ellos y de nadie más. Sus sentidos ya no funcionaban correctamente, sólo eran ellos disfrutando el momento de estar juntos.

— ¡Hisana!—alzaron la voz Kaien y Miyako al cruzar el pasillo donde estaba ella.

Ambos pararon de golpe y al ver lo que estaba haciendo junto con Byakuya retrocedieron torpemente. Se ocultaron en una pared y observaron con detenimiento a esos dos tortolos. ¡Entonces sí era cierto! ¡Pero cómo!

Byakuya y Hisana estaban sonrojados por las acaricias y besos que se daban. Kaien observó a Miyako con miedo. Ella también le dio la misma mirada de atónita. Rukia, quien estaba en los brazos de la pelinegra, dormía sin percatarse de nada, chupándose su dedo con tranquilidad. Sin decir nada más se fueron de puntillas para que no los escucharan. No tenían comentarios por lo que vieron.

Senbonzakura, por otra parte, suspiró al ver que esos dos entrometidos, junto con Rukia, se iban del lugar. Se percató que Byakuya y Hisana pararon de besarse para dedicarse una sonrisa tierna. ¡Oh el amor…! ¡Lastima que él no tenía compañía de una zampakuto femenina! De cierta manera, sin su master a quien molestar, se sentía solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! me gustó como quedó el capítulo (a pesar que lo hice medio peluche XD) Espero que les haya gustado! :D ahoar me concentrare en las tareas de la per-u x_x y perdon si no conteste reviews T_T espero que me entiendan. <strong>

**Nos vemos! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**¡Wow! vaya que sí ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización :) pero ya! estoy libre al fin! (desde el viernes 16 xD) y hasta ahora pude subir este capítulo. Como premio por haberlos esperado tanto, este capítulo es largo :D espero que lo disfruten! y hubo cosas que quiero mencionar:**

**1. Tratare de actualizar mas rapido en estas vacaciones que me dan porque ya en a mediados de enero empiezo la U xD**

**2. Mi cumpleaños fue el 20 de noviembre y ya tengo 18! xDDD **

**3. Bleach no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción "Conejo" xD**

**4. Gracias a todas las personas lindas que me escribieron y leyeron el capitulo anterior. **

**Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical <strong>

**Capítulo 11**

—Oh no…—susurró Hisana al escuchar de nuevo esa tos incontrolable. Se sentó en su futon un tanto adormilada. ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? Ya casi era primavera y la nieve desaparecía fugazmente. Sin embargo, el viento frío no se esfumaba tan rápido. Es cierto que un alma común no moría de hambruna, pero…eso no lo hacía eterna.

Miyako, quien estaba acostada en el mismo futon que Hisana, abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar lloriqueos.

— ¿De nuevo…?—dijo Mikayo al observar a la pequeña Rukia tosiendo fuertemente causándole que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

Hisana envolvió a su hermanita con una sábana gruesa. Ésa era la cuarta chamarra que envolvía a su hermanita y la pobre aún temblaba de frío.

Sí…Rukia es victima de un severo resfriado. Desde hace días que estaba grave y Hisana no sabía que hacer. Uno de los doctores de los empleados la examinó y confesó que no era nada grave; que solo debía descansar y mantenerla caliente. Para colmo de males, el doctor lo recetó hace cinco días atrás y Rukia estaba peor que nunca.

Hisana suspiró y arrulló al bebé chillón. Aún si Rukia no podía hablar, se notaba que sufría demasiado; y no era la única. Hisana y Miyako tampoco estaban durmiendo bien la madrugada.

—Rukia…—murmuró Hisana preocupada. Escuchar como Rukia gritaba le desgarraba el corazón.

Miyako se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta shoji.: —Voy a llamar al doctor, Hisana…

La pelinegra asintió levemente mientras se apegaba más a su hermanita. Lo único que no esperaba era que Rukia fuere de mal en peor. En cuestión de segundos, Miyako desapareció de la habitación. Hisana quedó absorta en sus pensamientos mientras bajaba la mirada a Rukia. Era una gran lástima que Byakuya no estaba por la mansión Kuchiki al estar en una misión, porque, si lo estuviera, le comentaría que la llevara con Unohana. Kaien también estaba en una misión así no le quedaba de otra más que esperarlos. Podía ir sola a aventurarse al Seireitei, pero solo lograría perderse como pollito comprado.

No obstante, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar y su temperatura se elevaba mucho. Su carita estaba rojita y tenía una mirada de angustia. Hisana besó su frente, sus mejillas calientes y su cuello. Ella dilató sus ojos con una sorpresa inmensa al percatarse que Rukia estaba ardiendo.

—Dios mío…

Hisana apegó más a Rukia a su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Tan sólo deseaba que Miyako se apresurara e igualmente Byakuya en regresar.

—Por favor, Rukia, hermanita…no llores más…—la besó la mejilla. —Pronto te curarás…

Lo único que podía hacer era arrullarla lentamente. En casi un susurro, Hisana le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna en el oído de Rukia mientras se percataba que los lloriqueos disminuían considerablemente.

—_Oh, conejo sobre la luna, ¿por qué vas brincando?_ —murmuró Hisana dándose cuenta que Rukia gorjeaba suavemente al escuchar la palabra "conejo". —_¡Brincaré, pronto brincaré sobre la gorda luna llena!_

La pelinegra mayor sonrió plácidamente al escuchar que esos lloriqueos desgarradores se convirtieron en risas moderadas en la boquita de Rukia. Por lo menos Hisana ya sabía que hacía feliz a su hermanita: el cabello de Byakuya y los conejos.

Ella suspiró levemente, ¿cuándo volverá ese noble que tanto menciona?

* * *

><p>No había ninguna vela encendida, tampoco movimiento de personas dentro de los pasillos. Todo estaba tan silencioso y oscuro que reinaba la paz en la parte oeste de la mansión Kuchiki. Ginrei, la entrar a su morada, se extrañó muchísimo al no ser recibido por ninguno de sus subordinados. Aunque, era comprensible, nunca avisaron sobre su venida y era muy noche como para despertar a todos, aún si eso es lo que se debe de hacer.<p>

El único motivo de saltarse ese protocolo era porque estaba agotado al igual que su nieto. No quería perder el tiempo fingiendo que estaba de maravilla si no era necesario. Con sus ropas de capitán estaban sucias y algo rotas; Ginrei giró su cabeza para ver a Byakuya, que estaba en peores condiciones que él.

—Descansa Byakuya…—comentó el anciano empezando a caminar hacia su habitación con irritación. Los años le pesaban y estaba muy cansado como para hablar con alguien. —Nos vemos en la mañana…

El aludido asintió cansado. Sentía como sus parpados se transformaban a piedras pesadas que bajaban por sus ojos. La misión fue un desgaste total para él y tan sólo deseaba a tirarse al futon y dormir hasta hartarse. Sí…eso haría…

Empezó a caminar lentamente sintiendo que cada paso que daba era como el último. Comenzó a tambalearse un poco a momento de mover su pie. Tanto era su cansancio que ni siquiera el shunpo podía utilizar.

—_Que raro Master…_—apareció Senbonzakura. —_Yo fui quien hizo todo el trabajo en la misión y no me siento cansado…a comparación de ti…_

Byakuya tan sólo gruño como zombie. Él no estaba en ese momento, sólo su subconsciente. ¿Por qué rayos su cuarto estaba tan lejos?

—_¿No piensas visitar a nuestra Lady?_ —dijo extrañado el espíritu. Han pasado semanas desde su último encuentro y éste sólo piensa en dormir.

Sin el ensimismamiento y el sueño que sufría Byakuya; hubiera podido escuchar a su espada.

—_La habitación de nuestra Lady está muy cerca Master…_—es pecado que él no pensara que no la visitaría después de un largo tiempo. —_…cuanto te apuesto que ella debe de tener un futon suave y cómodo…ideal para dormir…_

Senbonzakura no lo hacía con malas intenciones, dijo eso para ver que pasaba y si funcionaba su plan. La verdad, lo que dijo con anterioridad, tenía doble sentido.

De repente, Byakuya paró en seco con mirada perdida y bolsas bajo los ojos. Poco a poco, gira su cabeza hacia su espada con un semblante cansado pero matador.

—No caeré en tus trucos, Senbonzakura…

El mencionado se sobresaltó un poco al percatarse que fue confirmado por ese acto que su amo es bipolar. Más él no se iba a dejar, oh no, si no fuera por él tal vez su master no se armaría de valor en cosas del amor.

—_¿Yo, tenderle una trampa? _—se hizo la victima, cosa que desagradó a Byakuya. _—¿Cómo crees? Tan sólo lo dije porque es la verdad…jamás fue mi intención darle otro significado a mis palabras…—_mintió.

Byakuya suspiró fuertemente. Era verdad, la quería ver con las pocas ganas que le sobraban. Pero estaba tan agotado que tal vez, si la viese, se quedaría dormido en su habitación lo cual traería graves problemas al ser malinterpretadas sus intenciones iniciales. No quería meter en problemas a Hisana por su agotamiento, no quería que sufriera por culpa de su indiligencia, pero lo más importante, ¡no quería dormirse en su futon como bello durmiente!

—_Master…tan sólo una miradita y ya…_—sugirió su espada. —_…a lo seguro, ella en estos momentos está durmiendo profundamente…_

Byakuya cerró los ojos. Juraría que se podía quedar así hasta el día siguiente. Tan sólo ver a Hisana dormida saciaría un poco sus deseos de verla otra vez. Contemplarla por unos minutos, acariciarle el cabello y darle besos suaves en su rostro. Byakuya abrió los ojos lentamente, de seguro si hacía eso la despertaría.

—De acuerdo…—se autogobernó Byakuya en suprimir un poco su cansancio para dirigirse a la habitación de Hisana no muy lejos de donde estaba. No sabría lo que pasaría con esas acciones pensadas si no las ponía en práctica.

Senbonzakura por su parte se contentó. Si su master supiera que es tan fácil de manipularlo cuando de Hisana se trataba.

* * *

><p>Sentía la ansiedad recorrer su rústico cuerpo. Toda esa intensidad lo carcomía por dentro. Sabía que las intenciones de los ancianos no eran las correctas. No…no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados admirando los actos de éstos. Ieyoshi estaba solo en esto. Nadie compartía su pensamiento que esos ancianos estaban en lo incorrecto. Pero lo peor de todo es que tiene miedo. Caminando en las penumbras de los pasillos hacia la habitación de Ginrei. Escuchó que él y el futuro heredero llegaron al fin de la misión. Era hoy o nunca. Debía comentarle lo todo lo que planean los demás ancianos a Ginrei. No estaba bien que lo hicieran sin el consentimiento de su amo. Él era el único que podía detenerlos, y así, garantizarle la felicidad a su nieto, a pesar de las decisiones que ha tomado.<p>

Cuando finalmente estaba enfrente de la puerta shoji de su amo; sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Dentro de la habitación no había ningún signo de luz. De plano ya se había dormido; no quería interrumpirle la paz. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo, por el bien del futuro heredero.

—Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…—tocó la puerta con suavidad Ieyoshi con voz temblorosa.

Lo único que escuchó fue un gruñido de desprecio por parte del mandamás. Como lo dedujo, estaba dormido.

De repente, la puerta shoji se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que el anciano que estaba afuera esperándole sobresaltara. Ieyoshi alzó su vieja mirada para apreciar la dura y estoica de su amo. No estaba de buenas. ¿Acaso esto fue una buena idea?

—Me ahorro los comentario para ser breve con usted…—comentó Ginrei irritado— ¿Por qué está aquí, perturbando, mi momento de descanso?

Ieyoshi se le nubló las ideas. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía continuar sin tartamudear.

—M…mis má…s sincer…as discul…pas, Ku…Kuchiki Ginrei-sa…ma—el aludido frunció su ceño. —, mi motivo de introversión…es…que…debo hablarle…urgentemente…

Ginrei arrugó su rostro. ¿Hablarle urgentemente? ¿solamente él? Eso le extrañó porque cuando deben de hablar de temas de importancia lo hacían con todos los ancianos reunidos.

—Ya veo…—dijo simplemente Ginrei causando a Ieyoshi un ataque de nervios. — ¿Es primordial mi presencia para una reunión entro los demás ancianos?

El otro anciano se sorprendió: — ¡Oh no! —Negó con la cabeza—…como ya le había dicho antes, qui…ero hablar con…usted. —Resaltó— A solas.

— ¿Su motivo?

Ieyoshi suspiró: —Acerca de una discusión con los demás ancianos…

Ginrei quedó callado por un momento. Meditó: —Si ese es el caso, ¿no considera usted que también ese problema le concierne a los demás ancianos?

El otro viejito se asustó: —Sí, está en lo correcto, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…p…er…

—No se hable más…—finalizó Ginrei—Por el momento estoy en pleno cansancio y necesito reposar…—notó que Ieyoshi le estaba dando un ataque de nervios. —Le sugiero que usted haga lo mismo…

—Pe…pero…Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…debe…

— ¡Ieyoshi! —llamó Ginrei alzando la voz. —He dicho…lo discutiremos con los demás ancianos por la mañana, y si usted guste, a primera hora…

El otro anciano no debía dejar las cosas a medias. ¡No podía dejar que los otros hicieran lo que quisieran! ¡Ginrei debía escucharlo!

— ¡Por favor…!

Pero fue muy tarde, Ginrei cerró la puerta shoji con rapidez, dejando completamente solo y con las palabras en la boca a Ieyoshi.

¡No! ¿Ahora qué? Sí Ginrei no lo escuchaba ahora los ancianos actuarían rápido.

—Hola…Ieyoshi…

El mencionado gritó. A pesar de la gravedad del grito, Ginrei no lo escuchó. Pero si lo hubiera hecho y hubiera abierto la puerta; hubiera podido apreciar a los demás ancianos con velas encendidas, rodeando a Ieyoshi, con una malicia dibujados en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>Miyako se dirigió junto con soñoliento doctor hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Se daban prisa porque sabían que la pobre bebé estaba sufriendo. El doctor hacía su mayor esfuerzo en mantenerse despierto y no soltar su pequeña bolsa de medicinas.<p>

—No paraba de llorar, doctor…—expresó Miyako extrañada al percatarse que se estaban acercando a su habitación y no escuchaba ningún lloriqueo. —Está muy grave…

El mencionado sonrió pesadamente, forzando una sonrisa tratando de calmar los nervios de la chica: —Descuide…estará mejor cuando la revise…

Miyako asintió y abrió la puerta shoji, y para su sorpresa, Hisana estaba arrullando a una dormida Rukia.

— ¡Qué! —comentó Miyako al notar que esa bebé llora cuando se le da la gana. ¿Acaso no se sentía mal?

El viejo doctor sonrió complacido: — ¿Lo ve? Yo no veo que esté grave…

Hisana se paró rápidamente junto con Rukia. Se percató que la pequeña empezó a respirar con la boca: —No lo creo, doctor…—dijo casi en susurró con una preocupación que invadió su voz. —Ella está ardiendo…apenas pude tranquilizarla por el momento…

El doctor bajo su maletín de medicinas consternado. Su mirada estaba fija en la pequeña bebé. Sus mejillitas estaban muy rojas, y sudaba causando que su cabello estuviera mojado por eso. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados pero tenía un semblante enfermo. Estaba sufriendo.

—Déjame verla por un momento…—pidió el doctor estirando sus brazos hacia Hisana. Ésta inmediatamente se la da con cuidado. Él se percató, al tenerla en sus brazos, que estaba muy cálida. —Ya veo…—le empezó a quitar las sábanas. —Primero… ¡NUNCA envuelva a una persona con tantas chamarras cuando padezca de escalofríos!

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron y asintieron rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todos los presentes jadearon ante la sorpresa de la presencia de Byakuya.

—¡Kuchiki Byakuya-sama en este lugar! —gritó el médico con ansiedad. Miyako observó al doctor con seriedad. Ya se va a acostumbrar a las visitas sorpresas de ese noble.

Hisana se le dilataron los ojos al ver que Byakuya estaba de regreso. Por inercia, se sonrojó levemente. Estaba maravillada ante su presencia, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue que ahora, él estando parado enfrente de ella, la abrumaba. Quería llamar su nombre, abrazarlo con las pocas fuerzas que poseía y besarlo, pero no…aún no era el momento.

Byakuya observó por unos momentos la escena y concluyó que Hisana no estaba dormida como había pensando. No solo eso, ahora se encontraba con una escena no se esperaba. El doctor de los sirvientes gritando como loco y las dos chicas acatando sus órdenes asustadas. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Bajo la mirada a los brazos del médico y pudo encontrar a una Rukia muy enferma. Suspiró entre sus adentros. Se le había quitado el sueño.

—_¡Nuestra señorita Rukia!_ —se alarmó la espada al verla tan desfavorable.

—Rukia ha estado enferma desde hace días…y no hay modo que se le baje la fiebre, Byakuya-sama. —comentó Hisana con una mirada asustada observando a Byakuya.

El médico quedó crispado ante la naturalidad que le hablaba esa mujer a su Señor. ¡Qué rayos…! Miyako observaba la cara de shock del doctor y no se extrañó. Como ya había dicho antes, se va acostumbrar.

—Ya veo…—dijo nada más Byakuya. Desvió su mirada para ver al doctor. —¿Qué sugiere?

El doctor parpadeó fuertemente y tembló.: —¡Oh! Bueno…pues…—aclaró su garganta. —. A pesar que receté reposo y mantenerla lo más fresca posible no funciono…entonces…—dio un paso adelante para darle a la bebé a Hisana. Ésta cedió rápidamente con preocupación. El viejo doctor tomó su maletín y sacó algo muy peculiar. —…tomaré medidas modernas…

Byakuya alzó una ceja. ¿Qué rayos era eso?

—¡Esto es lo último en tecnología en el Mundo Humano! —alzó el objeto. —¡Y lo conocen como _jeringa_!

Hisana dio un paso hacia atrás. Esa cosa, se mirada tan filosa y extraña.

—Esta va ser la primera vez que lo usaré, así que estoy emocionado…—se encaminó hacia Hisana. —…a ver…dame a la bebé…

Hisana frunció el ceño.: —No…

—¡Por qué! —se sorprendió de gran manera. —¡Kuchiki Byakuya-sama! Usted tiene potestad sobre ella…oblíguela…

El mencionado frunció el ceño de igual manera. ¡Uyy no! Que mal humor…

—¿No es peligroso? —preguntó Byakuya.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —alegó el viejo doctor al sentir que los demás desconfiaban de él. —La vacuna es mucho más efectivo que la medicina de vía oral…

—Y…¿cómo funciona…?—preguntó Hisana.

El viejo doctor sonrió.: —Muy fácil…—sacó el émbolo. —Se coloca la medicina en este hueco de este tubo llamado cuerpo, —lo cerró. —colocamos de nuevo el émbolo y ajustamos la aguja hipodérmica y listo. ¡Sólo sentirá un piquete!

Hisana no estaba muy convencida. Le dedicó una mirada confusa mientras torcía su boca. Desvió su mirada hacia Miyako. Ella asintió convencida. Luego observó a Byakuya, quien la vio fijamente por unos momentos. Su mirada era fría y no transmitía nada causando confusión en la chica. Sin embargo, se percató que él cerró los ojos y asintió levemente. Hisana bajo la mirada y estiró sus brazos hacia el doctor para darle a Rukia. Fue algo difícil, se sintió como si le estuviera dando su tesoro.

—Muy bien…—tomó a Rukia en brazos. —No se preocupe…no le dolerá…

* * *

><p>Minutos después de la inyección, Rukia lloraba a gritos, más fuertes que los anteriores. El doctor nada más estaba muy tranquilo guardando la basura dentro de su maletín mientras cubría las pequeñas nalguitas desnudas del bebé. Los dos estaban encima del futon, Rukia acostada boca abajo mientras que él encima de ella.<p>

— ¡Dijo que no le iba a doler! —recalcó Miyako al viejo. ¡Ese animal les mintió! Ahora Rukia chillaba con todas las ganas del mundo. Hasta podía sentir su dolor al recordar como le penetraban esa aguja en su nalguita.

El doctor simplemente se paró y cerró los ojos con cierto brillo en ellos. Fue impresionante realizar una vacuna por primera vez en su vida. Solo había presenciado como lo hacían, pero esta ocasión, él fue quien lo aplicó lo visto. : —Tan sólo llora por el susto…

— ¡No le creo! —comentó Miyako.

Mientras, Byakuya miraba a ese anciano con indignación. Viejo loco, jamás creyó que eso iba hacerse de esa forma. Para no complicar las cosas, mientras que el medico vacunó a la bebé, le tapó los ojos a Hisana para que no viera la horrible escena. Solo por ver que le destapaba la ropa que le cubría su traserito de bebé le dio mala espina.

—_No te angusties tanto Master…_—apareció de la nada Senbonzakura. —_…como escuchaste al doctor; es algo que hacen los del Mundo Humano. ¿No crees que si no funcionara estarían muchos muertos entrando en la Sociedad de Almas? _

Byakuya suspiró levemente. Quería convencerse que así fuera.

—Muy bien…me despido…—dijo el anciano observando a todos. —si sigue con la fiebre entonces ya no sé que hacer…—comentó secamente. —Buena noche…

El doctor se empezó a ir lentamente despidiéndose de todos. Miyako se dio la vuelta y se percató que Byakuya y Hisana se hacían ojitos. Eso lo tomó como señal para largarse y dejarlos un momento a solas.

— ¡Espere doctor! ¡Le acompaño!

En cuestión de segundos, la puerta shoji se cerró dejando a los tres solos. Hisana gira su cabeza hacia su amado, al fin…un momento a solas.

—Byaku…—pero no terminó en decir su nombre porque dos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Su agarre no era tan fuerte, pero la hacía sentir muy segura que hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él. —Byakuya-sama…bienvenido a casa…

Él se separó un poco de ella para poder besar esos labios que tanto había extrañado. Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde la última vez que la vio. La extrañaba con todo su ser. La besó con dulzura y delicadeza mientras alzaba sus manos y le acariciaban su hermoso rostro. : —Hisana…—la llamó con un suspiro mientras besaba sus mejillas.

—Te he extrañado, Byakuya-sama…—dijo con una voz quebradiza. Sus pequeñas manos peinaban el cabello lacio de él. Lo vio con amor sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas querían salir deliberadamente de sus ojos.

Byakuya le sonrió levemente y besó su frente sutilmente mientras se envolvían en un abrazo que nada ni nadie los podía separar.

Por otro lado, Senbonzakura arrullaba a la pequeña Rukia, quien se había quedado dormida, en sus brazos. Era difícil ser uno de los abandonados. —_Me alegra que estés bien, mi Lady…_

Hisana abrió sus ojos sintiendo que su mundo color de rosa se desvanecía. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué mala hermana es! ¡Olvido completamente de Rukia! Se separó un poco de Byakuya, pero no deshizo el abrazo, y observó a un personaje muy familiar para ella que sostenía de Rukia.

— ¡Tú…eres!

—Senbonzakura…—dijo simplemente Byakuya un poco sonrojado al percatarse que su espada observó sus melosidades con Hisana.

Hisana alzó su mirada a Byakuya: —¿Senbon…zakura?

El mencionado se acercó a ellos lentamente. Hisana sentía una presencia tranquila y algo conservadora que emanaba de ese hombre. ¿Acaso Byakuya lo conocía? ¿Cómo? La última vez que recuerda al gran Espíritu del Amor fue aquella vez que…Byakuya se le confeso.

Hisana al recordar ese momento se sonrojó al máximo.

— _¿Cuándo me presentaras adecuadamente ante nuestra Lady, Master?_ —preguntó Senbonzakura aun arrullando a Rukia.

— ¿Master? —Hisana se separó de Byakuya. —Byakuya-sama, ¿acaso el Oh Gran Poderoso Espíritu del Amor es tu subordinado?

El espíritu rió fuertemente ante la inocencia de la chica causando molestar a su amo. Hisana estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

—Senbonzakura es mi zampakuto…—aclaró Byakuya. —.Es parte de mí ser en la cual yo soy quien lo gobierna.

Hisana abrió un poco los ojos: —Pe…pero…—tartamudeó—¿No es una zampakuto una espada?

—_Se equivoca en cierta manera, mi Lady…_—intervino la espada. —_Las zampakutos son más que espadas…somos espíritus que habitamos dentro del mundo interno de nuestros amos…_

—In…creíble…—expresó Hisana. Todo este tiempo la estuvieron engañando…— ¿Entonces no eres el Oh Gran Espíritu del Amor?

La espada rió levemente.: —_Si gustas me puedes llamar de esa manera…_

—No. —dijo de una vez Byakuya causando una risita en Hisana.

De repente, la puerta shoji se abrió de golpe mostrando al Miyako muy asustada y atareada mientras que atrás de ella había muchos empleados corriendo.

—¿Miyako…?—pregunto Hisana extrañada.

La mencionada jadeaba fuertemente. Observó al espíritu que la altero por unos momentos, pero lo ignoró. No había tiempo para sorprenderse.: —Hay una evacuación de urgencia a todos los seres que habitan dentro de la mansión.

— ¿Por cuál motivo? —preguntó Hisana llegando a asustarse.

Miyako bajo la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aliento: —Se encontró muerto a uno de los ancianos de la Mansión Kuchiki cerca de la habitación de Ginrei…—hubo tensión dentro del lugar. —Podría tratarse de un asesinato y…

—El asesino aún está dentro de la mansión…—terminó Byakuya la oración con cierta seriedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Como que cada capítulo hay más y más misterio XD perdon si no hubo mucho ByaHisa, pero en el próximo talvez habrá más! <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y antes de irme quisiera decir que pasen una Feliz Navidad con su familia y amigos y que se la gocen! :) Dios me los bendiga y, primero Dios, nos vemos hasta la próxima entrega :)**

**Y me harían muy feliz si me dejan un review como regalo de Navidad xD**


	13. Chapter 12

**¡uffa! ha pasado tiempo! Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? xD perdonen el atraso. Mi vida nueva no es muy vasta cuando de tiempo se trata. Este capitulo es algo corto y no tiene mucho ByaHisa para mi gusto...pero espero que aclare algunas dudas :)**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 12**

—Y así…con el alma hecha pedazos; le decimos nuestro último adiós a nuestro amigo, compañero y consejero y anciano Ieyoshi.

El ambiente se sentía gris. Era la voz del gran y sabio Kyuwa pretendía una gran melancolía cuando hablaba de su colega que fue encontrado ayer muerto. El misterio aún de su muerte rondaba por la mansión. Los plebeyos estaban aterrorizados mientras que, para prevención extrema, triplicaron la seguridad para la cabeza y futuro heredero. Nunca encontraron un asesino; declararon los forenses de la cuarta división que jamás hubo uno, a razón de que identificaron la causa de muerte para Ieyoshi como un paro cardiaco.

Pero los ancianos sabían más que ellos.

Y así prosiguió el velorio con llantos y lamentos de la propia familia del anciano. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Si gozaba con buena salud. Todo esto no tenía ningún sentido.

Hisana observaba afligida a su alrededor. Los sirvientes mantenían cabizbaja guardando el respeto y un minuto de silencio para el difunto. Vestido de negro como su ánimo, vio de reojo a Ginrei y a Byakuya colocar ramos de flores encima de la lápida. Un gorjeo por parte de Rukia, que llevaba en su espalda, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. No era el momento de pensar en cosas tristes, ahora debían estar en alerta total.

* * *

><p>Los ancianos caminaban después del velorio a la sala de reuniones, donde Ginrei ha convocado de urgencia. No fue una sorpresa su orden, es más, ya se lo esperaban.<p>

— No lo entiendo, Kyuwa…— susurró Dokuohtei tras estar lado a lado del más anciano. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El viejo regordete y antes mencionado rió en bajo.: — Oh…amigo, tienes mucho que aprender…

— ¿Qué? — abrió los ojos.

Isoruko habló: —Para qué te ubiques…— dijo con cierto sarcasmo. — ¿Acaso viste ese polvo?

— Sí…— dudó Dokuohtei.

Azumamaro sonrió: — Tetradotoxina…esa fue la clave de todo.

Dokuohtei jadeó ligeramente al no entender muy bien a que era lo que querían llegar. ¿Tetradotoxina? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Junzo rodó los ojos: — ¡Veneno del pez globo, vegete idiota! — alzó la voz.

¿Así que eso fue? Envenenamiento. Sin embargo, esa afirmación lo desconcertó un poco. Si, los de la cuarta división, dijeron que fue una muerte natural, si hubiera sido envenenamiento, lo hubieran notado al instante, ¿no? Y hubieron declarado asesinato y un homicida dentro de la mansión, ¿cierto?

Kyuwa sonrió alegremente al observar que su amigo y viejo colega aún no entendía muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió. Su rostro lo decía todo.:— Parálisis general, fallo respiratorio…y el más importante: la zombificación. — paró en seco. — Eso son unos de los síntomas de la tetradotoxina.

Dokuohtei parpadeó. ¿Síntomas? ¿Acaso esos fueron los últimos sentidos que sintió Ieyoshi?

— Esos síntomas son tan indetectables dentro del cuerpo humano que, al ser examinado en el cuerpo, es casi imposible de detectarlo. — Bunrakuken explicó. — Es casi invisible, que si no se tiene cuidado, estarían enterrando a alguien vivo.

Esas últimas palabras cayeron como agua fría para Dokuohtei. ¡Qué dijo qué! ¿Vivo? ¡Ieyoshi está vivo!:— ¡CÓMO! — gritó sin importarle que lo escuchara todo el mundo

— Por eso se llama "zombificación" — sonrió plácidamente el más viejo entre los ancianos.

— ¡ Lo enterraron vivo! — bajó un poco la vos Dokuohtei.

Zatoichi aclaró la voz: — Probamente ya está muerto ahora…— bajó la mirada. — Pobre de él…estuvo consciente todo el tiempo pero no podía moverse…

Ieyoshi siempre estuvo consciente lo que pasaba. Quería gritar, pedir auxilio y salir de esa tumba fría, más sin embargo, jamás lo pudo hacerlo, no fue capaz. Se veía como un cadáver, pero estaba más vivo que uno.

— Fue una pena que no fue lo mismo con esa rata callejera…— dijo Junzo. — Hubiera sido satisfactorio en asistir en dos velorios.

Kyuwa suspiró.: — No hay nada de que lamentarse…— comentó. — Nunca nos imaginamos que la enfermedad que implantamos dentro de la mocosa hubiera cura…

Dokuohtei sabía perfectamente que hablaban de ese bebé. La querían matar por medio de una extraña enfermedad para que se largara esa puta de su futuro señor. Sentía algo de pena por lo que les deparaba el futuro porque los ancianos no pararían hasta ahí.

¿Tan crueles fueron esos ancianos avaros?

* * *

><p>Hisana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta que jugaba con su hermanita con un juguete. Rukia gateaba tratando de coger ese atrayente juguete que su malvada hermana, por estar absorta, no se lo daba con libertad. Gorjeaba felizmente al ver que sus pequeños esfuerzos eran inútiles. Ante tanto meneo que se daba, su pequeña y parada coleta que tenía con una apariencia de una fuente, era victima de la mirad perdida de Hisana.<p>

Miyako…se fue.

_Hisana abrió grandemente sus ojos. Los pétalos de cerezo caían con suavidad sobre el suelo. El viento soplaba a tal magnitud que hacía bailar los cabellos azabaches de ambas chicas. Simplemente increíble._

— _¿Te irás…?_—_sus labios estaban levemente separados ante su sorpresa._ —_No…_—_susurró._

_Miyako suspiró mientras observaba como la mirada de su amiga la hacia trizas. No era fácil contarle lo que planeaba. El jardín es hermoso y tal vez, por esa hermosura que transmite paz, podría transmitirle algo de paz a Hisana ante la mala noticia._

—_Kaien…se enteró lo que ha ocurrido con el anciano Ieyoshi…_—_su quijada se tensó._ —_…y no quiere exponerme ante tal peligro._

_Hisana frunció su ceño levemente.:_ —_ ¡Pero…declararon muerte natural! No hubo asesinato…_

_Su amiga posó sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la pelinegra.:_ —_No Hisana…_—_negó con su cabeza._ —_…todo esto no pinta bien…_—_sonrió._ —_Hisana, ven conmigo…_—_tuvo un poco de esperanza en su ser._ —_…por favor, Kaien me pidió ser shinigami…_—_Hisana dilató sus ojos._ —_…y me gustaría que fueras conmigo._

_Si tan sólo supiera Miyako que ella jamás en la vida quiso ser algo como eso. Además, en la mansión ella era feliz, le tenía un hogar para Rukia. Y no menos importante, estaba Byakuya… ¿cómo podía abandonarlo?_

—_Mi…Miyako…_—_la observó afligidamente._ —_Yo…_

— _¡Estrás con Byakuya! Te lo aseguro…_—_sonrió._ —_Si es eso lo que te molesta…_

_No, no lo comprendía para nada.:_ —_Miyako…aprecio la oferta…_—_sonrió._ —_…pero no puedo. Mi lugar es aquí. _

_El viento sopló mucho más fuerte provocando alboroto de pétalos de cerezo en el cielo. Por unos segundos, el ambiente se tensó dándole lugar a la incertidumbre. _

_Una sonrisa rompió la frialdad del silencio.: _—_Lo comprendo…_—_sonrió melancólicamente. Después le diría que se va a casar con Kaien. _

_Mientras tanto, sin que se dieran cuenta, no muy lejos de ellas, estaba el noble joven junto con el infante; como que se le volvió costumbre, espiando y escuchando toda la conversación. _

Un fuerte gorjeó de felicidad sacó de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra. Giró su cabeza y observó como Rukia gateaba animadamente hacia una persona que estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Jadeó ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba. Hacía unos días que no lo miraba. Por fin, él estaba aquí.

— ¡Byakuya-sama! —llamó su nombre en alto y corrió a abrazarlo.

Éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos, gustoso en abrazarla fuertemente. Extrañaba la esencia que emanaba en su amada. Desde la muerte del anciano, todo era reuniones del clan sobre la seguridad y salud de los huéspedes y habitantes de la mansión. Ya hacía mucho que no miraba a Hisana por las tediosas y exhaustivas reuniones.

—Hisana…—dijo solamente dejando caer su cabeza suavemente en su espesa cabellera azabache.

Rukia quedó pintada. Observaba como esos dos se abrazaban y se daban besos en los labios. Como su hermana gemía levemente ante la intensidad de éstos mientras se pegaba más a Byakuya. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—_Lo sé…_—dijo Senbonzakura mientras se sentaba a la par de Rukia, con sus piernas cruzadas, un brazo apoyado en su pierna y su mano se situaba en el lado de la mejilla de su mascara. —_A mí también me dejan pintado cuando se comportan "altruistas" entre ellos, olvidándose de nosotros. _

Rukia rió y se dejó desplomar en la pierna de Senbonzakura, causando que su carita estuviera toda aplastadita.

* * *

><p>Ginrei observaba a los demás ancianos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. : — ¿Qué el Clan Kasumiouji nos visitará?<p>

Kyuwa sonrió.: —No, mi Lord…sólo la heredera al puesto del líder del clan.

Ginrei frunció su ceño. Durante la reunión, los ancianos emanaban una especie de aura muy extraño. No sabía como describirlo muy bien, pero podía ver algo de maldad en sus rostros. Tal vez era solo alucinaciones. Sin embargo, lo que no ponía en duda a sus sentidos era la gran mentira que le dijeron. Ieyoshi, lo que quería decirle esa noche se lo llevó en la tumba. Debió escucharlo antes, no debió ser tan terco. Así, si hubiera tomado esa medida, los ancianos no debieron engañado al decirle que lo que tenía que decirle Ieyoshi fue que la princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji llegaría a la majestosa mansión. Por la emoción que le provocó al anciano, le dio un paro cardiaco. Que ridículo. Sabía que algo pasaba ahí…lo presentía.

— ¿Y a qué vendrá? —cuestionó Ginrei algo molesto. No estaba muy convencido que esa odiosa mujer estuviera bajo su mismo techo.

—No lo sabemos, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…

Ginrei estaba devastado en sus adentros. Aún no superaba el remordimiento que le causó la muerte del anciano, sino que ahora, debía de ocuparse muy pronto de una peste rubia de dichoso clan.

* * *

><p><strong>El Clan Kasumiouji es una de las cuatro casas nobles en la Sociedad de Almas, por si les suena ese apellido. ¡Bueno! Eso es todo por hoy! gracias a todas las personas que comentaron! (si puedo) les respondere adecuadamente...pero gracias a: KByakuya, RukiaGallega, ObitoUchiha18,MPAN y Gabriela por comentar y leer el fic! :D<strong>

**Procuraré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda! así que no se me deseperen! denme tiempo D:**

**Chaooo! **


	14. Chapter 13

**¡Wow! soy rápida XD. La razón que actualizo rápido es porque espero que el catedrático mande una tarea desde ayer viernes! y no ha mandado nada! y hoy sábado aún lo sigo esperando ¬¬ me suena que después habrá desvelo -_- , pero mientras eso llegue, aproveché en escribir :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Al abrir la puerta shoji que conectaba el gran jardín principal hacia su recamara; sintió como la brisa lo relajaba. Muy pronto se terminaría el dichoso invierno para dar comienzo a una esperada primavera. Junto con su estilo seiza observando el horizonte tratando de que ese ambiente tranquilo y relajador lo contagiase. Cerró sus ojos perezosamente al notar que no surgía efecto su acción. A pesar que no lo demostrara, él no estaba calmado.

— _¿Master?_

No era necesario abrir sus ojos ante ese llamado. Sabía quien era, y además sabía, que no estaba dentro de la mansión.

Pasó algunos segundos para que diera alguna respuesta de su parte. Poco a poco abrió los ojos observando la nada, aún con su estilo seiza, percatándose que su espíritu estaba a sus espaldas. Un paisaje lleno de árboles de cerezos florecidos, que sus pétalos caían con gracia al suelo. No era nada semejante los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki. Ese paisaje era digno del mundo interno de Byakuya.

—Senbonzakura. —dijo su dueño con una voz ronca. — ¿Qué sucede?

La espada dio unos pasos hacia su amo. Aun él le daba la espalda mientras que el viento sopló de repente. Ese paisaje se tornó gris porque llegaron unas nubes oscuras cargadas de lágrimas, que de inmediato, empezaron a llorar fuertemente.

—_Llueve, Master…_—dijo lo evidente Senbonzakura. —_Sabes mejor que yo que el exceso de lluvia mata a la naturaleza…_—dio una pausa. —_…te mata a ti mismo._

Byakuya no dijo nada al respecto. La llovía a cantaros y ambos no se molestaron en buscar refugio dentro de los templos vacíos que estaban alrededor. Sus ropas empapadas y la visión se tornó dificultosa por el agua que caía violetamente en el rostro de Byakuya y en la mascara de Senbonzakura.

Hubo afonía.

Senbonzakura suspiró audiblemente.: —_Yo soy el que debería preguntarte, Master…_—por fin, Byakuya se dignó a verle. —_ ¿Qué sucede?_

El noble no respondió de inmediato. Su cabello se pegaba a su cara mojada que le resultaba un poco difícil poder ver a su espada. Más sin embargo, le valió poco esa situación.

Se escuchó un pequeño bufido por parte del espíritu.: —_Ya veo…_—dio una reverencia ante su master. A pesar que Byakuya no le dijo nada, Senbonzakura podía leer y comprender las miradas de su amo. Además, Senbonzakura es Byakuya. Conoce sus pensamientos. —_Será un honor en apoyarte, Master._

Byakuya tan sólo asintió mientras todo su mundo interno se desvanecía lentamente. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido porque todo seguía igual. Resultó que ahora, Byakuya estaba observando nuevamente el horizonte de su jardín, y curiosamente, él estaba seco.

* * *

><p>Casi estaba anocheciendo y Hisana se preparaba para dormir junto con su hermana bebé. Es verdad, era muy temprano para dormirse, pero sin embargo, el día siguiente les comentaron a los plebeyos que llegaría una visita importante en la mansión Kuchiki. Un ser con mucho poder que se hospedaría dentro de la mansión principal, donde solo los Kuchikis de alto rango vivían. Hisana no podía comprender muy bien a que se debía su estadía de ese ser tan poderosa. Lo más importante era descansar.<p>

De repente, se abrió la puerta shoji trayendo sorpresa a Hisana y a Rukia. La pequeña estaba recostada en el futon donde miraba todo al revés. No obstante, Hisana observaba bien en claro quien era esa inesperada visita, lo cual, le alegró el momento.

—Byakuya-sama. —sonrió plácidamente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban. Pero había algo raro en él, en su mirada. No mostraba placer o conformidad; todo lo contrario, se veía preocupado. Al notar eso, Hisana parpadeó confundida. — ¿Byakuya-sama?

Éste venía vestido casual. No tenía ninguna vestimenta que lo delatara de su nobleza. Su cabello estaba libre del kenseikan pero llevaba consigo su espada, lo cual, extraño mucho a Hisana.

Desvainó su espada y rápidamente apareció Senbonzakura sin darle tiempo a la chica en reaccionar. El espíritu observó a la pequeña bebé que jugaba con sus pies y lo observaba felizmente que empezó a gorjear.

—Ven. —ordenó Byakuya a Hisana. Ésta lo vio confundida teniendo Byakuya aún esa mirada intranquila. —Hay algo que quiero enseñarte…

Hisana desvió su mirada al bebé y a la espada. Senbonzakura asintió, dándole a entender a la chica que él se ocuparía de su hermanita. Parecía que Byakuya había planeado todo. Se percató que él le extendió la mano en forma de escolta. De manera tímida, Hisana aceptó y posó su mano sobre la del pelinegro. Él cuidadosamente la haló hacia su cuerpo mientras que la otra mano rodeaba sus hombros. Hisana se sonrojó ante la cercanía que estaba con Byakuya. Hisana alzó su vista y notó que él trataba de evitarla. Eso le consternó mucho a la chica.

Por medio de un shumpo, desaparecieron.

Senbonzakura suspiró.: —_Espero que dentro de algunos años no te acostumbres en llamarme "niñera"_ —le comentó a Rukia.

* * *

><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al punto más alto del todo el Seireitei. Era una colina que hacía divisar todos los edificios y algunas personas. Sin embargo, lo que más hacía resaltar era el Sokyoku.<p>

Hisana se separó un poco de Byakuya al ver esa majestuosidad de vista ante sus ojos. Además del inmenso paisaje, lo que le daba un toque de vida, era ese atardecer arriba de la colina. Ella sonrió notablemente ante la vista. Simplemente hermoso.

Byakuya tan sólo observaba como se curvaban sus finos labios. Esa alegría y gesto trató que se le contagiara, pero no pudo. Byakuya no podía sentirse feliz en esos momentos.

Hisana gira su cabeza hacía su amado, tratándole de darle las gracias y decirle que todo eso era asombroso. Sin embargo, sus futuros actos fueron frustrados al percatarse que Byakuya tan sólo la miraba a ella nostálgicamente. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

— ¿Byakuya-sama…?

Él trató, con todo su esfuerzo, hacer una sonrisa falsa.: — ¿Hermoso, no es así?

Hisana se acercó a él. Podía presenciar su dolor. Estiró su brazo y con su mano, delicadamente, empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Byakuya. Éste tan sólo cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por la tranquilidad que transmitía la acaricia.

— ¿Byakuya-sama…qué sucede? —susurró. — ¿Estás bien?

Él suspiró. Aún con sus ojos cerrados se sentó lentamente, guiándola también a Hisana, para que se sentara sobre su regazo. Todavía acariciando su mejilla, Hisana pegó su frente contra la Byakuya. Ella no despegaba sus ojos en su rostro.: — ¿Byakuya-sama?

Tras un momento de intentar en relajarse, Byakuya abrió los ojos con pesar. Para sorpresa de Hisana, sintió como Byakuya la abrazó rodeando ambos brazos a su espalda. Ese abrazo se sintió muy protector. Byakuya la quería cerca de él.

—Hisana…—dijo por fin Byakuya. La aludida lo vio con intensidad. —… ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá mañana?

Ella lo vio confundida: —Sí…—dijo. —Llegará la princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji…—meditó. —Byakuya-sama, ¿acaso eso es lo que te concierna?

Byakuya no respondió. Cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras Hisana articulaba lo que diría.: —Byakuya-sama…no debes…

Pero ya no pudo terminar. Sintió como sus labios eran encontrados por los de Byakuya. La besaba con dulzura y lentitud. Hisana se sonrojó intensamente mientras le correspondía. No sabía exactamente que era lo que ocurría, pero ese beso le transmitía una pena enorme. Mientras la besaba, Hisana notaba que Byakuya se ponía rígido. ¿Qué pasaba?

Byakuya partió un poco sus labios y suspiró dejando un aliento caliente en los labios de Hisana. Besó sus mejillas, su nariz y su barbilla haciendo que Hisana gimiera levemente. Las manos de la chica buscaron y agarraron la yukata de Byakuya al sentir que sus besos se intensificaban a llegar a ser un poco pasionales. Era algo para hacerlo olvidar, quería sentirse calmado ante su amada.

Hisana jadeó y gimió al sentir que Byakuya la colocaba en el pasto mientras que él estaba encima de ella. Se atemorizó por unos momentos, pensando que Byakuya sería capaz de llegar tan lejos. No podía permitir eso, aún no era el momento ni el lugar. Sus pequeñas manos trataron de empujarlo, quitárselo de encima, pero Byakuya era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que sostuvo sus manos contra las suyas, no de manera brusca, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para agarrarla bien.

—Byakuya…sama…—dijo entre un jadeó Hisana al sentir que su sonrojó se iba al máximo mientras Byakuya, rozaba el cuello de la chica con sus labios.

El noble la seguía besando, como si fuera el último que daría. Se separó un poco de ella y dijo.: —Me iré a una misión…

Hisana lo observó avergonzada y tímidamente.: — ¿Qué…?—susurró entre los labios de Byakuya. Era tan corta la distancia que los separaba que podían sentir el calor que emanaba cada uno. — ¿Cuándo…?

Byakuya dejó de besarla. Quería ver su rostro, su expresión principalmente, a lo que debía decirle a continuación. La vio intensamente causando que Hisana se sonrojara más. : —Mañana.

—Mañana…—repitió Hisana inconscientemente. De ahí, reconoció el por qué Byakuya andaba tan triste. —Bya…

No pudo terminar su frase, porque su amado le empezó a acariciar su rostro con ternura. Sus mejillas y trazando sus finos labios con sus dedos pulgares la dejaron afónica. Los ojos de Byakuya habían un dolor profundo.: —La misión es en el Mundo de los Vivos…—comenzó Byakuya con cierto pesar. —…puede durar días, semanas e inclusivamente meses…—Hisana empezó a respirar con dificultad. Byakuya trataba de no aplastarla con todo su peso, así que se apoyó con sus antebrazos. —…es una misión peligrosa…

—Byakuya-sama…—Hisana sentía que las lágrimas se avecinaban. ¡No! Imposible…él no debía irse.

Él suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Por nada del mundo la quería perder. Debía ser fuerte cuando estaba con ella. Debía de darle la seguridad que se volverían a ver. : —No obstante, eso no es lo principal de mi consternación…—ella lo observó confundida. —…la princesa Kasumiouji…es una de las personas más ostentosas y cínicas que he conocido…—explicó Byakuya. —No tengo ni el más mínima noción del por qué llegará a la mansión…

Hisana bajó la mirada mientras sentía como Byakuya limpiaba algunas pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron en su rostro.: —Mi mayor recelo es que te perjudique de gran manera la estadía de esa princesa. —declaró Byakuya con un poco de temor.

— ¿Por… qué…?—preguntó Hisana aun con la mirada baja.

Byakuya suspiró: —No la conoces…—la obligó a que lo viera sus ojos por medio de alzarle el rostro con sus manos—…presiento algo execrable durante su hospedaje…

Hisana asintió levemente.

—Prométeme algo, Hisana…—la chica lo vio. —…si la situación…se torna peligrosa; ve con los Shibas…

— ¿Qué? —comentó Hisana confundida. ¿Los Shibas? Se refiere con Kaien y Miyako…

—Jii-sama estará en la mansión…—aclaró Byakuya. —…pero si pasara algo malo…—pegó su frente contra la de Hisana mientras cerraba sus ojos. —Por favor, ve con los Shibas inmediatamente y quédate ahí hasta que regrese…

La pelinegra observó el dolor que le causaba a Byakuya en decirle todo eso. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan destrozado y mostraba sus sentimientos. Esa mascara frívola y sin emociones desapareció en ese momento.

—Lo haré…pero con una condición…. —Byakuya abrió sus ojos al sentir que Hisana acariciaba sus mejillas pero con temblor. —Prométeme que regresaras con vida…

Byakuya observaba ese sonrojó en sus mejillas, ese temblor en su cuerpo, el fruncido de sus labios y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esa imagen de Hisana le rompía el corazón en pedazos.

Como si fuera un sello de juramento, Byakuya la besó tiernamente.: —Lo prometo…

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que anocheció. Que el increíble atardecer se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>Senbonzakura seguía observando como la pequeña Rukia dormía pacíficamente. Su respiración era normal mientras ella pateaba en algunos momentos. El espíritu pensó que estaba soñando, pero aun así no podía dejar de verla. Se miraba tan chiquita y tierna.<p>

De repente, Senbonzakura observó como esos dos al fin habían vuelto. Trató de recibirlos pero su mente estaba en otra cosa; pensando, que Byakuya y Hisana tenían un semblante cansado y de tristeza. Senbonzakura comprendió de inmediato, era muy difícil la separación.

—Hisana…—la tomó de la mano Byakuya. La observó intensamente y con decisión. —Duerme conmigo esta noche.

Esa fue una señal para Senbonzakura. ¡Su Master que pensaba en pedirle algo como eso! Su cuerpo se crispó mientras se desvanecía a ser una espada normal. Se lavó las manos en pensar que no quería ser parte de todo eso.

Hisana por su parte estaba impactada de emociones en su interior. ¡Le pidió qué…!

—Bya….ku…ya-sa...ma—su sonrojó era intenso. —Yo no…

Apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos.: —Por favor, Hisana…—la chica estaba muda. En eso, Byakuya comprendió su timidez y falta de vocabulario. Ella pensó otra cosa…—…no lo haré para deshonrarte…

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó Hisana.

Por primera vez en el día, Byakuya sonrió: —Sé lo que piensas…y te pido perdón…—besó sus nudillos. —se han malinterpretado mis intensiones…

La guio hacia el futon. Sintió que Hisana estaba rígida y nerviosa. ¿Entonces no era lo que ella pensaba?

—Tan sólo te quiero cerca de mí…—se acostó en el futon junto con una crispada Hisana. La abrazó fuertemente mientras le susurraba en su oído. —Por lo menos solo esta noche…

Hisana comprendió al fin lo que quería llegar Byakuya. Tal vez, esa noche, sería la última que podrían estar juntos. Hisana lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras escondía su rostro entre su torso. Lágrimas eran derramadas en los ojos violetas de Hisana. No lo quería perder, lo amaba tanto que todas esas situaciones los podrían separar.

Byakuya sintió el temblor en Hisana y unos pequeños sollozos que trataba de reprimir. Él tan solo besó su frente y acarició su espalda mientras esperaba ser victimas del sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Buuu! soy malvada XDDD. Separarlos de esa forma me merezco un castigo xD. Pero ya verán que las cosas se pondrán interesantes ;) y también verán como será esa tal princesa :O<strong>

**¿Me merezco un review, no? xDD Hasta la próxima :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh! ha pasado un buen tiempo no? xD bueno, anduve en semana de examenes y estuve estudiando como no tienen idea x_x (ni en el cole estudiaba tanto! xD) pero bueno! ya casi he salido de examenes así que aproveche en escribir :) **

**Conste, que no es muy largo el capítulo, pero si está interesante xD.**

**Gabriela:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! aqui te viene el otro!

**Gracias a todos por comentar y leer el fic! aqui esta este capitulo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 14**

Byakuya abrió los ojos lentamente. No pudo distinguir ni un rastro de luz solar dentro de la habitación a causa de la oscuridad que poseía el cielo. Aun algunas estrellas titilaban mientras hacían la espera del gran sol. El noble bajó la mirada con pesadez al ver que la pelinegra seguía profundamente dormida, rodeándole con sus brazos su cintura ancha. Byakuya dio un gran suspiró que salió de labios. Llegó el momento de partir hacia la misión que le estaba atormentando su vida. Sin embargo, al ver a Hisana con ese semblante angelical, no le daba fuerzas para marcharse.

Sin embargo, con mucho cuidado y agilidad, para no despertarla, Byakuya se separó de Hisana mientras salía del futon. Sin ser capaz de verla de nuevo, dio unos pasos hacia la cuna de Rukia y cogió a su espada que estaba tirada en el piso de madera. El ambiente para él era de mucha nostalgia, en especial, esa habitación de esa mujer en particular. Estando ahí sentía que el remordimiento lo estrangulaba. Era mucha presión en decirle adiós.

Cerró los ojos, y por medio de un shumpo, llegó a su habitación rápidamente. Dentro de la misión debía llevar lo esencial. Él sería un espíritu en el Mundo de los Vivos que no sería visto por nadie. Sería una especie de fantasma rondando entre los vivos. Se vistió rápidamente colocando su kenseikan con cuidado para no quebrarlo. Luego enredó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello con agilidad. Buscó entre sus papeles de su desordenado escritorio su insignia de teniente. A pesar que a Byakuya le habían enseñado el orden, por el estrés, no podía arreglar un poco su exterior. Aún por dentro, era ese chiquillo mocoso revoltoso; muy pero muy dentro de él aún era así. Cuando al fin encontró la insignia se la amarró en el brazo izquierdo. Su corazón latía fuertemente pero su rostro no mostraba ni un signo de preocupación. Esa misión podía costarle la vida, pero para colmo de males, eso no era su mayor consternación. Esa fregada princesa llegaría a la mansión para ser estragos (lo presentía). Y él fuera del camino, no la podría vigilar con detenimiento. Sabía que algo malo estaría a punto de ocurrir, y le estresaba aún más que el desorden, porque Hisana y Rukia estarían ahí para presenciar ese supuesto.

Byakuya dio de nuevo un gran suspiro. Otra vez, sintió, que volvería a llover en su interior. Tras un momento determinado, el noble masajeó sus sentidos con su mano. Deseaba la mera tranquilidad en su ser. No debía perder la cordura en momentos como ese. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, y si todo ocurriera al pie de la letra, Hisana y su hermana estarían bien, y su misión, exitosa.

Dio otro shumpo y paró en la habitación de aquella mujer.

Aun estando todo oscuro la pudo visualizar. Pronto daría el último adiós. Byakuya cerró los ojos. No…no quería pensar que sería un definitivo _adiós, _sino un _hasta luego. _Sí, desearía que así fuese. Con pasos largos, Byakuya se acercó al bebé que dormía en su cuna y acarició su cabello. Tal vez, dentro de algunos meses, vería a Rukia crecida e irreconocible. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que tan grande sería Rukia cuando él volviese. De seguro, hermosa y feliz como su hermana.

Dejó la acaricia para desviar su mirada de la bebé para observar a ese cuerpo inmóvil en el futon. Su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno triste al verla. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, observando como dormía con tanta paz. Se subió al futon mientras gateaba un poco para acercársele. No pudo contenerse al ver tal belleza que apartó algunos mechones negros de su divino rostro angelical. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila que Byakuya deseaba estar un momento con ella en ese mismo estado. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza para besarle la frente y se apartó. No quería despertarla. ¿Cómo ser capaz de cometer tal acto? Sólo podía conformarse en observarla detenidamente, por última vez antes de irse a la misión.

Tras unos momentos de apreciación, Byakuya se echó hacia atrás lentamente dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, sintió que su manga fue jalada fuertemente impidiendo su ida. Con un poco de sorpresa, giró su cabeza hacia Hisana, quien ésta, sostuvo su manga sin intenciones de soltarlo. Hisana tenía la mirada baja con todo su flequillo y cabello cubriéndole el rostro, pero Byakuya, pudo notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El noble no dijo nada. Estaba mudo en esos momentos. Jamás creyó que Hisana estuviera fingiendo estar dormida durante todo ese tiempo.

Los finos labios de la chica se separaron levemente y mediante un susurro, expresó: —Éxitos en tu misión…—murmuró suavemente. Torció sus labios mientras se tensaba. —Vuelve pronto.

No pudo contenerse más. Byakuya se acercó a Hisana rápidamente y la besó sutilmente. Para la sorpresa de Hisana, el beso era romántico y con cierta desesperación. Al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que transmitía el noble, Hisana empezó a llorar. Las acciones son más que mil palabras, y Byakuya no sabía que decirle en ese momento. Tan sólo actuó por lo que realmente quería, un beso de despedida. O al menos, hasta la próxima vez que se vean.

—Senbonzakura…

Byakuya desvainó la espada poco después de separarse de Hisana. Ella, aún acostada con sus lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas, pudo observar como la espada se desintegraba a pétalos de flor de cerezo que caían en la mano derecha de él, formando así, en una explicable flor tan reluciente y bien hechita en la palma de su mano.

Aún confundida, Hisana le dedicó una mirada de aquel sentimiento que sentía su ser.

—Esta flor de cerezo es de igual de filoso que una katana normal…—dijo Byakuya mientras halaba la mano de Hisana con gentileza. Le colocó la flor con sumo cuidado para no dañarla. —Con esto, de podrá proteger en cualquier circunstancia. —la observó. —Úsala en última instancia.

Hisana parpadeó horrorizada. ¿Le estaba brindando un poco de su poder a ella? ¡Cómo podría ser capaz de aceptarlo! Él necesitaba todo el poder posible para la misión, jamás podría corresponderle ese poder tan magnifico.

—Byakuya-sama…yo no…

—Por favor Hisana. —calló Byakuya antes que ella protestara.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada. La forma que se lo decía Byakuya no era algún tono de voz de ordenanza ni de exigencia, era de suplica.

—Es…la segunda flor que me obsequias…—susurró mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Byakuya sonrió levemente. Sin dudarlo, rasgó un poco su manga de shinigami causando terror en Hisana. Sin ser consciente de los actos del noble, el pelinegro envolvió la flor de cerezos formada con pétalos de su espada, para que así, no lastimase a Hisana cuando la tocase.

—Volveré…—le entregó nuevamente la flor envuelta con un harapo de color negro que antes era perteneciente a su uniforme. Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba más a su rostro para juntar sus frentes. —Lo juro.

Hisana asintió levemente mientras asió el arma que le había entregado Byakuya causándole dolor, dándose cuenta lo filoso que era esa flor de cerezo. Sin embargo, ese dolor que sentía en sus palmas no era nada comparado al dolor que sufría su corazón que, a la vez, se sentía como su un cuchillo era atravesado en su interior.

Después de unos segundos, Byakuya desapareció.

* * *

><p>Todos los sirvientes jadearon y se horrorizaron al verla. Se arrodillaban y daban reverencia a tal punto que sus frentes tocaran el piso como si quisiesen atravesarlo. Fue muy inesperada su visita de esa mujer. Ya saben la fama de mala agüero que traía consigo tras verla. Princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji desprendía un humor de perros. Sus pasos eran apresurados hacia la sala central de reuniones del Clan Kuchiki. Ella vestía con un largo kimono rosa con un hermoso estampado negro de flores blancas, su cabello rubio y largo peinado con una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura; su tez blanca y delicada como la nieve y sus ojos color cielo la hacían tener un aspecto fuera de lo común y hermoso en toda la Sociedad de Almas. Lo único que estropeaba sus maravillosas características era ese ceño fruncido con profundidad emitiendo un aura sofocante para todos los pobres sirvientes que se topaban en su camino.<p>

Ella, obviamente, no estaba feliz. La princesa Mamoru tenía asuntos pendientes con el clan, en especial, de ese viejo vegete con cara de pasa. Sus manos estaba empuñadas listas para golpear a cualquier cuando observó la puerta shoji de bambú con detalles finos en su fabricación.

Los sirvientes al ver como la princesa Mamoru abría la puerta en plena reunión, y no hacer reverencia y ni siquiera pedir permiso por su intrusión, la consideraron demente o mal de la cabeza. Sabían que poseía un rango social más alto que todos los siervos juntos, pero era una gran falta respeto en hacer lo que ella hiso por la razón que ahí dentro, como infortunio, se encontraba Ginrei Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>— ¡Oh! —dio una reverencia Kyuwa. No le importó si estaba en medio de una reunión con los ancianos, le <em>alegraba <em>la _inesperada _visita de la princesa. —Que gran honor tenemos en tenerla en nuestra presencia, princesa…

— ¡Basta de falsas impresiones! —la voz de la princesa Mamoru fue grave, pero en sí, su voz es suave. Por el enojo, su voz se transformó. — ¡Solicito hablar a solas con Ginrei Kuchiki-sama inmediatamente!

Los ancianos giraron su cabeza hacia el mencionado, quien éste, tenía sus ojos cerrados por frustración. Eso era de una de las razones de la cual le caía pesado esa princesa.

Antes de que la cabeza del clan pudiera contestar, Azumamaro lo calló.: — ¡Cómo negarlo! —habló animadamente. — ¡Será un gusto en dejarlos solos…!

Ginrei frunció su ceño levemente. Eso se escuchó como si hubiese sido planeado. Antes de que pudiera defenderse diciendo que estaba en contra de su voluntad, todos los ancianos salieron velozmente de la sala. Eso causó un gruñido por Ginrei. Algo no andaba bien.

—Mi Señor…—habló la jovencita bajando la mirada pero no dando una reverencia. —Me honra estar en su presencia para pedirle a que arregle un compromiso entre su nieto y yo…

Ginrei quedó impactado. Esa chica es terca, sin rodeos y atrevida. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a la princesa Mamoru, hablarle de esa manera tan irrespetuosa ante su _Señor_? Y lo peor de todo, pedirle matrimonio, ella a su nieto… ¡Cómo si ella fuera el hombre para adoptar esa posición! Sin embargo, al arreglar un matrimonio tendría sus ventajas para el Clan Kuchiki. El apellido Kasumiouji poseía un gran prestigio, y unir esas dos familias, serían poderosas. Esa decisión beneficiaria mucho al clan y a todos los que sirven a ella. No era una mala idea. Sin embargo…

—No.

…esa decisión estaba fuera de su alcance.

La princesa Mamoru jadeó fuertemente.: — ¡Por qué declina!

Ginrei cerró los ojos. : —Mi nieto está en una misión urgente y no podrá atender este asunto hasta su regreso…—comentó.

Ella tembló.: —Pe…ro, usted lo puede tomar las riendas del asunto…—lo observó confundida. —Usted es el Líder del Clan…

—Y mi nieto es el futuro Líder del Clan Kuchiki. —espetó Ginrei mientras se levantaba. —…y como futuro pretendiente tendrá que tomar las decisiones de suma importancia para el Clan por él mismo. —caminó. — ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

—N…no, pero…

—Entonces, fin de la discusión. —Ginrei desapareció con una paz inmensa porque se lavó las manos de ese problema.

Mientras, la princesa Mamoru gruñó con todas sus fuerzas mientras pateaba la mesa con papeles del Clan. ¡Ese vejestorio! ¡Se había burlado de ella! Y lo peor de todo, Byakuya estaba de misión y no estaba para poder seducirlo a que acepte su propuesta. Esos ancianos _sabios _del clan tenían razón, iba ser difícil lograr su cometido. Sin embargo, la que estaba por la mansión era aquel bulto, estorbo y basura que era tan grande que tenía prensada al dichoso noble.

—Hisana…—dijo entre dientes la princesa Mamoru mientras sentía como el odio lo consumía por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>En resumen: Byakuya se fue, dejó a Hisana sola, Ginrei no acepta el matrimonio y la princesa Mamoru sabe de la existencia de Hisana ¿pero sabrá de la relación de Byakuya con ella? (creo que eso es algo MUY obvio xDDDD)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D nos vemos a la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Uff! cuanto tiempo! aprovecho ahorita que ando de vacaciones! :D (lo peor es que me dejaron tarea para hacer -.-! yupi...eso ya no son vacaciones!) xDD.**

**Les advierto de una vez que este capítulo es algo...cruel. Así que prepárense xD.**

**Gabriela:**que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! espero que este también te cause conmoción xDD! gracias por leer y comentar el fic! :)

**TAN-TAN ABRETE SESAMO XD: **como lo has ordenado! aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! :D espero que te guste! y gracias por la felicitación! todos esos reviews no se logran al no tener buenos lectores como ustedes ;) gracias por comentar y leer el fic.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 15**

— ¡Vamos muévanse!

— ¡Reúnanse en el pasillo norte!

— ¡Muévete imbécil!

Estos y otros bochinches más se escucharon en la mansión Kuchiki a hora temprana. Todos se empujaron y gritaron con furor ante el tumulto de gente que se formó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Absolutamente todos los empleados de la mansión estaban reunidos como mucamas, cocineros, jardineros, fregaderos, sirvientes, todos…que Hisana pensó que existían y vivían dentro de la mansión. Jamás se imaginó es gran cantidad de personas reunidas y tratando de entrar al pasillo norte. Fuese lo que fuese que les dirían, debía ser muy importante para que llamaran a todos.

— ¡No me empujes tarado! —gritó un sirviente encargado de la limpieza.

El aludido se tomó a pecho: — ¿A quién le llamas tarado? ¡Hijo de…!

Hisana sobresaltó un poco ante las palabrotas que se decían. De tanta gente reunida hacía sentirse muy incomoda, apretada y le faltaba un poco el aire. Rukia, al estar a sus espaldas, empezó a balbucear y trató de hablar las ofensas de la gente.

—No, Rukia…—echó sus brazos hacia atrás para taparle las orejas de su hermanita con sus manos. —No trates de repetir groserías…

Al no gustarle el gesto de su hermana, Rukia movió su cabeza inconforme mientras lloriqueaba un poco. Le era feo sentir las manos de Hisana en sus orejas.

— ¡Su atención! —habló Kyuwa ante la presencia de todos. Todo mundo se calló al instante que la voz del anciano retumbó sobre el pasillo. — ¡Hoy dentro de la Mansión Kuchiki ha alumbrado la esperanza de nuevo en nuestro corazones!

Todos los empleados murmuraron ante la declaración. Sin embargo, para Hisana todo esto le daba muy mala espina. No podía despegar sus ojos en ese anciano que estaba hablando cosas sin sentido. Por mera intuición o miedo, Hisana sabía que lo que anunciaría no iba ser algo deleitoso. Lo sabía por la mirada perversa que emanaba detrás de esas arrugas debajo de los ojos del anciano. Además, si hablaba el más anciano de todos los sabios de la mansión; eso significaba que Kuchiki Ginrei no estaba disponible en la mansión. Esa factibilidad hizo que Hisana se le arrizara la piel.

— ¡Admiren a nuestra esperanza!

Y apareció una esbelta mujer, con un reluciente kimono rojo vivo dejándose ver el detallado estampado dorado, su cabello rubio estaba recogido con un peinado tradicional muy elaborado y poseía un vistoso maquillaje en su tez blanca. Simplemente, digna representante de la clase alta.

Los comentarios no quedaron detrás al verla. Muchos hablaban sobre su belleza y otros de su arrogancia. Un ambiente tenso con personas cotillas se expandió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡La Princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji, futura y legitima _Lady Kuchiki_! —gritó Kyuwa que dio una sonrisa. — ¡Muy pronto esposa de nuestro joven amo, Kuchiki Byakuya!

El mundo de Hisana se oscureció. Fue como si le echaran una carga muy pesada bajo sus hombros que provocara que desfalleciera en cualquier momento. Aún su mente no asimilaba las palabras penetrantes que dijo el anciano. Deseaba que todo esto fuera un sueño, un mundo irreal que muy pronto saldría de el al interpretar esa frase. ¿Acaso Byakuya está comprometido con una princesa? ¡Con la princesa que acaparaba la mente de su amado antes de irse! ¿La que le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con ella? ¿Esa misma es?

Inconscientemente, la pelinegra empezó a temblar y junto sus manos contra su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras trataba de suprimir cualquier gemido o jadeo de dolor y sorpresa de su garganta. Fue un golpe tan duro para Hisana que estuvo en shock por un buen rato sin prestarle atención a lo que el anciano decía. Esto debía ser una broma…una noticia tan importante debía anunciarla el líder del clan, ¿cierto? Esas decisiones se toman con el futuro marido y mujer, ¿no es así?

La princesa observaba al aciano chachalaquear tonterías, sin ocultar se incomodidad que reflejaban los azules de ella. Miró a la multitud para buscar esa persona en específico. La piedra que le estorbaba el zapato al no poder casarse con el heredero al clan. Ontológicamente, no era tan difícil encontrarla, y mucho mejor, si se manifiesta fenológicamente. Cuando al fin la halló, sus ojos brillaron con un destello de cólera. ¿Qué le pudo haber visto Byakuya a esa mujer, tan flácida y aburrida? Claramente desnutrida y su rostro macabro digno del Rukongai. Además, con una horrible bebé que estaba cargada a espaldas de la mujer. Aún no le tragaba la idea que los demás hayan creído tan fachada que ese bebé en realidad es su hermana menor. Se nota en lo parecido, y que casi está escrito, que es su hija.

Su mirada penetraba tan intensamente a Hisana que ésta no se percataba de eso. Estaba tan perpleja que blanqueció.

— ¡Tú! —interrumpió el monólogo del anciano mientras señalaba a la chica aturdida. El rostro delicado de la princesa se volvió estoico. —Serás mi sirvienta personal a partir de ahora en adelante…—un aura pesada emanaba de la princesa Mamoru.

Anunciar hechos falsos cuando Ginrei sin su consentimiento cuando él estaba en su escuadrón no era lo suyo, pero la princesa se conformaba para ser el centro de atención.

A partir de ahí, Hisana parpadeó muchas veces sin poder creérsela que se señaló así misma para estar segura.: — ¿Yo?

La princesa Mamoru entrecerró sus ojos con indiferencia.: —Te espero en cinco minutos en mi habitación…

Hisana tragó saliva fuertemente al notar la frialdad que empleó su tono de voz al decir lo último. No pudo estar más perpleja porque todos los sirvientes empezaron a empujar, sacándola de sus pensamientos profundos acerca de que por qué la princesa la quería a ella, especialmente solo ella, en ser su sirvienta personal.

* * *

><p>Hisana trató de dar pasos sutiles antes de llegar a la habitación donde se hospedaba la princesa. Sin molestarse, no quitó a Rukia de su espalda por simples razones: ya no tenía a nadie de confianza a quien encargársele y no la podía abandonar a su suerte dentro de su habitación para que lo destruyera todo.<p>

Hisana se tardó un poco en llegar por el tumulto de gente que intentaba salir del pasillo. No fue para nada fácil salir y encontrar el camino hacia la recamara. Según ella, tal vez llevaba unos quince minutos de retraso.

Con gentileza, Hisana abrió la puerta shoji sin antes incorporarse en la posición seiza y dar una reverencia.: —Prince…

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó dando eco en la habitación. Hisana abrió los ojos con asombro al sentir como su mejilla empezaba arder.

— ¡Inmundicia del Rukon! —espetó la princesa Mamoru con enfado después de darle una fuerte cachetada a la sirvienta. — ¡Llegas tarde!

Hisana para poder incorporarse, rozó con sus dedos el hermosos kimono de la noble que causó escandalo en lo adentros de la mujer.

—Lo…lamento, Princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji-sama. —se disculpó Hisana casi inaudiblemente sin verla a los ojos.

La princesa sintió asco al tan sólo verla.: — ¡Muéstrame tus manos!

Hisana, sintiéndose confundida y temerosa, no dudo en ningún segundo y las estiró lentamente, dejando sus palmas abajo. A pesar que no la veía, la pelinegra escuchó como la princesa buscaba algo y rápidamente corrió hacia ella con velocidad.

Lo último que pudo sentir Hisana fue un fuerte golpe en sus manos provocados por un palo de madera gruesa.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar mi kimono! —gritó la princesa que golpeó una y otra vez, sin cesar, las manos de Hisana sin piedad. — ¡Ahora ya no sirve mi kimono caro al ser tocado por manos sucias como las tuyas!

Hisana se mordía fuertemente su labio inferior mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con dolor al tratar que no se le escapara ningún gemido o grito desgarrador. Los golpes eran tan agudos que sus manos se tornaron rojas y poco a poco su líquido carmesí era derramado en el suelo.

De repente, Rukia empezó a llorar por todo el ruido y gritos de la princesa. Eso fue necesario para que fuera derramada la poca paciencia de la noble.

— ¡Cállala! —alzó el palo que, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, acentuó el golpe en las manos de Hisana con tal intensidad que fue mucho más fuerte que todos los golpes unidos con anterioridad.

Ahí Hisana no lo pudo callar. Gimió fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba increíblemente. Lágrimas fueron derramadas de sus ojos sufridos mientras que, su cuerpo asimilaba el grave golpe, sus manos empezaron a temblar incontablemente.

— ¡Saca esa criatura horrorosa de mi presencia! —jaló del cabello de Hisana. Ésta tampoco pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir como le era halado el cabello. —Y no vuelvas a traerla nunca cuando te ocupes de mí…

Tiró a Hisana con brusquedad que la sacó de la habitación como si fuera basura y cerró la puerta shoji.

Hisana lloraba incontrolablemente. Sus sollozos eran incontrolables mientras rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró tumbándose en el futon.

Ahora ya sabía por qué Byakuya quería que huyera cuando se enteró lo de la princesa. Rukia seguía llorando con furor, pero Hisana no podía consolarla y tomarla en sus manos porque sus dichosas manos le ardían. Sangraban que manchaban su futon. No le importaba, estaba agobiada y sin saber que hacer.

De repente, Hisana se percató y observó unos pétalos de sakura flotando cerca de ella. Sus ojos hinchados por la lloriqueada vieron como esos pétalos descansaban sobre su mejilla roja donde fue impuesta una cachetada y otros pétalos posaban en sus manos frágiles.

—Sen…bonzakura…—dijo incrédula Hisana al notar que, esa flor de sakura que le dio Byakuya antes de irse era nada más y nada menos que una parte del poder de su espíritu.

Hisana se le agudizó su oído al escuchar gorjeos en ves de lloriqueos por parte de Rukia. Giró su cabeza para verle mejor y notó que el bebé paró de llorar, tratando de agarrar los pétalos que flotaban cerca de ella.

La pelinegra mayor sonrió tristemente. Probablemente, Senbonzakura es testigo de todo lo que había ocurrido. Tenía un presentimiento que él ya sabía algo al respecto.

—Por favor, Senbonzakura…—murmuró Hisana. —Si me oyes, por favor escúchame…—notó que la mayoría de pétalos se reunía cerca del rostro de Hisana. Algunos aún estaban descansando en las manos y la mejilla de Hisana y otros pétalos distrayendo a Rukia. —No le digas nada a Byakuya-sama sobre lo ocurrido…—bajó la mirada. No quería preocupar a su amado por nada en el mundo. Más aun que se encuentra en una misión de alto riesgo. —No podrá ser capaz de sopórtalo y podrá cometer alguna negligencia…

Hisana trató de sonreír. Pensar en Byakuya le lastimaba en ese momento. Él, si la viera de esa forma, atacaría a cualquiera que se interpóngase.

—Será nuestro secreto, ¿sí? —cerró sus ojos violetas. —Saldré de aquí cuanto antes…

Definitivamente, no podía estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Tomaría el consejo de Byakuya y se marcharía si eso implicaría que la despidieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Se los dije. xDDD y eso que es solo el principio! ya verán que esto aun no para. Yo sé que todas esperamos a un Byakuya como héroe, pero hey...eso viene después...(no dire spoilers!)<strong>

**Espero actualizar pronto, hay que aprovechar estas escasas pero sagradas vacaciones que tengo ;) se me cuidan y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Les dije que no tardaría ;) aquí está el décimo sexto capítulo ;D y para aprovechar bien mi tiempo, el cap. está algo largo para dejarlos picados ya al final xDDD Gracias a todos los que leyeron y/o comentaron el fic :D eso me dio fuerzas para continuar.**

**Bleach no me pertence**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 16 **

Frunció sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior al percibir el ardor que le generó cuando fue esparcido el aceite de oliva en sus manos. A pesar que había vivido en unos de lugares más inhóspitos; notoriamente hostil que la mansión, no sabía porque le dolía tanto si en el Inuzuri se había lastimado mucho peor. Hisana abrió un poco los ojos para visualizar un poco su habitación. Rukia estaba en el suelo mientras gateaba y exploraba su alrededor. Tras unos segundos de absorto, desvió su mirada a aquel doctor singular que ya había tenido contacto.

—Tus heridas no son graves…—bufó. —No sé porque te quejas…

Hisana suspiró mentalmente. Si tan solo él se recordara de la reacción que tuvo al verle las manos ensangrentadas de antemano de que las curara no habría dicho lo último.

—Lo siento…—dijo Hisana que observó que sus manos eran vendadas. —…pero es inevitable sentir algo de dolor.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, le cambió el tema:

— ¡Cómo ha crecido esta niña…!—comentó el doctor. —Recuerdo la última vez que la vi: sufrida y con mocos colgantes…—Hisana se pudo rígida ante el recuerdo. El hombre suspiró. —…y fue mi primera victi… ¡quiero decir…! paciente… ¡eso!... —se rió. —…fue mi primer paciente en utilizar la jeringa. —sonrió entre dientes. — ¡Vaya que fue un éxito!

Hisana lo fulminó con la mirada. Era más que evidente que ese señor estaba experimentando con su hermana bebé por sus fines, en cierta parte, egoístas.

El doctor suspiró ante tal recuerdo maravilloso. Soltó delicadamente las manos de la pelinegra que se cercioró que estuvieran sobre el regazo de ella.

—Aún no puedo olvidar…a Ieyoshi…—habló el anciano doctor con un tono de pura melancolía, sin ocultar el dolor que expresaba su corazón al mencionar al otro anciano.

Hisana lo observó simpáticamente pero a la vez con angustia: — ¿Fue un buen amigo suyo?

El doctor abrió un poco los ojos por la pequeña sorpresa: — ¿De quién? ¿Mío? —se señaló a él mismo. — ¡No! Para nada…ni lo conocía.

Hisana sentía que se iba hacia atrás por esa inesperada sorpresa. Eso fue estúpidamente irónico.

— ¿Entonces…?—preguntó Hisana con cierto incertidumbre.

El ancianito negó con la cabeza que trató ordenar todo lo que estaba en su mente.: —Lo que trato de decir es que lo recuerdo porque, por la culpa de la muerte de ese mediocre, iniciaron los problemas en la mansión Kuchiki…

Rukia gateó hacia Hisana con una felicidad grande porque pudo gatear todo lo que ella quisiera. Su hermana mayor al darse cuenta que su hermanita se lanzó hacia ella, Hisana sonrió.

— ¿De verdad piensa eso?

— ¡Claro que sí! —gritó tan fuerte que asustó a ambas hermanas. — ¿No lo entiendes? Él no se pudo haber muerto así como así.

Hisana lo vio.: —Pero…murió de un paro cardiaco…—aclaró.

— ¡Eso es lo que quieren que creamos!

— ¿Quiénes ellos? —susurró la pelinegra.

El anciano bufó.: — ¡Pues, quién más! ¡Los ancianos Kuchiki!

Hisana se impresionó ante tal declaración que sintió escalofríos al mencionar a los supuestos culpables.: — ¿Por…qué?

—Porque no veo otros sospechosos…—dijo congruentemente.

La pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño cuando pensó si debía creerle a ese viejito.

El doctor aclaró su garganta.: —Te diré algo…—cerró los ojos. — ¿Acaso has leído el informe final de la causa de muerte de Ieyoshi? —Hisana negó con la cabeza con nerviosismo. —Bueno, como dijiste con anterioridad, fue a causa de un paro cardiaco…

Hisana torció sus labios.: —No comprendo…

— ¡Qué ese informe está mal elaborado! —declaró el doctor.

— ¡Qué!

— ¡Cómo escuchaste! —el doctor giró sus ojos hacia los lados para ser precavido de que nadie los escuchasen. —El informe es vago, no es explícito sobre los antecedentes médicos de Ieyoshi o si alguna vez había sufrido alguna enfermedad en el pasado o alguna novedad… ¡nada! —levantó sus brazos. —Fue escrito por alguien autómata por los ancianos…

— ¿Quieres decir que todo estaba planeado? —preguntó Hisana.

— ¡Anda! ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! —exigió el doctor. — ¡Estoy loco al creer eso!

Hisana se hizo hacia atrás un poco junto con Rukia.: —Yo no le he dicho eso…

—No…—la vio sospechosamente. —…pero lo pensaste o alguna vez lo hiciste…—volvió a suspirar. —Pero de verdad, es muy triste…que los ancianos hayan hecho tal crueldad. —la observó. —No me arrepiento el día que negué ser parte de los ancianos Kuchikis…—se rió. —Los más "sabios" de todo el clan.

La chica sonrió. Era bueno saber que, un viejito con un sentido un tanto paranoico, fuera buena persona que sus intensiones no se sobrepasaban como el de los ancianos Kuchikis.

— ¿Por qué declinó? —preguntó Hisana. —Se dio cuenta que sus acciones eran intolerantes…

El viejito frunció el ceño con desagrado.: — ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, niña? —desconcertó a Hisana. —No fui parte de los ancianos Kuchikis porque no son tan viejo…

Hisana bajó su cabeza bruscamente, gruñendo durante el proceso. Él era imposible.

—Aunque no niego que sus actos son intolerables…—confesó. —A veces me pregunto: ¿Quién fue el cabeza podrida en solicitar a que la princesa Mamoru se hospedara en nuestra mansión?, ¿quién? —se sonrojó. —Quiero decir, fea no es…—rió nerviosamente. —…para nada…

Hisana frunció su ceño y sus labios. Ahora descubre que no sólo el viejito doctor es loco, imposible y raro sino que también es depravado.

—Pero su carácter es como mil demonios…—observó al bebé. —…es como llevar a un lobo vestida de oveja con las demás ovejas en el corral. —observó a Hisana. —Mas yo sé que Kuchiki Byakuya no querrá casarse con ella ni por físico ni por lo ulcerado que está su alma.

Hisana rió bajito.

—Sí… ¿Quién fue el tonto en pensar eso? —la siguió viendo. — ¡Porque es claro que Kuchiki Byakuya ve nada más que a ti!

La pelinegra dejó de reírse para remplazarlo como un sonrojo en sus mejillas.: — ¿Perdón?

— ¡Es obvio mija! —señaló la parte superior de Hisana. — ¡A comparación de la princesa, tu tienes poca carne!

Hisana se sonroja más; tapándose.: — ¡Disculpe!

—No te vengas con lo ingenua, todos saben que el _pecho _es lo primero que mira un hombre en una mujer…—trató de verle la espalda baja. —Lo segundo son las pompis…—quedó pensando. —…pero también posees poca carne ahí…

— ¡Cómo se atreve! —Hisana estaba muy sonrojada que sintió que le hervían sus mejillas. ¿Será cierto que Byakuya pensó, o mejor dicho, vio eso de primero en ella?

La chica se levantó, y como pudo, cogió a la bebé con sus manos dispuesta a marcharse y dejar sólo a ese viejo pervertido. Mas esto no sucedió porque, sutilmente para no lastimarla, el doctor agarró la muñeca de Hisana.

—Antes que te vayas… ¿te puedo decir algo? —el doctor cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. —No, mejor dicho, te diré una cosa…—Hisana alzó su ceja. —…escúchame bien…—el tono de voz del doctor se tornó seria. —…y sigue mi consejo a toda costa cuando la princesa Mamoru te solicite.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Hisana que se empezó a asustar.

El doctor la vio fijamente y sin dudar, expresó, a siguiente palabra con solemnidad.: —Huye…

Hisana jadeó un poco mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente ante el consejo del viejito. Su impresión no fue tanto por lo que dijo, sino la forma en que lo dijo. Sonó severo y lo decía en serio. : — ¿Cómo…?—su voz fue algo temblorosa.

— ¡Qué te fugues, escapes, esfumes! —aclaró. — ¿Qué otras palabras debo de emplear para que me entiendas?

Parpadeó un poco.: —T…te entendí a la primera…

—Lo haz notado, ya. —le recordó. —Ella te trata como una escoria. —se acercó más. —No sabes de los horrores que ella es capaz de hacerte.

Hisana tragó saliva. Es casi lo mismo que Byakuya le dijo antes de marcharse. Él estaba demasiado angustiado sobre cualquier situación que se le escapara de sus manos. Ella sabía que eso no estaba en su alcance. Ya lo había decidido, debía marcharse cuanto antes. ¡No había que perder más el tiempo!

—Lo sé…—dijo Hisana respirando con dificultad. —Me iré ahora…

—Bien. —el doctor frunció el ceño. —. Te cubriré…—Hisana lo vio dudosamente que hizo que el doctor rió.: —Yo sé que Kuchiki Byakuya encontró un alojamiento. No soy tan bruto, ¿sabes?

Hisana se sonrojó que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Al momento de decirle esas palabras el doctor, se dio cuenta que él pretendía ser una persona un poco sosa pero en realidad sí se percataba el asunto de las cosas.

—Gracias. —Hisana dio una de las mejores sonrisas que pudo dar. Apretó un poco a Rukia y sintió como la flor de cerezo, que fue hecho de un poco del poder de Senbonzakura, ceñía un poco en su cuerpo al ser guardada dentro de su yukata.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Takashi…

* * *

><p>Hisana corría lo más sutil posible y que al mismo tiempo no se le cayera de su espalda a Rukia. Jamás imaginó en su vida entera correr tan rápido en un lugar tan extenso como la mansión Kuchiki. Su pecho punzaba por la falta de aire, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se salía en cualquier momento; jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire que le hacía falta en sus pulmones. Hisana presenciaba que sus mejillas se acaloraban y seguidamente el sudor se hizo presente en su frente.<p>

Mas no podía parar, no ahora que se ha tardado tanto en volver con la princesa. Era de esperarse que ella se preguntara sobre su imperdonable retraso, era por eso que debía correr hasta llegar al final. Escalaría los muros que confinen el espacioso jardín con el Seireitei, porque era la única salida que se le ocurría que no sería vista por un guardia.

¡Debía ir con Miyako y Kaien pronto!

Pero todo pasó tan rápido.

Hisana sintió que se ahogaba con su yukata porque fue jalada por atrás bruscamente, que causó que tropezara con el suelo de madera fuertemente. Todo fue tan repentino que ni se percató cuándo estuvo en el suelo. Aún jadeante por falta de aire, veía algo borroso, pero pudo distinguir a dos semblantes enfrente de ella; específicamente, a dos hombres.

Rukia comenzó a llorar, dando un ambiente denso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hisana confundida por la situación no respondió al instante.

—Vaya, compa', parece que ésta es muda. —se quejó. —Lástima que ese bodoque no lo es…

El tipo que la jaló se agachó y tomó el rostro de Hisana con una mano.: —Te pregunte: "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La pelinegra tembló un poco al verle bien. Poseía una tez morena, con cejas peludas como dos orugas, su pelo pincho corto negro como el ébano, coloso mostrando sus músculos con una yukata rota de las mangas y portando una katana en su cintura. La mirada de ese sujeto era feroz con un toque de perversidad. Lo cual a Hisana no le gustó porque le incomodaba sus ojos amarillentos penetrantes.

—Na…da…—dijo entre jadeos Hisana sin saber muy bien que contestar. Trató de tranquilizar a Rukia con arrullos leves. Sin embargo, lo que más le incomodaba de esa situación era esa pequeña porción del poder de Senbonzakura tratando de esparcirse y ser libre. Algo no estaba bien.

El otro sujeto, con piel blanca al igual como sus cabellos, sus ojos color celeste y delgado, a expectativas de Hisana, parecía un ángel que portaba una espada, al igual que su entidad, su funda blanca. Aparentaba ser el más tranquilo, pero había algo mal en él.

De forma callada, el tipo con cualidades blancas, haló repentinamente de los brazos de Hisana a Rukia.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras trataba de pararse y alcanzar a Rukia de aquel hombre.

— ¡No! —Hisana escuchó los balbuceos de su hermana menor mientras gritaba. — ¡Déjela…!—rogó.

Lo que temió Hisana estaba sucediendo. No sabía quien era esos hombres, jamás los había visto en su vida. Además, la chica percibió que los pétalos de sakura que estaba en los adentros de su yukata saldrían prontamente. Esto no era bueno…

—Caballeros…

El trio giró su cabeza al escuchar un tono de voz anciana.

Hisana susurró.: —Takashi-sama…

El anciano doctor se acercó a ellos naturalmente, sin alterarse mostrando indiferencia.: —Nunca en mi vida, morando en esta mansión, los había visto. —paró. —Entonces, identifíquense.

Ambos hombres se observaron.

El moreno se presentó: —Dosan Wada.

—Nobuharu Iio. —y soltó la bebé sin tomar en cuenta la altura que ésta iba a caer. Se iba a lastimar.

Hisana y Takashi reaccionaron y se tensaron al percatarse que ese tal Iio había soltado a Rukia intencionalmente. La pelinegra trató de agarrarla, pero al momento de hacer contacto con el suelo de madera fuertemente para poder balancearse hacia adelante; sus brazos temblaron y sus manos sintieron un dolor agudo. Takashi estaba lejos de ellos, y no reaccionó a tiempo. A diferencia de ambos, salió disparado dentro de la yukata cientos de pétalos de sakura. De tal manera, apaciguó el seguro golpe del bebé en lo cual se posicionó de forma vertical para que no fuera rozada por filosas orillas.

Wada e Iio abrieron sus ojos de asombro al ver ese poder que emergió de los adentros de la chica. Sin embargo, el que estaba peor en su asombro era Takashi. Él jamás se imaginó que Byakuya le diera un poco del poder de Senbonzakura a esa muchachita. De verdad, la debe de querer tanto.

—Y…—trató de componer la compostura Takashi cuando observaba como Hisana gateaba, como podía, y tomaba a Rukia en sus brazos presionándola fuertemente. Aún en su viejo y oxidado oído pudo apreciar un murmuro por parte de la chica que dijo "gracias". Takashi se preguntaba si se lo estaba diciendo a él o a las flores flotantes. —… ¿qué quieren?

Wada habló.: —Somos los guardaespaldas de la Princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji…—vio de reojo a Hisana. —Y nos ordenó a que trajéramos a esta mujer a su presencia…

—_Y si tuviese a ese bebé consigo…liquídenlo._ —parafraseó Iio. —Esas fueron sus órdenes exactas.

La pelinegra tragó saliva fuertemente.

—Ya veo…—dijo Takashi. —Pero lo que no saben es que—la señaló. —esta jovencita está bajo receta medica por mi parte.

— ¿Uh? —levantó una ceja Wada.

—Soy el Doctor Kuchiki Takashi…—espetó. —…y ella está bajo mi custodia.

Otra vez, ese tono de voz indiferente y esa mirada fría del doctor.

Iio levantó una ceja.: —No me diga…—dijo sarcásticamente. — ¿Y qué le recetó? ¿Correr alrededor de la mansión?

El anciano asintió haciendo que ambos hombres se vieran confundidos ante la afirmación del viejito.: —Dígale a la _princesita…_que si, quiere que le perduren sus sirvientes—se acercó más a ellos. —, que los cuide mejor.

—Es inaceptable su afirmación, Dr.…— dijo que frunció el ceño. Ese comentario se lo tomó a pecho.

El mencionado bufó.: — ¡Oh por favor! — los observó. — Dudo mucho que la princesa le haga falta una simple sirvienta si está bajo a su merced a dos…— pensó en decir "fuertes" pero se dio cuenta que el blanquito era raquítico. —…guardaespaldas. —parpadeó. —O al menos, no le hará de mucha falta tan sólo un día.

Wada e Iio se vieron de reojo. Ya conocían el difícil carácter de su ama; si apreciaban su vida, no debían estar en contra de las órdenes de ella. Además, eso incluía cualquier subjetivismo por parte de ellos. Al no notificarles que hacer si hubiese algún tipo de resistencia hacia la sirvienta Hisana, en este caso la resistencia entrometida era Takashi, no se arriesgarían a continuar con esa orden.

—Como sea…—expresó Wada yéndose junto con Iio. —…al recibir nuevas ordenes; tengan por seguro que actuaremos…

La última mirada de ambos fue ese conjunto de pétalos rosas que pareciera que protegían a la muchacha con el bebé. Sabían que debían de tener más cuidado con esa cosa ya que desprendía mucho reiatsu.

Al momento que la presencia de los dos hombres desapareció por completo; las piernas de Takashi se aguadaron y cayó al suelo con sus rodillas. Su alma por poco y se sale.

— ¡Oh! —respiró el anciano. — ¡Jamás creí que se tragaran esa mentira!

Hisana respiraba agitadamente. Entonces, la princesa la quiere no más a ella. Quiere algo de ella, pero Hisana no sabía qué. Es algo que tanto añora la princesa extraer para beneficio propio. Al pensar de esa manera, hizo a Hisana palidecer. No solo su intento de huida fue frustrada, ahora ya no había ninguna esperanza de salir si estaban esos dos sujetos merodeando por la mansión.

De repente, Hisana sintió algo que se apoyó suavemente en su mejilla. Parpadeó como un signo de reacción al darse cuenta que era los pétalos que, nuevamente, descansaban sobre su cachete. Hisana quedó ida al percibir que esos pétalos emanaban como una acaricia, como si fuera el calor de una mano.

—Increíble…—se maravilló Takashi al ver la escena. —El poder de Senbonzakura actuando por su propia voluntad…

Hisana bajó la mirada al escuchar los gorjeos de su hermanita al percatarse de los pétalos rosas flotando sobre su pequeña cabeza. Eso hizo sonreír a la pelinegra mayor.

—Muchas gracias, Takashi-sama…—captó la atención de éste. —No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado…

— ¡Oh, niña…!—rió. —No digas tonterías…

Hisana cerró sus ojos violáceos con una sonrisa.: —Lo digo en serio…

El anciano se sonrojó levemente mientras aclaraba su garganta.: —Bueno sí…pero ten cuidado…—dijo. —Con esos _fortachones_ de por medio serán un problema…—exclamó. —Son los juguetes de la consentida princesa.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Mientras no regrese Ginrei-sama, la mansión no será restablecida apropiadamente. —pegó su mano contra su frente. —Suele tardarse semanas, a veces meses, cuando vuelve a la mansión. —suspiró. —Eso pasa cuando Byakuya-sama está en una misión.

Hisana se le hundió el corazón al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

Eso significaba que sufriría mucho con la ausencia de Byakuya, y también la de Ginrei.

—Takashi-sama…—susurró Hisana después de haber tragado saliva. — ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? —Éste levantó una ceja. Dejó que prosiguiera la morena. — ¿Puede…encargase de Rukia mientras yo esté con…la princesa?

El anciano levantó ambas cejas.: — ¿Cómo?

—La princesa odia a Rukia, no se porque, pero la quiere…—pausó unos segundos mientras bajaba la mirada. —…muerta.

—Espera, espera…—dijo Takashi. — ¿Seguirás yendo con la princesa Mamoru?

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior.: — ¿Qué otra opción tengo? —lo observó. —Mi esfuerzo para salir de la mansión no dieron sus frutos. A lo que pasó hoy, dudo mucho que podré escapar…

Takashi sonrió. Esta chica, ha escuchado varios sobrenombres para referírsele: rata callejera, inmundicia del Rukon, puta del Rukongai, bruja, ¡en fin! Todos esos objetos directos que se referían a Hisana no eran para nada ciertos. Al conocerla mejor, se dio cuenta que era una persona tímida, delicada, dulce, de buen corazón. Por una parte, comprendió en que le vio Byakuya a esa chica.

—De acuerdo. —dijo aun manteniendo esa sonrisa. —La cuidare por ti…

Hisana trató de no llorar en ese momento. Se sentía feliz, su alegría era tan grande, al encontrar a alguien que se preocupara de su bienestar y de su hermana (aparte de Byakuya).

—Muchas gracias…—susurró Hisana tras abrazarlo repentinamente.

Takashi se sonrojó al máximo al volver a la realidad. No sabía que hacer en ese momento porque ya hacía muchos años, que una mujer lo abrazaba.

En ese momento, Takashi pudo observar que esos pétalos que le fascinaron con anterioridad, se trasformaban nuevamente en una flor sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si ya han visto el ÚLTIMO capítulo del anime de Bleach T_T. Yo no sé que le sucede Kubo al dejarlo ahí! o sea, este nuevo arco del manga se ve prometedor y para que no lo pasen en el anime está feo! xDD Además, cierta parte de mi ser me dice que volverá el anime (no como <em>Bleach<em> sino como otro nombre {como pasó con Naruto al pasar a Naruto Shippuden}) y sólo será del último arco. O sino...OVAS :S pero es que no lo pueden dejarlo así! el final del anime es bastante abierto! D: (con ciertos toques ichirukistas! *-*)**

**Lo único que me alegre en esos últimos capítulos de Bleach fue la aparición de Hisana *-* en el capítulo 355 en el especial de año nuevo fue épico *-* fue tan lindo entre Byakuya/Hisana/Rukia! o el ending del capitulo 366! ahí sale Byakuya observando la foto de Hisana (y la verdad, esa foto se la mira más alegre :D) en fin...a lo que quiero llegar es que sí vale la pena seguir con el anime (aun si el relleno era tedioso) y que Kubo mencione, dibuje, haga algo con Hisana : (tendrá más fans! xDD) que opinan ustedes?**

**Los veo a la próxima entrega (ya casi terminó el siguiente capítulo, así que mas o menos lo tendré para el viernes o el fin de semana!)**

**Se me cuidan! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Lo siento! (miro el almanaque) dije que publicaría el viernes o el finde pero no pude! -.-! **

**Bueno! creo que tres capítulos en publicados, mas o menos, en una semana son más que suficientes! :D creo que ya este será el último capítulo que puedo escribir libremente por qué, a pesar que aun me queda esta semana de vacaciones, voy a empezar a estudiar ya que los exámenes ya están cerca O.o!**

**No sé cuando actualizare, pero con estos tres capítulos largos son más que suficientes para que se pongan al día (y para que me dejen review :D)**

**Gracias a todos por dejar review y/o leerlo! :3 después les contesto! xD**

**Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 17**

El anciano doctor suspiró por enésima vez.

—De nuevo. — la observó como la pequeña sonreía y se le salió un poco de baba. Se podía apreciar algunos dientes formándose en sus encillas. — _Takashi._

Rukia gorjeó.: — _Adashi…_

— ¡No, no! — negó con la cabeza. — Di _Takashi._

La pequeña aplaudió con una sonrisa imborrable.: — _Dahashi…_

El disque mencionado se frustró. Tal vez si lo intentaba con otra palabra.

— Pequeña Rukia. — llamó la atención del bebé y alzó sus grandes ojos violetas ante el anciano. — Di _Kuchiki._

El bebé parpadeó.: — ¿Uh? — dijo dudosa.

El anciano rió. Su carita valía por millones.: — _Kuchiki…_

Tardó un momento para decirlo ortología incorrecto.: — _Kukiki…_

Takashi sonrió oreja a oreja.: — ¿Qué tal…_Senbonzakura?_

Rukia sintió un deja vú. Esa palabra ya la había escuchado, es más, sabía quien era, pero ese nombre era muy muy MUY difícil en pronunciar.

Los ojitos violetas del bebé quedaron absortos al tener una pequeña controversia en una pequeña mente. ¿Cómo es que decían ese nombre?

El anciano doctor notó que ya había oscurecido lo cual le preocupó un poco. Supuestamente Hisana ya debía haber llegado desde hace mucho.

— ¿_Mamá?_ — el anciano puso su atención al bebé.

— ¿Hisana? — preguntó.

Rukia asintió rápidamente.

Han pasado dos meses dese que Takashi ha cuidado a Rukia. Dos meses que no se ha visto a Ginrei y los ancianos Kuchiki y la princesa hacen de las suyas; dos meses desde que Byakuya se fue y no ha habido noticias sobre él.

Antes de que Takashi pudiera responder, la puerta shoji se abrió lentamente. El anciano giró su cabeza y momentos después su mirada cambio.

Ahí parada estaba la susodicha chica con mirada perdida con cabizbaja, su piel estaba pálida y su cuerpo sudoroso temblaba. Al estar parada por unos segundos le robó las pocas fuerzas que poseía porque, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hisana se desmayó.

— ¡Hisana! — el anciano corrió rápidamente hacia la inconsciente chica. Al observarla bien, sintió un agujero en su corazón.

— ¡_Sa-na!_ — gritó Rukia al ver que su "mamá" cayó al suelo.

Takashi no lo podía creer. Se agachó velozmente para examinarle mejor las heridas. No eran heridas comunes…eran latigazos que marcaban su espalda y rasgaron su ropa.

* * *

><p>Media hora luego, Hisana despertó en un futon boca abajo. Gruñó un poco ante el dolor intenso en su espalda. Después de unos segundos se percató que no llevaba puesto la parte superior de su yukata que causó que se pusiera rígida.<p>

— _¡Sa-na!_ — dijo Rukia mientras le tocaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Hisana le sonrió dulcemente mientras era curada por Takashi. El dolor era punzante, pero a estas alturas, la pelinegra ya estaba a acostumbrada a ese tipo de sentimiento.

— Niña…— suspiró Takashi frustrado. — ¿Ahora que pasó? — esto ya era demasiado. — ¿Por qué te azotó?

Hisana sentía que las lágrimas se avecinaban.: — Porque se recordó que…— abrazó a Rukia para sentirse segura. —…soy la enamorada de Byakuya-sama…

Takashi prosiguió con las vendas.: — Esto…se terminó Hisana.

La pelinegra giró su cabeza.: — ¿Uh?

El anciano la observó detenidamente.: — No debes dejar que te trate de esa manera. — frunció su ceño. — Ya es suficiente.

La voz de la Hisana se tornó quebradiza.: — Lo sé…— cerró sus ojos. — ¿…pero qué puedo hacer, Takashi-sama? — sollozó. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? — limpió sus lágrimas. — Toda esperanza de escapar ha desaparecido. — rechinó sus dientes. — Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a Kuchiki Ginrei-sama.

Hisana se percató que Takashi estaba enfrente de ella, sosteniendo la flor de cerezo en sus manos.: — O puedes utilizarlo.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron como platos.: — ¡Oh no! — jadeó. — Por favor, Takashi-sama, no me pida hacer eso.

El rostro del anciano se tornó turbia.: — ¿Por qué?

Ella bajó la mirada.: — El poder de Senbonzakura es inmensamente peligroso…— observó la flor. — No quiero causar daño a nadie.

Takashi bufó. Y decían que él era el imposible.: — Hisana abre los ojos. — alzó su voz. — ¡Esa _puta _consentida te debe respetar por el simple hecho que eres una persona! — gritó. — ¡Qué no pueda tener a Byakuya no es excusa para tratarte así! ¡O qué eres una sirvienta incompetente!

Hisana bajó la mirada. No sabía como responderle.

Takashi suspiró al no tener una respuesta inmediata. Tal vez necesitaba tiempo para poder tomar su decisión. Dejó la flor a la par de Hisana mientras Takashi se paraba.

— Sólo piénsalo bien…— sonrió. — Que no te asusten esos colosos…— caminó lentamente para la respuesta de Hisana. — Iré por más vendas.

La chica quedó pensativa sin darse cuenta que Rukia le babeaba su cabello. Vagó por su mente todas las torturas y pegaderas de la princesa que ella misma permitió que pasara. Jamás intentó detenerla, ¿con qué derecho? La princesa era de élite y ella no valía nada a comparación de Mamoru. Hisana se consideraba una persona tranquila y la violencia no iba con ella. Sin embargo, utilizar a Senbonzakura sería muy riesgoso. Después que lo utilizaría, después qué. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Los problemas terminarían ahí? ¡No! Se tornarían peores.

— _Mi Lady…_

Hisana se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Definitivamente no era Rukia. La pequeña apenas podía decir una palabra.

Poco a poco, Hisana alzó su mirada con cierto temor. Sus ojos se dilataron al verlo.

— Sen…bon…— lágrimas fueron derramadas. — …za…kura…

El espíritu estaba frente de ella. ¡Imposible! ¿Era verdad? ¿No era su imaginación? Giró su cabeza rápidamente para observar la flor que estaba a su lado pero…ya no estaba.

— _Oh…mi Lady…_— suspiró la espada mientras se arrodillaba después de haberle visto las marcas de látigo sobre su espalda. Eso fue inesperado. — _Tranquila…_— dijo mientras dudaba un poco en secarle sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Hisana bajó su cabeza completamente mientras lloraba sobre el futon. No quería que le viera su tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro. Los sollozos eran audibles para los oídos del espíritu y del bebé.

—_Sa-na…_— dijo Rukia halando del cabello a su hermana.

Para sorpresa de Senbonzakura, Rukia empezó hablar. De verdad, ya estaba creciendo la pequeña. El espíritu suspiró mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de Hisana.

— ¿Cómo…?— sollozaba la pelinegra tratando de recuperar la compostura. — ¿Cómo es…que?

— _¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? _— se alegró cuando Hisana alzó su mirada. — _Un poco de mi poder se ubicaba en este lugar. _— dio una pequeña pausa. — _Fue fácil desplazarme…_

Hisana lo vio preocupada.: — ¿Byakuya-sama…cómo está?

— _Estable._ — comentó Senbonzakura sin saber cómo decirle que él ha estado cansado, herido y un poco frustrado por la misión. A pesar de todas esas complicaciones, Byakuya se mantenía, o trataba de. — _No se preocupe mi Lady…no le he dicho nada de nuestros secretos._

Hisana parpadeó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.: — ¿Ha preguntado por mí?

Senbonzakura rió bajito.: — _Todo el tiempo._

Sus blancas mejillas se tornaron rojizas mientras sonreía tímidamente. : —Es…es bueno verte de nuevo _Oh gran Espíritu del Amor._

Fue emitido una risa en la garanta de la espada.:—_Mi Lady…_— habló Senbonzakura. — _No poseo mucho tiempo._ — confesó. — _Seré breve._

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Hisana.

Observó su rostro lleno de intriga.: —_Master está indefenso con el simple hecho que yo estoy aquí…_—aclaró. —_Si él me necesitara en estos momentos, solo encontraría el mango de la zampakuto. _

Hisana jadeó.: — ¿En serio?

Senbonzakura asintió.: —_Pero ese no es el caso…_—suspiró. —_Mi Lady…_—habló suavemente. —_ ¿Por qué me deshonra?_

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó rápidamente al sentir que su alma se salía.

—_Le he prometido a Master que la protegería con mi poder…_—palpó sus cabellos. —_…durante estos dos meses es lo menos que he hecho._

—Senbonzakura…escúchame…

Levantó su dedo índice a los labios finos de la pelinegra.: —_No…_—negó con la cabeza. —_…ahora es tu turno en escucharme._ —suspiró. —_Yo sé que tienes miedo en utilizarme, pero mi Lady, ¿acaso no le prometió al Master que me utilizaría en última instancia?_

Hisana tartamudeó.: —Yo…—bajó la mirada apenada. —…sí.

— _¿Y acaso lo has hecho?_ —preguntó nuevamente.

Aún tenía la mirada baja cuando susurró.: —No.

—_Por favor, te ruego que no me dejes atrás._ —levantó su rostro con su mano. —_Mi deber es proteger todo lo que mi Master desee proteger…_—la observó. —_y ese "todo" es la pequeña Lady y tú. _—suspiró. —_Yo siento que he fallado al no poder evitar: esto,_ —tocó su mejillas que sorprendió a Hisana. — _esto,_ —palpó sus manos. —_y esto._ —acarició suavemente la espalda desnuda de la pelinegra.

Hisana se ruborizó instantáneamente al sentir como los dedos del espíritu trazaban lentamente las marcas del látigo. Sus escalofríos se hacían evidentes.: —Sen…bonzakura…—suspiró.

—_Y casi hieren a la pequeña Lady durante el proceso._ —su mano descansó en la cabecita peluda de la Rukia.

—Yo…—rechinó sus dientes la pelinegra. —…perdóname. —susurró.

Senbonzakura tomó sus manos. —_Mi Lady tiene un buen corazón hacia su prójimo._ —confesó. —_…pero a veces, algunas personas no se percatan de ello._ _Y sólo reaccionan con acciones._

Ella asintió.

Se apreció una risita del espíritu—_Mi tiempo se agota…_—Hisana lo vio sorprendida. —_Así que lo diré rápido._ —Senbonzakura empezó a desintegrarse para convertirse en pétalos rosas. Había miles de ellas que Rukia empezó a gorjear. —_La próxima vez que consideres que estés en peligro junto con Rukia…_—se formó de nuevo la flor de cerezo, solo que esta vez, más grande que antes. —_No dudes en utilizarme…_—al final, simplemente se escuchó en eco la voz de la espada. —_No te preocupes, volveremos pronto._

Hisana cogió la flor con sumo cuidado y lo observó con ensimismamiento. En ese momento, sonrió tristemente mientras cerraba sus ojos.: —Gracias…—lo asió mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en las orillas de sus orbes violetas. —Cuídense.

Momentos después, llegó nuevamente el anciano doctor con varias vendas en sus manos.: — ¡Jah! No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarlas…—la notó absorta luego de haber pasado algunos segundos. — ¿Niña?

Rukia gorjeó.: —_¡Pahashi!_ —dijo tratando de decir "Takashi".

El supuesto mencionado arqueó una ceja. ¿De qué se había perdido?

* * *

><p>—Descansen jóvenes. —dijo una voz fuerte que se dirigió a un grupo de shinigamis. —Fue todo por hoy.<p>

Grandes suspiros y gruñidos fueron las respuestas de los subordinados. Han estado varias semanas en el Mundo Humano y los Hollows no disminuían en ese lugar. Era muy extraña la gran cantidad de monstruos que merodeaban entre los humanos. No había una explicación coherente.

Pero a eso, ya no le importaba al pelinegro. A estas alturas ya estaba harto de toda esa misión (aunque no lo demostrase). Sin embargo, ya sabía que esa misión sería larga. Por eso trataba de no alegar en nada. No obstante, el lugar, a pesar que estaba infestado de hollows, no era tan malo. El paisaje era bastante poblado de humanos (a pesar que era de noche) con raros objetos que sostenían en sus manos (la mayoría) era de color café y de forma cuadrada. Regresaban y venían en unas extrañas máquinas de transportes que se desplazaba con una largo camino de metal y madera, que conducía a saber ni a donde.

Byakuya se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol kiri no muy lejos de un letrero colgante que resaltaba la palabra _Eki._

El bullicio se hacía presente y como personas (parecían oficiales) trataban de calmar a las masas con sus barrotes de madera. Byakuya suspiró al ver como pasaba la gente sin darse cuenta que él estaba ahí; y jamás lo harían al ser Byakuya un espíritu entre los mortales.

—_Jamás he visto tantos humanos reunidos en un mismo lugar._ —expresó Senbonzakura como se empujaban y gritaban al tratar de entrar a un contenedor de metal oxidado.

Byakuya suspiró.: —Lo sé. —observó como uno de esos extraños objetos era desplazado por ese camino recto de metal. —No es grato para la vista esta forma de vida humana tan insólita. —parpadeó pesadamente. —Es muy diferente a la Sociedad de Almas.

—_Al apreciar con detenimiento a todas estas personas…_—empezó a decir la espada. —_…he pensado mucho en nuestras Ladies. _

Byakuya abrió un poco sus ojos.: —Se explicito, Senbonzakura. —ordenó.

—_Quiero decir, ¿no es en esta época donde ellas vivieron sus últimos momentos?_ —señaló. —_ ¿Acaso nuestras Ladies se mezclaron con este tipo de gente?_

El pelinegro suspiró nuevamente. Se sentía muy fatigado por la exterminación de ese día.: —Posiblemente. —dijo nada más Byakuya ya que no sabía exactamente la forma en cómo murieron Hisana y Rukia. Ya que la pelinegra mayor no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en su último día de vida, ni siquiera que fue de ella y la de su hermana durante su corta vida en el Mundo Humano. Lo que Hisana contó fue que despertó en el Inuzuri junto con Rukia, sin saber, que habían muerto.

Pero lo que más importaba era el ahora y no el pasado.

— ¿Tienes noticias, Senbonzakura?

Al momento de ser mencionado su nombre se puso rígido. Su amo le estaba pidiendo noticias acerca de las chicas dentro de la mansión. ¿Cómo decirle a su Master sobre las recientes heridas de Hisana? Es decir, no le ha contado nada acerca de los anteriores por la promesa que le hizo a ella, pero ¿decirle ahora?

—_Nada, Master._ —mintió la espada al confiar en Hisana que, esta vez, si utilizaría la porción de poder que le brindó. —_Lo único extraordinario que ha pasado es que la pequeña Lady ha pronunciado sus primeras palabras._

Byakuya lo observó incrédulo. ¿Rukia ya habla? ¿Desde cuándo? — ¿Y qué dice? —preguntó un poco intrigado.

—_Sa-na, refiriéndose a nuestra Lady._ —rió ante el recuerdo.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente. Pudo por un momento imaginarse el rostro de felicidad de Hisana ante la pronunciación de Rukia. Como sospechaba, la pequeña ya estaba creciendo. Cerró sus ojos al recordar a Hisana. La extrañaba; extrañaba la forma de su sonrisa, la manera como sus labios eran presionados contra los suyos y como su presencia calmaba su estrés mientras lo relajaba por cada acaricia.

Aunque le pareció algo extraño que la princesa Mamoru no haya actuado desde que él se fue. ¿Acaso Senbonzakura le estaba mintiendo?

— ¡CUIDADO!

Gritos devastadores emitían los humanos. Byakuya se levantó y sus ojos se dilataron ante el desastre que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡QUÉ SUCEDE!

— ¡AUXILIO!

Sangre fue esparcida y fuertes estruendos del metal que chocaron contra el gigante de color negro que salía de un agujero en el cielo. Los cuerpos de los humanos eran tirados y muchos estaban llorando ante el tremendo accidente. No todos eran conscientes lo que pasaba al ver como el tren colisionó contra algo que, ante los ojos humanos, era invisible y los rieles eran levantados y destrozados de manera sobrenatural. Pero, los que habían muerto en el accidente pudieron ver un coloso que se comían a las personas con una cadena en su pecho y los perseguían.

Byakuya desenvainó su zampakuto mientras escuchaba como sus demás compañeros shinigamis llegaban detrás de él.

No era un Hollow cualquiera que los atacaban sino un Menos Grande.

— _¡Master!_ —espetó el espíritu.

Sin perder el tiempo, se percató que este escenario no terminaría de forma pacifica.: —Chire, Senbonzakura. —frunció el ceño cuando vio que el ser maligno se preparaba para lanzar un zero.

* * *

><p>A paso lento era conducido hacia su habitación. Por la forma de caminar y la de su rostro no denotaban que estaba cansando pero internamente estaba agotado. Fueron ya casi dos meses desde la última vez que pisó su mansión. Se encerró tanto en su trabajo como capitán del sexto escuadrón que perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba encerrado en su oficina. Ya era muy noche y no quería despertar a nadie. Quería que su llegada sea inesperada así no tendría que ver las caras de los ancianos con sus flácidas sonrisas.<p>

Sin embargo, vio una silueta acercándose hacia él. Entrecerró sus ojos para verle mejor en la oscuridad y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

Hisana caminaba lentamente sin ninguna vela consigo. No quería despertar a nadie en la trasnoche. Le costaba caminar por las resientes heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Sentía como punzaban cada vez que daba un mediocre paso. Los caprichos de la princesa hicieron que la llamaran a esa hora de la noche. La pelinegra no tenía ni idea que quería esa chica de ella. Hisana se sentía desamparada al no ver ninguna persona que le apoyara o estuviera en contra del maltrato que ella sufría por la princesa. Era como si todos le tuvieran miedo; hasta Takashi le temía. Nadie le quería hacerle frente.

Hisana en esos momentos de vagancia dentro de su mente suspiró entrecortadamente. Su corazón dolía cuando recordaba a Byakuya, más aún si estaba sola como en esos momentos. Lo necesitaba, sin él se sentía tan insegura y desprotegida. Él era la única persona que se preocupada de ella de verdad. Además de Miyako y Kaien, dentro de la mansión no había ni una pizca de interés. Takashi tan solo se preocupaba por su salud y la de su hermana menor. Pero por su personalidad distraída, Hisana a veces sentía que no le hacía mucho caso (tan sólo cuando estaba herida). La pelinegra no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran sobre sus mejillas. Tan sólo deseaba que Byakuya regresara pronto.

De repente, alzó su mirada y percató que alguien la miraba. Al pensar que era un anciano Kuchiki, como pudo, dio una reverencia.

—Es usted.

Hisana se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.: —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…—susurró suavemente sin ocultar lo perplejo de su rostro. Pocos segundos pasaron para que reaccionara. —Bien…venido.

Ginrei endureció su mirada.: —Dígame que hace a estas horas de la noche. —exigió.

Hisana bajó la mirada nerviosamente.: —La princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji me ha llamado.

El capitán levantó sus blancas cejas levemente.: — ¿Ella aún se localiza aquí?

La pelinegra tragó saliva.: —S…sí, Kuchiki-sama. —dijo.

— ¿Y a qué se debe su llamado ante usted?

Hisana abrió un poco su boca antes de hablar.: —No lo sé…

Ginrei la examinó por un momento de manera dura. La chica podía sentir que penetraba su mirada sobre ella al examinarla minuciosamente. ¿Tal vez quería verificar que ella no mentía?

—Prepare té para dos personas. —ordenó Ginrei que empezó a alejarse dejando a una crispada Hisana. —Llévelas en mi habitación tan pronto que sea posible.

Hisana palideció. ¿Acaso Ginrei iba hablar con la princesa? ¿La echaría de la mansión para restablecer el orden?

En eso, Hisana recordó las palabras del anciano Kyuwa al momento de anunciar a la princesa. Recordó que él anuncio el compromiso de la princesa con Byakuya. Que ellos se iban a casar. Hisana sintió que otra vez las lágrimas se le escapaban. Tal vez Ginrei hablaría con la princesa para los arreglos de la boda. Eso rompió el corazón de Hisana que no pudo suprimir un pequeño sollozo.

Inmediatamente, Hisana corrió hacia la cocina que se olvidó que la princesa la había llamado. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos entonces jamás vería a Byakuya con los mismos ojos cuando él volviera. Era tanta su agonía que se reflejaba en su rostro que hasta Ginrei lo pudo visualizar en la oscuridad al escuchar el lamentable sollozo.

* * *

><p>Vocabulario:<p>

*_Eki: _Estación de trenes.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé cuando volveré a actualizar! pero espero que hayan disfrutado y leído estos tres capítulos! les dejé un poco de intriga para que imaginen que vendrá después xDD. <strong>

**Les deseo feliz semana santa y que lo disfruten! :) Nos vemos a la próxima entrega! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Lo siento! lo sé ! me he tardado mucho! pero me ha tocado duro en la U -_-, a penas salgo de parciales y ya menos de un mes ya quieren los finales para terminar el semestre. Necesito un pequeño respiro uffff! **

**Por antemano, no puedo contestar reviews, y que ademas tengo mucho sueño. Con lo poco de inspiracion y consciencia salió esté capitulo xDDD. No los quería dejar al hilo al aire al no publicar desde hace mucho...así que empeñe en escribirlo. **

**espero que les guste y que ademas que este Ginrei no haya salido tan OOC! y si lo esta pues...lo siento mucho T_T **

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical <strong>

**Capítulo 18**

A pesar que vertía el té en la tetera, Hisana no era consiente de sus actos. La forma autómata por su ensimismo hacía que ella se sintiera desamparada. No solo se encontró de manera infortuna al mandamás de la mansión; cuando él dio la orden de traerle el té su mundo se desmoronó en mil pedazos. Dos tazas para servir el líquido verde… uno para Ginrei-sama y el otro…

Hisana tragó saliva fuertemente. Con todas sus fuerzas internas intentó en no derramar más lágrimas en ese trasnoche. La princesa Mamoru se casará con el futuro heredero del Clan Kuchiki…su Byakuya…

—_Hisana…_

_El jardín estaba en su mayor esplendor. Las floras completamente florecidas, el sol brillaba delicadamente sobre la tez del trio. La llegada de la primavera era grandiosa que Hisana no podía creer lo maravilloso del lugar. Jamás creyó en la Sociedad de Almas hubiera algo así. Era algo así como el "cielo". _

_La mencionada se acurrucó sobre el pecho fornido de Byakuya, quien la tenía en sus brazos, disfrutando el momento grato entre ellos._

— _¡Wa!_ —_Rukia gorjeó._

_Hisana sonrió al observar a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. A penas era una personita de aspecto de infante de seis meses. La pelinegra mayor dio una risita.:_ —_Byakuya-sama…_ —_susurró suavemente entre su torso. _

_Sin darse cuenta Hisana, Byakuya la bajó poco a poco en un tronco de cerezos cercano. La brisa automáticamente sopló suavemente que causó un poco de temblor en la chica. Luego, después de unos momentos en solo escuchar los gorjeos, Hisana levantó su dulce mirada. Byakuya estaba en su altura, agachado, que observó cada detalle fino de su rostro. Era muy raro verlo sonreír, pero esa vez, para Hisana era una de las mejores y hermosas sonrisas que le ha dedicado desde que lo conoce._

_Se acercó cada vez más a ella y tomó su mano delicadamente y la acarició sin despegar sus ojos con los de ella. Ambos rostros estaban sonrojados, increíblemente, más el de Byakuya que el de Hisana. _

_El mundo solo existían ellos dos: _—_Te amo…_—_susurró Byakuya mientras levantó su otra mano para peinarle los cabellos azabaches fuera de su rostro. _

_Un fuerte cosquilleó en su estomago y un poderoso latir en su corazón sintió Hisana en ese momento. Esas palabras no era necesarias decirlas porque las acciones de él lo demostraban. Sin embargo, cuando decía esas palabras de amor tan profundas había una cierta mezcla de sentimientos difícil de explicar. Había felicidad, emoción, sorpresa, escalofríos y principalmente ternura._

_Ahora el rostro de Hisana estaba más ruborizado que el de Byakuya:_ —_Yo también te amo…_

_A los pocos segundos, Byakuya dejó de verla cuando inclinó su cabeza para besarla mejor en sus labios.:_ —_ ¿Nunca me abandonaras, Byakuya-sama...?_ —_preguntó Hisana que cerró sus ojos._

_El aludido siguió besándola y acariciando su rostro.:_ —_ ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerlo?_

_La pelinegra emitió una risita.:_ —_No…_

— _¿Entonces por qué tu inseguridad hacia mí?_ —_preguntó intrigado Byakuya tras separarse un poco._

_Hisana lo observó por unos momentos. Inspeccionó la confusión del noble por unos momentos.:_ —_Perdóname, Byakuya-sama._ —_bajó la mirada con cierto rubor._ —_No fue mi intención dudar de ti…pero…_—_torció sus labios._ —_yo no…ni tú…_—_tartamudeó._

_Byakuya sabía lo que significaba su mirada y la traba de sus palabras. Aún no podía superar el hecho que ella era una simple sirviente y el un poderoso noble y shinigami. Su relación era prohibida en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella piensa que, al romper deliberadamente la norma, la dejaría de amar, la dejaría atrás. _

—_Hisana, escúchame._ —_ella alzó su mirada lentamente._ —_No dudes de las siguientes palabras que diré a continuación:_ —_Hisana se le dilató sus ojos._ —_yo te amo. Yo no te abandonaré no importando las circunstancias. Yo jamás te traicionaré. Fuiste la primera y la única en llegar a un lugar que nadie se ha atrevido o ha sido capaz de penetrar…_—_haló su mano de la pelinegra y la guio hacia su pecho._ —…_mi corazón. _—_Hisana respiró con dificultad con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas._ —_ ¿Cómo podría traicionar a la dueña de mi corazón?_

_Pudo sonar algo cliché, pero Byakuya no se aterró en decir esas palabras, y sus únicos testigos fueron su amada y un bebé que no entendía nada. _

_Hisana no era consiente que derramaba lágrimas.:_ —_Sí…_ —_trató de sonreír._

_Como si fuese un sello de juramento, le dio un beso profundo._

La pelinegra volvió a la realidad tras desvanecer su recuerdo al ver la puerta shoji de Ginrei-sama enfrente de ella. Con la bandeja de madera con dos tazas para el té y la tetera eran victimas del temblor de Hisana. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. No solo era más de las doce de la mañana, sino que el líder del Clan Kuchiki le ha solicitado té para dos personas. Hisana estaba caso segura de quien era la segunda taza, y eso la aterraba. Ver otra vez a la princesa Mamoru era un tormento para ella. Después de la azotada que le dio en la tarde Hisana ya no sabía que pensar. Le tenía más miedo que antes. Cada minuto que pasaba pensaba que podría ser el último porque tenía un presentimiento que esa princesa la quería muerta.

Hisana respiró entrecortadamente mientras sudó frío. Bajó sus cosas para posicionarse en forma seiza ante la puerta. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella misma podía sentir que se salía de su sitio. Con movimientos torpes y nerviosos tocó la puerta shoji.

—Adelante.

La quijada de la chica se tensó mientras bajó la cabeza en forma de reverencia. Con toda voluntad que poseyó en abrir la puerta shoji trató de hablar.: —Lamento la demora, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama.

Los ojos de Hisana estaban fijos en el piso de madera sin tener alguna intención de alzarlos para ver a su amo. Debía suponer que ahí estaba la princesa, penetrándola con su mirada atroz.

—Acercase.

La chica hizo lo que le ordenaron sin perder ningún segundo. Mientras más rápido saldría mejor. En ese momento, Hisana vio de reojo a Ginrei, y para su gran sorpresa, estaba solo.

—Siéntese y sirva el té. —ordenó de nuevo.

Hisana confundida más que antes parpadeó sorpresivamente.: — ¿Disculpe, usted me pidió que…?

—No volveré a repetirlo. —espetó Ginrei severamente.

La pelinegra observó un espacio vacío frente a la Cabeza del Clan. ¿Lo estaba diciendo enserio? ¿Y la princesa qué?

Insegura de sus movimientos Hisana se sentó torpemente. Tomó las tazas y sirvió el té con cierto temblor en sus manos; en ningún momento observó a Ginrei, pero si sintió como la miraba de forma casi acosadora. Era muy extraño tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Jamás en la vida pensó en estar a pocos metros de él. Su primera impresión que le dio ella al líder no fue muy buena. Quizá él sigua la opinión de los ancianos al considerarla como una _puta _del Inuzuri que engatusa a su nieto.

Ginrei sin decir palabra alguna le dio un sorbo a su té. Hisana seguía con la mirada baja. Le incomodaba estar en esa situación que, inexplicablemente, le sonrojaba.

—Beba su té. —ordenó Ginrei con un poco de irritación.

No sé podía explicar Hisana por qué, al tomar la taza, empezó a temblar. ¿Le temía al abuelo de su amado?

Ginrei observó los actos de la empleada que causó que gruñera levemente y cerró los ojos al recordar lo que vio hace minutos atrás cuando llegó a su mansión.: —No es de mi incumbencia, pero debo corroborar que hace un momento atrás observe a una dama llorar dentro del pasillo.

Hisana por fin lo vio al rostro. ¿Hablaba de ella? ¿Acaso le llamó _dama _en vez de _puta, rata callejera _o cosas similares?

Ginrei al no obtener respuesta congruente intentó de nuevo.: — ¿La mansión ha estado en orden por mi ausencia? —preguntó. —Si no fuese así, ¿eso le incomoda?

Hisana tan solo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.: —Yo…pues…

Ginrei fue directo al grano tras tomar su última opción.: — ¿Por qué estaba llorando usted cuando la encontré?

Hisana estaba atónita.

— ¿Es por los comentarios de los ancianos? —preguntó. — ¿Por el alejamiento de mi nieto?

—Discúlpeme por mi rudeza…—bajó la mirada. —pero, ¿por qué le interesa mi bienestar de una insignificante sirvienta como yo?

Ginrei entrecerró sus ojos.: —Usted ha tenido una misteriosa influencia que atrae a mi nieto. —comenzó en hablar. —Aun no entiendo el motivo de su decisión pero, gracias a usted, he presenciado una notable maduración en él. —Cerró sus ojos—Si le pasare alguna malevolencia hacia su persona estoy seguro que Byakuya me culpará de todos los hechos. —Hisana apretó sus dientes. —No poseo nada contra usted. —la chica lo observó fijamente para luego bajar de nuevo la mirada.

—Muchas gracias, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama. —susurró suavemente Hisana.

Tras un silencio prolongado tomaron el té. Ni Ginrei ni Hisana se molestaron en hablar después de lo que él había dicho. Ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada. Lo callado era tan incomodo en esos momentos que así estuvieron durante unos eternos minutos hasta que, inexplicablemente, Ginrei escuchó un pequeño sollozo reprimido en Hisana.

No pregunto ni se le quedó viendo. Ginrei tan sólo esperaba que el té le calmara un poco las penas.

—Byakuya-sama… ¿cómo está? —preguntó Hisana que pensó que fue muy atrevido de su parte en dirigirle la palabra al gran líder sin que éste se la haya pedido.

En ese momento, Ginrei concluyó que el motivo de su tristeza era la ausencia de Byakuya.: —Él está bien.

Hisana sonrió tristemente sin pretender secar sus lágrimas.: —Me alegra…me alegra mucho escucharlo…—su sonrisa de nuevo se tornó en una triste.

Ginrei la seguía observando sin decirle nada.

—Cuando…cuando Byakuya-sama vuelva será un gran líder, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hisana sin verlo a los ojos. —El anciano algo confundido asintió con ceño fruncido. —Ya veo…—susurró.

Ginrei por la oscuridad no podía distinguir muy bien sus facciones, pero al percatarse que la luz de la luna reflejaba su cuerpo pudo notar que algo no estaba bien.

—También…será un buen esposo y líder…

— ¿Le ha pedido su mano en matrimonio? —preguntó rápidamente sin perder la postura estoica.

Hisana negó con la cabeza.: —Pero sí lo hará…

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó indignado Ginrei al pensar que su nieto haya pedido matrimonio a otra mujer en vez de Hisana. La verdad no sonaba muy congruente.

Temblaron sus labios. Al nombre que iba pronunciar le daba cierta repugnancia.: —La princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji; se anunció su matrimonio con Byakuya-sama…

Ginrei abrió sus ojos. Eso sonaba a las acciones de los ancianos. Además, Ginrei le había dejado en claro a esa princesa era decisión de Byakuya sobre ese matrimonio. Y a juzgar con las acciones cariñosas con la sirvienta era imposible que aceptara la mano de otra mujer que no sea Hisana. No le veía mucha lógica Ginrei en ese momento.

Al menos que…: — ¿No está mintiendo?

Hisana negó con la cabeza y la bajó completamente mientras juntaba sus manos hacia su pecho. Debía reconocer que le dolía mucho.: —No Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…es la verdad. Debe de creerme.

Ahí fue cuando vio Ginrei toda la verdad: las manos de la chica estaban vendadas y cuando bajó su cabeza, su cabello se deslizó hacia abajo y pudo observar que en su nuca había marcas de látigo. Supuso que el resto de su espalda estaba igual de peor.

— ¿La princesa Kasumiouji aun se aloja dentro de la mansión?

Hisana trató de calmarse.: —Sí, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Sin embargo, Ginrei aún no podía comprender las decisiones de los ancianos. Ellos mimos sabían que esa princesa estaba loca. ¿Por qué dejar que entre para hacer estragos en la mansión, entonces? Desde ese punto Ginrei reaccionó y todo lo asoció en Hisana. Sabía que esas marcas en su cuerpo, y solo Dios en que otro lado tendrá, no aparecieron de la nada.

—Vete de aquí.

Hisana alzó su cabeza rápidamente ante esas palabras. — ¿Disculpe?

—Que se largue y que jamás vuelva a la mansión sin mi consentimiento. —aclaró. —Llevase a su hermana y usted lejos de aquí.

La pelinegra no entendía nada.

—Antes del amanecer no quiero sentir sus presencias…—mandó Ginrei.

Hisana estaba más que asustada. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera? ¿Ella no le dijo nada que lo ofendiera o sí?

La chica le dio reverencia; su frente tocando el suelo y juntando ambas manos de forma humillante enfrente de él.: —Por favor Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, perdóneme si hice algo que le haya ofendido…

—Mi decisión es final. —sentenció. —Es mejor para ambas en salir lo antes posible.

Hisana reaccionó. ¿Acaso el vio sus marcas? ¿Sabía lo que Byakuya le había dicho si pasaba algo malo que iría con los Shibas?

La chica con cierto temor vio los ojos de su Señor. Al igual que los de Byakuya, un rostro estoico y frío; pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente.

— ¿Entiende?

Hisana trató de elaborar sus palabras.: —Sí…señor.

Cerró sus ojos.: —Puede retirarse ya.

Ginrei en cierta parte no quería admitir que se sentía responsable por esa chiquilla. No obstante, por lo que vio no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Hubo algo en su mansión que ella no le había dicho. Entonces, era mejor que la despidiera que se quedara dentro de la mansión. Aun estando en el Rukon era más seguro que estar dentro de la mansión con una princesa que quiere matarla. Además, como ya lo había dicho antes, para Byakuya es muy importante que Hisana estuviese a salvo. Y él como líder no defraudaría a su nieto.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, es algo corto el capitulo...tan solo espero escribir lo antes posible para que no se los olvide la historia xDDDD<strong>

**Gracias por leer y/o comentar el fic :D nos vemos a la proxima :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! esta vez no me he tardado tanto, ¿no? xDD. Bueno, debo informar tres cosas: 1) la otra semana son finales para mí así que no es muy seguro que haya capítulo la semana entrante; 2) este capítulo es relativamente largo; 3) ¡wow! :O 100 reviews ya? eso no me lo esperaba de este fic xDDD**

**Siguiendo el hilo del inciso 3), debo agradecerles a TODOS por haber leído y comentado el fic en su momento! sin ustedes no pude llegar hasta aquí. Y creo que, por ese estímulo, no hubiera escrito tan rápido xDD  
><strong>

**Ahora, para Gabriela: me dio gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, hasta yo extrañaba escribirlo :O y ya verás que hará Ginrei con esa princesa (muja!) espero que te guste este también.**

**Espero que les guste esta entrega. :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 19**

Hisana arropó a una dormida Rukia con todas las sábanas que poseía. Cuando entró a su habitación después de la orden de retirada de Ginrei no dudó en ningún momento. Debía irse rápido para no levantar sospechas hacia la princesa o despertar a los sabios ancianos de la mansión.

De repente, se abrió su puerta shoji con rapidez.: —Niña…

Hisana jadeó al verlo.: — ¡Takashi-sama!

Sin preámbulos, el anciano doctor se acercó a las féminas.: —Sé lo de tu ida…—dijo sorprendiendo grandemente a la pelinegra. Alzó su brazo con un pequeño paquete. —Así que te preparé un pequeño botiquín y comida por si sucede algo fuera de lo planeado…—recogió—tampoco olvides el poder de Senbonzakura

Hisana entreabrió sus labios ante la perplejidad que sintió. Parpadeó y asió el paquete y la flor envuelta en tela. Se observaron, por unos segundos, pensado que no sabrían cuando se volverían a encontrar.

—Ya. —dijo Takashi apurado. Haló a Hisana junto con Rukia hacia la entrada. —No pierdas el tiempo. —explicó. —Vete y no mires hacia atrás…

Hisana asintió al observar que ya mero amanecía. Trataron de correr lo más sutil posible para que no se escucharan los pasos. Al momento de estar en el gigantesco portón principal de madera de la mansión, Hisana abrazó a Takashi teniendo a Rukia entre sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Takashi-sama…—susurró. —Sin usted no sabría lo que hubiera hecho…

El anciano trató de ser el macho para no derramar ninguna lágrima. Para que su voz no se escuchara quebradiza él asintió. Luego de unos momentos, rompió el abrazo y vio a la chica: —Cuídense…—reprimió un sollozo.

Hisana lo vio y le sonrió tristemente antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Amaneció horas después de lo sucedido de la llamada de la sirvienta que jamás llegó a su habitación. Es más, lo único que recibió fue una carta de desalojamiento inmediato, sin dar mayores explicaciones sobre el asunto, por parte de la Cabeza Kuchiki. La princesa Mamoru observó el horizonte en su ensimismamiento. Como si fuera por inercia, arrugó la carta en su mano derecho mientras frunció el ceño.<p>

—Wada, Iio—llamó la mujer urgentemente.

De inmediato, se abrió la puerta principal shoji que dejó lucir a un hombre moreno con facciones severas, sus cejas gruesas y peludas, su cabello puntiagudo y su cuerpo macizo que hacía enseñar sus marcados bíceps; mientras que el otro sujeto, escuálido con cabello y tez blanca como el papel observó a su ama.

— ¿Sí, mi Lady? —habló Wada por el otro.

La princesa endureció sus ojos al recordar lo que leyó en la epístola.: —Hagan lo que les sea placentero con la _puta. _

Los dos hombres jadearon sorpresivos externamente, pero internamente, se excitaron.: — ¿Có…mo?

—Ya me han escuchado. No obstante, seré más explícita: —giró su rostro con una mueca macabra—quiero la encuentren y que pague por lo que ella me hizo, ¡no me importa el _cómo_ lo harán! —rió. —Eso se los dejaré su creatividad…—los observó atentamente después de la indirecta que fomentó. La princesa ya sabía los planes de esos dos. No le interesaba si iba ser un acto inmoral; lo que importaba era que la sirvienta estuviera fuera del camino, si se podía, para siempre.

Tanto Iio como Wada se vieron de reojo con una media sonrisa.: —A sus ordenes, mi Lady…

De manera urgida, ambos guardaespaldas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Al presenciar su soledad, la princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji estalló de risa ruin.

* * *

><p>Hisana se aterró al percatarse que dentro del Seireitei había muchos shinigamis. Estaba repleto de ellos. A pesar que era muy temprano, los shinigamis se movían de un lado hacia el otro por medio de shumpos, corriendo, saltando en las paredes de los edificios, y normalmente caminando. A la chica le costó mucho aludirlos sin ser percibida. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se hacía dificultosa la tarea. Y lo peor era dos cosas: Rukia se desesperaba con señales de llorar y la casa de los Shibas estaba muy lejos.<p>

Hisana se escondió detrás de un edificio deshabitado con los nervios de punta. Presentía algo muy malo, no sabía que, pero sentía un reiatsu cerca de donde estaba.

— ¡Tú!

La pelinegra jadeó cuando giró su cabeza y observó a tres shinigamis que corrieron tras ella. Hisana trató de partir lo más rápido que pudo pero, uno de lo shinigamis, utilizó su shumpo para bloquearle el paso.

— ¿Un alma común? —dijo confundido el shinigami uno.

Hisana gimió asustada cuando notó que estaba rodeada. : — ¡Ma-má! —alzó la voz Rukia al observar a su alrededor.

—¡Oee! —Exclamó el shinigami tres — ¡Hay un bebé consigo!

— ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó el shinigami dos.

Hisana no podía ocultar el miedo. Sus piernas temblaban al sentir tan cohibido con esos tres shinigamis observándola como si fuese un objeto extraño.

Sin previo aviso, el shinigami uno tomó la barbilla de Hisana.: —Lindura, ¿sabes que este no es un alojamiento?

—Yo…yo…—Hisana no poseía palabras.

Shinigami tres dijo: — ¡Que importa como haya llegado! —bramó. — ¡Nos meteremos en un gran lio su nuestro Capitán se entera de éstas dentro de Seireitei! —desenvainó su zampakuto. —Tan solo son almas comunes, no valen nada si las mato.

Hisana trató de reprimir un gritó ahogado al presenciar la espada cerca de su rostro.

—No hay que ser tan violentos…—se metió el shinigami dos. —Solo hay que devolverla donde pertenece y ya.

Los ojos de Hisana se dilataron. ¿Se referían al Rukon? A ese horrible lugar la volverían a dejar. Donde las muertes y masacres son normales en cada esquina, donde violan a las mujeres y torturan a los niños. No pensaban llevarla a ese lugar, ¿o sí?

— ¡NO! —gritó Hisana con terror dibujado en su rostro mientras intensificaba el abrazo con Rukia y el paquete. — ¡No me lleven al Rukongai! —rogó. —Por favor, todo menos eso…—empezaron a salir algunas lágrimas.

Por los gritos de Hisana dieron eco en el pasillo, que causó, la cercana avenida de algunos shinigamis curiosos.

—No hay tiempo, lindura. —dijo el shinigami uno tras sostenerla en su cintura y llevársela sin rápidamente por medio de un shumpo.

Hisana gimió al sentir las oleadas de aire que pegaban en su rostro. Rukia empezó a llorar a gritos al no sentir placentero el paseo. La pelinegra mayor cerró los ojos por el miedo. Su pobre cuerpo se tensó y sus oídos empezaron a zumbar. Ni aun cuando Byakuya usaba su shumpo se sentía tan rara y mareada. Este tipo se le estaba pasando un poco la mano. Sin previo aviso, el shinigami dejó caer a la pelinegra en un lugar desconocido ante los ojos violetas de la chica. Hisana sentía una leve presión en el pecho por el miedo. Sus extremidades no se movían mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

—Perdóname lindura. —dijo el shinigami al observarla yacía en el suelo. —Pero no puedo dejar que merodees en el Seireitei…—desvió su mirada. —y menos con un bebé.

El trauma de Hisana de estar en el Rukongai era casi patógeno. Tal vez, ese shinigami jamás sabrá lo que ella sufrió durante el tiempo que tuvo que sobrevivir en el Inuzuri. El miedo de vivir en las calles donde su esencia era violencia. No era ni de sorprenderse ver a alguien asesinado, mujeres violadas y borrachos y prostitutas en cada rincón. Todos esos pensamientos de lo horrible que fue su vida empezaron a aparecer tan claros en su mente.

—Por favor…—lo observó suplicante con ganas de llorar Hisana. Por medio de un susurro articuló: —No me deje aquí…

El shinigami estudió sus facciones: —Escucha…no estás en un distrito peligroso pero si lo suficientemente lejos para que no vuelvas al Seireitei. —explicó.

Hisana sollozó.: —No sabes lo que me haces al dejarme aquí…—contestó con voz quebradiza. —Por favor…— recordó a Byakuya en ese momento. Eso hizo que empezara a llorar.

El shinigami se entristeció al tan sólo mirarla. Suspiró profundo. —Lo siento…—dijo. —te aseguro que estás mejor aquí que en el Seireitei. —vio al pequeño bulto que se movía entre los brazos de Hisana. —Sólo piensa en el futuro de la pequeña…

Hisana sudó frío. Ese shinigami no sabía nada. El mejor futuro para Rukia era el Seireitei dentro de los muros de la mansión. Ahí, tenían un techo donde habitarse, comida para saciar el hambre y la hospitalidad y amabilidad de Byakuya. ¡No podía perder todo lo que había logrado!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hisana se percató que el shinigami desapareció con un shumpo.: — ¡Espera! —gritó Hisana al no verlo. — ¡Por favor! —rogó. — ¡No me abandones! ¡Tú no entiendes! —la pelinegra cerró sus ojos. — ¡Regresa!

Hisana empezó a examinar el lugar con terror dibujado en sus ojos. ¿A dónde su habrá ido? ¿La abandonó de verdad sin siquiera haberle dicho en donde se ubicaba?

La pelinegra empezó temblar en el suelo. Sin poder levantarse y despejar su mente por el pavor perdió toda esperanza.:—Byakuya-sama…—empezó a llorar. —Byakuya-sama…—susurró.

Después de un buen rato en el suelo, Hisana se levantó lentamente. Los sollozos disminuyeron notablemente.

—Sa-na…—dijo Rukia observándola. Luego giró su cabecita y observó el vasto bosque. —Dada…

La pelinegra mayor se secó sus lágrimas. —Lo sé Rukia. —suspiró con pesar. —Nuestra única opción es sobrevivir.

Hisana aún sentía miedo. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, no sabía que distrito se ubicaba, o si la actividad de hollows era muy frecuente al igual que la gente anti moralista. La pelinegra, como pudo, sacó la flor de cerezos que poseía en su yukata. La vio detenidamente que causó absorto. Quisiera o no, Hisana ahora debía usar el poder de Senbonzakura, no como ultima instancia como le prometió a Byakuya, sino como primer recurso para defenderse de los habitantes peligrosos del Rukongai.

La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras se acercaba a su boca la flor.: —Vuelvan pronto…—susurró.

* * *

><p>Ginrei tomaba su té en su oficina en el Sexto escuadrón mientras firmaba y hojeaba informes. Para su gusto, el día inicio bastante pasable: la princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji se retiró de su mansión sin protestar y la chica del Rukon estaba fuera de peligro de cualquier inconveniente con la princesa.<p>

Sin embargo, un mensajero apareció enfrente de su presencia. Qué para Ginrei, le dio mala espina a que las futuras noticias le arruinarían el día.

— ¡Capitán Kuchiki! —habló el mensajero. — ¡Mensaje urgente de la Central 46!

Ginrei alzó su ceja ante la sorpresa: —Prosigue.

— ¡Se le declara al teniente Kuchiki Byakuya como _perdido en acción_!

El viejo Capitán se congeló.

— ¡Consecuentemente, el _statu quo _de cinco de los siete de esa unidad se declaran _muertos en acción!_

Ginrei frunció su ceño.: — ¿Qué ocurrió con el Capitán encargado de la unidad?

—Eh…no se ha obtenido información sobre su _statu quo, _Señor. —dijo el mensajero. —Se le considera _perdido en acción _al igual que el teniente Kuchiki Byakuya pero no se ha confirmado nada sobre el asunto.

El capitán endureció su rostro. —Cómo ocurrió esta tragedia—exigió.

—No sabría darle los detalles, Capitán. —declaró. —La suposición fue por la llegada de un Menos Grande…

Ginrei no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Para su buena suerte, el mensajero no pudo ver su expresión ya que estaba en reverencia.: —Ya veo. —dijo cuando cerró sus ojos. —Retírate.

—Sí, Capitán Kuchiki. —y desapareció.

Cuando se percató que estaba solo, Ginrei se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Posó sus codos en su escritorio y masajeó sus sienes. Pensaba que eso no estaba pasando: Byakuya, perdido en acción. En ese momento sintió como su fuese un dejá vú porque recordó que eso mismo le ocurrió a su hijo, Kuchiki Soujun. Luego que al papá de su nieto se le declara _perdido en acción, _a los pocos días, encontraron su cuerpo sin vida. Ahora, eso estaba pasando casi lo mismo.

Ginrei suspiró profundamente. No podía perder a otro miembro de su familia del mismo modo que perdió a su hijo. Aparte que Byakuya era el único heredero del Clan Kuchiki, Ginrei no lo quería perder porque no se quería sentir solo, otra vez.

* * *

><p>—Disculpe, ¿me podría indicar en qué distrito estoy? —preguntó Hisana lo más amable posible a un anciano tirado en el suelo. Las extremidades de la chica estaban crispadas por la pena en preguntarle a gente de mala cara. Incluso ese anciano echado, quizá por borracho, era lo que más se acercaba a una cara amigable.<p>

El anciano con ojos dormidos empezó a temblar.: — ¡Que!

Hisana se acercó un poco. Trató en alejar a Rukia del tipo.: — ¿En qué distrito estoy? —elevó un poco la voz.

— ¡Que! —bramó el viejo.

La chica se enojó un poco que provocó que se frunciera su ceño.: —Dije: ¿en qué distrito estoy? —se acercó más al anciano tras gritarle en el rostro.

El anciano respiró con su boca mientras se le cerraba un poco sus ojos. De repente, empezó a toser gravemente. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, le tosió en el rostro a Hisana, y para el disgusto de ella, le había escupido moco con sangre.

Hisana se apartó rápidamente tras gemir y jadear levemente. Se limpió su cara con la manga de su yukata con cierto horror. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con la iniciativa de alejar a Rukia de ese anciano.

El viejo jadeó fuertemente, dando a entender, que le faltaba el aire.: —No sé…—se rió entre dientes.

Hisana pensó que él tan sólo jugaba con ella. Así que se fue sin decirle nada. Rukia se quejó al no sentirse cómoda.

—Tranquila, Rukia. —sonrió Hisana. —Todo saldrá bien…

En la mente de Hisana siempre escuchaba una frase que la mantenía seguir adelante. Era su fortaleza en no decaer tan rápido y seguir sin miedo a ese lugar desconocido. Ella escuchaba la voz de Byakuya dándole ánimos al decirle:_ Se fuerte; no temas, Hisana. Todo saldrá bien. _

La pelinegra sonrió inconscientemente.: —Byakuya-sama…—susurró al tan sólo pensarlo. A pesar que él no estaba en ese momento, ella sabía perfectamente que algo así le diría.

Hisana mientras caminaba se imaginaba que al lado suyo estaba Byakuya. Por eso, no se sentía desamparada.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, Hisana buscó un refugio. Encontró una pequeña choza abandona no muy lejos en donde tuvo su encuentro con el anciano grosero. Sin embargo, la chica tenía que reconocer que no se sentía para nada bien. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos, inevitablemente, se estaban cerrando.<p>

Cuando entró a la choza, bajó a una dormida Rukia con sumo cuidado mientras que el paquete con el poder Senbonzakura los dejó caer. Se acomodó en la pared con jadeos. Se sentía realmente mal. Podía sentir que tenía fiebre, no tan alta, pero la debilitaba. Tragó saliva mientras estiró su brazo para alcanzar la flor.

—Buenas noches, Senbonzakura. —murmuró Hisana con una sonrisa débil. —Cuida de Byakuya-sama…

Con esa misma pequeña sonrisa Hisana cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>Hago sufrir mucho a los personajes! xDDD A qué no se esperaban este giro xD digamos que ya mas o menos saben como va la cosa aquí...y sino, esperen que pasa el siguiente capítulo xDDDD.<strong>

**Reitero, muchas gracias por esos 100 reviews! :') pero lo que no sé si estos proximos reviews de este capítulo serán maltrato por hacer sufrir tanto a Hisana xDD y agregando a la lista: a Ginrei y a Byakuya xDDD. Pero creo que al final, la más afectada será Hisana (no digo por qué...dejaré que usen su imaginación xDDDD)**

**Ya sin nada más cantinfladas que decir xDD, me despido :)**

**Cuidense muchísimo mis lectores y mis reviewers xD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola! lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Tengo una noticia buena para ustedes y una mala para mí. La buena es que ya estoy de vacaciones y podré actualizar más a menudo :D y la mala noticia (para mí) es que creo que me van a colgar con este capítulo xDDDD. De una vez advierto, hay una parte que se los van a poner ansiosos. Así que...mejor ya no digo nada xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 20**

Hisana abrió poco a poco sus ojos. Los sentía tan pesados que apenas presentía que ya había amanecido. Los gorjeos de Rukia retumban en sus oídos, como si tratara de decirle algo. Hisana respiraba por su boca; los ruidos que emitía Rukia se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Eso preocupó a Hisana que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Observó como los pétalos de sakura flotaban y se desvanecían en el aire.

— ¿Senbonzakura? —la sorpresa de la pelinegra fue tan grande que pensó que era un sueño lo que estaba viendo.

De inmediato, notó que la flor hecha del poder de la espada no estaba. Entonces, lo que veía no era fantasía.

—Espera. —suspiró Hisana que trató de levantarse. Su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado que no se podía ni siquiera mover sin que le doliera. —No te vayas…—susurró con cierto pesar al notar que desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Hisana se percató que Rukia gateaba hacia la salida persiguiendo a Senbonzakura. : —Rukia. —intentó levantarse pero fue inútil ya que la pelinegra cayó de rodillas. Con sus manos palpó la pared porque su vista se distorsionaba a causa del vértigo. Le dificultaba respirar y su frente sudaba.

—Rukia, vuelve. —pidió Hisana casi inaudiblemente. —Por favor, ven. —cerró sus ojos al sentir de nuevo el cansancio bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Sa-na! —habló Rukia y giró su cabeza para cerciorarse que su hermana la estuviera acompañando.

Hisana rechinó sus dientes.:— ¡Rukia regresa! —gritó con furor, más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Rukia se quedó estática. No lloró y dejó de gatear hacia Senbonzakura. Su mirada estaba fija en Hisana. Sus pequeños ojos violetas mostraban espasmo porque el bramo de su hermana, jamás la había visto reaccionar de esa manera.

Hisana tragó saliva mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Con dificultad se llevó su mano a su frente para darse cuenta segundos después que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Con toda fuerza de voluntad, trató de levantarse con su cuerpo tembloroso hacia donde estaba Rukia. Lo que le sorprendió mucho a la pelinegra mayor fue que de la noche a la mañana se propagó la enfermedad, ni siquiera sabía de dónde la contrajo. Hisana se apoyó en la pared mientras caminaba torpemente. Tan sólo unos metros de una crispada Rukia le faltaba a Hisana cuando se desplomó y cayó con su pecho y barbilla en el suelo. La pelinegra mayor le dolía mucho el pecho por lo cual le dificultaba respirar.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, alzó su brazo derecho y haló a Rukia que la arrastró en el suelo para atraerla hacia ella. La pequeña gritó y lloró al sentir tal trato. Hisana trataba de ignorar esos gritos que desgarraban sus oídos. No tenía la fuerza para levantarse ni el corazón de levantar a Rukia a sus brazos habiendo el riesgo que también la pudiera contagiar.

—Lo siento…—empezó a llorar Hisana también. Ahora se sentía una completa idiota e inservible. —Enserio lo lamento, Rukia…por todo. —ahora sin Senbonzakura, Hisana se sentía completamente sola e indefensa. ¿Acaso podía empeorar todo esto?

En ese momento, Hisana recordó el botiquín de medicinas.

— ¡Takashi-sama! —dijo Hisana con un rayo de esperanza que sonó en su voz. De fondo, Rukia seguía llorando por la rudeza de su hermana. — ¿Será posible? —la chica se arrastró por el piso sin importar que se ensuciaba o que estaba tragando tierra. Cuando vio cerca el botiquín lo agarró rápidamente sin darse cuenta el dolor que trasmitía su cuerpo. Para la sorpresa de Hisana, había medicina para la fiebre. Lo único malo era que era un té medicinal.

Hisana le temblaban los labios. Eso quería decir que debía buscar leña para hacer fuego y agua para calentar junto con el té y encontrarlos en un lugar ajeno para Hisana. Como si le hubieran penetrado el alma, la chica volvió a la realidad. Pensó que no tendría fuerzas para hacer todo eso, pero sí las tuvo cuando agarró el botiquín para fines egoístas y no a Rukia como era debido. La pelinegra giró su cabeza al observar aun a su hermanita llorando.

—Rukia…—susurró Hisana con lágrimas en sus ojos. Poco a poco, para no asustarla, gateó hacia la pequeña. —Soy una egoísta. —admitió con mucho miedo. Acarició la cabeza de Rukia que aún temió poder contagiarla. Entonces, notó que Rukia cesó de llorar para percatarse el semblante melancólico de su hermana. —Para que Senbonzakura se haya ido significa que Byakuya-sama necesite todo su poder. —Hisana cerró sus ojos. —Ahora en adelante, tendremos que valernos solo nosotras dos.

La pelinegra mayor se corrigió a ella misma. No, Rukia no podía cuidar de ella, era ella que debía cuidar a Rukia en estas condiciones tan despavórales. Jamás Hisana se sintió tan desamparada. Pero no se podría imaginar que situación estaría enfrentando Byakuya en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Hisana trató de suprimir cualquier dolor que soportaba su cuerpo. Sujetó a Rukia por un brazo, tratando de no pegarse mucho a ella mientras daba sus pasos torpemente. Debía encontrar leña y agua antes del anochecer.<p>

Salió de la choza y pudo observar ese viejo desagradable tirado en el suelo. Baba caía sobre su boca y las moscas se paraban en él. Hisana frunció un poco el ceño y siguió caminando un poco hasta toparse con un habitante.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Hisana sin ni quiera verlo.

— ¡Oh! —dijo el hombre. —No te disculpes niña. —Le sonrió —Yo también bajaría la mirada para no ver a ese viejo muerto.

Hisana alzó su vista sorprendida. — ¿Muerto?

—Así es, lleva horas ahí pudriéndose. —comentó. —Todo fue tan repentino: comenzó con fiebre alta, dijo que le dolía el pecho y empezó a escupir moco y hasta sangre. ¡Fue tan desagradable!

La pelinegra quedó estáticamente asustada.

—Cuando los habitantes vieron todo eso dejaron de cuidar de él con el miedo de contagiarse y además tenía una confusión ante su alrededor. Ya ni reconocía nada. Así que no te acerques mucho al cadáver.

Hisana temblaba. Todos esos síntomas que mencionó al principio le están ocurriendo a ella. ¿Significaba que iba a morir?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…tardó en morirse? —preguntó Hisana.

El hombre posó su mano en la barbilla.: — ¡Ah! Como tres semanas. —la observó que palideció. —Oye niña, pareces que eres nueva por aquí. —ignoró a Rukia. —Deberías ir a la sombra para que no te pegue tanto el sol. —sonrió. —Y yo conozco un lugar en donde hay mucha sombra para descansar.

—No gracias. —bajó la cabeza Hisana mientras tenía dificultad para caminar. Siguió buscando leña alrededor mientras trataba de pelear con sus lágrimas. No sabía si Byakuya vendrá por ella o si vivirá lo suficiente para cuidar de Rukia o no contagiarla.

¿Qué debía ser? Dejar que se propague la enfermedad, que obviamente para Hisana no era una simple fiebre, y cuidar a Rukia de todos modos. Sin embargo, Rukia estaría cerca de ella, sería muy injusto cuidarla aún si ella estaba tan enferma. Pero tampoco la podía dejar a su suerte.

Esto era como armar un rompecabezas que le faltaba algunas piezas.

* * *

><p>Hisana cayó al suelo y su rostro saboreó la tierra. Ya no aguantaba más. Su corazón latía muy fuerte que sintió que su pecho explotaría de lo ardiente que estaba. Hisana le pareció que su fiebre había subido un poco, pero eso no le importó. A la par de ella, había un río enorme en donde podía sacar mucha agua. Se veía tan limpio que eso alegró mucho a Hisana.<p>

Levantó su rostro mientras sonreía levemente. No se había dado cuenta que dejó caer bruscamente la leña que había encontrado. Por lo menos a Rukia no le había pasado nada, es más, estaba riendo al ver el gran río.

—¡Sa-na! —la pequeña observó a su hermana incorporarse para tomar un poco de agua. Estaba sedienta. —¡Adu! ¡Badu! —balbuceó Rukia.

—Sí Rukia. —sonrió Hisana sin entender ninguna palabra de lo que dijo el bebé. Pero al parecer, al tener la atención de su hermana bebé la emocionaba mucho porque en ese momento Rukia empezó a aplaudir y chapucear el agua. —No, Rukia. —dijo Hisana con dificultad de acercársele. —No juegues con el agua…

Los sentidos de Hisana se agudizaron cuando observó dos sombras detrás de ella.

— ¡Te tengo! —Wada agarró del brazo a Hisana con tanta fuerza que hizo que ella gritara.

Iio tomó a Rukia de su pequeña yukata de bebé. La pequeña lloraba a gritos.

— ¡Ustedes…!—alzó la voz Hisana. Fue tan alto su bramo que empezó a toser levemente.

—Vaya, vaya…no sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte. —dijo Wada con una sonrisa maliciosa. Con rudeza, la otra mano de Wada se adentro dentro de los confines de la parte delantera de la yukata de Hisana. —Parece que no está.

La chica jadeó y gimió al sentir la robusta mano del hombre.: — ¡No me toques! —cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se esforzaba de quitárselo.

—Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, dentro de tu yukata había un poco del poder de Senbonzakura. —dijo Iio al observar como Hisana luchaba en vano. —No obstante, no está, y dudo mucho que aparezca porque ya lo hubiera hecho. —estiró su brazo donde poseía a Rukia hacia el río. Hisana lo vio con horror. —Entonces no habrá ahora qué la salve.

De forma inhumana, soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre el bebé. Rukia cayó al río y se escuchaba como pataleaba y golpeaba el agua con sus brazos para poder respirar.

— ¡RUKIA! —gritó Hisana con terror al ver que se ahogaba. Luchó para estar con ella, pero el agarré de su brazo era muy fuerte. — ¡Déjame ir! —suplicó. — ¡Suéltame por favor!

Wada rió.: —Las orden fue muy clara: _hagan lo que les sea placentero con la __puta._ —acarició su feminidad. —Y debo decir que estás ardiente, literalmente.

— ¡NO! —lloró Hisana cuando observó que los esfuerzos de Rukia eran cada vez menos. — ¡Resiste Rukia!

Hisana sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo. Iio la golpeó tan fuerte su abdomen que perdió la consciencia rápidamente. Lo único que quería Hisana era que alguien con corazón, no importara quien, salvara a Rukia.

Ahora, ella estaba bajo la merced de esos dos. Solo Dios sabía que tenían en mente acerca de esa orden.

* * *

><p>Tres días pasaron después de lo ocurrido con Hisana. Byakuya no sabía nada acerca de ella. Ni siquiera de los tratos de la princesa, la ayuda de Takashi y el exilio ordenado por su abuelo.<p>

Byakuya escuchaba los gritos de las personas y lamentos. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos con dificultad y todo salió a la luz.

Byakuya veía como los humanos estaban maravillados y asustados por el accidente de tren frente a sus ojos. Todo estaba destruido, y había muchas almas llorando al percatarse que estaban muertas y podían ver sus antes cuerpos que yacían.

—Vaya, despertaste. —dijo una voz cerca de él. —Ya creía que debía decirle a tu viejo que habías muerto.

Byakuya giró su cabeza para observarlo bien.: —Capitán…

Bufó.: — ¡Estamos en confianza! No uses formalismos…—sonrió. —Dime papá Isshin. —Byakuya lo observaba con mala espina. —De acuerdo, solo Isshin.

El noble observaba como el caos se propagó tan rápido. No recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, solo que atacó el menos y todo se volvió negro.

—Tuviste suerte, Bya-kun. —el disque mencionado lo observó enojado. —De todos tus camaradas fuiste el único que sobrevivió al ataque. Byakuya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. —Lo que más me sorprende es que no tenías todo poder para defenderte o contratacar. —Byakuya lo observó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? —se preguntó cómo lo supo.

Isshin lo vio para luego sonreír.: —Pronto volveremos hacia la Sociedad de Almas, tu abuelo solicitó tu pronta venida. —suspiró. —Hice lo que pude con tus heridas. —alzó sus hombros. —No están perfectamente cerradas, sólo trate de cesar el sangrado de tu abdomen y pecho. —informó. —Pero cuando lleguemos al Seireitei estarás mucho mejor.

El noble se perturbó y se sintió nervioso en sus adentros sin prestarle mucho a las palabras de Isshin. Volverá a la Sociedad de Almas después de meses fuera de su mansión y de Hisana.

Isshin pensó un poco y dijo en voz alta.: —No hablas mucho, ¿no?

Byakuya tan sólo lo veía son responder su pregunta.

—_Master._

Pronto el pelinegro se encontraba en su mundo interno junto con su zampakuto. : — ¿Senbonzakura?

El espíritu bajó su cabeza: —_Lo siento._

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. —Explícate Senbonzakura, no te entiendo.

—_Nunca la pude proteger a pesar que nuestra Lady estaba en peligro._ —explicó. —_Tuve restricciones que me hicieron dudar._

Byakuya jadeó levemente.: — ¿Hablas de Hisana? —se acercó a él para después sostenerle de su yukata. — ¿Qué le hicieron a Hisana? —alzó su voz con enfado.

—_Perdóname en no decirte nada, Master._ —confesó. —_Nuestra Lady jamás intentó en utilizarme cuando la princesa Mamoru hizo de las suyas. Intenté persuadirla, pero ella tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien con mi poder que al final, me hizo prometer en no decirte nada._ —observó como el enojo de su amo crecía. —_Siempre trate de estar con ella en todo lugar. Sin embargo, tres días atrás, tú Master, estabas en peligro de morir si no te salvaba con todo mi poder. _—Senbonzakura hizo una reverencia profunda ante su superior. —_Te mentí y lo lamento mucho._ —Senbonzakura tenía un poco miedo en decirle que ahora Hisana y Rukia estaban en el Rukon. Así que no le dijo nada, por el momento.

Byakuya se quedó callado mientras asimilaba todo.: —No has contestado mi pregunta. —Senbonzakura temió que su amo llegara al punto de enojo que se convirtiera en ira. — ¿Qué le hicieron a Hisana? —preguntó fríamente mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

* * *

><p><strong>(Me escondo detrás de la pared para recibir tomatazos) Yo sé que a este punto me consideran muy masoquista ya que hago a sufrir bastante a Hisana xDDDDDDD. Pero con este capítulo ya es el colmo xDDDDD. No se preocupen, el proximo capítulo (que lo tengo planeado para el viernes) habrá la esperada reunión entre ya saben quienes ;) sí...ya los separé bastantes capítulo! pero será demasiado tarde para Byakuya! :O<strong>

**Se me cuidan :) nos vemos al próximo!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola (se esconde detrás del un muro) espero que no la hayan pasado mal cuando leyeron el capítulo anterio xD. Pero no se preocupen, como ya había dicho, hoy habrá la esperada reunión :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

La princesa Mamoru observó la ventana principal de la mansión Kuchiki con una sonrisa en su rostro. Recordó el tiempo que vivió en su mansión junto con su familia. El ambiente siempre era pesado y turbio que hasta llegó a pensar que sus padres realmente la querían. A decir verdad, la princesa Mamoru llegó hasta la conclusión que ni siquiera sus padres se querían. Solo fue un matrimonio arreglado como cualquier pareja de nobles. Nunca dentro de los nobles había interés amoroso sino político, económico y social. Ella jamás creyó en el verdadero amor. Nunca lo ha visto. Solo son fantasías.

Por eso ella no se esperaba a un esposo que la quisiera, tenía el ejemplo en casa. Cuando se enteró que los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki querían hacer arreglos matrimoniales con ella y el próximo líder del clan no se emocionó. Sabía como funcionaba el matrimonio de los nobles. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la mansión y se enteró que Byakuya estaba enamorado fue una de las pocas ocasiones que se sorprendió grandemente. ¿Un noble enamorado? Eso hasta sonaba extraño cuando lo decía. Y para variar, con una plebeya que rescató en el Rukongai. Por poco y perdió la cordura para reírse a carcajadas enfrente de los ancianos cuando se lo dijeron. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso el epítome del orgullo del Clan Kuchiki creía en surrealismos? Era tan obvio que esa chica solo lo quería por su fortuna. El amor no existe, el amor es para tontos que quieren escapar de la realidad, y si el amor existiera, ella no hubiera sufrido tanto en su vida.

Fue por eso que trató de hacerle la vida imposible a esa _puta _cuando la vio por primera vez. Quería que dejara de engatusar al pobre hombre, que esa chica había pisado terreno prohibido que no podía estar "enamorada" de una persona que por intereses de nobleza será correspondida. La princesa Mamoru sintió que era su deber como noble y como mujer arreglar todo lo que pasaba dentro de esa mansión ajena, y según ella, lo hizo con sus métodos ortodoxos dentro del Clan Kasumiouji.

—Princesa Mamoru Kasumiouji. —le habló alguien detrás de ella.

Ésta giró su cuerpo para verlo bien. Sonrió respetuosamente mientras que dio una reverencia.: —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama.

El anciano la observó por un buen tiempo.: — ¿Qué hace usted todavía bajo mi morada?

—Oh. —pronunció suavemente. —Usted sabrá que no es fácil empacar todo lo que traje. —explicó. —Es el trabajo de los sirvientes hacerlo y no de la princesa. Consecuentemente, aún sigo esperando que terminen con su labor.

—Ya veo. —cerró sus ojos Ginrei. —No se ha ido por ese inconveniente. Por lo cual, nos da tiempo para discutir un asunto pendiente.

La princesa parpadeó.: — ¿Nos? —estaba confundida al escuchar que el actual líder del clan habló en plural.

En ese instante, aparecieron todos los ancianos del clan detrás de Ginrei. Eso le dio mala espina a la princesa. Los rostros de cada anciano, excepto del capitán del sexto escuadrón, tenían una sonrisa torcida malintencionada, en sus ojos se veía picardía.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó la princesa que empezó a agitarse.

Ginrei abrió sus ojos.: —Según mis más sabios consejeros me han informado que fue usted que planeó todo arreglo matrimonial con mi nieto.

La princesa Mamoru no ocultó su sorpresa.: — ¿Yo? —posó su mano a su pecho. — ¡No hice tal cosa!

—No sólo ellos me lo dicen…—empezó a decir Ginrei. —…también varios de los sirvientes fueron testigos de su deliberada confesión sin mi autorización.

La chica respiró con dificultad. Visualizó al anciano Kyuwa. Cuando lo encontró lo señaló que causó escandalo entre los ancianos.: — ¡Él fue que lo planeó todo! ¡Yo no hice nada! —cerró sus ojos. — ¡Pensé que todo el arreglo matrimonial ya estaba autorizado! ¡Yo soy la victima ante todo lo ocurrido!

—No se haga la inocente. —pronunció Ginrei con su ceño fruncido. —Acaso piensa usted que le creeré más que a mis más grandes y sabios ancianos y a mis sirvientes que no son ajenos a mí. —apartó la mirada con desgracia. —Ha provocado mucho caos a mis espaldas. Le digo una última vez: fuera de mi mansión.

Kuchiki Ginrei se fue indignado dejando atrás a una destrozada princesa. La chica, por todo lo que se le acusó, cayó de rodillas a llorar mientras que los ancianos la observaban satisfechos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con dificultad. — ¿Por qué le mintieron a su líder?

Zatoichi sonrió.: —Ya no nos sirves. —dijo. —Hiciste todo mal que esto fue la única manera de sacarte.

La princesa gimió y lloró más fuerte. Pudo presenciar la traición.

Los ancianos se fueron sin decirle nada más. Mamoru sintió que solo la usaron vilmente. ¿Acaso se merecía tal trato? No...La verdadera pregunta era: ¿Acaso Hisana se mereció tal trato? ¿Qué tal si el verdadero amor existe?

— ¿Qué he hecho? —se tapó la boca la princesa que evitó sollozar fuerte. — ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

* * *

><p>Los sirvientes que lo vieron rápidamente le hicieron reverencia casi inmediatamente. Jadearon y no les daba tiempo en apreciarlo bien.<p>

Era un mundo diferente para Isshin, tan solo llegaron a la mansión y el ambiente cambio drásticamente. No sabía si los sirvientes que vieron pasar a Byakuya a paso apresurado le daban reverencia por respeto o por miedo.

—Emmm…—dijo Isshin un poco temeroso que observó de lado a lado a los sirvientes. — ¿Cuál es la prisa, Byakuya? —preguntó.

Byakuya no dijo nada. Su mente estaba fija en mostrar su presencia ante su abuelo e ir por Hisana y Rukia en el Rukongai. Según Senbonzakura, que le contó hace momentos atrás, ambas chicas no pudieron llegar a la casa de Kaien y Miyako sino están en el Rukongai.

El noble no quería perder más el tiempo. Frunció su ceño y apretó su mano con fuerza. Este acto no fue desapercibido por Isshin quien se asustó aún más.

—Byakuya. —dijo su abuelo con gran alivio cuando lo vio que iban a cruzar sus caminos. —Has vuelto. —trató que sus sentimientos no salieron a luz así que lo dijo en tono frío.

—Capitán Kuchiki-sama—habló Isshin con una sonrisa. —Lo traje sano y salvo ante su presencia…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Byakuya desapareció por medio de un shumpo.

— ¿Byakuya? —parpadeó su abuelo.

* * *

><p>Takashi leía su libro en su futon de lo más tranquilo. Suspiró profundamente al sentir el día tan pesado.<p>

De repente, Byakuya apareció detrás de él. Eso casi le provocó un patatús para Takashi.

— ¡Kuchiki Byakuya en mi habitación! —gritó sin creérselo.

Él hizo caso omiso a su sorpresa.: —Cambia mis vendas inmediatamente.

Takashi un pequeño saltito de incrédulo.: — ¿Qué?

El rostro de Byakuya se endureció.: —No volveré a repetirlo.

Sin preámbulos, Takashi sacó vendas limpias y nuevas sin chistear. El aura del noble emitía mala vibra. Jamás en su vida lo había visto tan enojado y frío. Era casi irreconocible. Veía como los músculos del pelinegro se tensaba de la ira.

—Esas niñas salieron de la mansión hace cinco días. —exclamó Takashi. —Si es eso lo que le preocupa a mi Lord.

Byakuya lo observó estoico.: — ¿No sabe nada de ellas? ¿Dónde están?

Takashi le quitó la parte superior de su uniforme de shinigami. Vio las vendas manchadas de sangre del noble. Sus heridas no estaban completamente cerradas.

—No. —dijo Takashi. —Pero les di un poco de provisiones para su viaje.

Byakuya iba a responderle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron grandemente.

—Usted…—habló Takashi con boca abierta.

La ira de Byakuya se incrementó más. Frente de él estaba esa arpía que le hizo la vida imposible a su amada. Esa princesa que había escuchado malos actos. De ser masacre y malvada con sus súbditos.

—Al fin lo puedo encontrar. —dijo suavemente con cierto rubor al encontrar al noble semidesnudo.

Byakuya empuñó su mano que trató controlar su ser. Tenía unas ganas de reprocharle a esa princesa, hasta de que se iba a morir, y darle una cachetada. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto con toda su voluntad.

—Vete. —ordenó Byakuya duramente.

La princesa Mamoru le cambió el rostro. Su susto se hacía evidente.

—Yo…—dijo mientras desvió su mirada. —Lo lamento tanto, Kuchiki-sama. —bajó su cabeza. Al ver ese acto de humillación a Byakuya ni le dio pero ni una pizca de compasión. —Estoy demasiada arrepentida de lo que le hice a…ella. —empezó a llorar.

Por todo lo que le contó Senbonzakura, Byakuya la veía mucho más indiferente como está acostumbrado ser.: —Mientes.

— ¡Le juró que no! —negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas eran derramadas en el suelo de madera. — ¡No sabe lo difícil que fue para mí llegar ante usted en pedirle disculpas! —sollozó. — ¡En darme cuenta de todo lo que hice fue fatal!

— ¿Por qué ha de creerte? —preguntó Byakuya tras dejar de verla.

Takashi se quedó callado todo el tiempo, asustado por todo el drama.

La princesa Mamoru meditó.: —Porque al final me percate del amor que existe entre ustedes. —lo vio fijamente. —En la desesperación que tiene en encontrarla. —siguió llorando. —Y por eso me arrepiento tanto.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. —exclamó Byakuya. —Su presencia es dañina para todo ser que habita en la mansión. —la vio. —En encontrar a Hisana y a su hermana no es de su incumbencia.

Mamoru se limpió las lágrimas.: —Lo es…—susurró. —es mucho más de lo que usted cree. —bajó su mirada. —En el distrito 64, región este Sabitsura.

Byakuya abrió sus ojos con asombró.: — ¿Qué?

La princesa Mamoru siguió llorando amargamente.: —Si trata de ir hacia allá creo que las encontraran. —sollozó. —Pero Señor, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso…

Byakuya frunció su ceño.: —Explícate.

La Princesa Mamoru tan solo bajo la mirada.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente que ya no lo sentía más. Sus escalofríos eran incontrolables, su boca estaba seca, sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar, su nariz tapada y su respiración era por la boca. Su pecho ya no aguantaba más. Sentía si en cualquier momento iba a explotar. En sus labios había rastro de sangre que no se molestó en limpiar. Cuando tosía sacaba moco y algunas ocasiones sangre.<p>

Sus ropas ahora eran harapos rotos que pretendían cubrirla. A penas podía entrar un poco de calor con esa ropa. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le dolía más a Hisana. El hecho que le dijeran que Byakuya estaba perdido y que viera a su hermana luchando por su vida le destrozaban el alma. No había duda que a Rukia no se había salvado. Ahora estaba sola en un cuarto oscuro esperando de nuevo que esos dos vinieran por ella.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola! —dijo Wada. — ¿Nos extrañabas, lindura? —Hisana se paralizó del miedo. ¿Acaso lo harían otra vez?—Sabes algo, hoy vengo tan ansioso en hacerlo hoy. Supongo que Iio también.

La pelinegra empezó a temblar y a llorar.: — ¿Lágrimas de nuevo? — preguntó Iio— ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Acaso es por tu hermana muerta o la de amante desaparecido?

Hisana jadeó y se cubrió la boca. Era inexplicable lo que sentía en esos momentos. El ataque psicológico de Iio hizo que le doliera la cabeza y su corazón se hacía más pequeño. Todos esos sentimientos de rabia, dolor, miedo y ansiedad eran mezclados en su alma.

— ¡Bah! —bufó Wada. —No te preocupes. —acarició la mejilla caliente de fiebre de Hisana. —Haremos que los olvides…

Los ojos de Hisana se dilataron de pavor.

* * *

><p>Byakuya desgastó sus fuerzas y su reiatsu para usar su shumpo. A pesar que estaba cansado por la misión y sus heridas medio cerradas no ayudaban. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su gran fuerza de voluntad.<p>

—_Estamos en Sabitsura, Master._ —informó Senbonzakura.

El noble frunció el ceño. Ya estaban cada vez más cerca de Hisana.

— ¡Shinigami-sama!

Byakuya parpadeó y bajó su mirada hacia unos civiles reunidos con un rostro asustadizo. Él los iba a pasar de alto pero cuando vio que un hombre tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé con un gran parecido a Rukia.

— _¡Master! Ella es la pequeña Lady…_—dijo sorprendido Senbonzakura.

El mencionado se acercó con un shumpo hacia los civiles. Llegó en un parpadeo que causó jadeos entre las personas.

Byakuya no dijo nada, solo observaba como la pequeña había crecido tanto.

Rukia estiró sus brazos hacia el noble: — ¡Dabubado! —balbuceó que hizo que al pelinegro se le salió una pequeña y casi fantasmal sonrisa.

—Shinigami-sama, debe de ayudarnos.

Byakuya dudó en darle ayuda ya que Hisana podía estar en grave peligro y cada segundo contaba. Pueda ser que sea demasiado tarde como le comento la princesa, pero él lo dirá cuando vea lo contrario.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre habló.: —Hace algunos días yo encontré a una jovencita con este bebé…—Byakuya abrió un poco sus ojos. —Vi a la mayor y no se veía muy bien, estaba pálida. —continuó el hombre. —Pensé que era por esta bajo el sol, le ofrecí ayuda pero me rechazó. Así que la seguí…—dijo. —…hasta que llegó al río y dos hombres se la llevaron y lanzaron a esta bebé al agua. —tartamudeó. —Yo…estaba consternado…saque a la bebé rápidamente pero no pude salvar a la otra…

La furia de Byakuya se hacía notar entre los civiles. Sentía como sus venas fluía su sangre ya hervida del enojo. El reiatsu era cada vez más grande que sofocaba a los demás.

— ¿A dónde se fueron? —preguntó con voz profunda y con rudeza Byakuya.

El hombre tragó saliva.: —Cerca del río no muy de aquí...hay una cabaña…donde se escuchan los gritos de la jovencita…—palideció. —Na…nadie se atreve en salvarla…esos hombres son muy fuertes y…están armados…

Byakuya iba a dar un shumpo hasta que escuchó gritos ahogados.: — ¡YA BASTA! —los ojos del noble se abrieron de ansiedad. Esa era la voz de Hisana.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Por su enfermedad le robaba toda energía. lo único que podía hacer era tratar de alejarse de ellos y huir. No obstante, eso parecía imposible ahora. Hisana no quería que la arrastraran hacia una mesa y estar bajo la merced de las manos de esos hombres que le tocaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance.<p>

— ¡Vamos hermosa, colabora! —gritó Wada mientras la jaló bruscamente junto con Iio.

Hisana tembló y lloró.: — ¡No! —cerró sus ojos al notar que la arrastraban a la mesa. — ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme en paz!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.: — Hadō #33: Sōkatsui.

— ¿Qué? —Wada e Iio sintieron una gran fuerza de fuego azul que impactó en sus cuerpos y los mandó a volar lejos de la cabaña. La voz contenía furia que retumbó dentro del cuarto.

Hisana se paralizó dejando de respirar por unos segundos. El mundo para ella paró al ver que enfrente estaba aquel hombre de ropas negras mirándola detenidamente. Por un shumpo, Byakuya se posicionó a la par de la chica y se agachó sin ni siquiera verla aún en sus atónitos ojos.

—No veas. —ordenó mientras colocó su mano en la cabeza azabache de Hisana y cuidadosamente la puso en su pecho que ocultó su rostro. En ese momento, Byakuya notó que Hisana estaba ardiendo de fiebre y pálida como el papel. —Chire, Senbonzakura.

Hisana escuchó las suplicas de sus raptores que no los cortaran. La chica se apegó más al pecho de Byakuya mientras sus manos asieron fuertemente sus ropas. Lágrimas de dolor y felicidad mezclados salieron de los ojos de Hisana. Poco a poco, los sollozos se formaron en la voz de la pelinegra. Lloró ahogadamente que los civiles lo escucharon audiblemente.

—Bya…Bya…—los jadeos y gemidos no dejaban hablar a Hisana.

Byakuya se le suavizó la mirada. Se abrazó fuertemente de ella y escondió su rostro en el cabello de la pelinegra. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos después Byakuya jamás se perdonaría así mismo.

—Hisana tranquila. —susurró lo más gentil posible. —Ya estoy aquí. No te pasará nada más. —se percató que su amada tembló entre sus brazos mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente. —No me iré, Hisana. —murmuró. —Rukia está bien; yo estoy bien.

La chica jadeó fuertemente entre su pecho. Más lágrimas se formaron. No podía evitar llorar.: —Gracias. —tosió levemente. Trató de suprimir la intensidad del tosido para no asustarlo y que viera que tal vez sangre.

—Estarás bien Hisana. —se separó un poco de ella. pudo observar sus ojos cansados y su rostro enfermo. La apreció por unos segundos, se inclinó hacia la chica y la besó profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! :D espero que no me maten ahora como en el capítulo anterior xDDDDDD. Les prometo, el próximo capítulo será full ByaHisa :) <strong>

**El próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo publicaré. Pero de la otra semana no pasa :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! nos vemos :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**¡Bueno! Primero decir que este capítulo es largo, tiene mucho byahisa y me costó mucho en escribirlo! al final les diré el por qué. **

**Tan sólo disfruten este capítulo ;)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 22**

Parpadeó.: —¿Aniki?

Seinosuke sonrió levemente mientras bajó a la pequeña Rukia en el piso de madera del cuarto escuadrón.: —Escúchame bien Hanataro. —informó a su hermanito que estaba sentado que lo observó con curiosidad. —Te quedaras aquí con Rukia-chan hasta que se recupere su nee-sama, ¿sí?

Hanataro asintió.: — ¡Sí!

—Muy bien…

Seinosuke salió y el caos empezó.

— ¡Wa! —dijo Rukia que gateó y jaló el cabello del chico.

Hanataro gimió levemente. Empezó a gatear para alejarse de la bebé.: — ¡No Rukia-chan! ¡Así no se juega!

* * *

><p>Byakuya cargó en sus brazos a una inconsciente Hisana a una habitación del cuarto escuadrón. El noble bajó su mirada y notó que ella respiraba con mucha dificultad, tosía ahogadamente y toscamente en algunos momentos, su tez perdía color y también se percató que estaba más delgada de lo normal. Su fiebre no bajaba ni un solo grado que preocupó al pelinegro en pensar en la posibilidad que su temperatura creciera en vez de disminuir. Y no solo eso, también se dio cuenta que temblaba en sus brazos. No sabía si era por si enfermedad o por los harapos que tenía puesto.<p>

Al llegar a la habitación, Byakuya visualizó el futon frente de él. Caminó rápidamente y la colocó con sumo cuidado. Él no pudo ocultar su preocupación que tenía hacia Hisana. Su rostro no era estoico en esos momentos. Después de unos segundos de mirarla angustioso, haló las sábanas del futon y la tapó asegurándose que dejara de temblar. La apreció por más tiempo, que de forma inconsciente, acarició su mejilla fría para que entrara en calor su rostro que pudo escuchar un suspiro relajado de Hisana.

—Teniente Kuchiki. —llamó Unohana. A la par de ella estaban más shinigamis con instrumentos y ropas. Byakuya giró su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, su cara volvió a ser estoica. —Nos encargaremos de Hisana-san ahora. —informó. —A la habitación de al lado lo esperan para su revisión médica.

Byakuya no dijo nada. Solamente volteó de nuevo hacia Hisana y notó que su rostro notablemente se había relajado más. Con eso, se paró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió la puerta shoji no se esperaba eso Byakuya.<p>

— ¡Oh! —dijo alegremente Isshin. — ¡Bya-kun! Bienvenido.

El noble levantó una ceja.: — ¿Capitán, que hace aquí?

Isshin se rascó la nuca.: —Pues…digamos que quise ampliar mis conocimientos médicos. —sonrió. —O al menos con lo básico, uno nunca sabe cuando los necesitará. —lo observó. —Por eso soy aprendiz de la Capitana Retsu.

—Ya veo. —dijo solamente Byakuya.

—Entra. —llamó Isshin después de un largo rato. —Acomódate mientras te reviso.

Byakuya caminó hacia él sin decirle nada. Se colocó en seiza mientras Isshin le quitaba sus prendas y observaba sus vendas. El noble estaba en ensimismamiento. Pensaba tan solo en Hisana. No se preocupaba de nada de su salud.

—_Master._ —llamó Senbonzakura apareciendo empapado. —_Hay una tormenta leve._ —dijo. —_ ¿Por qué?_

—Senbonzakura, ¿acaso está lloviendo en estos momentos? —preguntó Byakuya refiriéndose a su mundo interno.

—_Desde hace días que llueve, Master._ —explicó. —_Me temó que esto provoque una inundación. _

Byakuya lo volteó a ver.: —De eso nada. Ahora Hisana y Rukia están a salvo.

—_Pero aún te preocupas demasiado por nuestra Lady._

Byakuya suspiró.: —Es inevitable.

Isshin se sentía un poco incómodo al estar con un ser que era de pocas palabras. Inacostumbrado al silencio, Isshin tomó la iniciativa de hablar y romper el hielo que había entre ellos. Lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que Byakuya hablaba en su mundo interno con su zampakuto.

—Esa chica con el bebé…—comenzó la conversación Isshin tras rodearlo a vendarlo. —Es muy bonita.

Byakuya salió abruptamente de su mundo al escuchar lo que dijo Isshin. Eso provocó que se le oscureciera el rostro. ¿Qué pretendía decir ese tipo?

Al no tener respuesta verbal sino respuesta facial amenazadora, Isshin prosiguió.: — ¿Dónde la conociste? —lo vio con picardía. — ¿Es tu novia o concubina?

Byakuya cerró los ojos. Se negó a hablar.

—De verdad que hablas muy poco. —observó Isshin con una mueca irritada. —Pero sea lo que sea, como viejo que soy, notó cierto brillo en tus ojos cuando la ves. —dijo deliberadamente. —A pesa que tu rostro siempre está empurrado, tus ojos son otra historia.

Byakuya abrió los ojos con un poco de curiosidad. ¿Acaso era tan obvio cuando demostraba el cariño hacia Hisana?

—No he hablado con ella. —dijo Isshin. —Pero debe ser una chica maravillosa para que te haya encantado sin haberte engatusado.

Byakuya giró su cabeza hacia el hombre. Al notar Isshin que captó la atención del noble tan solo le guiñó el ojo.: —Te apuesto que su curva más hermosa de esa chica es su sonrisa.

Byakuya gruñó levemente y frunció el ceño frente Isshin. Volteó rápidamente. No podía ocultar que estaba un poco avergonzado porque ese capitán acertaba a todo lo que decía.

— ¡Pero ya hablando como hombres!—gritó levemente. —Con todo lo que ha pasado debes de cuidarla muchísimo. —informó. —Debió ser un horror para ella al haber atravesar todo ese abuso.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos.: —Lo sé.

Isshin sonrió al escuchar el determinismo del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, Byakuya observó como muchos shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón rodearon a Hisana. Notó que el rostro de su amada estaba más limpia y sus ropas fueron cambiadas. El semblante de la chica había mejorado un poco; sin embargo, no estaba del todo bien. Aún estaba un poco pálida con cierto rubor en sus mejillas por la fiebre, su respiración ya era regular y estaba más relajada.<p>

—Tiene indicios de neumonía. —dijo Unohana al estar al lado de Byakuya, ambos observando a la pelinegra siendo tratada. —Lo importante ahora es bajarle la fiebre. Ya no tiene escalofríos, dolor de pecho, y tiene una leve tos pero tratable. —la pelinegra desvió su mirada para ver al pelinegro. —Ahora ella debe descansar todo lo posible.

Byakuya entrecerró sus ojos.: —Sí.

Unohana dejó de verlo.: —Muy bien. —llamó la atención de sus subordinados. —Es suficiente por hoy.

Al escuchar las órdenes de su mandamás, los shinigamis se fueron rápidamente.

—Hay un bol con agua y un trapo para bajarle la fiebre. —dijo. —Los dejaré a solas, si necesita algo ya sabes en donde informarme.

Byakuya no dijo nada. Escuchó como cerró la puerta shoji y caminó hacia la chica. No se despejó ni un segundo su mirada a Hisana. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se posicionó en seiza. El rostro de Hisana estaba mucho más relajado para el contento de Byakuya. Él estiró su mano y mojó la pequeña toalla y quitó el exceso; lo dobló y lo colocó en la frente de la pelinegra.

Hisana suspiró levemente. Tras sentir algo refrescante en su frente trató de abrir sus ojos. Su mirada no era muy fija, veía algo borroso. Sin embargo, al visualizar más o menos una persona muy familiar a sus ojos que trató de sonreír.

—Byakuya…sama. —murmuró aun con sus ojos entrecerrados.

El aludido tomó la pequeña mano de Hisana y la acarició.: —Aquí estoy Hisana. —se inclinó hacia ella y besó su ruborizada mejilla. —Descansa.

La pelinegra se relajó cuando sintió que la otra mano de Byakuya acariciaba su cachete. Poco a poco, Hisana se quedó profundamente dormida.

El noble rió levemente al ver su rostro angelical. Hisana dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo se visualizaba y se traspasaba de la ventana. Byakuya no se había movido de su posición. El agua se había consumido y absorbido en el trapo. Tenía cerrado sus ojos por el cansancio que le provocó la actividad del todo el día. Desde hace cinco horas no se despegó del lado de Hisana. No se había parado o comido. Tampoco nadie se había acercado a examinar a Hisana y eso le causó un poco de paz al no ser interrumpido.<p>

No obstante, Byakuya escuchó gemidos dentro de la habitación. Abrió sus ojos y rápidamente bajó la mirada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Hisana frunciendo sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas frescas, temblando, sudando y revolviéndose en sus sábanas.

— ¡No! —gimió mientras se retorcía a posición fetal. — ¡Aléjate! —sollozó. —No me hagan nada…—habló gimiendo. Su tono de voz provocó tensión en Byakuya.

—Hisana…—la tomó de sus hombros y la sacudió. —Despierta.

La aludida empezó a gritar.: — ¡No! ¡Por favor! —lloró más fuerte. — ¡No me toques!

Byakuya tocó sus mejillas y le habló más cerca de su rostro. La levantó a su altura.: —Hisana, debes despertar. —quitó el cabello que cubría sus húmedos ojos cerrados. — ¡Hisana! —le habló más fuerte.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Su respiración era irregular y suspiró varias veces tras ver a su amado. Por primera vez desde que conoce a Byakuya jamás lo había visto tan asustado. Notó que las manos grandes del pelinegro le tocaban fuertemente sus mejillas.

—Byakuya-sama…—susurró Hisana aun con sorpresa y miedo mezclados.

Byakuya inspiró y suspiró profundamente.: —Hisana…—vio a su amada fijamente. — ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

La chica bajó la mirada aún con sus lágrimas en sus ojos.: —Sobre lo que pasó en el Rukongai.

No pensó mucho de lo que haría. Byakuya abrazó protectoramente a Hisana mientras aún ella seguía llorando. Tanto fue el entendimiento de Byakuya al rodearle entre sus brazos que Hisana sollozó aun más en su pecho.

—Pareció tan real…—murmuró Hisana y se apegó más al noble.

Poco a poco, la intensidad del abrazó cesó. Byakuya rompió con el abrazo pero no con el contacto físico; como si sus brazos fueran serpientes se deslizó hasta ubicarse en las caderas de la chica. Hisana abrió un poco sus ojos y lo observó un poco rígida.

—Tan solo fue una desdichada pesadilla. Es surrealista. —dijo Byakuya cuando posó su frente contra la de la pelinegra. Le dio un pequeño pero lento beso en los labios de Hisana. Eso causó que ella quedara atónita. —Sin embargo, Hisana, esto es real…

El corazón de la pelinegra empezó a latir más rápido cuando se percató como el noble la acostaba en el futon con él encima. Con la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos violetas, sintió como la besaba en sus labios desesperadamente y como sus manos palpaban su rostro, bajaban poco a poco a su cuello, cintura que las dejó fijas para mantenerla quieta.

—Byakuya-sama…—suspiró plácidamente Hisana. Todas esas acaricias empezaban a que perdiera un poco el control sobre su mente. La chica se dio cuenta que la forma en como la tocaba y besaba era demasiado diferente a Wada e Iio. Ellos eran abusivos, groseros y toscos a cambio Byakuya era suave, gentil, y podía percibir el amor que transmitía y el miedo de lastimarla como si la considerara como una muñequita de porcelana que podía romper en cualquier movimiento.

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No, no debía hacer comparaciones entre su amado y esos tipos que abusaron de ella. No obstante, Hisana aun estaba angustiada. ¿Acaso Byakuya sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Ella lo dejaría? La pelinegra no podía ocultarlo, tenía miedo que él le hiciera el amor en ese momento porque no se sentía virgen para él al ser tocada antes y tenía una mala experiencia que pasó no menos de dos días.

A cambio Byakuya, la seguía besando y cada segundo que pasó sintió que Hisana se tensaba más y se encogía tratando de apartarse. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba sobre sus acciones tan inesperadas. Les recordaba a _ellos. _No sólo en sus sueños sino en sus acaricias. Sin embargo, Byakuya quería que Hisana olvidara y lo que hacía era la única manera que se le ocurría.

Los besos de Byakuya se intensificaron cada vez más que hizo que ambos gimieran. Siguió trazando sus labios y besó sus mejillas y frente. Se dio cuenta que Hisana le faltó el aire; así que guio su cuerpo un poco más abajo que empezó a besar su cuello. Como Byakuya siempre pensó que era: suave y delicado. Esa acción hizo que Hisana jadeara y se relajara un poco al sentir el aliento del pelinegro en su erizada piel. Las manos de la chica tocaron el cabello del noble y entrelazó con sus dedos para tener algo con que distraerse y que Byakuya siguiera con sus roses.

Byakuya ya no se podía controlar más. Todo gemido, respiración, jadeo o suspiro por parte de Hisana lo excitaba cada vez más y no sabía hasta que lejos podía llegar. Él sólo quería que ella olvidara a eso tipos con sus besos y toques de forma intensificada, algo que Hisana nunca ha experimentado con él. No quería llegar más lejos como un hombre carnal. Él era Kuchiki Byakuya que creía que el sexo solo se hacía dentro del matrimonio. Era imperdonable por los hombres que se dejaron llevar por su instinto casi animal en Hisana.

Cuando Byakuya empezó a desajustar las ropas de Hisana él trató de controlarse. Trató de reprimir su mente al notar que sus labios descendieron hasta la clavícula descubierta que besó con delicadeza. Los ojos del chico observaron que la yukata de Hisana casi ya no le cubría su parte delantera. Sólo tapaba parte de sus pechos. Si Byakuya movía la yukata podría ver los botones rosados de la chica. Como si fuera poco, los oídos del pelinegro se agudizaron al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Hisana. Su curiosidad no cesó cuando alzó la mirada y apreció lo sonrojada que estaba Hisana. Simplemente estaba muy hermosa.

Rápidamente, Byakuya se separó unos centímetros de la chica con su respiración agitada. La pelinegra aun estaba recostada cuando sintió ninguna acaricia o beso por parte del pelinegro. Con aflicción, la sirvienta abrió los ojos para ver a Byakuya. No estaba muy lejos de ella, pero notó que tenía sus ojos cerrados y trató de controlarse con suspiros.: —Hisana…—abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de su amada aun más sonrojado pero de la vergüenza. —No te puedo hacer eso…—Byakuya trató que su amada no se sintiera rechazada, pero era inevitable que suspiró profundamente. —Yo…lo siento…

Hisana bajó la mirada mientras se arreglaba su yukata de forma apropiada. Trató de no llorar en esos momentos. Aún podía sentir el toque de Byakuya en las partes de su cuerpo que él palpó. Hisana no lo negaba, todo eso se sintió maravilloso.

—E…esta bien…Byakuya…sama. —tartamudeó Hisana. —Lo comprendo. —lo vio y sonrió tristemente.

El corazón de Byakuya se suavizó. No quería verla así de triste, y lo peor de todo, fue él que provocó su rechazo. Con gentileza, las manos del noble jalaron a Hisana para que se sentara al lado suyo. La cabeza de su amada estaba en su pecho mientras que los brazos de él la rodeaban. La cabeza de Byakuya descansó en la cabellera de la pelinegra mientras suspiraba profundamente. Permanecieron por un buen rato así abrazados sin pronunciar ninguna palabra al respecto. El silencio era un poco incómodo para ambos.

—Byakuya-sama. —llamó Hisana sonrojada.

El aludido se separó un poco de ella para verla mejor.: — ¿Sí? —preguntó dulcemente.

La chica bajó la mirada para que él no viera su rostro que estaba más rojo que antes. El tono de voz que empleó la hizo sentir nerviosa.: — ¿Podrías…—elevó su mirada con pena, cosa que Byakuya captó con curiosidad. —…podrías besarme de nuevo?

Byakuya parpadeó con sorpresa. Su rostro no ocultaba la estupefacción que le dio. Tras unos momentos después, sonrió sinceramente ante ella. Su timidez siempre hacía que sintiera algo cálido en su interior.: —Encantado…

Hisana sonrió tiernamente y unió sus labios con las de Byakuya de forma suave. De forma inconsciente, la chica palpó las mejillas de su amado con sus yemas de sus dedos. Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron y sonrieron mutuamente.

—Te he extrañado tanto…—susurró Hisana que cambió su rostro drásticamente con pesar.

Byakuya notó que ella estaba llorando. Se acercó más a Hisana para limpiarle las lágrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares. No dijo nada, no era necesario hacerlo. Con sus acciones eran evidentes que él también la extrañó. Junto sus frentes y sus narices para tenerla más cerca. Eso hizo sonreír un poco a Hisana y sonrojarse.

—Hasta creo que, al tenerte lejos por mucho tiempo, me siento un poco nerviosa por tu presencia…—Byakuya sonrió al escuchar eso de Hisana. Poco a poco, sin ser rudo, la besó.

Cuanto menos sintieron, ya había anochecido.

* * *

><p>El canto del ruiseñor se manifestó en la madrugada. Su canto habitual fue tan fuerte que despertó a Byakuya. Frunció un poco sus ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de recuperar el conocimiento. De inmediato notó que estaba recostado sobre la pared. Realmente, no quería ser quejón, pero estaba muy inconforme en esa posición porque empezó a dolerle la espalda. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Hisana estaba acostada a lado suyo. Su cabeza recostada en su pecho y encogida en posición fetal para su comodidad. Ante los ojos de Byakuya, ella parecía estar más tranquila que no quiso despertarla. Se veía muy relajada y su respiración era estable. Notó que ya no estaba tan enferma como antes. Eso le alegró la mañana.<p>

Disfrutando el canto del pajarito, Byakuya recostó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos. Aun era muy temprano para levantarse.

Sin embargo, Hisana se movió lentamente y trató de estirarse al sentirse un poco aprisionada. Cuando trató de abrir sus ojos violetas por completo notó que Byakuya la tenía rodeada. Alzó su cabeza para ver a su amado con los ojos cerrados. Hisana frunció un poco su ceño al pensar que con todo ese movimiento que hizo no lo haya despertado.

—Estas despierta. —murmuró Byakuya aún con sus ojos cerrados y sin mover ni un músculo.

Hisana se crispó un poco.: —Buenos días…—susurró con una sonrisa.

Byakuya abrió un ojo y vio de reojo a su amada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro que hizo que el noble cerrara el ojo abierto y sonriera levemente.: —Buenos días para ti también.

Hisana parpadeó un par de veces. Estiró su mano derecha y pellizcó no muy fuerte el cachete de Byakuya y lo haló no muy duro. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos al sentir el jalón y bajó su mirada un poco asombrado: —Byakuya-sama, debes despertar. —dijo Hisana al percatarse que Byakuya estaba consciente pero no se movía ni un centímetro. Así que siguió jalando. —No seas perezoso.

—Ya estoy despierto. —informó Byakuya que pensó que eso ya era obvio al tener sus ojos abiertos.

Hisana rió bajito y con su otra mano haló el otro cachete de Byakuya. Dio otra risita al apreciar como se estiraba el rostro de su amado y como poco a poco fruncía su ceño.: —Entonces levántate.

Byakuya exhaló con su nariz fuertemente. Sin previo aviso, se levantó como Hisana le había pedido que lo hiciera pero la cogió en sus brazos.

— ¡Ah! —expresó Hisana inesperadamente mientras rodeó sus brazos al cuello de Byakuya.

—Listo. —la vio detenidamente su rostro sorprendido. — ¿Estás feliz ahora, Hisana?

La mencionada giró su cabeza para verlo y sonrió dulcemente.: —Diría que sí, pero por tu imprevista acción estoy más sorpresiva que feliz. —sonrió entre dientes.

Byakuya se le contagió la risa de Hisana que él también sonrió. Caminó hacia el futon y la colocó cuidadosamente. La chica estaba algo desconcertada cuando estaba acostada que vio al chico con confusión.

—Debes descansar. —ordenó Byakuya. —Tus fuerzas no se han recobrado.

Hisana parpadeó cuando observó que el noble se sentaba al estilo seiza al lado suyo.: —Byakuya-sama, agradezco que estés aquí. —bajó la mirada. —Pero debes de tener miles de cosas que hacer y al estar aquí te atrasarías…

—No. —se acercó a ella poco a poco. —No puedo irme a la mansión sin Rukia y sin ti.

—Byakuya-sama, acerca de…—Hisana reaccionó. — ¡Rukia! ¿Dónde está…?

—Está bien. —sostuvo sus mejillas para que no se agitara más. —El Teniente del cuarto escuadrón la cuida. —Ella está bien.

Hisana suspiró aliviada mientras cerraba sus ojos. Por un momento se había olvidado completamente de ella, que mala hermana era…

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —preguntó Byakuya que hizo que Hisana abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Oh, pues…—bajó de nuevo la mirada. —…pues yo…—suspiró. —No puedo irme contigo a la mansión.

Byakuya frunció su ceño.: — ¿Por la princesa Mamoru? —Hisana escuchó cierto odio en la voz de su amado. —Hisana, de ella no te preocupes…ya no molestará más. —aclaró. —Fue echada hace días…

Hisana no tenía ni idea porque Byakuya hablaba con ira al mencionarla. ¿Acaso ya sabía todo lo que pasó entre ella y la princesa? Era muy probable. Si esa era la razón entonces Hisana ya no hablaría más de la princesa. No quería que su amado tuviera malos pensamientos sobre alguien y mucho menos de una mujer que tal vez no era consciente de lo que hacía.

—No, no es eso…—aún no quería mirarlo. —Es que… tu abuelo me echó a Rukia y a mí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin creérsela Byakuya.

Hisana se quedó unos segundos callada y luego habló.: —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama, al enterarse lo que pasaba entre…la princesa y yo…—tartamudeó un poco. —…bueno…por nuestra seguridad nos expelió de la mansión para mantenernos a salvo, o eso…fue lo que él creyó.

Byakuya no necesitaba más explicaciones. Ya sabía lo que pasó después de que Hisana y Rukia se fueron de la mansión. Senbonzakura le había confesado todo.

—Tranquila. —dijo Byakuya lo más calmado posible. —De eso no te preocupes por ahora.

Hisana alzó su mirada.: —Byakuya-sama, ¿estás herido? —dijo de la nada Hisana que sorprendió al pelinegro. —Es decir…recuerdo haber oído que estabas desaparecido en el Mundo Humano…—respiró profundamente. —…y que Senbonzakura se desintegró frente mío…—se entristeció un poco. — ¿No te pasó nada malo?

Byakuya abrió sus ojos con asombro. No sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad para que no se angustiara. Pero si mentía o decía la verdad daba lo mismo, ya que de igual forma se afligiría.

—Hisana. —comenzó a decir Byakuya. —Sí estoy herido pero no es nada grave. —trató de interrumpirla. —Así que no te preocupes por nada. —tocó su mejilla. —Es por ti que debes cuidar ahora.

La chica reaccionó. ¡Entonces sí estaba herido! ¿Por qué preocuparse por ella misma? Si Byakuya también no estaba bien.

— ¡Pero…!—Hisana nunca pudo terminar su frase. Byakuya la besó de repente callándola de cualquier alegato. Gimió un poco al sentir que las manos de Byakuya buscaban las suyas. Cuando las halló, las entrelazó y ambas manos eran unidas con las de él.

Byakuya no pretendía callarla de esa manera pero fue la única forma para cesar su angustia. Ella se preocupaba de más.

Hisana cada vez se relajaba y se le olvidó lo que iba a decir. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por los besos cada vez más profundos. Byakuya de nuevo sintió ese calor que le provocaba cuando estaba muy cerca de Hisana. Su instinto crecía y él no quería tocarla más, tan solo besarla con lo más intensificado que podía para cesar las penas de ella y las de él. Entrelazó más fuerte el agarre de las manos que trató de reprimir cualquier acaricia. Si la noche anterior le costó tranquilizarse, ahora no será igual. Después de varios meses de separación y de casi perderla lo único que quería era estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Hisana jadeó y gimió profundamente. Abrió un poco los ojos de forma ansiosa y su sonrojo se elevó al máximo. Apretó el agarre de las manos cuando sintió algo húmedo entre sus labios queriendo entrar y descubrir su cavidad. Pequeños lamidos suaves en sus labios sintió Hisana; empezó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutó el placer que le emitía. Jamás en su vida había pensado que Byakuya haría eso. Sin embargo, Hisana también sintió curiosidad en descubrir lo que había ahí dentro en su amado, la sensación que provocaría. Así que poco a poco, Hisana le dio paso gustosamente.

— ¡Hola! —Tanto Byakuya como Hisana se separaron rápidamente y muy agitados. — ¡Gag! —gritó Isshin que cubrió sus ojos. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo? — ¡LO SIENTO! —bramó más fuerte. — ¡Conste que no vi nada!

Hisana se cubrió con el rostro con las sábanas. Sentía tanta vergüenza que no quería que la vieran. Byakuya sabía que estaba sonrojado pero al ver que se trataba de ese capitán inepto que los interrumpió su rostro se oscureció cuando lo vio.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Byakuya con un aura que mataba de miedo a Isshin.

Isshin rechinó sus dientes. Ahora si que se enojo…

—La verdad lo siento por la intrusión…—aclaró su garganta. Su rostro, de repente, se tornó serio. —…pero Byakuya hay algo que necesito discutir contigo, urgentemente.

Byakuya frunció su ceño. Cuando ese capitán cambiaba su rostro de esa manera era porque algo no andaba bien.: —Ya veo.

Isshin desvió su mirada y su rostro cambió a una sonrisa cuando vio a Hisana con la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo pero no sus hermosos ojos.: — ¿Me lo prestas por un rato? —preguntó.

Hisana se ruborizó más y desvió su mirada.: —Cla…claro. —murmuró entre la chamarra.

Isshin sonrió entre dientes. Vio de nuevo a un estoico Byakuya y caminó.: —Vamos…

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad, es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso...algo tan...<em>sensual?<em> xDDDDDDDD Como me costó, en serio, me costó que la verdad ni yo misma creía lo que escribía xDDDDD Yo sé que Isshin lo arruinó todo xD pero la verdad yo no quise llegar más lejos con ellos. Además, un poco de lime no muy explicito (digo yo que no fue MUY explicito) no hace daño xDDD. Y bueno! estuvieron separados por meses! no me sorprendería que Byakuya lo hiciera (ya hablando llegar a otro terreno xDD) eso que fue muy OOC no lo creo porque él sigue siendo un hombre que amó a su esposa. Digo yo que algo parecido que escribí lo hicieron xDDDD.**

**Ya basta de mis explicaciones, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se enojen conmigo por lo último xDDDD.**

**Se me cuidan y no tengo idea cuando actualizo...espero que la próxima semana o el fin de semana...no sé xD**


	24. Chapter 23

**Perdon por el retraso. Hasta hoy pude publicar este capitulo. Y bueno, mis vacaciones ya se estan desapareciendo T_T y solo me quedan 15 dias para disfrutar! espero escribir lo mas capitulos posibles durante ese tiempo. **

**Bueno! este cap. no tiene tanto intimo (xD) Byahisa como el anterior, pero creo les sacará de onda xDD ya veran por qué.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 23**

La tensión invadió el cuerpo del noble como nunca había sentido en su vida. Las palabras de Isshin fueron como si le salpicaron agua fría. Todo esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, al observar el rostro de Isshin detenidamente de seguro no estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Byakuya aún sin creérsela. Además, ¿para qué creerle? Si ese capitán es tan solo un aprendiz. ¿Se podía equivocar, no?

—Es de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad que sea positivo…—aclaró Isshin sin rodeos. —Las enfermeras al cambiarle las prendas a Hisana-san notaron mucho líquido viscoso y blanquecino ubicado en su parte inferior. —informó. —Era tanta que ni siquiera la capitana Retsu-san podía creerlo.

Byakuya frunció muy fuerte su ceño que dejó marca de disgusto en su rostro.: — ¿Todo esto ya está confirmado?

Isshin cerró sus ojos.: —Sí. —suspiró. —La capitana Retsu-san me pidió que te lo dijera. —al no tener respuesta del noble, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos. Notó que el otro pelinegro empuñaba su mano y que le tembló ligeramente. —Lo siento…

Con eso, Isshin se fue. Pensó que lo mejor para él era estar solo en esos momentos.

Para el noble, el mundo se tornó gris; la lluvia incesante en su mundo se volvió chubascos; no estaba pensando bien, lo último que escuchó no pareció ser nada racional. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que Senbonzakura lo llevó a su mundo interno. Tanto fue los cántaros que provocó una ligera inundación. El agua llegaba a sus rodillas y la vegetación se moría.

La espada jamás en su vida que ha estado con su amo lo vio de esa manera. De todo el orgullo embalsado en el heredero Kuchiki no se comportaba como tal. Su cabeza gacha dando a entender que no quería dejarse ver, temblando levemente y sus dientes apretados. Definitivamente ese hombre no era Kuchiki Byakuya.

—_Master…_—susurró Senbonzakura tras caminar hacia él y tocarle el hombro. Los truenos eran tan audibles que provocó que los oídos de ambas personas zumbaran.

Byakuya rechinó sus dientes. Su flequillo cubría sus avergonzados ojos.: —Si hubiese llegado antes nada de esto hubiese pasado…—pronunció suavemente.

Senbonzakura suspiró.: —_Master, tú no tienes la culpa…_—trató de alentarlo. —_Ya escuchaste al capitán Isshin, tan solo es el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad…_

Byakuya gruñó.: — ¡Hay que darle cabida a la otra mitad! —no se controló. — ¡Hisana puede esperar un hijo de esos bastardos! ¡Será tachada como _puta _al final de cuentas! —alzó sus manos y jaló ligeramente algunos mechones. — ¿Qué pasará cuando dé a luz y la cría se parezca a uno de ellos? ¿Qué debo hacer? —inhaló y exhaló entrecortadamente. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Senbonzakura se dio un susto grande. El comportamiento de Byakuya no era el mismo. Parecía cuando era un introvertido adolecente que no se controlaba y se dejaba llevar por su temperamento.

—_Master…_—el espíritu habló después de un buen rato de silencio. —_Aún hay tiempo para reparar el daño…_—dijo. —_Ya sabes que hacer…_

Byakuya giró su cabeza para ver a su "yo" interior. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.: —Eso no lo repara completamente, Senbonzakura. —explicó después de desviar su mirada a él. —Además, no quiero que Hisana piense que solo lo hago para cubrir el problema.

— _¿Pedir su mano en matrimonio será para cubrir el problema?_ —preguntó Senbonzakura. —_Master, ¿acaso nunca pensó en casarse con ella?_

Byakuya no respondió.

—_En esta situación hay que tomar medidas serias._ —explicó la espada. —_ ¿Quieres que toda la gente siempre piense que nuestra Lady es tu concubina? _

—No me importa lo que piense la gente…

—_Pero si te importa lo que piense Hisana._ —Byakuya abrió ligeramente sus ojos al escuchar que Senbonzakura no habló de forma posesiva. No dijo "nuestra Lady" refiriéndose a ellos dos, sino solo Hisana como solo para él. De forma inconsciente, el noble observó a su espíritu. —_Te aseguro que ella sufrirá más de lo que piensas si dejas las cosas como están. No pienses que en desposarla cubrirá el posible embarazo sino que evitará que la lastimen más al poseer tu apellido._ —reflexionó. —_ ¿No quieres eso para ella? ¿No quieres protegerla?_ —lo vio fijamente. —_Sabes que la pueden matar dentro de la mansión si se enteran que supuestamente Hisana fornicó._

Byakuya se sentía que estaba contra la espada y la pared. A pesar ella ya no trabaja dentro de la mansión eso no quitará las ganas a los ancianos para castigarla. Además, él no quería que el matrimonio fuera una solución única. Sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil hacerla su esposa. Eso ya era más complicado que estar con Hisana. ¿Estaba listo para tanta responsabilidad? El noble se sentía presionado.

—No lo sé, Senbonzakura. —admitió Byakuya. —Estoy confundido.

Senbonzakura pensó y luego habló.: —_Como te comenté antes, te importa lo que nuestra Lady piense, ¿no?_ —aclaró. —_Entonces discútalo con ella…esa decisión debe ser hecha por los dos._

El pelinegro parpadeó incrédulo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo interno desapareció.

* * *

><p>Hisana sonrió tiernamente al observar como su hermanita se acercaba a ella gateando. La pelinegra mayor estaba sentada en su futon.<p>

—Hola. —dijo dulcemente la pelinegra mayor.

La puerta shoji estaba abierta dejando ver a un cansado Hanataro.: — ¡Rukia-chan! —la llamó y la siguió gateando también. — ¡Vuelve!

Rukia hizo caso omiso a la orden. Ella solo tenía ojitos para su hermana mayor que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh no. —dijo Seinosuke que sostuvo a Rukia para parar sus andanzas. —Aún no pequeña, Hisana-san aún no está al cien por ciento bien.

—¡Sa-sana! —habló Rukia que extendió sus brazos.

De repente, unos pasos se apreciaron en el pasillo. Eran rápidos y apresurados para entrar a la habitación.

—¡Hisana! —gritaron al unísono.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a dos personas en la puerta shoji. Tal vez Seinosuke y Hanataro no sepan quienes eran o Rukia no se recuerda de ellos, pero Hisana al ver a esos dos se le iluminó su rostro.

—¡Kaien-san! ¡Miyako-san! —sonrió alegremente.

El chico pelinegro vestía con sus ropas de shinigami y su insignia de teniente mientras que Miyako traía puesto su uniforme de la academia shinigami.

—¡Oh Dios! —habló Kaien que por un momento observó a la pequeña Rukia y después desviar su mirada a Hisana. —¡Como han cambiado!

Hisana dio una risita. Aún sentada vio como Miyako se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Para sorpresa de ella, Miyako empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.: —No sabes cuanto te extrañe…

Hisana no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo que le transmitía Miyako.

—Al enterarnos que estabas aquí no dudamos en buscarte. —dijo Kaien observándola fijamente.

La pelinegra jadeó un poco.: —Entonces ustedes…

—Lo sabemos…—terminó Miyako apartándose de Hisana para mirarla a los ojos. —Sabemos todo lo que sucedió.

Kaien observó a los hermanos Yamada que estaban perdidos en su conversación. El chico sabía perfectamente que por la mirada de su prometida quería estar a solas con su amiga. Era ese tipo de conversaciones de mujeres que él nunca llegó a comprender bien.

—Oh bueno…—dijo Kaien rascándose la nuca. Tomó a Rukia en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la salida. —Supongo que debemos irnos…—haló a los hermanos del cuello.

—¡Oh! —dijeron los Yamadas.

Miyako parpadeó.: —Kaien…

— ¡Tárdate lo que quieras! —le guiñó el ojo. —Yo estaré en…—desvió la mirada y salió. —Sí…

Hisana sonrió levemente cuando Miyako giró su cabeza hacia ella. La tranquilidad invadió el lugar que lo cual fue un poco incómodo.

—Hisana…—tomó sus manos contra las de ella. —…lo lamento tanto por lo que tuvieron que atravesar Rukia y tú…

La mencionada cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa.: —Fue difícil…—dijo Hisana. —…pero todo se desvanece al tener a tus amigos apoyándote…—la vio con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Es bueno saber que pienses de esa manera.

Hisana se desconcertó al no escuchar esas palabras en los labios de Miyako. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambas chicas se sorprendieron cuando la princesa Mamoru entraba a la habitación con sus aires de nobleza.

Miyako frunció su ceño al percatarse que la princesa se acercaba y miraba solo a Hisana. La pelinegra se paró y se interpuso entre su amiga y la chica de pelos dorados.

—No te acerques. —demandó Miyako al recibir la indiferencia de la noble. —Sé quien eres y lo que le hiciste a Hisana. ¡Así que no te atrevas a dar un paso más!

Mamoru levantó una ceja.: — ¿O qué? ¿Me atacaras con tu espada de bambú de entrenamiento? —eso hizo gruñir un poco a Miyako que se preguntó como es que esa princesa pudo entrar a las espaldas de Kaien y los hermanos Yamanda. ¿Dónde rayos estaban esos hombres para permitirle el paso? —Además, no es contigo con la quiero tratar…

Hisana juntó sus manos hacia su pecho. Jamás pensó que vería otra vez y menos en ese momento. Varias emociones salieron a flor que tembló de miedo y no podía verla directamente a los ojos.

—No, no te dejaré. —espetó Miyako.

La princesa Mamoru suspiró.: —En efecto, —la vio. —pero no puedes dejar que la chica escuche, ¿no?

Miyako se endureció su rostro. No tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de Hisana.

—Escúchame porque solo lo diré una sola vez. —dijo lentamente. Hisana levantó su mirada tímidamente. La princesa antes de hablar inspiró. —Wada e Iio fueron unos excelentes guardianes para mí. Por desgracia, creo que uno de ellos, o no ser ambos, serán padres y nunca lo sabrán.

Hisana jadeó fuertemente. —Pe…pero usted…—la chica tartamudeó. —…usted dio la orden…usted…

La princesa frunció sus labios.: —Sea lo que sea lo que quieras decir, el asunto es que sé que ellos dejaron mucho semen en ti. —dijo descaradamente. —Posiblemente estés esperando un hijo. —rodó los ojos. —Y al tenerlo quiere decir que fornicaste y te mataran. —bufó. —Lo más gracioso fue que ordene tu captura…pero Wada e Iio lo interpretaron indirectamente.

A diferencia entre Byakuya y Hisana, la princesa veía la necesidad de ser tosca y cruel con la chica ya que era una simple sirviente que valía menos de un centavo; a cambio, Byakuya era un noble digno de respeto, que tan solo verlo a los ojos uno se moriría del miedo. A pesar que sabía que esos dos se amaban incondicionalmente aun no comprende el cómo y el por qué al ser tan desiguales.

Hisana empezó a respirar con dificultad. Todo lo que estaba diciendo le aterró que casi se puso a llorar.: —No le creo…—susurró Hisana.

—Pues deberías. —dijo Mamoru. —Es casi seguro que tienes un hijo ahí adentro.

Hisana bajó la mirada.: —Entonces, si es cierto o esté equivocada, ¿por qué está aquí? —levantó la mirada. — ¿Sólo para darme la noticia y verme quebrantarme? —Era la primera vez que la chica le contestaba de esa manera a la princesa, pero a ésta no le dio una pizca de gracia o sorpresa. —¿Acaso ya no hizo suficiente en hacernos nuestra vida miserable? —suspiró. — ¿No le da vergüenza en decirme todo esto?

—No. —respondió Mamoru que hizo enfurecer a Miyako. —Y creo que me lo debes…—Hisana abrió un poco de desconcierto. —Yo le dije a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama sobre tu ubicación. —declaró. —Sino lo hubiera hecho entonces estarías muerta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó suavemente la pelinegra.

La princesa Mamoru se acercó un poco.: —Eso no te incumbe.

—No le veo ninguna congruencia esta conversación. —dijo Miyako. — ¿A qué quieres llegar?

La princesa se estaba asqueando de la amiga de Hisana. : —Me siento responsable del posible embarazo…—confesó. —Y como dije con anterioridad, te mataran si descubres si estas embarazada.

Hisana tragó saliva.: — ¿Por qué lo dice?

—El clan más poderoso y prestigioso es el Clan Kuchiki; los más sabios y ancianos del clan harán lo posible en mantener ese nombre. —habló sinceramente. —Si al tener una relación con uno de sus miembros y se percatan que éste hizo algo ilícito que atente manchar el nombre del clan harán lo posible para eliminarlo.

Miyako jadeó.: — ¿Mataran a Hisana si se enteran que, quizá, esté embarazada?

—Pero yo ya no trabajo para el Clan Kuchiki…—se asustó Hisana.

—No importa. —dijo la princesa. —Eso no impide nada si trabajas o no para el clan. Eso no cambia el hecho que tienes atracción amorosa con Kuchiki Byakuya.

Hisana se le vino el mundo encima. Todo esto no lo había planeado nunca. Su mente se tornó en blanco al igual que su color de tez. Eso era una pesadilla. No podía ser real.

—La razón porque estoy aquí no es para decirte todo esto en tu cara. —explicó la princesa Mamoru con un suspiro.

— ¿A no? —dijo Miyako sosteniéndole las manos a su temblorosa amiga.

La princesa Mamoru le cambio el semblante. De repente, su rostro se tornó dulce.: —Parece que no escuchas…—susurró. —Dije que me siento responsable por lo que ocurrió…por la orden que les di a Wada e Iio. —se acercó más a una Hisana asustada. —Por eso vine a ayudarte.

— ¿Q…ué…?—abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Hisana no entendía para nada la situación.

—En mi clan han desarrollado una droga que puede matar el bebé pero no a la madre…—Hisana jadeó fuertemente. —…es una forma sofisticada de abortar. —sonrió. —Bueno, mejor no lo llamemos así…_suspensión del embarazo _se escucha mejor.

— ¿Tratas de decir que quieres que Hisana aborte?

Mamoru bajó la mirada.: —Sería lo mejor…

— ¿Cómo podes confiar en ti? —preguntó sospechosamente Miyako

La princesa Mamoru se arrodilló sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.: —Traten de comprender de que si ella está embarazada pueda que la maten…—dijo. —Ese embarazo es culpa mía y no el de ella. —bajó la mirada. —Sólo quiero enmendar mi error.

Hisana estaba muy frágil e indefensa en esos momentos que no pudo ver a la princesa a los ojos.

—Solo piénsalo bien…—se paró la rubia para dirigirse a la puerta shoji para salir. —…si sientes los típicos síntomas del embarazo; reconsidera mi oferta.

Los pasos de la princesa Mamoru al irse no se hicieron presentes en los oídos de Hisana. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas salían solas y su respiración se entrecortaba.

—Como se atrevió a decir todas esas palabras. —dijo Miyako aún sin mirar el estado deplorable de su amiga. Cuando pudo escuchar leves sollozos, la pelinegra giró su cabeza. — ¡Hisana! —la abrazó protectoramente.

—Mi…Mi…—su voz no era estable que no podía decir ni una palabra completa.

—Tranquila Hisana. —dijo Miyako. —No debes escucharla…

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos violetas. Los frunció tanto que suspiró profundamente.: —No…ella…—sollozó. —…tiene razón.

Miyako abrió sus ojos asustada.: —Hisana…—se separó de ella para verla mejor. Al percibir que Miyako la quería ver a sus ojos, la mencionada bajó la mirada avergonzada que dejó que su flequillo le tapara sus orbes violetas. —No lo estarás considerando…

Hisana no habló.

—No, no, no puedes hacerte esto. —exclamó Miyako desesperada. — ¡Esto es una locura!

La pelinegra suspiró.: —Sé que a pesar que este embarazo no es deseado no cambia el hecho que es mi bebé el que está ahí adentro. —sus ojos mostraron debilidad ante Miyako tras subir su mirada. —…pero…no le puedo hacer esto a Byakuya-sama y a Rukia…—lloró más fuerte. —…no puedo dejarlo crecer y desarrollarse si esto puede deshonrar a ambos…

—Hisana…—tomó sus mejillas con sus manos. —Recuerda que también está la expectativa de que no estés embarazada…—la mencionada aun sollozaba. —No solo te aferres a que tengas un hijo contigo. Pueda ser que no lo tengas.

— ¿Hisana?

Ambas chicas observaron con sorpresa al noble parado frente de ellas. Era seguro que usó un shumpo.

—Kuchiki-sama. —dio una reverencia Miyako al verlo. Byakuya no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada. Tan solo ver a su amada llorando con una mirada indefensa y su rostro triste reaccionó de inmediato.

Hisana al verlo no pudo evitar que la tristeza reinara en su ser. No trato de suprimirla porque sabía que sería inútil hacerlo. Bajó rápidamente la mirada. Lo único que pudo sentir de la presencia de Miyako fue que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Byakuya la rodeó con sus brazos un poco desconcertante al no saber el por qué el dolor que expresaba si hace unos minutos compartían un momento encantador.

—Byakuya-sama…—Hisana se abrazó fuertemente del noble. Todo lo que había dicho la princesa se hizo presente en la mente de la chica que no pudo evitar que sus sollozos se intensificaran al igual que su lloriqueo. Para ocultar la pena en su rostro, la pelinegra hundió su rostro en su pecho que trató decirle con sus acciones que demandaba algo de él. — ¡Byakuya-sama! —murmuró entre sus ropas de shinigami.

El noble estaba tan perturbado por las acciones de Hisana que no la abrazó tan fuerte como era debido. Observó a Miyako con su ceño levemente fruncido.: —Kuchiki-sama, creo que deben hablar con Hisana a solas. —pronunció Miyako pensando que Byakuya no sabía nada del posible embarazo de su amiga.

Byakuya dejó de mirarla para concentrarse en Hisana. No era el momento para discutir de la probabilidad de cincuenta por ciento de un bebé ajeno a él o del plan de matrimonio con Hisana. Ella no estaba bien psicológicamente y mentalmente por razones desconocidas.

El pelinegro acarició el cabello azabache de Hisana, sin importar que Miyako estuviera presente.: —Tranquila Hisana…—la abrazó más fuerte. Inseguro de lo que la apenaba dijo: —Todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>J<strong>Ojojo...esto le da un pequeño cambio a la historia xDDD no se preocupen...no los hare sufrir tanto a esos dos xDDDD. Espero subir el otro capitulo entre el jueves o viernes...esten sintonizados ;)<strong>

**Se me cuidan y nos vemos a la proxima entrega y gracias a todas las personas que leen y/o comentan el fic :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bueno! este capítulo creo que sí les va a gustar porque no hice sufrir a nadie por el momento! xDD y una advertencia. Byakuya pueda ser que este algo OOC y si alguien le incomoda eso pues...perdón :( **

**Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 24**

Antes que Hisana pudiera contestar el aliento de su amado, su garganta le empezó a arder. Se sintió como si algo crudo y áspero la atravesara y le quitara la respiración junto con las palabras. Trató de tragar saliva para aliviar lo seco que se había formado dentro de ella pero fue inútil. Comenzó a toser toscamente que hizo que el noble y la otra pelinegra se sobresaltaron levemente.

— ¿Hisana? —Byakuya la apartó de su cuerpo para y quiso verla mejor. Cuando pudo verla bien apreció su rostro rojizo, sus ojos lagrimosos y ella trató de no toserle al rostro que cubrió su mano cerrada hacia su boca. Lo menos que esperó el noble fue escuchar como su amada jadeó bruscamente por la falta de aire.

Miyako se paró rápidamente sin dudar ni un segundo. No le dirigió la palabra ni a Byakuya ni Hisana. Sabía que debía buscar ayuda lo antes posible, así que salió de la habitación con pasos agitados.

Mientras tanto, el noble no sabía realmente que hacer. En sus brazos sostenía a la pelinegra que tembló por la intensidad de sus tosidos. De forma desesperada, Byakuya colocó la cabeza de Hisana en su hombro y golpeó ligeramente la espalda de ella.

—Trata de respirar. —aconsejó Byakuya inseguro que Hisana lo escuchaba. —Despacio.

A los pocos segundos, tormentosos para ambos dentro de la habitación, Hisana dejó de toser lentamente. Como si hubiesen sacado un bulto pesado en su corazón, Byakuya suspiró aliviado al sentir el aliento cálido de su amada chocar sobre su cuello. Ese momento que compartieron ambos parecieron horas. La pelinegra, al toser, le robó todas sus fuerzas que no pudo mover ni un músculo, solo acomodó su pequeña cabeza en el ancho y robusto hombro del heredero para dejarse descansar. No obstante, Byakuya deslizó sus brazos a la cintura de la chica. Se asustó demasiado al creer que pudo empeorar.

—Byakuya-sama…—murmuró Hisana un poco soñolienta.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza.: —No te esfuerces. —ordenó suavemente. —Aún no estás bien. —se percató que a pesar que ese ataque de tos sólo duró unos segundos eso le robó casi todas las fuerzas de Hisana.

La pelinegra dio una pequeña exhalación mientras frunció un poco el ceño.: —Byakuya-sama…—habló Hisana un poco cohibida. —…hay algo que…debo decirte.

Antes de que pudiera continuar la chica, el pelinegro la bajó al futon para después arroparla con sábanas.: —En efecto. —dijo Byakuya después que la observó por unos momentos. —Sin embargo, esa conversación no será ahora.

Para transmitirle un poco de confianza, Byakuya buscó la mano de Hisana y entrelazó sus dedos con las de ellas. Sus ojos se conectaron para no separarse tan fácilmente. No sé recordaron en donde estaban ni que Miyako fue por ayuda. Por estar dentro de su mundo, Byakuya se inclinó de forma autómata hacia Hisana para besarla. La chica observó y percibió la intención de su amado, así que cerró sus ojos esperando lo que iba a acontecer. El primer beso fue corto y casto pero el siguiente fue un poco más intenso y profundo. La pobre mente de la chica empezó a plagarla de lo impura e indigna que se sentía en esos momentos tan íntimos. No podía evitar que eso invadiera sus pensamientos que de forma brusca rompió con el ósculo.

Byakuya al no sentir más lo dulce de esos labios, la observó confundido.: — ¿Hisana?

La chica descendió sus ojos con pena y sonrojo. Se mordió su labio inferior y se removió en el futon con intenciones de alejarse un poco de él. Al notarlo, Byakuya parpadeó hasta sentirse rechazado.

Incapaz de pedir una explicación, la puerta shoji se abrió dando a luz a Unohana y a su teniente Seinosuke.

—Lamento molestarlo, teniente Kuchiki. —dijo Unohana con medicamentos en sus manos. —Me temo pedirle que se retire para examinar a Hisana-san.

El noble vio a la mencionada de reojo a sus ojos violetas que reflejaban desamparo. Definitivamente, debían hablar. Cuando menos se los esperaban, Byakuya desapareció por medio de un shumpo.

* * *

><p>—Y eso fue lo que pasó. —terminó Miyako de relatar lo que aconteció hace algunas horas atrás.<p>

Dentro de los oyentes de a la versión de Miyako estaban: Kaien junto con una apegada Rukia, un confundido Hanataro que no entendió nada de lo que dijo la chica y finalmente Isshin.

—Wow. —exclamó Kaien. —Nunca me imaginé que la situación fuese así de complicada.

—Kaien. —llamó Isshin. —Tú mismo sabes que eso podía ocurrir. Eres de un clan noble.

—Pero tío, —alegó el pelinegro. —El clan Shiba no es tan estricto y cuadrado como el clan Kuchiki. —gruñó levemente. —Todo esto me frustra. —pudo percibir que los ojitos de la infante lo miraban fijamente.

—¡Waaba! —replicó Rukia que estiró sus bracitos.

Miyako bajó su mirada que no podía dejar en pensar lo que podía ocurrirle a su amiga. Estaba en una situación tan complicada que ni ella sabía si iba a terminar bien o mal. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada.

—No te preocupes, Miyako-san. —dijo Isshin que sostuvo su mano. —Sé que Bya-kun hará la protegerá. —La mencionada sonrió ligeramente para después asentir. — ¡Bueno! ¿Acaso no les han dicho que ya están casados?

Kaien y Miyako se sonrojaron y se vieron a los ojos con un poco de bochorno.

El joven pelinegro dio una sonrisa torcida.: —Creo que no es el momento para darles la noticia…

— ¡Pero que dices! —gritó Isshin. Luego tocó el gordito brazo de Rukia. — ¡Si Rukia-chan ahora ya lo sabe! —la pequeña sonrió sin entender lo que decía ese hombre. Tan solo ver las caras y las expresiones de Isshin le causó risa. — ¡Verdad que le dirás a tu adorable hermana y a Bya-kun! —se acercó a su rostro. — ¿Eh?

—¡Idathushu! ¡Badana! —respondió Rukia.

Hanataro la vio confundido.: — ¿Qué dijo?

Isshin trató de quitarla de los brazos de Kaien.: — ¡Dijo que sí! —trató de abrazarla. — ¡Es tan linda!

Kaien sonrió entre dientes.: — ¿Verdad que sí?

— ¡Dámela! —exigió Isshin.

— ¿Uh? ¿Pero que dices…?—empujó a su tío con su pie que trató de alejarlo. Abrazó más fuerte al bebé. — ¡Está conmigo! Le gusta estar conmigo.

Miyako levantó su ceja.: —Amor…a mi también me gusta estar contigo…

Isshin se metió.: — ¿Ves? —lo señaló. —Dámela para evitar alguna discusión matrimonial por infidelidad.

Kaien frunció sus labios. Estaba siendo chantajeado injustamente. Sin más remedio a tener más opciones y que la mirada fulminante de su esposa le aterraba; derrotado, le dio a Isshin a Rukia para que después la apretujara y causó que la pequeña empezara a llorar.

—Capitán-sama…—llamó Hanataro que vio al infante como gimoteaba. —Creo que a Rukia-chan no le gusta estar con usted.

Isshin se le arrugó el rostro.

* * *

><p>Byakuya estaba sentado en el pasillo que conectaba el jardín del cuarto escuadrón. El lugar no era tan grande a comparación de la mansión, pero le ayudaba a relajarse a todo lo ocurrido de ese día. No estaba seguro en como comenzar. Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos confusos y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, era la primera vez en su vida en no saber que hacer realmente.<p>

—Con que aquí has estado.

El noble abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar esa voz profunda y áspera. No escuchó sus pasos o al menos no sintió su reiatsu cuando llegó ahí. Cuales fueran las opciones de su llegada, Byakuya no se lo esperaba ver ahí mismo, a esta hora.

El pelinegro giró su cabeza que trató verse lo más estoico posible.: —Jii-sama.

Ginrei dio unos pasos para estar al lado de su nieto. Sin ni siquiera verlo a la cara; la mirada del anciano estaba enfocado al jardín y a la cercana puesta de sol.: —Pareces saludable. —dijo el peliblanco cuando cruzó sus brazos. —Aun no comprendo por qué no te han dado de alta.

Byakuya no supo que responderle o si era necesario hacerlo. Lo único que Ginrei obtuvo de respuesta por parte de él fue una cabizbaja.

—Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí. —contó Ginrei.

Para iniciar aunque sea una conversación con su abuelo para poder sentirse un poco mejor, Byakuya dijo: — ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos?

—Por la identificación de un cadáver. —el pelinegro alzó su mirada. El rostro de su abuelo no cambio nada. —Me da gusto que en esta situación no fue así…

Byakuya sabía perfectamente bien lo que habló el anciano. Hace algunos años, aun cuando él era pequeño, recuerda que su abuelo fue al cuarto escuadrón para observar a una pila de cadáveres que fueron dados como perdidos en acción. Lamentablemente, su padre Soujun fue dado como en ese mismo estado, encontrado muerto e identificado por su abuelo. En ese entonces, Byakuya era muy joven para comprender lo que pasó a su padre o que era la muerte en realidad. Sin embargo, ahora es un tema que no quiere tratar porque lo entiende mucho mejor y el daño que le causa en saberlo.

—Jii-sama…—llamó Byakuya después de desviar su mirada al cielo. —Una vez me aconsejó que fuese sabio en mis decisiones.

Ginrei por primera vez lo vio.: —Lo recuerdo.

Byakuya suspiró. : —Entonces dígame, ¿cómo puede ser uno sabio? ¿Cuál es el camino a seguir? —pensó en Hisana. — ¿Cómo sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

—Eso es muy raro en ti, Byakuya. —se dio cuenta Ginrei. —Nunca pensé que estuvieras en problemas por un simple consejo. —de una forma muy extraña, Ginrei emitió una risita que aturdió a Byakuya. El pelinegra observó a su abuelo inmediatamente. —Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho esas preguntas…

Como fácil vino fácil se fue. La sonrisa de Kuchiki Ginrei desapareció como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.: — ¿Qué? —preguntó Byakuya más confundido.

—Hace casi medio siglo hubo un joven que le di ese mismo consejo antes que tomara posición de ser la Cabeza del Clan. —confesó. —Le note nerviosismo e inseguridad porque no sólo sería el siguiente líder sino que también tenía una esposa noble a quien cuidar y un bebé en camino.

— ¿Qué le dijo? —preguntó Byakuya.

Ginrei bajó la mirada a un interesado Byakuya.: —Le pregunté _¿cómo piensas que estás en estos momentos?_ —recordó. —y él respondió _Joven y estúpido a comparación de los más grandes ancianos y sabios del clan. _—vagó por sus recuerdos. —Recuerdo verlo directamente después de apreciar su rostro estupefacto al contestarle que ese camino era mutuo entre ambos bandos.

El pelinegro abrió un poco sus ojos.: —Jii-sama…

—Para una persona joven que quiere llegar ser uno de los más sabios dentro del clan primero debe ser estúpido e ingenuo para aprender de sus errores _a posteriori._ —dijo Ginrei. —Y para que un anciano sabio del clan quisiese ser más sabio de lo que es, entonces debe de observar, corregir y aprender de los errores del joven para cuidar que no los cometa más y así ser aún más sabio.

—Jii-sama. —llamó Byakuya. — ¿Eso realmente le dijo a mi padre?

Ginrei dejó que sus ojos no se despegaran de su nieto por un bien tiempo. Al verlo tan interesado y absorto entre la confusión y la iluminación de un consejo le recordó aquel joven que una vez fue su hijo, Soujun. Aquel joven que estaba listo para ser el heredero y que por cambios del destino vino la tragedia y golpeó fuertemente la vida de su hijo, esposa y su misma vida. El anciano no pudo evitar pensar que Byakuya cada vez se parecía más a Soujun, no solo en lo físico, sino que también mentalmente.

—Sí. —admitió. —Por desgracia ese consejo solo quedó en palabras…

Byakuya dejó de ver a su abuelo para quedarse en un pequeño silencio.:—Jii-sama. — llamó nuevamente al sentirse tan vulnerable enfrente de su abuelo. Sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos estaban saliendo a flor de piel. — ¿Cree usted que estoy haciendo bien…—pausó un poco al pensar bien si debía decírselo o no. Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Ginrei se dispuso a prestarle atención. —…con respecto a Hisana?

Hisana…ese nombre para Ginrei le daba una explosión de reflexiones y pensamientos. Esa niña tal vez no sabe la magnitud de los líos que se mete al estar con su nieto. Sin embargo, al ver como esos dos interactuaban entre sí hacía que Ginrei fuese el confundido. Mucho ha leído él sobre el amor y lo extraño en como lo describen. Como bien pensaba la princesa Mamoru, eso solo se ve en libros de fantasías ya que dentro de las familias nobles no existe dicho sentimiento.

—El Clan Kuchiki es gerontocracia, Byakuya. —respondió Ginrei. —Quizá alguien con ideas muy opuestas a los ancianos pueda ser que mejoren el clan.

—O que lo empeoren…—admitió Byakuya su miedo. —No quisiera que por mi culpa el clan fuese deshonrado o que Hisana y su hermana terminaran de esa manera.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión al respecto? —Byakuya observó con estupefacción a su abuelo. Jamás en la vida escuchó que él pronunciara esas palabras frente de él. —Cuando te veo con esa muchacha no sé en realidad que pensar sobre ti ahora. —al noble pelinegro sintió como si su alma se iba. —Y eso es bueno.

Byakuya trató que sus palabras no fueran entrecortadas.: — ¿Por qué?

Ginrei, como una rara forma de mostrar afecto, sonrió.: —Porque eso me dice que no soy tan sabio como yo creí al no tener una opinión concreta sobre el afecto que se muestran llamado _amor. _—Ginrei desvió su mirada. —A pesar que soy un anciano me falta mucho que aprender. —empezó a caminar hacia la salida. —Los ancianos del clan solo serán consejeros y dar opiniones acerca de tus decisiones…—Ginrei caminó despacio. —Pero recuerda esto Byakuya: _el líder del Clan Kuchiki serás tú y no ellos_. —Byakuya ya no pudo ver a su abuelo pero si escuchar su voz. —Considera hacer lo que parece ser bueno para el clan como futuro líder y bueno para ellas. Que sea equitativa para ambas partes y pensar en sus consecuencias.

El noble pelinegro quedó ido por la conversación de su abuelo. Le dejó mucho en que pensar.

— ¿_Master?_ —llamó Senbonzakura detrás de Byakuya. El espíritu se concentró en lo que iba a decir antes de hablar. —_Recuerde que la opinión de nuestra Lady también es importante antes de tomar una decisión._ —colocó su mano en su hombro. —_ ¿Estás listo?_

Byakuya subió la mirada con su ceño levemente fruncido.: —Sí.

* * *

><p>Hisana se puso nerviosa acerca de cómo le iba a decir a Byakuya lo que estaba en juego con su vida y lo que había pensado hacer si hubiese un bebé. Ella estaba sentada en el futon después de la revisión. Se preguntó también que si después de decirle lo que le iba a decir la trataría igual o se olvidaría de ella. Había tantos enredos en su mente que ella misma se estaba confundiendo mucho.<p>

—Hisana.

La aludida jadeó al oír su nombre que hizo eco dentro de la habitación. No se esperó que Byakuya apareciera por un shumpo. La pelinegra bajó la mirada y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

El pelinegro tan solo observó como después ella se mordía el labio inferior y la dificultad que transmitía al no articular palabras.

—Ya estás mejor. —se percató Byakuya al instante.

Hisana asintió y susurró levemente.: —Sí.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta más, el noble se dispuso a hablar cuando Hisana superó sus nervios para mirarle fijamente. Cuando lo vio no pudo hablar. Daba sonidos pero no palabras.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Byakuya al percatarse que el ambiente se puso tenso para ambos.

Hisana jugueteó con sus manos y las sábanas.: —Yo…debo decirte algo…muy importante…—se mordió su labio inferior nuevamente. —…y espero que entiendas lo que sucede…y que…—sus ojos mostraban pena. —…esto no cambie lo que sientes por mí.

A Byakuya ya se empezó a asustar por las palabras de Hisana, pero no lo demostró. Se mostró firme ante sus nervios.: —De acuerdo. —tomó asiento a la par de la chica en forma de seiza. —Prosigue.

Hisana inspiró y exhaló lo más profundo posible.: —Byakuya-sama, ya sabes lo que pasó…entre la princesa Mamoru y yo…y…sobre lo que sucedió en el Rukongai…—Byakuya asintió. —Pero, eso no termina ahí.

El pelinegro apreció que la pelinegra bajó su cabeza que evitó contacto visual con él. No era muy complicado en saber que en esos momentos Hisana suprimía sus lágrimas ante él.

— ¿Hisana? —dijo Byakuya después de una gran pausa por parte de la aludida. Trató de tomarle la mano para que se sintiera un poco más confiada en seguir, pero la chica apartó su mano antes que fuera rodeada.

—Lo que pasó con los guardianes de la princesa Mamoru conmigo…—se le dificultó pensar bien al escuchar sus sollozos. —…yo…pueda ser que esté…—puso sus manos a su rostro. — ¡Yo no quería…!—Byakuya no soportó más y la abrazó. A los pocos segundos Hisana forcejeaba entre sus brazos para romperlo. — ¡No soy digna para ti!

El noble frunció el ceño al percibir la resistencia que tenía la chica en ser confortada.: — ¿Hisana, qué te sucede? —preguntó.

—Yo puedo estar embarazada. —dijo Hisana al fin. Dejó de moverse y se tensó en los brazos de su amado. —Y si lo estoy, me mataran por haber fornicado…aun así si hubiera sido en contra de mi voluntad. —Byakuya la escuchó atentamente que pensó cómo Hisana se había enterado de eso. —Al estar contigo también te deshonraran al igual que Rukia…—sollozó. —A pesar que Rukia es mi hermana siempre pensaron que es mi hija…—reflexionó. —Nunca nos hicieron nada ya que no tenían pruebas para probarlo…pero ahora…si estoy embarazada, lo notaran.

El pelinegro la abrazó más fuerte que escondió su rostro en la cabellera negra de la chica.: —Lo sé…—Hisana jadeó levemente. —Lo supe todo este tiempo…

La pelinegra estaba perpleja por lo que él confesó. Se separó un poco de Byakuya para verlo a los ojos. Lo mismo hizo el noble que dicha acción, a los pocos segundos, sus ojos con las de ella se conectaron.

—Byakuya-sama…

El mencionado sonrió que ni la misma Hisana lo podía creer. Su rostro mostraba dulzura y no asco como ella creyó que él tendría. Byakuya tomó las mejillas sonrojadas de Hisana entre sus manos.: —Nada de lo que estamos atravesando cambia lo que siento por ti. —la besó lentamente.

La chica lloraba inconscientemente.:—Pero…

Byakuya puso su dedo índice en los labios de la pelinegra para callarla.: —Déjame terminar…—suspiró. —Toda esta situación me ha confundido mucho hasta llegar al punto de frustrarme y no saber exactamente que debía hacer. —Hisana se limpió sus lágrimas. —Sin embargo, hoy lo decidí Hisana.

—_Decidimos…_—corrigió Senbonzakura en la mente de Byakuya, cosa que hizo gruñir internamente al noble.

— ¿Sobre…qué? —preguntó Hisana perdida.

Byakuya palpó su mejilla y quitó algunos mechones fuera del rostro de ella.: —No quiero que pienses en las reglas, ni en las consecuencias o lo que dirá los demás. —la observó fijamente. —Tampoco quiero que creas que lo hago sólo por cubrir el embarazo o fue una medida necesaria para salvar el honor del apellido Kuchiki.

—Byakuya-sama, ¿qué…?

—Solo respóndeme con sinceridad a tus sentimientos…

Hisana lo vio detenidamente. Frunció sus labios tras observarlo por unos momentos y apreciar el rostro de su amado. Alzó sus dedos de forma insegura y los posicionó en ambas mejillas del noble para luego acariciarlo y mimándolo.

—Sí, está bien…—dijo la chica.

A partir de ese momento, Byakuya levantó su rodilla derecha hacia enfrente. Buscó la mano pequeña de la confundida pelinegra y la besó.: —Entonces…—la vio directamente a su atónito rostro. —Hisana, ¿me harías el honor de ser la próxima Lady Kuchiki y permanecer junto a mi lado?

La respiración de Hisana fue nula. Su color de piel palideció pero el de sus mejillas no al tornarse un color rojizo vivo. Su cuerpo entero tembló mientras trataba de dar una sonrisa torcida pero no pudo. Su rostro estaba completamente rígido y su mente le gritara que diera la respuesta de una buena vez.

—Y…yo…—articuló Hisana que esta vez si fue consciente de las lágrimas que salían. Pero esta vez, fueron lágrimas de felicidad. —S…sí…

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Byakuya incrédulo de haber escuchado bien.

Hisana asintió rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.: —Eso es lo que…dice mi corazón…—le dio una de las más dulces sonrisas.

Byakuya no lo aguantó más que la abrazó fuertemente, y está vez, Hisana no se negó. Además, jamás creyó Byakuya la felicidad que sentía en su interior fuera tan intensa cuando Hisana le dijo que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero este final me pareció algo meloso XD y la verdad no sabía como hacer la propuesta al estilo Byakuya ._. espero que haya salido bien. Y quería una argumentación en esa escena pero mejor no la puse porque sino yo misma me iba a enredar xDDD.<strong>

**Como dije antes, espero que Byakuya no salió tan OOC y si lo fue pues...perdón xD. **

**Nos vemos a la próxima entrega! :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Lo siento! D: no pude actualizar porque la inspiración se fue para dársela a otro autor xDDDD. Bueno, ahorita ya estoy en la U y supuestamente debería estar trabajando en mis tareas, pero la Sra. inspiración se le ocurre venir hoy :( **

**Ya que! xD espero que lo disfruten! y no puedo contestar reviews! pero gracias a: Guest 1, Guest 2, may chan kuchiki, darisu-chan, KByakuya y Gabriela por comentarme! :) apreció mucho su review! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertencen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 25 **

Los ancianos jadearon tan fuertes dentro de la habitación que se daba una reunión que los sirvientes que pasaban por el pasillo pararon con sorpresa.

—Esto es inaudito. —espetó Kyuwa. — ¿Dejaremos mil años de tradición por el capricho de un mocoso como el futuro líder?

—Kyuwa. —dijo seriamente Ginrei al darse cuenta que el anciano se estaba pasando de la raya al hablar así de su nieto.

Dokuohtei se paró de su asiento y señaló al joven Kuchiki. Byakuya tenía sus ojos cerrados que mostró irritación en su rostro. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar de buena manera.: — ¡No puede hacerle esto al Clan Kuchiki, mi Señor!

— ¡Seremos la burla de las demás elites si se enteran! —Zatoichi reclamó.

Byakuya suspiró. Aún sin abrir sus ojos habló.: —Mi decisión es final, caballeros. —abrió sus ojos con su ceño fruncido. —Desposaré a Hisana como mi esposa y como la futura Lady Kuchiki.

Estruendos y alegatos retumbaron sobre la habitación de todos los ancianos inconformes por la decisión del joven. Empezaron a maldecir y perder la cordura frente a su gran líder y la ética se desvaneció en sus mentes.

—Silencio, señores. —ordenó Ginrei ante tanto alboroto.

Byakuya no comprendía por qué estaban en contra de Hisana. Era una chica dulce y sin motivos de quitarles la riqueza o deseos pasionales o carnales contra el clan. Él sabía que ella no así.

— ¡Esa mujer es una _puta_! —gritó Junzo. — ¿Por qué eres tan ciego? —vio a su líder. — ¡Kuchiki Ginrei-sama dígale algo a su obstinado nieto! —recomendó. — ¿No se ha dado cuenta que está volviendo a sus años de terquedad cuando era más joven?

El anciano mandamás giró su cabeza para ver a Byakuya. Increíblemente, el noble pelinegro estaba molesto e irritado por lo que decían los ancianos acerca de su amada. Hablaban sin saber.

—Byakuya será la futura Cabeza del Clan Kuchiki. —aclaró Ginrei nuevamente. —Él debe de tomar sus propias decisiones.

— ¡Pero aún no lo es! —Zatoichi bramó. — ¡Corríjalo antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Byakuya rechinó sus dientes.: — ¿Se preocupan que Hisana no sea de un linaje de élite? —preguntó desafiante. —Si ese es el problema pues ella muy pronto pertenecerá a uno, al Clan Kuchiki.

— ¿Pero no es virgen, me equivoco? —sonrió Kyuwa que se dirigió a Byakuya. —No contigo, mi señor, sé que usted nunca haría una acción tan osada.

Byakuya abrió un poco sus ojos. ¿Cómo supo él sobre lo que le ocurrió a Hisana? ¿O tan solo lo engañaba para perturbarlo?

—En el Rukongai hay muchas _putas _como ella. —Isoruko dijo. —Es lo más probable.

Ginrei levantó una ceja. Estos ancianos ya estaban perdiendo el pellejo.

—Y ese bebé de plano es su hija….

—Suficiente. —ordenó Byakuya con su mano empuñada.

Kyuwa siguió sonriendo.: —Le propongo algo, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. —dijo. —Está tan seguro que esa…mujer…—se limitó a ofenderla. —…es virgen entonces demuéstrelo.

Byakuya sospechó de él. Lo que venía no era nada bueno. Ese anciano era astuto y malvado. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de lastimar a Hisana.:—Habla. —desafió

—El himen debe sangrar en el momento del coito. —Byakuya se sorprendió. —Nosotros esperaremos afuera de la habitación para corroborar la sábana blanca manchada. —sonrió al ver la expresión de Byakuya. —No debes ser tímido, mi Señor. Nosotros los ancianos, incluyendo nuestro gran líder, ya hemos pasado por eso.

Byakuya gruñó levemente. Ese bastardo lo había puesto en la espada y la pared. Sabía que el himen de Hisana ya se había roto sin su consentimiento cuando estuvo en el Rukongai. Él mismo sabía que ella ya no era virgen pero no le importaba. Esa antigua tradición era de cierta forma injusta e ilógica porque no justificaba la virginidad de una mujer. No sabia exactamente si ella sangraría o no.

—Esa es nuestra condición para que la desposes. —seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa. Él comprendía muy bien que había atrapado a Byakuya.

Ginrei no cambió la expresión estoica en su rostro. Si su nieto aceptara la propuesta se estaría arriesgando mucho, pero si decía que no entonces los ancianos lo reprocharían que él mismo sabía que su amada no era virgen. A pesar que Byakuya nunca le contó sobre lo que en realidad pasó en el Rukongai; pero sí lo hizo Isshin.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos.: —_ ¿Master?_

—Senbonzakura, ¿Qué sucede?

La espada suspiró.: —_Sabes que nuestra Lady no es…virgen carnalmente. Y ella no podría soportar que ellos lo sepan. _

—Lo sé. —dijo irritado. — ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿_Ellos no saben del posible embarazo?_

Gruñó.: —No lo sé.

Los ancianos miraban como el joven noble quedó absorto en sus pensamientos más profundos. Ginrei lo observaba de una manera extraña a su nieto.

— ¿Byakuya? —susurró su abuelo con una ceja levantada.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos y vio a los ancianos directamente con cierto odio.: —Acepto su trato.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra se levantó de su futon al día siguiente. Rukia estaba gateando alrededor del cuarto con mucha emoción. Hisana cruzó sus brazos mientras que cerró sus ojos. La perturbación de una nueva vida y que eso la cambiaría drásticamente. Cuando ella decidió salir del Rukon meses antes nunca pensó en encontrarse con alguien, como lo llamó antes: a un salvador y que luego se convirtiera en su amado. La chica se sonrosó al recordar todo lo que Byakuya ha hecho por ella y por su hermana. Realmente era un encanto.<p>

— ¿Lista?

Hisana se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza hacia él.: — ¡Byakuya-sama! —él notó su sonrojo. —Me asustaste.

Sonrió.: —No fue mi intención. —Byakuya se percató que su salud había mejorado considerablemente. La veía más sana y con energías, como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada malo. No podía dejar de mirarla a ella, a su futura esposa.

— ¡Byajuhga! —gorjeó Rukia quien alzó sus bracitos regordetes a Byakuya pidiéndole que la cargara. Incapaz de poder resistirse de su lindura, él la cogió con cuidado.

—Parece que te ha extrañado mucho. —se acercó la chica.

La vio.: —No es la única.

Hisana sonrió levemente. No comprendía aun que dentro de poco sería una noble. Bajó su mirada y tragó su saliva.: —Byakuya-sama, ¿cómo es la vida de una Lady?

Él parpadeó.: — ¿Perdón?

Hisana abrió su boca despacio.: —Yo nunca fui educada apropiadamente. —jugó con sus dedos. —A penas sé leer y escribir. Y mi vida dará un gran giro y…

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Rukia sonriente. Hisana alzó su mirada para ver a su pequeña. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver como la mirada de Byakuya se suavizaba.

Hisana sonrió y luego bajó su mirada.: —Lo siento…no creas que me estoy arrepintiendo…

—Hisana. —habló Byakuya y tomó su mano. —Te comprendo. —la besó en sus finos labios. Rukia alzó su cabecita al ver ese beso. El infante quedó bobada por ese cambio de aprecio. —Sé que tienes miedo. —cerró sus ojos. —No obstante, ahora no estás sola para superarlo.

La pelinegra lo vio un poco amparada por sus palabras. Es verdad, muy pronto ya no estaría sola en enfrentar los problemas. En cuidar y criar a Rukia. Él era el hombre que la mejor la comprendía y amaba.

Hisana sonrió entre dientes. Posicionó su cabeza a un lado de su pecho.: —Te amo.

Byakuya se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo. Muy pocas veces escuchaba esas palabras por parte de ella. : —Y yo a ti. —contestó Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Hisana caminaba dentro de los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki con Rukia en sus brazos. Era guiada por una sirvienta del lugar. Parecía ser nueva ya que la pelinegra mayor jamás en su vida la había visto. Ellas iban a su habitación temporal de la mansión mientras se planificaban los preparativos para a boda y así compartir la habitación de Byakuya, o mejor dicho, la futura habitación de los dos.<p>

—Llegamos. —dijo secamente la sirvienta.

Hisana parpadeó y luego le sonrió amablemente.: —Muchas gracias.

—Como sea, _puta._

La pelinegra jadeo sorprendida y ofendida ante el comentario del sirviente. La manera tan grosera que se le dirigió la lastimó.

—No le hagas caso a esa envidiosa, niña.

Hisana giró su cabeza un poco dolida.: — ¡Takashi-sama! —ella se puso rígida al sentir que el anciano la abrazaba con fuerza. — ¿Takashi-sama?

—Me alegro que estén bien. —sonrió. —No podría vivir con ese remordimiento si hubiera pasado algo malo.

Hisana le devolvió el abrazo.: —Gracias…

Takashi se apartó.: —Pero no entiendo algo…—frunció sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hisana creyó que el anciano no sabía nada sobre su compromiso con Byakuya. Le pareció raro ya que ese tipo de chismes salen a la luz como pan caliente.: —Pues…yo con Byakuya-sama…nos casaremos…

Le tomó al anciano asimilar todo. Aproximadamente, se tardó unos minutos en procesar la información. Su rostro de ido se convirtió en un de estupefacción total.

— ¡Te vas a casar! —gritó a los cuatro vientos Takashi.

Hisana susurró.: — ¡Shhh! Takashi-sama…

Al pobre hombre se le perdió el hilo de la conversación pasada.: — ¡Con razón las demás sirvientas arden de ira! ¡Te casaras con el apuesto heredero platónico!

—¡Shííí! —gritó Rukia.

— ¿Qué? —se asustó Hisana.

— ¡Así dicen las chicas a Byakuya! —bramó. — ¡Te vas a casar!

Hisana escuchó lo que dijo, o mejor dicho gritó, el anciano. Ella se iba a casar con el amor de su vida. ¿Por qué estar triste? Sí de verdad se iba a casar. No importaba las razones si había embarazo o no.

—Sí. —sonrió Hisana sin sentir vergüenza en decirlo.

* * *

><p>Byakuya salió de nuevo de una de las tediosas reuniones de los ancianos. Él ya se estaba hartando de todo lo que estaba pasando entre los miembros de la familia. Era la quinta reunión del día y todo era acerca de Hisana y de su falsa virginidad. El pobre noble ya no podía lidiar con todo esto. La presión hacía que le doliera la cabeza y el corazón. No podía desposarla en paz. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hisana sobre el himen sin hacerla sentirse mal? No sólo el tema del posible embarazo lo afligía, sino que ahora debía lidiar con un problema de igual magnitud.<p>

—_Master… ¿me permite ir con nuestra Lady?_ —preguntó Senbonzakura para distraer un poco a su amo por lo sucedido. Hablarle no era un buen momento. Tal vez dejándolo solo reflexionaría.

Byakuya masajeó sus sienes.: —Concedido.

Después que se fue la espada, Byakuya quedó totalmente solo. No podía aguantar la situación. ¿Cómo le haría para probarles a los ancianos que ella era virgen? Lo que ellos querían ver era esa sabana sangrada que provenía en la parte de debajo de ella. ¿Qué tanto debía de sangrar si ella, de repente, lo hacía?

Byakuya no se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de donde estaba él lo observó su abuelo. El anciano suspiró profundamente al percatarse que la vida de su amado nieto se tornó en un infierno.

* * *

><p>Hisana casi lloró al verlo parado enfrente de ella.:— ¡Sen-Senbonzakura!<p>

La espada nunca se esperó ver a Rukia dormida, tampoco se imaginó que Hisana se levantará y mucho menos pasó por su mente que ella lo abrazaría tan fuerte que él tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

—_Mi Lady._ —pronunció el aludido. —_Parece que ya está mejor._ —creyó que sus oídos espirituales le fallaron porque Senbonzakura pudo escuchar unos gemidos y sintió como la pequeña mujer tembló. —_ ¿Mi Lady?_

Hisana sollozó en sus ropas.: — ¡Lo lamento mucho! —hundió más su cabeza en su pecho. —Si te hubiera escuchado…si te hubiera utilizado…

La pelinegra sintió que su cabeza era elevada por los dedos del espíritu que descansaban sobre su mejilla. Ella estaba totalmente atónita cuando observó la máscara de Senbonzakura.

—_No se apene, mi Lady._ —dijo suavemente la espada mientras le limpió algunas lágrimas. —_No hay que llorar por el pasado._

—Pero…yo…

—_Shh…_—posó su dedo en los labios de la pelinegra. —_La perdono._

Hisana lo observó fijamente con cierto rubor en su rostro. Siempre se preguntó en realidad como era Senbonzakura. La forma de actuar, de hablar, hasta de caminar eran muy similares como las de Byakuya. Sabía que él era una parte de su amado. Sin embargo, le causaba curiosidad en saber como era realmente. No supo de donde agarró el impulso de alzar sus manos y posarlas en las mejillas cubiertas de la máscara de Senbonzakura. Con mucho cuidado trató de quitársela. No obstante, la espada se lo impidió cuando agarró sus muñecas firmemente.

Hisana jadeó levemente mientras la espada negó con su cabeza.: —Senbonzakura…—susurró tímidamente.

El aludido bajó las manos de la chica lentamente. Cuando terminó el hecho, acarició levemente con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de Hisana.: —_Hay cosas que hay que dejarlas tales como están, mi Lady._ —dijo suavemente. —_Ni siquiera mi Master ha podido ver mi rostro._

Hisana tragó saliva mientras desvió su mirada. Su rostro aún estaba rojizo por lo ocurrido. Eso le causó una risita a Senbonzakura.: —Gracias por cuidarnos…—murmuró Hisana tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

La zampakuto buscó y sostuvo las manos de la pelinegra.: —_Lo que fuera por ustedes._

La chica aún sin dirigirle la mirada sonrió levemente.

* * *

><p>Byakuya no aguantó más. Toda esa presión que sentía sobre su alma la tenía que liberar de algún modo. Su pobre corazón sufría y no era fácil ocultarlo. Ese día fue más apático que de lo normal que hasta los sirvientes notaron ese cambio. Ya de noche, Byakuya ya estaba decidido que hacer con ese tema de la virginidad. Debía contárselo a Hisana lo antes posible. De seguro que ella se asustaría al igual como él estuvo cuando pensó en ese plan. Sin embargo, ahora ya no veía ninguna salida cercana.<p>

—_Master. Es muy arriesgado._ —dijo Senbonzakura cuando se dio cuenta que su amo se disponía a ir en la habitación de su amada. De seguro ella ya estaría durmiendo. —_ ¿Y si no funciona?_

Byakuya gruñó.: —Debe de funcionar. —espetó. —No hay vuelta atrás si quiero proteger a Hisana.

Senbonzakura percibió la decisión y el estrés de su amo así que ya no le dijo nada más. El espíritu desapareció al igual que Byakuya en su habitación para ir a donde se ubicaba Hisana.

Cuando apareció y vio a su amada tendida en el futon profundamente dormida; sonrió levemente. Con mucho cuidado, Byakuya se acercó a ella y le dio un leve beso en sus labios. Hisana se revolvió un poco en las sábanas al sentir algo raro que presionaba sus labios. Pasó unos cuantos minutos cuando Hisana pudo abrir los ojos y esos besos de su amado fueron más frecuentes. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver a Byakuya a la par de ella.

— ¿Byakuya-sama? —trató de pararse pero él se lo impidió tras sostenerla de sus hombros y la tumbó de nuevo en su cama. — ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sonrojada cuando el rostro de su amado se acercó más a su rostro.

—Hisana. —la chica escuchó su nombre de una manera distinta. Ese tono de voz que empleó el pelinegro no era muy común. Era de pesar y preocupación profunda. Hisana lo observó consternada.

Antes que ella pudiera responder, Byakuya la besó de repente con pura desesperación. La chica gimió entre el beso hambriento que dio el pelinegro. Hisana a través del ósculo percibió un dolor y que el pedía algo de ella. De seguro algo le preocupaba a su amado. Ese beso era para calmar el llanto interior y las penas que no quería decir. Así que de igual manera, Hisana le correspondió.

—Hisana. —suspiró Byakuya tras darse una bocada de aire. De nuevo ese tono de voz de pena.

Hisana trató de jadear pero lo único que pudo hacer es gemir profundamente al sentir una serie de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Cuando sintió la lengua del pelinegro sobre sus labios pidiendo entrada ella no se pudo negar. Lo dejó pasar lentamente y como exploraba su cavidad. Los dos no pudieron reprimir un gran gemido. Era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves como las de una danza.

Cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba, ellos se separaron insatisfechos. Sus jadeos eran calientes y rozaban la piel del otro. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se conectaron de inmediato, sin tener intenciones de separarse.

—Byaku…ya-sama. —respiró entrecortada Hisana. Su rostro estaba ruborizado por la maravillosa experiencia.

Cuando el aludido sintió que un poco de sus penas se fueron por aquel beso, decidió hablar.: —Hisana…yo…tengo algo que decirte.

El rostro de Hisana cambió drásticamente.: — ¿Qué cosa?

Byakuya suspiró.: —Los ancianos aceptaron nuestro matrimonio.

La chica dilató sus ojos incrédulamente.: — ¡Como!

—Con una condición.

Hisana se imaginó que eso agobiaba a Byakuya. La dichosa condición. ¿Qué cosas tan terribles le pidieron esos ancianos? Tal vez era algo que él era incapaz de darles. En ese momento, Hisana se empezó a asustar.: — ¿Cuál…es?

El noble frunció su ceño.: —Tu himen intacto.

Hisana sobresaltó.: — ¿Mi…mi himen? ¿Qué es…?

Byakuya la vio consternado.: —Un tejido frágil y delgado que se ubica en los genitales femeninos…

—Oh…—susurró Hisana con un sonrojo intenso que abracó su rostro y cuello. — ¿Para…qué lo quieren…?

—Hisana…—juntó su cabeza junto con la de ella. —…al romperse el himen durante el coito sangra.

La pequeña aun estaba confundida.: —No lo entiendo Byakuya-sama…—se aterró. — ¿Qué quieren de mí?

El aludido suspiró angustiado.: —Al ser penetrado por primera vez quiere decir que la virginidad se pierde en ese momento…—cerró los ojos. —Hisana, los ancianos lo que quieren es probar tu virginidad…

—No…—Hisana tembló. —Entonces…quiere decir que…yo…yo…—lágrimas fueron formadas en los ojos violetas. Recordó el abuso que tuvo con Wada e Iio. Ellos fueron los primeros que tomaron su sagrada virginidad, recuerda que dolió mucho que hasta sangró. Hisana jamás imaginó que eso era grave. Pensó que el sangrado fue porque la lastimaron pero jamás llegó a concluir que la situación se situaba ser más terrible. Si Hisana no podía ofrecerle eso a Byakuya y a los ancianos entonces estaba más que pérdida. Será una pena en contra de ella para poder matarla por fornicadora y por _puta. _

Byakuya la abrazó con fuerza mientras él cerró sus ojos. Sabía que algo así pasaría. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía consolarla porque era cierto. No le podía decir que los ancianos serán estarán casi presentes en el momento de la intimidad sexual.

—Hisana…—Byakuya se sentía muy impotente. —Por favor no llores…—susurró. —No todo está perdido.

La chica elevó su cansado y lloroso rostro lleno de tristeza a su amado.: — ¿No? —preguntó inocentemente.

Byakuya la besó tiernamente en sus labios que pensó que con eso la calmaría un poco.: —Tengo un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Les voy a explicar: el himen antes se consideraba una prueba ante las familias si las jovencitas aun era vírgenes. Como dijo Byakuya, al momento de romperse durante el coito sangran y "pierden" la virginidad. Aunque eso no es cierto hoy en día, porque el himen puede rasgarse o romperse cuando hacemos ejercicio o por estirar mucho las piernas se puede romper, hasta creo que algunas no nacen con himen (aunque no estoy muy segura en donde lo escuche) y no necesariamente en las relaciones sexuales se rompe y la chava sigue virgen. Por eso antes, a las mujeres no podian hacer casi nada de movimiento o esfuerzos para evitar que se les rompa. <strong>

**Bueno! ya con eso espero que haya quedado un poco claro xDDD. Y creo que solo yo pongo SenbonzakuraxHisana en los fic xDDDD pero bueno! no vi tan raro esa escena porque Senbonzakura es Byakuya prácticamente xDDD. **

**Para el próximo capítulo tan solo les diré algo: escucho campanas de boda xDDDD. Con eso ya dice todo! Y también espero que advinen qué es lo que planea Byakuya ;)**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**Bleach no me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 26 **

—Así que con que aquí estás…

Hisana giró su cabeza hacia la puerta shoji. Estaba dentro de una habitación esperando a las sirvientas en arreglarla para su boda. Su corazón latía con furor porque en pocas horas estaría casada con Byakuya.

—Us-usted es…—Hisana articuló sorpresivamente.

—Dime Isshin. —sonrió mientras entraba. —Fui el capitán de Bya-kun cuando estuvimos en el Mundo Humano. Es un gusto conocerte sin…interrumpirte en tus asuntos.

Hisana se sonrojó intensamente al recordar que ese hombre entró a la habitación del hospital cuando ella y Byakuya se besuqueaban.

—Oh…—susurró apenada.

Isshin sonrió ampliamente al ver su bochorno. Ahora ya sabía porque le gustaba tanto esa niña Byakuya.: —Supongo que no sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Pues, creo que me leyó la mente. —sonrió.

—Bueno, vine a darte una oferta. —le guiñó el ojo.

Hisana parpadeó.: — ¿Sobre qué?

—Como sabrás…durante la boda necesitaras que tu familia esté presente…—dijo. Vio la mirada de Hisana que empezó a entristece. —Y tu hermanita no creo que pueda tomar ese puesto…

—Lo sé…—bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y…? ¿Ya has pensado que hacer? —arqueó una ceja.

La pelinegra tragó saliva.: —A decir verdad pensé salir sin ningún representante de mi familia.

Isshin sonrió.: —No pienses así. —la vio. —Yo puedo ser el representante…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hisana aturdida.

—Bueno…creo que lo dije mal…—se rascó la nuca. —Yo puedo ser el tutor de Rukia durante la boda…

Hisana jadeó.: — ¿Puede hacer eso?

—Claro que sí…sería su escolta. —guiñó el ojo. —No habría problema en cuidar de esa hermosura…

Hisana quedó callada por unos momentos para luego darle una reverencia que su frente tocó el suelo.: —Será un honor, Isshin-san.

El mencionado tan sólo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Hisana sintió que la última fase de su matrimonio llegaba a su fin. Luego de la ceremonia, del cambio de kimono estampado y rojo al de uno blanco <em>shirumuku. <em>Poseía una ligera capa de maquillaje, un complicado peinado en su cabello y encajaba perfectamente con los adornos y el _Tsunokakushi _sobre su cabeza_._ La pobre chica daba unos pasos lentos detrás de Byakuya, quien vestía de un tradicional kimono negro de bodas, su kenseikan y bufanda. La mirada de Hisana era en el suelo ya que durante las bodas no debían mostrar muestras de afecto sin excepción (ni siquiera una mirada). Lo que más le aterraba era que lo que ameritaba a continuación. Hisana respiró con dificultad al percatarse que detrás de ella estaba todos los ancianos incluyendo a Ginrei.

—Aquí. —ordenó Kyuwa al parar en una habitación. Lo más curioso era que dentro de pasillo había varias mantas y la puerta shoji del cuarto era un poco transparente. —Los vigilaremos muy de cerca para vigilar que no hagan nada…_indebido. _

Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras observó una sonrisa maliciosa en los rostros de los ancianos. No quiso concertarle a ese vejete decrepito al verse indefenso, así que giró su cabeza indiferentemente y abrió la puerta shoji y se encaminó hacia adentro. La pequeña mujer no quiso ver a esos hombres que iban a ser testigos de que ella iba a entregar su cuerpo a su ahora esposo Kuchiki Byakuya. Aun si no los vio, Hisana percibió un aura pesada entre ellos que le advirtió que algo no estaba bien. Sin pensarlo muy bien, los pasos de la chica eran temblorosos y sus manos estaban juntas hacia su pecho. Entró a la habitación muy cohibida y se posicionó detrás del cuerpo de Byakuya. Sentía repulsión acerca de esos ancianos y la mente que podían tener al observarlos en un momento tan íntimo. El único que no compartía esos deseos de lujuria era Ginrei quien tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando el pelinegro notó que ahora, su mujer, estaba dentro de la recamara cerró la puerta. Le tomó un momento en darse cuenta que lo que podía ver a través del papel _washi_ del shoji. Era más delgado de lo normal. Sin embargo, sólo se podía ver siluetas si querías ver a las personas del otro lado de la puerta; pero eran siluetas muy bien definidas. Cuando giró cerca de Hisana pudo percatarse que había un futón en el tatami.

—Bya-Byakuya-sama…—torció sus labios Hisana. Era la primera vez en el día que le dirigió la palabra al mencionado. Su cabeza era gacha y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente. El tono de voz que empleó era pudoroso.

El noble no quiso aceptarlo, pero realmente estaba muy nervioso. No sólo tenía ojos en las paredes, sino que también no sabía como iniciar. Él era que debía dar la iniciativa pero la verdad era que no sabía exactamente.

—Te ves hermosa. —habló Byakuya mientras se acercó más a ella. Su distancia era corta, casi la tenía apegada a su cuerpo. Ella emanaba un calor delicioso y nerviosismo para Byakuya. Sin decir nada más, bajó su cabeza y la besó lentamente. Sus labios se movieron con deseo, pero los de Hisana estaban meros rígidos.

Eso no le importó a Byakuya porque dentro de él sintió los sentimientos de deseo que empezaron a nacer. Se separó de sus labios; besó su cuello sin apresurarse tanto y luego se contentó al escuchar que Hisana suspiró. Luego, de nuevo se separó de ella después de algunos minutos de haber besado esa zona. La observó fijamente que sus ojos le mostraron que ella no lo veía. Sus grandes manos descansaron sobre las mejillas de Hisana y levantó su cabeza que la obligó a verlo. La pelinegra trató de sonreírle, pero aun estaba aterrada por lo que tenían que hacer y los ancianos no ayudaban mucho. De forma suave, Byakuya quitó el maquillaje que traía Hisana de su rostro con los torsos de sus manos. Luego quitó el complicado peinado con el _Tsunokakushi _y los adornos que lo complementaban.

—Has estado muy callada. —susurró Byakuya en su oído. Trazó sus dedos en la cabellera negra suelta de Hisana.

La chica jadeó levemente cuando sintió como el noble besaba su oreja y mordió suavemente su lóbulo. La estaba estimulando.: —Per-perdóname. —murmuró cuando cerró sus ojos.

Los labios de Byakuya fueron descendiendo en el cuello. Sus manos poco a poco quitaron el kimono de las orillas. Hisana se puso crispada al sentir como Byakuya bajó su cabeza y besaba sus clavículas mientras seguía bajando el kimono sin ningún problema. Cuando pudo sentir que la parte delantera del kimono se deslizó rápidamente. Todas esas emociones pasaron para Hisana velozmente. Tal vez fue muy imprudente, pero la pelinegra se separó un poco de Byakuya. Él la vio con confusión y pudo ver que sus ojos violetas mostraban miedo y estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Hisana? —Byakuya observó que su mujer se cubría con sus brazos su pecho.

—L-Lo sien-to…—tragó saliva. —Es que…estoy asustada…

El noble supo inmediatamente el por qué: ella sabía que no era virgen, que ese plan que tenía él era casi imposible; no se sentía pura; y para colmo, los ancianos podían escuchar y ver lo que hacían.

Byakuya le sonrió cuando se acercó otra vez a ella. Deslizó su mano en la cintura de la pelinegra y lo atrajo a él.: —No…perdóname tú a mí. —tomó las manos de Hisana. Ella con mucho miedo se dejó llevar. —Fui demasiado rápido.

Hisana abrió sus ojos atónita cuando Byakuya puso sus pequeñas manos en su torso. Con las manos del hombre aun sosteniéndola; las deslizó para que lo tocara. Hisana estaba un estado de shock. Jamás se imaginó que su pecho fuera bien definido y duro. Sus pequeños dedos lo palpaban con torpeza y admiración. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Byakuya con sus manos ya libres se quitó la parte delantera del kimono negro para estar semidesnudo frente a la pelinegra. Hisana se sonrojó de inmediato al apreciarlo mejor. Estaba realimente apuesto con sus pectorales marcados, su abdomen perfecto y sus brazos fuertes. Byakuya sonrió levemente al ver la expresión embobada de su esposa. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Hisana era esa larga y marcada cicatriz que viajaba desde su deltoides hasta su abdomen. Ensimismada por la herida de su hombre, Hisana trazó con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz de forma lenta. La chica supo que esa cicatriz se la hizo cuando estuvo en su misión. No quiso asustarse por la gravedad de su herida; es más, se compadeció de él. La pelinegra después se acercó y empezó a trazar con besos suaves la cicatriz como si con los ósculos lo harían desaparecer. Byakuya suspiró mientras cerró sus ojos cuando sintió unos escalofríos deliciosos.

—Hisana…—murmuró. El noble acarició la espalda de ella.

La mencionada cesó con sus besos y alzó su rostro. Byakuya la vio también y pudo notar la inocencia que radiaban esos hermosos ojos. Sin poder resistirse ante su belleza, Byakuya le sonrió mientras una de sus manos palpó su mejilla. Hisana le sonrió cándidamente con un sonrojo en sus cachetes.

* * *

><p>Ginrei aún con sus ojos cerrados pudo presenciar el reiatsu de su nieto incrementarse. Era normal que alguien como un shinigami se ascendiera su fuerza espiritual en momentos de emoción. De forma muy lenta y no tan interesado de lo que tenía enfrente, abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que pudo ver eran siluetas, dos siluetas exactamente, que estaban abrazadas y daban un lento vaivén en sus cuerpos. Giró su mirada y pudo ver a loso ancianos muy atentos en las acciones de los jóvenes. Los ojos de los demás estaban muy abiertos, no parpadeaban. Ellos simplemente tenían un entretenimiento placentero.<p>

Junzo sonrió.: —No me arrepiento por estar aquí…

—Compórtate. —susurró Zatoichi con el ceño fruncido. —Hay que vigilar que no hagan nada raro…en vigilarla a ella principalmente…

Junzo bufó.: — ¡Ya lo sé!

* * *

><p>Byakuya se inclinó hacia a ella sin dejar de continuar su acaricia en la mejilla de Hisana. La besó profundamente con mucha desesperación. La invitó a que se besaran al estilo francés; Hisana aceptó gustosamente. El calor latente entre ambos empezó a arder y ya era notorio en sus movimientos, jadeos y gemidos. Byakuya ya no pudo aguantar mucho más y la cargó hacia el futón. Cuando la bajó lentamente la visualizó de inmediato: estaba sonrojada, respirando con dificultad pero aun cubriéndose su parte delantera. Todavía su kimono no estaba completamente quitado.<p>

—Hisana…susurró Byakuya después de tomarle las manos. — ¿Tienes miedo ahora?

La mencionada agarró las manos de su esposo.: —No…—murmuró.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro haló las manos de la chica. Pudo observar su blanca piel y trató de no ir demasiado rápido para acariciarla. Reprimía sus intensiones. Poco a poco, quitó completamente la parte delantera del kimono. Para Hisana, esas acciones pasaron tan lento que hicieron que se le erizaban la piel. Cuando estuvo expuesta ante él se sonrojó aun más cuando vio la mirada penetrante del noble en ella.

Byakuya se le quedó viendo por unos largos minutos. Estaba increíblemente bella; las facciones de su rostro y lo expuesto de su cuerpo hizo que el noble suspirara. Descendió sus labios para besar su cuello. Lentamente trazó sus besos hasta la clavícula y escuchó suspiros y gemidos leves de la pelinegra. Justo cuando llegó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos se emocionó más. Con sus manos los masajeaba con suavidad y cariño.

—Byakuya…—perdió los formalismos Hisana al gemir más alto. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan placentero. Al sentir como el mencionado besaba con curiosidad sus pequeños botones rosados Hisana gimió sonoramente. — ¡Byakuya! —se arqueó.

El noble siguió besándola sus senos y sus manos palparon su plano abdomen y delineando sus curvas. Cuando la presión de sentir más del cuerpo de Hisana llegó en Byakuya se excitó más. Tomó a Hisana de la cintura y la giró del futón para que le diera la espalda y así desatar su obi. Byakuya observó la espalda de la pelinegra y cesó sus movimientos. Sus ojos grises se dilataron levemente al verla. Su piel estaba rasguñada y llena de cicatrices de látigo. Sabía perfectamente quien lo había provocado haciendo que Byakuya se enojara un poco en su interior. Hisana quien estaba de boca abajo lo miraba pudorosamente. Su respiración era entrecortada y su rostro mostraba placer.

—Hisana…

La mencionada bajó la mirada.: —Sí…—jadeó. —…fue ella…

Pero el enojo no fue suficiente para corromper el alma del noble en su estado de disfrute. La observó con cierta ternura ante sus heridas que provocó la princesa Mamoru. Apartó el cabello que cubrió su nuca y la acaparó con besos. Hisana cerró sus ojos y suspiró ante la muestra de afecto. Pero su sorpresa fue más grande al sentir los leves toques de los labios de Byakuya recorriendo cada cicatriz en su espalda. Eso la hizo temblar al no estar acostumbrada al tacto o porque era una sensación muy nueva. Sus gemidos se intensificaron más al sentir las manos del noble quitando el obi. El nombre del pelinegro dio eco hasta que los otros ancianos nobles la pudieron escuchar cuando se dio cuenta Hisana que estaba completamente vulnerable ante Byakuya, que ninguna vestimenta la ocultaba a él. Todas las emociones de Byakuya cada vez no eran controladas. Vio a Hisana desnuda de espaldas e inmediatamente él se quitó su obi y sus ropas inferiores.

Al no sentirlo en su cuerpo, Hisana giró sus ojos para verlo. Solo fue necesario unos segundos más tarde para que ella se asombrara y se emocionara. Byakuya sonrió pícaramente. Ese tipo de sonrisa jamás se la había demostrado a Hisana, pero el rostro de su amada valía oro. No sabía como explicarlo, pero por la expresión de ella le delataba que nunca había visto un hombre desnudo.

El noble tuvo incertidumbre en sus ojos; palpó sus manos en su espalda; bajó sus labios para besar su dañada piel hasta empezó a lamerla levemente. Hisana gimió fuertemente y elevó su cabeza y luego entrelazó sus piernas con las de él. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Byakuya la hizo girar entre acaricias y placeres para al fin verla por completo. Justo cuando la giró, el noble se separó un poco de ella para apreciarla mejor. Siempre pensó que la pelinegra era bonita desde el primer día que la vio, que sus expresiones eran adorables y su voz suave. Todo eso no se comparaba por lo que Byakuya había percibido de Hisana. Cuando la vio finalmente vulnerable y desnuda ante él, su esposo, se emocionó aun más en tocarla. Definitivamente, estaba hermosa ante sus ojos.

—Bya…—dijo sin aire Hisana. Al ver que el noble estaba sobre sus rodillas que la miraba detenidamente la hizo sonrojar. Era evidente que Byakuya estaba ido.

El pelinegro sonrió ansioso mientras que sus manos tocaban los muslos de la chica. Ella ladeó su cabeza y se arqueó. Luego los besos de Byakuya recorrían toda su parte delantera. Hisana lo único que pudo hacer es acariciarle la espalda y acercándolo a ella. La chica cerró sus ojos y los gemidos de ella con los de Byakuya dieron un casi perfecto unísono. Al cabo de unos minutos, Byakuya se acercó a su rostro y besó esos finos labios románticamente. Poco a poco, él perdía su uso de razón y se dejó guiar por sus instintos.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la habitación, los ancianos observaron que el ambiente se empezó a calentarse. Ginrei no necesito verlo para creerlo. El reiatsu de su nieto estaba por los cielos, se sorprendió un poco que eso no asfixiara a la pobre chica que estaba ahí adentro. Aun para él era un misterio de lo que planeaba Byakuya, pero sabía que él era listo para arriesgarse de esa manera.<p>

—Los gemidos expertos de la _puta._ —pudo escuchar Ginrei a un anciano. Lo dijo porque esos gemidos eran escuchados a todo volumen en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los movimientos de ambos eran más apresurados, más exigentes, codiciosos y un poco lujuriosos. Sus labios y lenguas se juntaban, a veses se separaban para saborear el cuerpo del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados y el sudor apareció. Cuando pensaron que ya estaban por llegar la cúspide del placer sintieron que llegó el momento. Aunque Hisana estaba algo nerviosa por si lograba sangrar.<p>

—Hisana…—suspiró Byakuya en el rostro de su mujer. Con sus manos separó sus muslos. — ¿Confías en mí…?

La chica al sentir que su feminidad era presionada con la masculinidad de su esposo sintió escalofríos.: —Sí…—gimió.

Fue ahí cuando los dos fueron uno. Hisana chilló un poco por la entrada de él a ella. Pudo soportar el dolor y pequeñas lágrimas fueron derramadas. Byakuya también gimió y gruñó. Jamás se imaginó que así era lo que se sentía al entrar en ella. Sintió el placer en su máxima expresión. Sin embargo, minutos después de separase de ella, notó la sábana blanca limpia. Eso no era bueno.

—Hisana…—susurró Byakuya que trató de controlar su respiración. —Gime por mí. —ordenó cuando besó su oreja desesperado pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. —Di mi nombre.

La chica cerró sus ojos apenada. No quería ver hacia abajo porque sabía que solo vería blancura.: —Bya-kuya-sama…—dijo cansada y suavemente.

El mencionado la tocó con deseo intensificado.: —Más fuerte…

Hisana gimió fuerte.: — ¡Byakuya!

La fuerza espiritual de Byakuya crecía cada vez más. Al escuchar los gemidos de su mujer lo hacían perder la cabeza. Lo que quería hacer él era dar a conocer a los ancianos que aun estaba en el coito; los quería distraer para hacer lo que haría a continuación: abrió de nuevo las piernas de la pelinegra, con su mano derecha metió en su entrepierna y, con la fuerza espiritual alto, rasgó a Hisana en su intimidad con sus dedos. Ella trató de no gritar de dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió sus lágrimas. Cuando Byakuya notó que la sangre empezó a salir y manchaba la sábana se sintió aliviado.

—Ya Hisana…—murmuró en su muslo. —Todo está bien…—la vio. — ¿Te lastime?

Hisana respiró con dificultad. Se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.: —No…—sonrió. —Todo fue maravilloso…—quiso omitir la parte del sangrado pero no quería matar el sentimiento.

Ambos jadearon fuertemente al sentirse muy candados. Byakuya cerró sus piernas y se posicionó a la par de ella. La abrazó protectoramente al sentir que tembló por los nervios y por el dolor.

— ¡Kuchiki Byakuya-sama! —el aludido escuchó a uno de los ancianos. Le frustró al pensar lo que venía. — ¡Kuchiki Byakuya-sama! ¡Es hora de salir a enseñarnos la sábana!

Hisana se tensó y alzo su rostro para verlo. En ese momento, el noble la cubrió con otra sábana aparte mientras que él se paró del futón y buscó sus ropas.: —No me tardo. —le dijo cuando tomó la sábana manchada y se empezó a vestir.

—Byakuya-sama…—dijo con miedo Hisana al pensar que tal vez esos ancianos no se lo iban a creer.

—Tranquila. —sonrió levemente. —Confía en mí.

Hisana frunció sus labios mientras que asintió nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>Byakuya estuvo parado ya vestido. Fue victima de las miradas desconciertas de los ancianos, incluyendo la de su abuelo. Cuando mostró la sábana sangrada ante ellos hubo silencio.<p>

Kyuwa cada vez se enojó por lo que estaba viendo.

—Es más que claro. —dijo Byakuya después de unos momentos. —Fui el primero de arrebatar la virginidad de Lady _Kuchiki. _

Al mencionar lo último, Kyuwa se levantó.: — ¡Me niego a creer!

Todos los ancianos jadearon y Byakuya fue lento en reaccionar. El anciano, a pesar que ya estaba viejo, se movió rápido. Se dirigió a la habitación y encontró de inmediato a Hisana en el futón siendo cubierta con otra sábana.

— ¡Kyuwa! —gritó Ginrei al estar detrás de él con un shumpo al igual que Byakuya.

Antes de que ambos nobles pudieran hacer algo, el anciano se acercó a una temerosa Hisana. El rostro de la chica mostraba perplejidad y miedo cuando vio que el anciano le arrancó la sábana de sus brazos.

Hisana gritó fuertemente y se cubrió con sus manos.

—¡Kyuwa! —se alteró Ginrei al sostenerle las manos del anciano antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Los ojos del anciano se dilataron al observar la entrepierna de Hisana. Tenía hilitos de sangre en sus muslos que provenían de su intimidad.

Byakuya la cubrió inmediatamente con su cuerpo a la pequeña mujer. La abrazó y trató de acapararla para alejarla de las otras miradas de los ancianos al verla desnuda. Sintió como temblaba y sollozaba en su pecho.

—Señores, no hay nada que ver. —ordenó Ginrei al llevarse a Kyuwa. —Todos afuera en este instante.

Los ancianos corrieron ante la orden. El tono de voz de su mandamás fue aterradora que ni si imaginaban lo que haría Ginrei con el gran sabio Kyuwa.

Cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Byakuya besó su mejilla.: —Ya se fueron. —le acarició la espalda. —Por favor, deja de llorar, _mi Lady. _

Hisana abrió un poco sus ojos al escuchar eso de Byakuya. Solamente Senbonzakura le decía así y sintió mariposas al escucharlo ahora por parte de su esposo.

—Es un sinvergüenza…—susurró Hisana después de abrasarse más fuerte de Byakuya.

Byakuya frunció su ceño.: —Todos ellos lo son…—dijo. —…pero yo te protegeré de ellos…

—Byakuya-sama. —sonrió en su pecho con cierto sonrojo. Era verdad, él siempre estuvo cuidando de ella. Nunca haría algo que le hiciera daño. Siempre pensaba en su bienestar que Hisana sabía que en ese momento era un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que muchos saben que no me gusta el lemon. Se preguntaran por qué rayos lo escribí en este capítulo. Bueno, digamos que fue un elemento importante para que Byakuya hiciera de las suyas con su plan. Además, no lo podía dejar en seco lo que hacían! xDD A pesar que me costó escribirlo (y que no me gusta el lemon xD) no quise darle el toque sensual sino tierno :) o sino olvidense! no hubiera escrito así el capitulo xD y quise describir la boda, pero en japón son muy largas esas bodas y no me sentí muy capaz de escribirlo (por el tiempo y por las costumbres que tienen) así que disculpenme si se perdieron en esa parte xD<strong>

**Sin nada más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. No se cuando actualizare de nuevo por que a finales de este mes empiezan mis examenes :/ espero no tardarme mucho! **

**Cuidense :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**LO SIENTO TANTO D: yo sé que pasó más de un mes de la última vez que publique pero la U me sofocaba! D: ahora que ya sali de examenes ya podré escribir! los finales es a finales de octubre (si este mes :S) espero que pueda escribir algo :S**

**Sin más! (porque se estan ansiosos por leer este cap.) los dejo :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 27**

Ginrei observó al anciano Kyuwa. No había pasado ni siquiera una hora después del bochornoso suceso que cometió el vejete y el Cabeza del Clan hacía que echaba humo. Ese comportamiento no lo iba a tolerar.

— ¿Cómo se justifica? —preguntó Ginrei secamente.

Los demás ancianos no se encontraban presentes ante la reprensión del anciano. Sólo era Ginrei y él.

—Inocente.

Ginrei arrugó su rostro.: —Como se atreve. —entrecerró sus ojos. —Su insolencia fue inaceptable.

—Pero necesaria.

Ginrei arqueó una ceja.: — ¿Qué?

—Piénselo mejor, Kuchiki Ginrei-sama. —dijo. —Esa…mujer…se ha corrompido antes en el Rukongai. ¿Quién sabe que clase de vida tuvo de antemano? —entrecerró sus ojos. —Su himen no debió sangrar.

—Pero usted no debe de juzgar sin poseer pruebas congruentes. —habló. —Lo que infiere es una falacia.

Kyuwa cerró sus ojos con molestia.: —No obstante, pueda ser que yo posea razón. —explicó. —Dependiendo de cada distrito que se aleje del Seireitei es mucho más peligroso que el anterior…—agregó. —Ella proviene del _Inuzuri _ distrito 78°; su gente es similar que el _Zaraki _y _Kusajishi,_ ¿Qué lo hace pensar que esa muchachita es diferente?

Ginrei se irritaba cada vez que escuchaba a ese anciano. Cuando discutían sobre el asunto familiar siempre entraba el tema de la chica del Rukongai. Parecía un lorito que hablaba sin cesar.

—No de rienda suelta al asunto, Kyuwa. —interrumpió Ginrei. —Ya hemos discutido sobre esto.

— ¿Acaso no le parece extraño? — preguntó. —Independientemente que ella sea la persona "humilde e inocente" como la describe Kuchiki Byakuya-sama; la gente del _Inuzuri _no lo es. —concretó. — ¿Quién sabe si ella antes ha sido _traspasada…? _

Ginrei sabía lo que le había pasado con Hisana cuando la sacó de la Mansión Kuchiki esa vez. Supo acerca de las acciones atroces de los guardianes de la princesa Mamoru hacia Hisana. Además, Byakuya lo sabía también y corrió el riesgo de simular el sangrado. Ginrei no era ningún tonto. Sabía de las acciones de su nieto desde un principio. No lo detuvo porque su nieto ya es un adulto como para ser responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos. Y si los ancianos descubrieran lo que hizo Byakuya con Hisana para que sangrara, no saldría de la boca de él.

—Su himen se rompió y sangró. —dijo nada más Ginrei. —Justificación suficiente para mí para aceptarla dentro de la familia por su pureza. —cerró sus ojos. —No hay que salirse de los límites como usted lo hizo. Fue suficiente ver la manta manchada que verla vulnerable en el futon.

Kyuwa encogió sus hombros.: —S-sí Kuchiki Ginrei-sama… pero…

—Sus actos fueron aclarados pero las consecuencias merecen sanción respectiva. —se acercó más a él. —No toleraré que pase de nuevo.

Kyuwa bajó la mirada. —Por supuesto…

—Por la mañana tendrá que pedirle perdón a la nueva Lady Kuchiki…

— ¿Qué? —alzó la voz.

—Y me constará porque yo estaré presente. —su ceño se frunció. —Se humillará así mismo y su perdón deberá ser sincero. Recuerde que ella es su superior ahora por ser la esposa del futuro líder del Clan. —lo observó detenidamente. — ¿quedó claro?

—Sí Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…

Con eso el aludido se fue. Sabía que un castigo como la restitución de su puesto o el exilio del Clan no le afectaría a ese anciano. Atacar en su punto de orgullo era más que suficiente para que aprendiera la lección. Eso le quedará grabado para el resto de su vida.

Kyuwa al quedarse solo gritó de furia y empezó a destruir los jarrones y pinturas de la habitación. Su ira no fue controlada porque cada golpe que cada y cada bramo era con más fuerza. ¿Disculparse de la que siempre consideró una _puta_? Ahora todo esta en su contra. No era aceptable.

—Me vengare…—jadeó entre furia y cansancio. — ¡JURO QUE LO HARE!

* * *

><p>El sol traspasaba la ventana grande de la habitación. Los pajaritos cantaban en las afueras. La melodía y la luz hizo que Hisana se moviera un poco del futon porque se sintió algo incomoda. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó la habitación blanca por la luz del sol. Le costó asimilar la situación cuando se dio cuenta que la sábana no le daba calor porque estaba tirada en el suelo. Lo que emanaba que la mantenía cálida eran los brazos de Byakuya alrededor de su cintura. Ahí fue cuando abrió grandemente sus ojos y se sonrojó. Seguía desnuda junto con él.<p>

Trató de apartase y levantar la sábana para cubrirse. Se abochornó tanto que ni siquiera se le vino a la mente los sucesos ocurridos esa noche. Sin embargo, sus acciones fueron en vano al sentir que esos brazos la aprisionaron más fuerte.

— ¡Ah! —jadeó Hisana.

Byakuya abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Su cabeza se ubicaba en el cuello de su amada.: — ¿Por qué tan tensa?

—B-bue-no…yo…—se sonrojó más. —Byakuya-sama…—susurró su nombre cuando él la giró para verla mejor. De inmediato pudo notar extenso y profundo rojizo en sus mejillas y lo cohibida que estaba. Aun no asimilaba todo. Simplemente pudorosa como una virgen.

Hisana se tranquilizó más cuando pudo sentir como la mano, de ahora su marido, acariciaba su mejilla y como sus labios embozaban una sonrisa.: — ¿Mejor?

La chica bajó la mirada inocentemente y asintió. Pero de todos modos el sonrojo no se iba.

—Que no te de pena, Hisana. —hizo que su esposa alzará la mirada. —No hay nada que temer.

La pelinegra le regaló una sonrisa tierna y volvió a asentir. Eso causó al noble por dentro una oleada de sentimientos hacia ella. La forma en como se comportaba ella en esos momentos la hacían verse hermosa. Byakuya se sentía de lo mejor porque esas miradas y sonrojos tímidos solo se lo dedicaba a él.

Poco a poco Byakuya la mirada de arriba y abajo sin ocultar la atracción que sentía por ella. Verla vulnerable ante sus ojos hacían quererla más y más. Hisana entendió sus intenciones rápidamente y pensó que su corazón se saldría de nuevo como esa noche. Solo que ahora no tenía el estrés de las miradas de los ancianos o la del himen. Ahora solo era entre ellos dos.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que ambos se fundieran en un beso que comenzó suave pero paulatinamente llegaron muchos más con más intensidad. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta volvieron a lo que hicieron esa noche en su luna de miel. Sus gemidos y suspiros ya no serían escuchados por nadie. Ahora solo se concentraban en quererse los dos.

* * *

><p>En la tarde, luego de la aventura que tuvo con su esposo, Hisana estaba vestida y bañada. Estaba un poco estresada por las clases de modales que recibía con su tutora acerca de cómo comportarse como noble. La postura era importante, siempre estar erguido y con la cabeza en alto; la forma de caminar para una dama, pasos sutiles y lentos; la manera de comer, no sostener los palillos muy fuertemente, agarrar una cantidad mínima de comida, no hundir los palillos muy profundamente en el arroz; jamás ver a los ojos a sus superiores; no hablar si no se lo piden; aprenderse las danzas de celebraciones…<p>

Hisana jadeó y se recostó en el piso caro de madera. Tantas cosas que aprenderse y a penas a pasado un día de casada. De seguro si su instructora la viera recostada y poco innoble se volvería histérica. Sonrió divertidamente por tan solo imaginarlo.

Rukia aún estaba con los Shibas y su tiempo de descanso se acortaba para Hisana. Mientras Byakuya se fue a trabajar ahora Hisana debía de lidiar con las costumbres nobles. Era una suerte que su hermanita no estaba sufriendo como ella en esos momentos.

De repente, la puerta shoji se abrió fuertemente. Hisana se sobresaltó en el suelo y se paró rápidamente y trató de recuperar la compostura. Sin embargo, por el kimono largo y apretado que estaba usando en esos momentos no dejó que se parara bien.

—Ku-Kuchiki Ginrei-sama…—susurró Hisana después de dar una reverencia profunda al anciano. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que seguro que el aludido lo podía escuchar de donde estaba.

—Incorpórese Hisana. —ordenó Ginrei. La chica subió su cabeza con cierta duda. —Hay alguien que desea pedirle algo.

Hisana parpadeó confusa.: — ¿Disculpe? No comprendo.

La chica escuchó unos pasos. Jadeó levemente al observar a ese anciano con rostro amargo que se dirigía hacia ella. Lo que hizo Kyuwa a continuación dejó a cuadros a Hisana cuando vio que éste se hincaba frete suyo. Poco a poco le dio una reverencia hasta que su frente tocara el suelo.

Hisana observó con cierto miedo al hombre. No tenía palabras para describir ese momento.

—Mi comportamiento fue inapropiado aquella noche. —logró escuchar Hisana. —Le ruego su perdón solemne, _Lady Kuchiki._ —la última palabra pudo apreciar la chica cierta pesadez. Como si no hubiera querido decirlo.

—Recuerde que usted tiene señorío bajo Kyuwa, Hisana. —le dijo Ginrei. —Puede hacer lo que le plazca con el permiso de su esposo.

Hisana tragó saliva. ¿Qué debía hacer con ese hombre? Su perdón no sonaba muy sincero, solo estaba ahí porque Ginrei estaba presente. Bien podría castigarlo por la humillación que la hizo pasar anoche. Sin embargo, ¿sería capaz de castigar a ese hombre por todas las atrocidades que le hizo pasar desde el primer día que pisó la mansión Kuchiki?

—Lo dejaré absuelto…—dijo Hisana calmadamente. Eso sorprendió a ambos ancianos. —Daré constancia de este acto pero también daré advertencia…—lo miró fijamente. —La próxima falta no dudaré en accionar contra usted. —cerró sus ojos. —Aprecie mi misericordia y retírese.

Ginrei se sorprendió de gran manera en escucharla de esa manera. Sonaba como una autentica noble, incluso, como Byakuya. Estar tanto tiempo con la miel algo se le pegó.

Aun con la reverencia y sin poder verle la cara a Hisana, Kyuwa dijo: —Mil gracias…—sonrió maliciosamente. —…mi Lady.

Tan pronto como entraron también fue como salieron. Cuando Hisana quedó completamente sola dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se relajó por completo. ¿Cuándo aprendió hablar de esa manera? Además, no solo pensaba la manera de hablar como una noble lo haría sino que también pensaba en el odio que le tenía a ese anciano decrepito. Ahora que tenía la facultad de hacer lo que sea con él; éste ya no actuaria tan libremente.

Hisana negó con la cabeza fuertemente.: — ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Con sus manos sostuvo sus cabellos y miraba la nada tristemente. ¿Cuándo empezó a tener esos pensamientos negativos? No estaba bien. Ella no era así. ¿Acaso el poder la estaba corrompiendo?

Hisana suspiró fuertemente. Era mejor recoger a Rukia.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido y su primer día como Lady Hisana no era como lo esperaba. Byakuya no había llegado y se sentía un poco triste. Al menos Rukia le estaba haciendo compañía y podía olvidar un poco su angustia al verla jugar y gatear por toda la habitación. Los gorjeos del bebé resonaban el cuarto pero eso casi no sacaba a Hisana de sus propios pensamientos. Su preocupación aumentó no solo con lo que ocurrió con Kyuwa sino que ahora era lo que pasaría en el futuro.<p>

Hisana bajó la mirada y tocó su vientre. Podría tener un bebé ahí adentro que no fuera de él.

—No le puedo hacerle esto…—tener un hijo extramatrimonial no era justo para Byakuya. De todo que ha sufrido por ella no podía dejar de pensar. —Byakuya-sama no se lo merece.

— ¿Merecer qué? ¿Hay algo que no me han informado?

Hisana jadeó y sobresaltó fuertemente. Giró su cabeza y, al momento de verlo, se sonrojó intensamente.: —¡Bya-Byakuya-sama!

Fue ahí la primera vez que el mencionado vio a su mujer vestida de ropas muy nobles. Pero eso no era lo que hizo que se sintiera feliz al verla. Al estar recién casado con Hisana su corazón se regocijaba de alegría. Rápidamente se acercó a ella la empezó a besar. La chica no supo que hacer de inmediato ante las acciones repentinas de su esposo. Se tardó su tiempo en asimilarlo y corresponderle y rodear sus brazos al cuello de él.

Luego se separaron y Byakuya la miró fijamente.: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Esa pregunta provocó estragos en Hisana. ¿Qué debía responderle? Que le fue pésimo en aprender comportamientos de los nobles, la forzada disculpa del anciano la asqueó y la llegada del futuro bebé la deprimía. ¡No podía decirle eso! No al verlo tan feliz y meloso con ella al solo estar un día de casados.

—Bien. —sonrió forzosamente. Esa mentira, para Hisana, era más dulce que la propia realidad. —¿Y el tuyo?

—Igual que el tuyo…—la abrazó y la acercó más a él. En ningún momento apartó su mirada. —…sólo que ahora se tornó perfecto.

Hisana dio una risita tímida. Byakuya la siguió mimando entre caricias y besos. Luego de un rato, ambos se quedaron sentados mientras observaban a Rukia jugar.

—¿Te ha ido bien con las lecciones?

Hisana abrió un poco sus ojos.: —Bueno…es algo…—buscó la palabra correcta. —…tedioso.

—Descuida…—la abrazó de su cintura y ocultó su rostro en el cabello de Hisana. —…conforme al tiempo irás mejorando.

—Sí…—se sonrojó Hisana. Acarició los dedos de Byakuya cariñosamente. —…ya lo creo.

Byakuya frunció el ceño.: —¿Ocurre algo malo, Hisana?

La chica giró un poco su cabeza para verlo mejor.: —¿Eh?

—Siento…que no estás aquí…

Hisana emitió una risita.: —Eso es ridículo, Byakuya-sama… definitivamente estoy aquí.

—No, no…—volteó su cuerpo para verla de frente. Sus manos reposaron en los hombros pequeños de la pelinegra. —Hablo que tu mente está distante… como si no estuvieras aquí. Estás...cortante.

Hisana parpadeó un poco luego de bajar la mirada.: —Es el cansancio por este día, Byakuya-sama. —le mintió.

Byakuya frunció más su ceño.: —¿Por qué me mientes?

Hisana no quería mirarle. Trató de no morder su labio inferior y habló un poco más fuerte.: —No lo hago…

—Hisana. —Byakuya habló más serio esa vez. —Mírame y dime la verdad. —con una de sus manos tomó su barbilla y la alzó. Sin embargo los ojos de Hisana seguían con la mirada baja. —¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. —lo vio esta vez.

—Hisana…

La chica sonrió.: —De verdad, Byakuya-sama, no me pasa nada malo. —lo besó en la mejilla. —Te lo aseguro.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, segura…—lo vio a los ojos. —¿Por qué debería estarlo? —colocó su cabeza en torso y se abrazó a él. —Estoy casada contigo y estoy más que feliz por eso…

En eso, Senbonzakura apareció detrás de Byakuya.: —_Master…_—susurró levemente y con cierto pesar al ver la escena y a Hisana.

—Hisana. Suficiente.

La chica levantó la cabeza asustada por el tono de voz de Byakuya.: —¿Eh?

—Ya deja de mentirme.

—Pero si…

Byakuya la apartó cuidadosamente y deslizó sus manos con las de ella.: —Tus manos te tiemblan…

Hisana suspiró apenada y lo observó. Ahora la mirada de su esposo ya no era severa sino de angustia. Eso entristeció más a Hisana. Trataba de no verlo de esa manera ocultándole las cargas de ese día que tuvo que soportar y las penas que desde hace días llevaba. Pero parecía que todo lo que hacía afectaba a Byakuya. Ella era su dolor.

—Yo no…—varias lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hisana. No tardó mucho en mostrar su angustia. —Lo lamento…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Byakuya algo aturdido por verla quebrantándose tan repentinamente.

Los sollozos de Hisana inundaron la habitación que no fue capaz de hablar más. Byakuya la abrazó y con una mano le acariciaba su espalda. De inmediato Hisana se sintió segura pero no causó que no parara de llorar.

* * *

><p>Horas después que Hisana se quebró en lágrimas, Byakuya no sabía que le había pasado. Ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Rukia de tanto jugar también estaba bien dormida en su cuna. El único despierto en la habitación era Byakuya. Su mirada gris estaba fija en Hisana. No ocultaba su preocupación y angustia por ella. ¿Por qué no le contó desde un principio lo que le molestaba? Y al fin al cabo, no se lo contó. ¿Acaso ella no confiaba en él? ¿Era algo que él no podía entender? Le entristecía en no saber que le pasaba a su esposa. Al ver tan triste, sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que derramó y unos cuantos sollozos eran emitidos aun en sus sueños; pensaba que no era un buen esposo.<p>

—_No se angustie Master…_—habló Senbonzakura. —_Nuestra Lady se lo dirá, ya verá…sólo dele tiempo._

Byakuya no dijo nada. ¿Será que Hisana se lo dirá? ¿Por qué le está ocultando sus penas? No iba ser fácil hacerla hablar, no tanto que diría, sino en como ella reaccionaría.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: el próximo capítulo se ubicará unos AÑOS después y Rukia participará más en vez de solo gorjear xDDD. <strong>

**Yo sé que lo último fue algo cruel :S pero es creible porque en la realidad no todo es color de rosa :S además me baso en las últimas palabras de Hisana en Bleach: "siento no haber podido corresponder tu amor, Byakuya-sama..."**

**No daré spoliers que pasará despues xDDD. ¿Cuándo actualizaré? Espero primero Dios la otra semana! y si no, entonces la otra que viene! y si no...hasta mediados de noviembre TT_TT lo siento, haré lo que pueda :D**

**Espero sus opiniones :I cuidense :D**


	29. Chapter 28

**Yo sé que mi ausencia retrasa la actualización del fic T_T pero adivinen qué! ya estoy de vacaciones! ohh sí! al fin podre escribir como se merece! y como regalo a mis lectores por estar esperando tanto les regalo un capítulo largo :D**

**Recuerden, en este capítulo Rukia ya está crecidita :) y gracias a Gabriela por comentar y leer el fic! yo sé que Tite es un gran troll! en poner el manga que Byakuya moría-vivía-moría-vivía-moría y vivía _ " por lo menos vive por ahora...xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 28 **

—_El capitán Kuchiki Ginrei-sama está con fiebre alta. —dijo Unohana enfrente de los recién casados. —A pesar de todos los medicamentos que he recomendado parece que nada ha surtido efecto._

— _¿Qué es lo que sugiere está vez? —preguntó Byakuya con su tono de voz uniforme. Hisana frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta que hizo el pelinegro. Era tal vez la única que sabía que él estaba alterado. Si algo malo le pasase al líder actual toda responsabilidad caería en el futuro heredero del Clan; eso quería decir que él sería el nuevo líder por las incapacidades del actual. _

_Unohana cerró sus ojos.: —Le administraré una dosis más fuerte de la medicina actual. —abrió la puerta shoji.: —Si no presenta mejoría dentro de tres días no duden en consultarme nuevamente._

_Luego que la capitana Unohana se fuera hubo un silencio dentro de la habitación. Hisana suspiró levemente mientras bajó la mirada. No era momento de hablar o de tratar de cambiar el pesado ambiente. El mismo Ginrei le comentó a Byakuya que en cualquier momento podría dejarle el cargo. No sería sorpresa para Byakuya enterarse de lo peor._

Hisana observó en el espejo ensimismada. Cinco años después de su casamiento y no ha pasado nada. Absolutamente nada con ella.

—Bebé…—susurró Hisana mientras se tocó el vientre. Exactamente no sabía lo que pensaba Byakuya sobre ese tema por los problemas en el Clan. Estaba más estresado en organizar una posible tragedia. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará si llegara el día en qué él le exigiera un heredero? ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la verdad?

_La chica sintió que los segundos pasaban como si fuesen horas. Dentro del consultorio de Unohana pensaba que todo pasaba muy lento. Entre los exámenes y análisis que le hicieron Hisana ya no sabía que esperar. Escuchaba voces de los ayudantes de la capitana que susurraban detrás de ella como si le estuviesen ocultando algo. Consecuentemente, ese "algo" era, lo que pensaba Hisana, que definiría de una vez por todas que pasaba con ella; con su soso cuerpo. _

—_Lady Kuchiki._ —_llamó Unohana tras abrir la puerta._ —_Puedes pasar._

_La chica asintió nerviosamente. No por la repentina abrir de la puerta sino por los susurros entre los ayudantes eran más fuertes. Definitivamente hablaban de ella, escuchó su nombre en un murmullo como cinco veces. No obstante, el sonido de las palabras no era muy concreto para entenderlas al cien por ciento._

_Cuando Unohana Retsu cerró la puerta, Hisana respiró profundo.:_ —_por favor, Lady Kuchiki. Tome asiento._ —_ofreció._ —_Hay algo que quisiera discutir._

— _¿Ocurre algo conmigo?_ —_preguntó Hisana tras sentarse._

—_En efecto._ —_suspiró._ _—Le tengo malas noticias._

_Hisana sintió un escalofrío recorrer en todo su cuerpo que la crispó automáticamente.: — ¿Cuáles son…?—dudó en preguntar rápidamente._

_Unohana la apreció por unos momentos antes de continuar.: —Lo que me pidió a mí para que le revisará a usted, Lady Kuchiki, era comprobar la fertilidad._

—_S-sí. —tragó saliva._

—_Al pensar que ha estado embarazada es mentira, Lady Kuchiki._

_Hisana no suprimió un leve gemido. Unohana fue muy directa al mencionarle la noticia. No vagó ni se controló. Lo dijo como si hubiese sido algo muy normal para ella._

— _¿Qué...? _

—_Durante estos meses, cuando el capitán Isshin me comentó un posible embarazo de usted fue una suposición. —cerró sus ojos. —Al igual que la noche de bodas. —Al no ver reacción por parte de la chica suspiró. — ¿Ya sabe a lo que me refiero?_

_La mente de Hisana no estaba en ese momento. Sintió como sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo escuchar al fin lo que decían los ayudantes de Unohana detrás de la puerta: "Al fin se lo dijo" "Pobrecita no dice nada" "Lady Kuchiki no reacciona" "Capitana Unohana fue muy cruel al decirle de esa manera…" "¡Cómo! ¿No puede concebir?"_

—_Quiere decir…que soy estéril. —susurró Hisana sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la pelinegra. _

—_Sí. —afirmó. —Lo lamento... —suspiró de nuevo. —He atendido a mujeres nobles que no han podido concebir por los abortos espontáneos o mal cuidado del embarazo. Lamento decirle que es la primera vez que escucho el caso de una noble estéril. _

_Las lágrimas de Hisana estaban por venir._

—_El sexto escuadrón está por aquí cerca. —comentó Unohana. —Llamaré a teniente Kuchiki para que él también esté enterado…_

— _¡No! —interrumpió Hisana. Unohana se sorprendió y vio a la chica temblar con cabizbaja. —No se lo diga…—dijo la chica al no querer imaginarse a Byakuya lo destrozado que estaría después. Tal vez no enfrente de la capitana porque tiene su orgullo. ¿Y el Clan? ¿Qué dirá Byakuya a los ancianos? No solo ya estaba perdiendo a su líder Ginrei sino que ahora también debería decirles de la incompetencia de su esposa ¨puta¨ que es estéril. No solo soportaría…Byakuya no se lo merece después de lo que él le ha dado todo a ella. _

—_Lady Hisana…—habló Unohana. —Es mi deber…_

—_Se lo diré yo misma…—Hisana se limpió sus lágrimas. —Por favor…yo quiero decirle la noticia…_

_Unohana sonrió levemente. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella._

—_De acuerdo. —se encaminó para abrirle la puerta. —Luego me informa sobre el estado del capitán Kuchiki._

Ha pasado cinco años y no le ha dicho nada a Byakuya. Además, él nunca ha preguntado. Hisana quería seguir guardando ese secreto lo más tiempo posible. Simplemente no era justa para nadie esa noticia. No lo era.

—Hisana.

La chica giró su cabeza rápidamente. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ya que se percató que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Byakuya-sama…—jamás pensó que llegaría temprano.

El pelinegro se acercó y la observó detenidamente. Su mirada era muy fija.: — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Hisana sonrió.: —No ocurre nada, Byakuya-sama. —no quería que se enterara sobre su esterilidad al exponer sus emociones al flor de piel.

El mencionado gruñó levemente mientras le secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.: — ¿Dices la verdad?

Hisana sintió que su alma se salía en ese momento. El tono de voz que empleó era tan frío que la usaba entre sus subordinados. Lo había escuchado antes pero nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa manera indiferente.

—S-sí…—se puso tan nerviosa que tartamudeó frente de él.

Byakuya cerró sus ojos y bajó su mano bruscamente. Hisana se angustió al notar que el rostro de Byakuya se enfurecía.: — ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Eh…?—alzó la mirada Hisana tímidamente.

—Se ha vuelto un hábito Hisana. —la observó frívolamente. —Cada vez que veo que lloras nunca me das una explicación. —percibió el miedo de su esposa. — ¿Por qué Hisana? ¿Qué ocultas?

—Nada…—se atrevió a decir.

—Mientes.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! —cerró sus ojos violetas con fuerza. Byakuya sólo la miraba y como las emociones de ella entraban en conflicto. —No es nada…sin relevancia. —sus lágrimas se avecinaron.

—Todos los días lloras, Hisana. —comentó Byakuya. —Ese "nada" te atormenta después que nos casamos. Exactamente un día después; desde ese entonces me he percatado que lloras en el día antes de irme y durante todas las noches y bien sé que lo haces cuando no estoy aquí. —se acercó más a ella y la tomó de sus hombros. —Hisana, te pregunto por última vez: ¿Qué ocurre?

La odiaría después de escuchar la respuesta tan seca.: —Nada.

Luego de eso, Hisana escuchó los pasos rápidos de Byakuya hacia la puerta shoji y la cerró fuertemente. ¿Por qué era tan cabeza hueca? Era la oportunidad de decirle a su marido lo que ocurría y no hizo...nada.

—Nee-sama…

Hisana escuchó una voz infantil detrás de ella. No se atrevió a girar su cabeza para ver a la persona. No cometería otra vez el error en voltear y que vieran que estaba llorando.

—Oí una discusión entre nii-sama y nee-sama…—dijo una niñita de personalidad de seis años, con cabello azabache corto y un mechón que sobresalía de su rostro y con una yukata de flores.

—No te preocupes, Rukia. —forzó una sonrisa Hisana después de haberse secado las lágrimas. —Nii-sama y nee-sama discutían algo sin relevancia. Todo saldrá bien…—quería creerse así misma.

Rukia no muy convencida bajó la mirada. Necesitaba ayuda profesional…

* * *

><p>—Pase.<p>

La puerta shoji se abrió lentamente. El sirviente estaba en posición seiza y cabizbaja.: —Perdone la intrusión Kuchiki-sama; pero hay una "pequeña visitante" que quiere verle. —sonrió un poco.

—Oh…—dijo Ginrei desde su futón con cierta alegría oculta en su expresión. —A la pequeña visitante hazla pasar.

—Sí Señor…

Ginrei sonrió en sus adentros al ver a Rukia con un ramo de flores que cortó aleatoriamente del jardín privado de Byakuya. Aún podía verle la raíz y la tierra de cada flor por ser arrancada con fuerza. También observó una tarjeta de "mejórate pronto" con conejos a su alrededor.

—Buen día jii-sama. —dijo alegremente Rukia. — ¿Cómo amaneció?

Ginrei observó como dejó caer las flores y la tarjeta cerca de su rostro. Desde que Rukia lo visitaba todos los días sentía que al estar enfermo no era tan malo. Con la pequeña alegría que le brindaba la chica no se sentía tan sólo. Hacía mucho que un niño llenaba su felicidad en la mansión Kuchiki. Desde que Byakuya empezó a crecer la mansión se volvió un poco turbia.

—Mejor que ayer.

Rukia sonrió.: — ¡Qué bueno escuchar eso! —se acercó más a él. —Se ha tomado sus medicinas todos los días. ¡Lo sé! Yo misma he vigilado a que te las tomas.

—Ya veo…—dijo solamente.

Rukia calló un momento.: —Jii-sama. —él hombre la observó. —¿Son irrelavanates…?

—Irrelevantes. —corrigió Ginrei.

Sonrió.: —I-rre-le-van-tes...—parafraseó. —…las discusiones…

—Depende. —frunció el ceño. —¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—De nee-sama. —bajó la mirada. —Escuche a nii-sama y nee-sama hablar fuerte…—frunció sus labios. —Me asuste…

Ginrei observó a la pequeña.: —Rukia, cuéntame lo que escuchaste.

* * *

><p>Byakuya se sentó en la silla de su escritorio del sexto escuadrón. Se masajeó sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos al sentir la presión y angustia sobre su cuerpo. Jamás le había hablado a Hisana de esa manera. Sabía que la había hecho llorar después que se fue. No sabía que hacer. Nada estaba bien desde que se casaron. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?<p>

—_¿Estás feliz, Master?_ —habló Senbonzakura con el mismo tono de voz frío que empleó su amo desde hace unos momentos.

—Retírate.

—_No._ —Senbonzakura que llevó a Byakuya a su mundo interior. —_¿Acaso no lo ves?_

Byakuya observó su mundo inundado como si fuera algo normal.

—¿Qué pasa con ello? —preguntó Byakuya. —Ya lo he visto antes así. Se solucionará.

—_¡Master!_ —gritó Senbonzakura detrás de Byakuya. —_¡No ha dejado de llover por cinco años! La vegetación murió. Todo lo que tenía vida aquí ha muerto. Me ha costado vivir en esas condiciones por culpa del diluvio._

—Nada está bien. —habló Byakuya.

—_La responsabilidad del Clan está bajo tus hombros. Es una carga muy pesada._ —recalcó Senbonzakura. —_Pero también lo es nuestra Lady._

—Senbonzakura. —llamó Byakuya. —Una vez me dijiste que ella me diría lo que le atormenta. —giró se cabeza para verlo. —Ha pasado cinco años y sigue sin decirme nada…

Senbonzakura suspiró desganado. No puede ser que él sea tan ciego con las mujeres.: —Es que no ha ocurrido nada en estos cinco años.

—¿Qué? —Byakuya frunció el ceño. —Claro que ha ocurrido algo…

—_Piénsalo bien…_

Byakuya abrió sus ojos y de nuevo estaba en su oficina. Lo primero que podía ver era la torre de papeles en su escritorio. Desde que Ginrei ha estado enfermo los informes han subido considerablemente. Sin ayuda y sin la experiencia necesaria Byakuya ahora debía encargarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Por la enfermedad de Ginrei también trajo consecuencias dentro del Clan. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le afectaba a Hisana que no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Era por qué no ha estado más cerca de ella como antes? ¿Será eso? ¿O por qué los ancianos la fastidiaban demasiado? Descartó la idea del embarazo ya que él no era un tonto. El posible embarazo extramatrimonial ya era descartado y de su noche de bodas también ya que no ha pasado absolutamente nada. Según tiene entendido Byakuya, las mujeres de bajo reiatsu, como Hisana, no conciben fácilmente. Para él no es nada de que preocuparse ya que las mujeres nobles de nacimiento han sido así. ¿Acaso será algo que no sepa? ¿O será él la causa?

—Estoy confundido…

Cuando regrese a la mansión le exigirá a Hisana lo que le pasa. Aun si tiene que ser por la fuerza.

* * *

><p>—No sé que hacer jii-sama…—confesó Rukia cuando juntó sus manos y terminó de contarle. —Nii-sama hizo llorar a nee-sama...y aun así ella me sonrió.<p>

Ginrei procesó cada palabra que comentó la pequeña. Sabía que lo que ocurría entre su nieto y su esposa era problema de ellos y sólo ellos debían solucionarlo (si es que pedían su ayuda). Sin embargo, al observar la carita de desilusión de la pequeña Rukia no podía dejar la situación como estaba.

—Ya veo. —habló Ginrei.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Rukia.

Ginrei cerró sus ojos.: —Rukia, pase lo que pase…—luego de decir la frase abrió los ojos. —No hables sobre el tema cuando estés cerca de ellos.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué jii-sama?

—Aún eres muy joven para entender este tipo de situaciones…

Rukia arrugó su cara y bajó su rostro.: —Ya veo…

—No obstante, sí puedes ayudar…

Los ojitos se le iluminaron y toda tristeza desapareció.: —¡Ah! ¿Cómo?

Por poco y se le sale una risita a Ginrei. Esa niña es muy cómica en sus expresiones y cambios de humor.

—Con tu presencia iluminas el lugar donde te encuentras…—confesó. —Sólo anímalos como sabes hacerlo…

Rukia frunció sus ojos y colocó su mano en su mentón. ¿Algo que sólo ella podía hacer? Sonaba una tarea difícil pero no imposible ya que ella tenía la habilidad de iluminar el lugar donde se encontraba…o al menos eso le dijo Ginrei.

—¡Hah! —jadeó de emoción luego de alzar su mirada y su dedo meñique al aire. —¡Lo tengo! —Ginrei abrió un poco sus ojos por el ruido que hizo. Después Rukia dio una reverencia. —¡Gracias jii-sama! Lo visitaré mañana por la mañana. —dijo corriendo hacia la salida. —¡No olvide sus medicinas!

Ginrei al asegurarse que estaba solo no pudo suprimir una risa emitida por su garganta. Giró su cabeza y observó los obsequios de la pequeña. Increíblemente, esa niña no se dejaba llevar por la frialdad y sequedad de sus palabras cuando le habló por primera vez. Rukia era un ser especial.

—Vaya niña…

* * *

><p>Hisana estaba tumbada en el futón desde que Byakuya se fue al igual que Rukia. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado estando sola dentro de la habitación pero eso no importaba ya. Byakuya estaba enojada con ella por ser terca con él. Ella también debe de entenderlo mejor que nadie. La presión que debe de estar sufriendo su marido sobre el futuro del Clan y el hecho de que Ginrei se estaba muriendo. Había sido una egoísta en sólo pensar en ella y no en él. Se merecía que el pelinegro estuviera decepcionado de ella. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció sólo ha traído problemas en la vida de Byakuya.<p>

—Nee-sama…

Hisana se levantó rápidamente del futón y parpadeó unas cuantas veces por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver su hermanita parada enfrente de ella. No la había escuchado entrar.: —Rukia…—sonrió lo más dulce que pudo. —Lo siento…no te escuché venir…

Rukia la observó tristemente. Hisana se percató de inmediato su expresión.: —¿Rukia, qué pasa?

—Últimamente he visto a nee-sama muy muy triste…—Hisana tragó saliva. No supo que decir o cómo reaccionar. —Por eso hice algo que te anime un poco... —alzó su dibujo de un conejo torcido y mal pintado pero una sonrisa en su peludo rostro. —"¡Mejórate pronto, nee-sama!" —leyó lo que decía la tarjeta.

—Rukia…—Hisana estaba crispada. La dulzura de su hermanita le llegó tan profundo en el corazón que se dio cuenta que, a pesar de las circunstancias, Rukia siempre se mantenía feliz.

Desde que llegaron a la mansión la vida de su hermana, al igual que el de ella, nunca ha sido fácil. Sin embargo, la actitud fuerte y decidida de la pequeña impresionaba grandemente a su hermana mayor. Aun teniendo esa edad no se desanimaba con pequeñeces. No lloraba fácilmente como ella. Rukia siempre había sido así…

_Todos los ancianos consejeros del clan pasaban por el pasillo. Coincidencia fue que también Lady Kuchiki y la hermana de ésta caminaban en el pasillo siendo escoltadas por unas sirvientas. Al ver los ancianos a las mujeres murmuraron abusivamente._

—_Buen día Lady Kuchiki y altísima hermana Kuchiki…_—_dijeron algunos ancianos._

_Hisana sólo asintió ante la hipocresía y siguió caminando junto con Rukia y las sirvientas._

—_¡Hmmp!_ —_pronunció Kyuwa._ —_La puta y la pequeña rata…_

_Evidentemente, Rukia paró en seco al escuchar la ofensa. Las demás mujeres siguieron su camino y la pequeña giró su cabeza rápidamente.:_ —_¡Qué dijiste, vejete!_

_Los ancianos jadearon sorprendidos y un poco alterados.:_ —_¡Rukia!_ —_habló fuertemente Hisana al ver que su hermanita se les enfrentaba de esa manera._

—_¡Vuelve a decírmelo en la cara!_ —_la pequeña corrió hacia Kyuwa y le empezó a morder el brazo._ —_¡No soy ninguna rata! ¡Nee-sama no es ninguna puta!_

_Las sirvientas corrieron hacia la pequeña y Hisana le haló las piernas.:_ —_¡No pronuncies esas palabras! ¡Rukia!_ —_haló más fuerte._ —_¡Suéltalo!_

—_¡quítenmela de encima!_ —_gritó Kyuwa._

_Rukia mordió más fuerte.:_ —_¡Hasta que te disculpes!_

—_¡Kuchiki-sama! ¡Recuerde sus modales!_ —_gimieron las sirvientas con pena._

* * *

><p><em>Rukia se encontraba sentada con la cabeza baja. Su expresión era muy penosa al estar enfrente de Ginrei, Byakuya y el líder de los ancianos Kyuwa.<em>

—_Rukia, tu comportamiento fue muy inapropiado…_—_regañó Ginrei con su ceño fruncido._ —_Haz deshonrado el apellido Kuchiki por tus acciones hacia Kuchiki Kyuwa._

_La pequeña alzó su rostro.:_ —_¡Pero él dijo…!_

—_No me importa lo que él dijo…_—_en ese instante, Ginrei empezó a toser. No era bueno para su salud estar fuera de la cama._

—_Jii-sama…_—_dijo Byakuya un poco angustiado en su tono de voz._

_Rukia se angustió al ver que Ginrei tuvo que pararse un momento y trató de recuperar el aire._

—¡_Ves lo que provocas, niña! _—_señaló Kyuwa._ —_Kuchiki Ginrei-sama no debe estar aquí pero tu conducta innoble hace que nuestro Señor deba de preocuparse de pequeñeces como tú!_ —_La pequeña le cambió su mirada a una angustiada o una desafiante. Jamás le había agradado ese tipo. _—_¡Eh! ¡Ya vieron mis Señores! ¡Esto es producto del Rukon! ¡Debe ser azotada como castigo a tal insolencia!_

—_Kyuwa…_—_empezó a decir Byakuya para calmarlo pero Ginrei lo interrumpió._

—_Así dictan las tradiciones del Clan al castigar al niño, Byakuya._ —_observó a la pequeña._ —_Tal vez tú no lo recuerdas ya que nunca tuve que seguir esa medida contigo; pero con Rukia es necesario…_

_Kyuwa estaba preparado con la estaca con la que iba a golpear a la pequeña. Rukia quiso retroceder un poco por la mirada intimidante que le proporcionaba._

—_Espere._ —_paró Byakuya al anciano al sostenerle la muñeca._ —_Rukia está bajo mi responsabilidad; es mi deber que yo deba hacerlo._

_Byakuya sabía que ese anciano no tendría misericordia con la pequeña y la castigaría de manera tan cruel. Él no soportaría el llanto de su pequeña cuñada tras ser azotada por el vejete._

—_¡Pero…!_—_Kyuwa observó a Ginrei para su consentimiento. El líder actual asintió. Frustrado por sus acciones, Kyuwa entregó la estaca a Byakuya y retrocedió._

_Lo único que vio Rukia fue a Byakuya acercándose.:_ —_Haz reverencia Rukia._ —_exigió Ginrei._

Luego de ese día, Rukia llegó junto con Byakuya con Hisana a la habitación. Él dijo que ella jamás lloró cuando la estaba castigando y eso asombró tanto a los que estaban presentes durante el castigo como a Hisana.

La pelinegra observó a su hermanita como sonreía ampliamente. Si una niña es más susceptible al llanto; entonces como es que Rukia nunca a llorado en las dificultades que enfrentó en el pasado. Casi exactamente eran las mismas que Hisana ha sufrido.

—Rukia…—Hisana se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Si una niña como Rukia podía ser feliz entonces por qué ella no. ¿Qué el restringía? La pregunta se solucionaba con la respuesta favorita de Hisana: "nada".

—¿Nee-sama? —la pequeña pelinegra sintió que su hermana mayor temblaba.

—Gracias. —susurró Hisana y luego besó la mejilla de Rukia. —Te quiero.

Rukia se sintió aturdida por la muestra de afecto. Pero al fin y al cabo pudo conseguir algo de su hermana mayor: un destelló de gratitud reflejado en sus ojos.

—De nada. —sonrió Rukia y se separó un poco de su hermana. —¡Parece que mi misión ha terminado aquí! —sonrió. —¿Sabes dónde está nii-sama, nee-sama?

Hisana parpadeó unas cuantas veces.: —La verdad no lo sé. —explicó.

—¡Ow! —exclamó Rukia. —¡También le hice una tarjeta a él! ¿Ahora debo de esperar?

La pelinegra mayor sonrió levemente. Tal vez si buscaban a Byakuya ella sería capaz de decirle toda la verdad a su marido y Rukia podía entregar su tarjeta. No parecía un mal plan. Tan sólo esperaba que él no estuviera enojado todavía con ella. Le daba pena admitir que todo lo que paso fue por su culpa. Pero gracias a Rukia podía seguir adelante y sentía las fuerzas para hablar esta vez.

—No te preocupes. —sonrió Hisana. —Lo iremos a buscar juntas.

Rukia abrió sus ojos levemente.: —¿De verdad?

—Sí. —le tomó de la mano mientras se dirigían a la salida. —Byakuya-sama se merece tener lo más pronto posible su tarjeta, ¿no?

Rukia giró su cabeza y vio que en la otra mano de su hermana sostenía la tarjeta que ella le había dado.: —¡Sí!

Al momento de abrir la puerta shoji, Hisana y Rukia se sobresaltaron al observar un mensajero en frente de ellas.

—Mis ladies, les tengo dos mensajes urgentes.

Hisana parpadeó confundida.: —Prosiga…

—El primer mensaje proviene de mí.

—¿Eh? —Hisana alejó un poco a Rukia del mensajero. No le gustaba como iba esa conversación. Había algo malo en él.

El mensajero jamás dejó ver su rostro por estar agachado y por su sombrero que lo caracterizaba como tal.: —"No es nada personal". Pero el segundo mensaje es de uno de los miembros del Clan que: "sí es personal".

Hisana jadeó fuertemente y empujó a la pequeña niña.: —¡Ru…!

La pequeña, al caer, cerró sus ojos. El golpe sonó tan brusco que le había dolido a la pobre. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se paralizó por completo. Podía ver perfectamente que la espalda de su hermana estaba perforada por un metal brillante que era del mensajero. Grandes charcos de líquido rojo salían de su cuerpo. Rukia tembló al percatarse que pasaba pero no entendía lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué le hacían eso a su hermana mayor?

—Co-rre. —se esforzó Hisana en pronunciar las palabras y en girar su rostro. Se dio cuenta que ese mensajero era un asesino…alguien contratado para matarlas a ambas.

Rukia se abrazó fuerte y por el miedo que sentía empezó a llorar.: —¡NEE-SAMA!

* * *

><p>Byakuya abrió grandemente sus ojos. Un reiatsu muy conocido por él estaba desapareciendo. Sí, sentía que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde la dejó y Rukia estaba con ella. Sin embargo no podía identificar el otro reiatsu que estaba con ellas.: —Hisana…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soy una gran troll como Tite TT_TT pero creanme, que es necesario un poco de suspenso! :3 bueno este capítulo, despues de una larga espera a que yo actualizara, no fue nada bonito y casi no hubo Byahisa...es más...casi los separo por las discusiones xDDD.<strong>

**No os preocupéis ;) el otro capítulo estará repleto de byahisa! así que ya sabrán que pasará después...xD**

**Se me cuidan y muy pronto pondré el otro capítulo ;) lo más seguro esta semana :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Está vez no me tardé tanto :D Como dije antes, este capítulo está con Byahisa! :) espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 29**

Era increíble como la mente de Rukia, conocida por sus creativas ideas, se nublara en un santiamén. Por lo que observó pasó a cámara lenta. La sangre que manchó el suelo de madera cayó despacio, los ojos de su hermana rogaban desesperadamente que ella se fuera de ese lugar mientras perdían vida y la espada mortífera salió de las profundidades de Hisana.

Rukia tembló como si estuviera sin ropa en una ventisca; tan expuesta al frío desgarrador que no la dejaba mover. Estancada, llorando a mares por lo que sucedió y muerta del miedo al percatarse que el tipo que atacó a su hermana mayor la miró. La pequeña pelinegra crujió sus dientes y trató de alejarse de él utilizando sus manos y empujarse hacia atrás. No obstante, ni un solo músculo respondía su llamado. Deseaba tanto correr lo más rápido que su pequeño cuerpo pudiera pero todo era inútil.

—Ah…—pudo pronunciar Rukia al sentir un pequeño charco que se deslizaba hacia su mano. Al ver que ese líquido era rojo y que manchaba sus dedos se aterró. — ¡AH!

—No grites, niña. —dijo él mientras se acercó a la pequeña después de haber presenciado el cuerpo de la pelinegra mayor en el suelo. —Tu agonía acabará pronto.

Todo desapareció para Rukia en ese momento. Sólo tenía sus sentidos fijados en el cuerpo inerte de Hisana. Al ver que no se movía y que la sangre seguía fluyendo ya no pudo reaccionar más.: —Nee-sama…—pronunció levemente Rukia. No se percató que el tipo estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. —Nee-sama…

—Mhmm. —colocó la espalda en el cuello de la pequeña. Ésta no se alejó o agonizó cuando sintió el metal frío, y por ende, manchado de sangre. —Puedes acompañarla ahora…—de repente, él pudo observar pétalos de flor de cerezo flotando detrás de Rukia. — ¿Qué?

—Chire, Senbonzakura.

Fue en ese momento que Rukia se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación clara, llena de luz solar. Todo el lugar era tranquilo y estaba durmiendo con su conejito de peluche. Giró su cabeza y notó que estaba en la habitación de a lado de la de su hermana y Byakuya. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo único que recordaba eran cosas feas.<p>

— ¿Una pesadilla? —se preguntó así mismas cuando no tenía otra explicación a lo que vivió hace unos momentos. O mejor dicho era… ¿lo que soñó hace unos momentos?

Cuando se propuso a levantar las sábanas que la cubrían notó que su manita derecha estaba manchada. Fue en ese momento que recordó todo. Entonces sí fue real lo que soñó. ¡Aún tenía la sangre de su hermana en su mano!

— ¡NEE-SAMA!

Rukia corrió hacía la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello. Justo cuando abrió la puerta shoji, sus movimientos pararon abruptamente. No se esperó lo que estaba viendo. Dentro de esa habitación había cinco sirvientas hincadas con sus respectivos trapos que limpiaban el suelo de madera, justamente, en el lugar donde cayó su hermana. Rukia giró de nuevo su cabeza y observó a todos los ancianos, a Ginrei y a Byakuya reunidos en una esquina. Sin embargo, algo estaba realmente mal: ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

Rukia pensaba en lo peor. ¿Acaso pasó cuando estaba inconsciente? ¿Dónde estaba ese supuesto mensajero?

— ¿Rukia?

La mencionada observó a la persona que la había llamado. Se le quedó viendo por un largo rato sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Las sirvientas pararon de limpiar al notar que la pequeña quedó ensimismada. Se preocuparon que ese accidente pudiera provocar un trauma en la pequeña.

Byakuya frunció su ceño al no obtener respuesta se acercó un poco a la pelinegra.: — ¿Rukia?

La pequeña parpadeó un poco.: — ¿Y nee-sama?

El pelinegro suspiró. ¿Cómo podría decirle de una manera fácil; para qué ella entendiera? —Está estable. Se encuentra en la cuarta división. —Sin embargo, sabía que en esos momentos la vida de Hisana pendía de un hilo. Había perdido mucha sangre cuando el arribó en la habitación.

— ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Rukia.

—No, no se permiten niños al hospital.

Rukia bajó la cabeza.: —Nii-sama…—trató de buscar la tarjeta que tenía para él dentro de los confines de su yukata pero no la hallaba. —Ah... —suspiró al darse cuenta que la había perdido.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme? —preguntó Byakuya.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.: —Sólo era…te quiero decir…—alzó su rostro con sus ojos llorosos. —"Mejórate pronto."

Todos en la habitación murmuraron por la incongruencia que había dicho la niña al gran líder. Ginrei se quedó callado y varios de los ancianos tenían la incertidumbre en qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de él en esos momentos. Su expresión era la misma desde que llegaron a la habitación.

Byakuya abrió un poco sus ojos ante la inesperada confesión de Rukia. Cuando llegó con Hisana, ella sostenía fuertemente con su mano izquierda una tarjeta hecha por Rukia que decía esas mismas palabras. ¿Qué le querrá decir Rukia?

No obstante, al verla fijamente a la pequeña y darse cuenta que estaba a punto de quebrarse en frente de todos se preocupó en sus adentros. Jamás había visto a Rukia tan triste en su vida. Aún si era regañada o golpeada no lloraba.

—Sí, lo haré. —dijo Byakuya después de haber cerrados sus ojos.

Rukia en ese momento sonrió y secó sus lágrimas. Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar. Tan sólo esperaba que Byakuya y Hisana volvieran hacer felices de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Unohana cerró la puerta shoji con el menor ruido posible. Era increíble que su paciente fuera tan fuerte en poder sobrevivir a un ataque como ese. Sin poseer mayor reiatsu ella pudo aferrarse a la vida.<p>

— ¡C-Capitana!

La mencionada giró su cabeza. Vio al recién graduado frente de ella.: — ¿Qué sucede Yamada Hanataro-san?

El pobre tembló fuertemente. Como si se hubiera dado el susto de su vida.: — ¡Él está aquí! ¡Teniente Ku-Ku-Kuchiki!

Ella sonrió.: —Ya veo. —caminó hacia él. —Como siempre, ha llegado puntual. Pero me temo que no podrá ver a Lady Kuchiki todavía. Ella sigue inconsciente.

—Oh…—respondió Hanataro enterado de la situación.

—Anda…Yamada-san. —sonrió. —infórmale al teniente Kuchiki sobre el paradero de Lady Kuchiki.

Hanataro, por la sorpresa, saltó hacia atrás y alzó sus brazos en forma defensiva.: — ¡ ¿Yo? !

—Fuiste el primero que recibió al Teniente. —se alejó. —Sigue estando bajo tu responsabilidad.

—¡Pero…!

—Ve. —sonrió de oreja a oreja pero de una manera algo oscura.

El chico jadeó y casi se le sale el fantasmita por la boca. Era la primera vez que veía a Kuchiki Byakuya con un estado de quererlo matar si no le informaba sobre el estado de su esposa y también era la primera vez que observaba la oscura personalidad de su capitana. Hoy no iba ser un buen día para él.

—¡SÍ!

* * *

><p>Byakuya observó estoicamente al joven con problemas del habla frente de él. Ese chico, sudaba mucho, movía mucho las manos y pronunciaba palabras incongruente que fastidiaban al noble.<p>

—Habla. —exigió Byakuya después de haber cruzado los brazos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó fuertemente. Byakuya cerró los ojos por irritación. —Bueno…Hisana-san…—negó con la cabeza. —¡Perdón! ¡Lady Kuchiki! —suspiró.

Byakuya levantó una ceja.: —Habla. Pero esta vez: congruentemente.

Hanataro tragó saliva.: —Ella…no lo puede ver ahora mismo. —rascó su nuca. —Está inconsciente.

Tal vez Byakuya no lo demostraba externamente lo feliz que hicieron esas palabras. Sin embargo, internamente suspiró aliviado. Ella seguía viva.

—¿Cuándo despertará?

—No lo sé, teniente Kuchiki. —dijo Hanataro. —Lady Kuchiki perdió mucha sangre y por ende está muy débil.

—Ya veo.

En ese momento, Hanataro pudo ver que de verdad éste, frío y calculador teniente, no era nada más un hombre preocupado por su esposa. Había algo en su expresión cambió, muy ligeramente, pero hubo un destello de angustia

* * *

><p>Yamada Seinosuke vigilaba los latidos lentos de Hisana. La veía tan pálida y débil y se atrevía decir que estaba peor que la última vez que la atendió por causa de su neumonía. Su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Pero bien sabía Seinosuke que ella estaba estable por el momento. Pudieron mantenerla viva.<p>

—…Ah…

Seinosuke la observó. Ella trató de abrir sus ojos y de levantarse. El teniente corrió hacia ella y paró sus movimientos al momento de colocar sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la mujer.: —No se esfuerce. —recomendó. —Está en la cuarta división. No debe levantarse.

Hisana respiraba con dificultad y su vista no era fija. Se miraba como si en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.: —¿Dónde…dónde?

—En la cuarta división. —repitió Seinosuke tranquilamente.

Hisana suspiró largamente.: —R-Rukia…ella…

Él sonrió.: —Ella está ilesa. El teniente Kuchiki pudo llegar a tiempo a ustedes.

Hisana frunció sus labios y cerró sus ojos.: —Quiero…verlo…

Seinosuke la observó detenidamente.: —Lady Kuchiki. Ahora debe descansar. Está débil.

—No. —suplicó Hisana. Su tono de voz era quebradizo. Sus facciones le comunicaban a gritos al teniente Seinosuke que cumpliera su petición. —Por favor…tengo que verlo…

Seinosuke cerró sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Hanataro, ya más tranquilo, sonrió.: —Le avisaremos cuando…<p>

—¡Hanataro! —gritó Seinosuke e interrumpió a su hermano. —Detén al teniente Kuchiki.

—¿Qué? —expresó el chico.

Byakuya los observó un poco intranquilo. Mil cosas vinieron a su mente. ¿Algo malo le pasó a Hisana? ¿Qué debía hacer él si algo le pasaba? Todo lo ocurrido se culpaba así mismo. Si no hubiera tenido esa pelea antes con Hisana. Si tan sólo no hubiera regresado a su escuadrón y se hubiera quedado dentro de la mansión…

Él pudo protegerla. Ella no se merecía nada de esto. Él era Kuchiki Byakuya, su poder era casi ilimitado y uno de los mejores en toda la historia de su clan. Si era llamado como tal entonces cómo, un ser supremo como él, no puede proteger a lo que más ama en todo el mundo. Era muy patético.

—Lady Kuchiki despertó. —observó a Byakuya. —Ruega por verle.

El corazón de Byakuya paró unos segundos.

* * *

><p>Hisana luchaba contra su cuerpo para no desmayarse. Su cuerpo dolía bastante. Es un dolor indescriptible. Jamás había sentido algo tan agudo en su cuerpo. Quería gritar para que lo pararan pero sus fuerzas eran casi nulas. Lo único que la mantenía estable era saber que Rukia estaba bien por momento, que estaba ilesa. No quería imaginarse que pasaría después con ella. Cómo seria su actitud después de haber visto ese tremendo accidente.<p>

Se sentía tan sola, impotente e insegura. Tan sólo lo quería a él. No importaba si seguía enojado. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad ya que ese peso que tuvo que callar por más de cinco años la carcomía por dentro.

—Hisana.

Fue ahí donde pudo observar esa rara mirada en él. Su rostro llena de angustia y de miedo. No lo culpaba; ella en ese momento debía de verse muy mal.

—Byakuya…—dijo su nombre sin aliento. Un débil suspiro por parte de Hisana.

Él corrió hacia ella. Se sentó cerca de ella y sin ocultar su pavor tomó su rostro pálido entre sus manos. : —Hisana, por favor no hables ahora. —tragó saliva. —Debes descansar.

Hisana cerró sus ojos con temblor. Un Kuchiki no debía rogar, un Kuchiki no debía pedir suavemente sino exigir firmemente. Byakuya estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Verlo tan preocupado por ella hacía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Todo era su culpa.

—No…—abrió sus ojos con angustia. —…hay algo que debí decirte…hace mucho…

—Hisana…

—Luego de escucharlo…—respiró profundo. —…no me sorprendería que me odies después…

Byakuya acarició su rostro.: —Eso nunca…

Sus palabras sonaron tan sumisas que casi hacen llorar a Hisana.: —Yo…—sollozó un poco. —Byakuya…

El noble la observó sin quitar esa expresión triste en su rostro. Se acercó más a su rostro y besó levemente su frente. Era evidente el conflicto de emociones que enfrentaba Hisana en ese momento.: —Está bien, Hisana. —besó de nuevo su frente. —Todo está bien ya…nadie te lastimará más. —sus manos no se despegaban de su blanco rostro de su esposa. —Ya me encargue de _él._ —se refirió del estúpido que se atrevió a herir a su esposa.

Hisana respiró con dificultad.: —¿Sigues…enfadado?

Byakuya cerró sus ojos. Suspiró profundamente que pensó que eso le angustiaba tanto a su mujer. Lo que la hizo despertar y que quería verlo inmediatamente.: —Hisana. —besó sus labios. —Mi Hisana…—acarició de nuevo su rostro. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, descansó su mejilla contra el cabello azabache de la chica. —Por supuesto que no…—pensó que el enojo que tenía hacia ella fue la causa de que ella estuviese en el hospital. —Ya no más.

Hisana ahora se sentía más segura, más querida pero al mismo tiempo más susceptible. Con sus emociones a flor de piel, ella empezó a llorar.: —Byakuya-sama…—sus manos débiles buscaron una de las manos de Byakuya. Cuando halló una, la tomó delicadamente y poco a poco la alejó de su mejilla. —Byakuya-sama. —dijo Hisana suavemente. Besó el dorso de la mano y lo separó un poco de su boca. —Este secreto me consumía por dentro…—habló mientras acariciaba su mano. Byakuya la escuchaba atentamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Continua. —dijo luego de cerrar sus ojos.

Hisana asintió.: —Pero he sido tan cobarde…que no hallaba las fuerzas…para decírtelo. —le pareció irónico a Hisana al momento de decir esas palabras. Ella estaba en cama después de haber sufrido un intento de asesinato. Estaba más débil que nunca y ahora, que buscaba las fuerzas para hablar, respirar y mantenerse consiente se sentía indomable. —Te preguntaste…Byakuya-sama: ¿ por qué lloraba justo después de nuestra boda?

Byakuya en ese momento abrió sus ojos y separó su mejilla en el cabello de la pelinegra. Él observó el rostro avergonzado de su esposa detenidamente. : —Sí. —respondió Byakuya.

Hisana bajó la mirada.: —Pensaba…en lo malo que sería nuestro futuro…—Byakuya abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos. —…yo podía tener un bebé…—al pronunciar la palabra "bebé" Hisana se desmoronó un poco y dejó fluir sus lágrimas libremente. —…que lo considerarían bastardo. No era justo, en especial para Byakuya-sama…

—Hisana…

—Pero luego…surgió lo de Ginrei-sama. —Hisana tragó saliva. —Tú ya estabas más estresado, mucho más que cuando ocurrió nuestra boda. Entonces…llegué a la conclusión que…no estresaría más a Byakuya-sama por el embarazo…—la pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior. —Pasaron los meses…—cerró sus ojos y nuevas lágrimas se formaron. —…y nada pasó…—ella asió la mano de Byakuya.

Byakuya de nuevo limpio sus lágrimas. No sabía que decirle…jamás creyó que ella estuviera cargando ese peso ella sola.

—Continua. —fue lo único que dijo el noble.

En ese momento, Hisana sollozó fuertemente. Todos esos recuerdos la atormentaban que fue incapaz de hablar luego de un rato.: —Fui con la capitana Unohana…—lloró. —Byakuya-sama…—el noble sentía como las lágrimas caían sobre su mano. —Yo…ella…dijo…

El noble se inclinó para besar sus temblorosos labios. Hisana se tardó un poco en corresponderle pero cuando lo hizo sintió una paz y una dulzura que calmó un poco sus sollozos.: —Hisana…—dijo Byakuya luego de separarse un poco de ella a causa de falta de aire.

—Soy estéril…—encarnó sus uñas en la mano de Byakuya que aún sostenía. —…no puedo tener hijos con Byakuya-sama…—lo miró tristemente. —…contigo…—Fue ahí cuando el llorar de Hisana pasó de ser simples sollozos a gemidos angustiados y desesperantes. —¡Perdóname…!

Cinco años de miedo en poder decepcionarlo por la noticia creyó que era una barbaridad. Byakuya entendió perfectamente los sentimientos de su esposa en ese momento. Aún no sabía exactamente que decir o cómo reaccionar por la terrible noticia de que jamás será padre y no podrá darle al clan el heredero legítimo que tanto necesitan.

—Está bien Hisana…—la abrazó aún ella estando acostada. El abrazo era un poco extraño por la posición inestable y torcida que estaba Byakuya pero no le importó para nada. —No estoy decepcionado de ti…está bien…

En un acto de cariño muy significativo, Byakuya acarició el vientre de Hisana como si hubiese un bebé adentro. No importaba si adentro estaba vacío, sólo quería brindarle el apoyo suficiente a Hisana. Por ser estéril no la dejaría de querer.

* * *

><p>Rukia despertó por quinta vez en la madrugada. Con su respiración entrecortada miraba a su alrededor en señal de que el asesino aún seguía dentro de la mansión.<p>

—Sólo son pesadillas…—cerró sus ojos fuertemente. —Eso fue lo que dijo jii-sama…

—_Y lo son…_

Rukia jadeó asustada. Se cubrió con las sábanas todo su cuerpo. Había escuchad una voz…jamás en su vida la había escuchado antes y eso le provocaba más miedo todavía. Levantó un poco la sábana y sacó levemente su cabeza. —Wow…—dijo así misma cuando notó que su habitación estaba llena de flores de cerezo.

—_No temas. No te haré daño._

Rukia parpadeó un poco al observar que los pétalos se juntaban.: —¿Quién eres?

Inmediatamente los pétalos rosas formaron un hombre desconocido ante los ojos de Rukia.: —_Mi nombre es Senbonzakura._

—R-Rukia…Kuchiki Rukia—se presentó la pequeña.

—_Lo sé…_—se acercó más a ella. —_Te conozco desde que eras un bebé._

—¿De verdad? —abrió los ojos con maravilla Rukia.

Senbonzakura asintió.: —_No debes sentir miedo, mi Lady. Yo estoy aquí protegiéndola._

Rukia junto sus cejas.: —¿En serio?

—_Sí…yo fui quien salvo su vida y la de su hermana._

Rukia se sobresaltó sorprendida al escuchar eso. Al no saber exactamente ese ser frente de ella o si esa historia es veraz ya que ella no sabe lo que sucedió después que se desmayó. Eso no importaba mucho para ella. Él dijo que la estaba protegiendo y que protegió la vida de su hermana también.

Sin ser muy racional, Rukia se levantó de su futón y fue corriendo hacia Senbonzakura. La espada se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la pequeña rodeaba sus pequeñas brazos en sus piernas. Estaba tratando de abrazarlo.: —¡Muchas gracias, Senbonzakura!

Sino fuera por la máscara, Rukia podría ver al espíritu sonreír.: —_Bueno…hora de ir a dormir._

—Sí. —sonrió Rukia y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad a su futón. Cuando estaba acostada se le quedó viendo a la espada. Nunca despegó su mirada en él. —Buena noche, señor Senbonzakura.

—_Descansa._

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida Rukia y al cabo de pocos minutos cayó a un profundo sueño. Al percatarse que estaba bien dormida, Senbonzakura se acercó a ella y le acarició su cabello. Desde bebé ella no ha cambiado su personalidad traviesa e hiperactiva. Además, era muy confianzuda.

—_Muchas gracias…por proteger a mi persona._

Senbonzakura giró su cabeza al escuhar la voz de una mujer detrás de él. Era extraña para su vista. Vestía con un kimono blanco, su cabello era blanco y el aura que emitia era muy tranquilizador.

—_¿Quién eres?_

Esa mujer hermosa sonrió.: —_Ni siquiera ella ha podido descifrar mi nombre…_—dijo. —_Aún no es el tiempo para que ella me conozca. Pero…gracias. Yo no hubiera podido salvarla…aún._

Senbonzakura creyó comprender. Entonces significaba que Rukia tenía un gran reiatsu.

—_De nada…_

* * *

><p>Kyuwa caminó hacia su despacho con una mirada estoica. Él no había dicho nada acerca de lo ocurrido. Todos creerían que no tenía las palabras de explicar su sorpresa. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que Kyuwa se lo tomó muy normal.<p>

Cuando llegó a su escritorio sacó un rollo de papel fino en uno de las gavetas muy escondidas. Abrió el rollo y sonrió macabramente. Nadie sabía lo que hacía ese tipo en su despacho. Era un secreto muy escondido.

Dentro del rollo había una gran lista y dos opciones estaban tachadas. Luego tomó su pincel y tachó otra opción de la lista:

-Contactar a la Princesa Mamoru

-Encargar a los guardaespaldas de la princesa Mamoru

-Contratar a un asesino

Habían más opciones en ese lista. El anciano haría cualquier cosa para deshacer a Hisana de la faz de la tierra. Su deseo de venganza se había convertido en una obsesión.

* * *

><p>—Byakuya-sama...—habló Hisana luego de un gran rato.<p>

—¿Mhhm?

El noble estaba en posición seiza a un lado de su esposa. Ella se había dormido tiempo después de haberse desahogado. Por lo cansada que estaba era de esperarse que reposara. Luego, cuando despertó ya era de noche. Cuando dirigió su mirada a un lado se dio cuenta que Byakuya aún seguía dentro de la habitación; además, cuando ella lo vio, su recibimiento por parte de él fue su cálida sonrisa. Eso hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

—¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?—suspiró plácidamente cuando sintió que la mano de su esposo le acariciaba su cabello.—¿Qué haremos cuándo exijan un heredero?

—No te angusties por eso ahora, Hisana.—dijo.—Mi prioridad ahora es vigilar que descanses.

La pelinegra se sonrojó levemente.:—Discúlpame.—sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Ya no te duele?—preguntó luego de tocar suavemente su abdomen.

Hisana suspiró.:—Un poco...—lo observó.—Me siento agotada...

Byakuya la miró.:—Entonces duerme Hisana.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Hisana sonrió.:—Me sentiría culpable en dormir y saber que tú no descansas nada por tal de cuidarme.

Byakuya simplemente no dijo nada. Tan sólo se inclinó y quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Notoriamente, Hisana se sonrojó un poco y se pudo nerviosa por la cercanía. Ella trató de hablar pero justo cuando se dispuso hacerlo Byakuya la besó.:—Te preocupas demasiado.—dijo entre besos y jadeos de Hisana por falta de aire. A pesar que no duró mucho ese beso ella aún se sentía débil.

Antes que ella pudiese protestar él se inclinó de nuevo y la besó. Sólo que está vez fue mucho más demandante y romántico. Por la debilidad de Hisana, en medio del beso, ella se quedó dormida.

Byakuya lo notó inmediatamente. Haló las sábanas para arroparla y apreció a su mujer durmiendo pacíficamente.

Lo importante era la salud de ella. Todo lo demás vendrá después.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. ¿No estuvo tan mal? El próximo capítulo lo pondré esta semana también :) así que estén sintonizados :D<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D nos vemos a la próxima entrega **


	31. Chapter 30

**Yo sé que prometí publicar este capítulo hace ya... 3 semanas atrás :S pero las fechas no me facilitaban escribir (no sé que es peor para mí: estar de vacaciones y disfrutarlas todo el tiempo que me queda o estar bien ocupada y no tener tiempo para escribir xDDD)**

**Mejor no los aburro xDD. Mejor lena y disfruten :D antes que se acabe el 2012**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio radical<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

Había pasado tres semanas luego de lo sucedido. Hisana pudo regresar a la mansión Kuchiki pero aún no había sanado completamente la herida. Lo que ella debía hacer todo el día hasta mejorar era reposar en su futón.

—¡Humm! —murmuró Rukia quien cuidaba a su hermana mayor en su habitación. —Ahora debo cuidar de Nee-sama y de Jii-sama todo el día. —dijo la pequeña mientras le peinaba el cabello a Hisana. La pelinegra mayor sólo podía ayudar en ese momento con una risita. — ¿Ya tomaste tu medicina, neh?

Hisana cerró los ojos.: —Sí, pequeña Rukia. —contestó. —No debes de que preocuparte.

Rukia observó a su hermana.: — ¿Me pregunto si Jii-sama ya se lo ha tomado?

— ¿No fuiste con él antes de visitarme? —preguntó un poco confundida.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.: —El viejo achurrado no me dejó. —se refirió a Kyuwa. —Dijo que Jii-sama entraría a reunión.

— ¿Reunión? —dijo Hisana confundida. Según sabía Ginrei no debía hacer esfuerzo físico. Durante estos días él no se ha sentido muy bien.

—Sobre el...hededero…—se le trabó la lengua a Rukia. —Hererere-ro.

Hisana abrió grandemente sus ojos. : —El heredero…—pronunció sin aliento sin ser consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

— ¡Eso! —dijo emocionada Rukia. La pequeña de inmediato notó el cambio de humor de su hermana. — ¿Nee-sama?

Hisana bajó la mirada consternada. Eso quería decir que Byakuya hablaría sobre el asunto de su inútil cuerpo. No sabría cómo terminaría la situación.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Te sientes mal? —Rukia se acercó a su rostro. —Te ves muy blanca…

Hisana parpadeó unas cuentas veces. —Discúlpame. —pronunció Hisana con una sonrisa forzada. —Debo estar mareada…necesito recostarme.

Rukia le sonrió.: —De acuerdo. —le ayudó a acostarse. —Duerme mucho, Nee-sama.

—Por supuesto…—sostuvo su cabecita y la bajó para darle un besito en la mejilla. —Te quiero.

— ¡Nee-sama! —rió Rukia tiernamente. Su corazón se llenaba de felicidad cuando su hermana mayor la acariciaba o le daba cariñito. Ella era la única en la mansión que hacía eso por ella. Parecía más a una figura materna que hermandad.

Rukia caminó hacia la salida sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Era un gran alivio tener de nuevo a Hisana cerca.

Cuando la puerta shoji se cerró; la mente de Hisana se plagó de pensamientos asustadizos acerca de esa tal reunión.: —Byakuya-sama…—sabía que él se las podía arreglar solo cuando de enfrentamiento con los ancianos se trataba. Sin embargo, ella quería estar con él para apoyarlo aunque sea con su presencia. —Qué debo hacer…—cerró sus ojos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Te fuiste demasiado pronto, Takashi-sama…sé que tú me hubieras aconsejado bien…—suspiró profundo. —Ahora todo depende de lo que decidan en esa reunión…espero que sea lo mejor…

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en su vida Byakuya observó a los ancianos, atónitos, sin decir ni una palabra o comentario por lo que relevó. Sabía que esa noticia afectaría al ahora al sensible clan; nunca creyó que lo haría a esa magnitud.<p>

—E-eso es broma…—habló luego de un largo silencio.

—No. —dijo solamente Byakuya. No debía repetir sus palabras si fueron muy claras.

Ginrei cerró sus ojos. Sospechaba que algo no iba bien entre ellos pero jamás pensó que ese problema fuese que definiría el futuro del clan. Quería decir que…no habría heredero. Grave y estancado problema.

—Lo sabía…—dijo Kyuwa con rudeza. —Sabía que ella sólo traería problemas…

—No deben de culpar a Lady Kuchiki por el problema que está fuera de su alcance. —defendió Byakuya a Hisana.

—Quizá no hallemos culpables en este enredo; —Kobo explicó. —no más le pido a mis Señores que comprendan que este tema es serio. —observó a Byakuya. —Al no poder concebir la mujer que titula el honor de ser la fémina suprema del clan no va por buen camino.

Hubo un momento de reflexión.

Heizo suspiró.: —Lamento decir que es la primera vez en todos mis años de servir al clan Kuchiki jamás me enfrente algo como esto…

—En efecto…—dijo Kibito —No obstante, hay una solución poco usual, pero práctica. —Byakuya levantó una ceja.

—No me digas que quieres que la desposemos con otra mujer noble…

— ¿Dos esposas? —recalcó Ginrei un tanto sorprendido. —No.

—No, no…—Kibito negó con la cabeza. —Señores...no estamos en la misma sintonía. —regañó. —Lo que tenía en mente no conlleva a tanta responsabilidad. —sonrió. —Una concubina, Señores…

Byakuya abrió un poco sus ojos. Tal vez no era mucha responsabilidad para los ancianos en llevar otra mujer de menor rango para concebir al heredero; pero para Byakuya era un tormento.

— ¿Concubina? —Zayo bufó. —Hace años que el Clan Kuchiki no tiene concubinas. ¿Qué pensaran los demás Clanes nobles acerca de esto? Se preguntarán por qué, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, ha decidido coleccionar mujeres para placeres sexuales. Seremos la vergüenza si descubren que el próximo heredero nació del concubinato y no de la mujer suprema del Clan.

—La incompetencia de Nuestra Lady es nuestra maldición. —Kyuwa expresó.

—No hay que exagerar Kyuwa. —dijo Ginrei. —Recuerden Señores...ustedes son los más sabios del Clan Kuchiki. Son lo mejor de lo mejor que tenemos. —cerró sus ojos. —Todo tiene solución menos la muerte. —se levantó poco a poco. Era el centro de atención en ese momento. —Así que, como grandes sabios, solucionen este problema sin perjudicar nuestro orgullo como Clan ni de las personas integrantes a ella.

—Sí, Ginrei-sama. —dijeron todos.

—Byakuya. —el pelinegro observó a su abuelo. —Sígueme…

Byakuya se levantó con gracia mientras cerró sus ojos.: —Sí, Jii-sama.

* * *

><p>Rukia corrió hacia el gran árbol de cerezos del jardín principal de la mansión. A pesar que muy espacioso el lugar Rukia no se perdía. Cuando no se sentía segura de cuál era el camino ella tan sólo se subía al árbol más alto y buscaba la mansión en un santiamén.<p>

Cuando llegó al árbol observó que varios pétalos flotaban en el aire a causa del viento. La vista era hermosa que Rukia sonrió de felicidad. Le recordaban a alguien muy especial ese panorama.

Recogió algunos pétalos caídos. Cuando se dio cuenta que ambas manos estaban llenas de éstas, alzó sus brazos y dejó caer los pétalos a ella.: — ¡Senbonzakura! —saltó para tratar de tomar algunos pétalos. Recogió de nuevo algunos pétalos y los lanzó. — ¡Senbonzakura!

— _¿Y mi nombre no vas a pronunciar?_

Rukia parpadeó confundida y se volteó para ver quien le hablaba. Era una voz que jamás había escuchado. Una voz femenina muy profunda y dulce.: — ¿Eh? —pero cuando observó no había nadie. — ¿Ah? ¿Quién? —Rukia volteaba su cabeza hacia los lados. —¡Mmmh! No era Nee-sama. —sonrió. —¡Oh bueno!

La mujer de apariencia totalmente blanca observaba en el techo de la mansión a la pequeña pelinegra jugando con los pétalos rosas. En su rostro pálido se figuraba una sonrisa y en sus ojos reflejaban cierta ansia. No podía esperar que Rukia llegara a ella.

—_Tú de nuevo._ —dijo Senbonzakura tras aparecer mágicamente detrás de la mujer. —_¿Por qué la atormentas? Aún no es su hora._

La mujer se volteó hacia Senbonzakura y le sonrió dulcemente. Senbonzakura retrocedió un poco inconscientemente. Jamás en su vida un espíritu le había sonreído de esa manera.: —_Ya lo sé._ —dirigió su mirada a la pequeña. —_Me da envidia que diga tu nombre con tanta libertad…a una espada ajena en vez de su verdadera zampakuto. _—Senbonzakura permaneció en silencio. —_Prométeme algo._

El espíritu la observó.: —_No te conozco. No me comprometeré con alguien desconocido. _

—_Entonces…velo por esta forma._ —La mujer lo miró fijamente. —_No te prometas por mí. Prométeselo a Rukia._ —Senbonzakura emitió un sonido de confusión. —_Yo soy Rukia y a la vez no. Es como relacionar a tu amo y a ti: ambos son uno pero en realidad son dos que componen ese uno. Eso ya sabes cómo somos las zampakutos. No sé por qué dices que no me conoces..._ —sonrió. —_Si lo prefieres de esa manera por mí está bien. Que reine el misterio entonces._

—_Hm._ —Senbonzakura se acercó a ella. —_ ¿Qué deseas, zampakuto?_

—_Que la protejas._ —la mujer lo vio con suplica. —_Quiero que ella este bien hasta el día que nos conozcamos. Tú si eres capaz de hacerlo, yo no…aún._

—_No entiendo lo que dices…_—dijo Senbonzakura confundiendo a la mujer. —_Si desde el principio, aun el primer día que vi a la pequeña, la he protegido con m i poder._ —Senbonzakura afirmó. —_ ¿Por qué prometer algo que ya estoy haciendo?_

La mujer quedó atónita ante eso. Ese ser, ese espíritu es algo raro igual que su amo. Es…interesante.: —_Entonces, olvida todo lo que dije._ —sonrió.

* * *

><p>No habían hablado durante el trayecto. Sacarlo de la reunión y dejar a los ancianos a que discutieran libremente sobre absurdas soluciones sobre el problema del heredero no era buena idea. Pero Ginrei tenía sus razones…razones que Byakuya desconocía.<p>

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegaron a su destino. Pero no pensó que ese destino involucraba la habitación de Hisana.

Cuando se abrió la puerta shoji Hisana estaba dormida.: —Despiértala. —ordenó Ginrei. —Hay algo que quiero hablarle a los dos.

Byakuya observó a su abuelo por unos segundos. Aún no entendía lo que quería llegar. Se agachó a la altura de Hisana y vio su plácido rostro. Tan relajado al dormir. Odiaba despertarla en ese momento lleno de paz que mostraba su cara ya que hacía días que Hisana no dormía de esa manera por el dolor en su herida.

—Hisana. —sacudió su hombro levemente. —Despierta. —la chica emitió un sonido de desagrado mientras frunció sus ojos. —Despierta Hisana. —la sacudió más fuerte pero sin lastimarla.

La pelinegra parpadeó levemente antes de elevar su mirada a su marido.: — ¿Byakuya-sama? —notó inmediatamente que no estaba solo. — ¿Qué pasa? —dijo casi susurrando.

—Hisana, Jii-sama quiere discutir algo con nosotros.

Hisana un poco soñolienta asintió y trató de sentarse. Byakuya la tomó de sus codos y la sentó en el futón. Uso su torso como respaldo para que Hisana no se balanceara. Una vez que ella estuvo estable, Byakuya se acodo para sentarse detrás de ella.

—Hisana. —Ginrei se sentó también. —Eres estéril. —sonó más a una afirmación que pregunta. La chica no se sorprendió a que le dijera directamente el hecho. Tan sólo bajó la mirada en forma de reverencia y asintió. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde...ya varios años, Ginrei-sama.

Ginrei suspiró.: — ¿Por qué lo ocultabas?

Hisana cerró sus ojos. Era mejor ser lo más honesta posible.: —Por temor…—dijo. —He causado tanta vergüenza al Clan Kuchiki que pensé que si al menos, dar a luz a un heredero, no sería una causa perdida para el Clan. —abrió sus ojos. —Al enterarme…lo de mi cuerpo…supe inmediatamente que era una desgracia para el Clan y que había fallado.

—En efecto. —suspiró. —Estás en lo correcto, Hisana. —la observó. —El Clan jamás en la historia se ha quedado sin heredero. Me temo que Byakuya sea el último líder…

Byakuya miró seriamente al anciano. ¿Acaso su abuelo llegó ante Hisana para derrumbarla de esa manera? Todo eso ya lo sabía. No debían recalcarle el asunto del heredero a la pobre muchacha que, obviamente, no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Jii-sama, ¿a qué quieres llegar? —Byakuya tomó la mano más cercana de Hisana y la agarró fuertemente. Quería transmitirle su apoyo y que; además, de esa forma, evitaría cualquier futura lágrima de su esposa.

Ignorando completamente a su nieto, Ginrei siguió hablando con Hisana.: — ¿Sabes lo que han decidido hasta el momento los ancianos del Clan?

—¿Eh? —levantó la cara Hisana.

—Que el futuro heredero provenga de una concubina.

Hisana se espantó al escucharlo. No podía imaginar a Byakuya teniendo relaciones con otra mujer…no, eso sería muy abrumador. : — ¿Con-concubina?

—La idea parece desesperada, lo sé. —explicó Ginrei. —Pero encaja perfectamente bien a este problema que debe tomarse con medidas desesperadas. —observó a ambos. —No obstante, mi visita hasta aquí no ha sido informales de eso. Si así fuese el caso, hubiera mandado a un mensajero.

Byakuya parpadeó.: — ¿Entonces?

—Ya te lo he mencionado antes, Byakuya. Los ancianos del Clan solamente son consejeros. Las decisiones finales las toma el líder. —dijo Ginrei.

—Jii-sama, sí lo recuerdo.

—Tengo aquí enfrente a Lord y Lady Kuchiki, ambos, del Clan Kuchiki. El Lord toma las decisiones económicas, políticas y administrativas meramente del Clan. La Lady organiza y mantiene firme la mansión y también aconseja al Lord en sus decisiones. —cerró sus ojos al recordar su vida con la antigua y esposa suya, Lady Kuchiki. —Muchas ocasiones, el Lord le hará más caso a la Lady que su grupo de consejeros.

Byakuya y Hisana lo observaron con cierta simpatía.

—Jii-sama…

—Los dejaré para que ustedes dos den la decisión final. Juntos decidirán que será mejor para el Clan y para la posteridad.

Ginrei se dispuso a irse cuando lo paró Hisana.: —Ginrei-sama…—el volteó y observó unas pequeñas sonrisas en ambos jóvenes, que aún, sus manos seguían entrelazadas. —Muchas gracias.

Ginrei no cambió esa mirada estoica. No dijo nada más. Tan sólo se fue.

* * *

><p>La noche cayó en la Sociedad de Almas. La pareja, después que Ginrei se retiró de la habitación, no discutieron o mencionaron nada sobre del tema. Byakuya creyó conveniente que, estando él ahí, verificaría el estado de Hisana. Ella la ha pasado muy mal. No sólo por el atentado de asesinato sino que también sobre el tema de la esterilidad. Todo pasó en menos de una semana y Byakuya no quería presionarla. Lo que él quería era que ella descansara lo mejor posible sin ataduras.<p>

Por supuesto que Hisana argumentó sobre su recuperación durante los pocos días que salió del hospital. No obstante, no fue lo suficientemente convincente para Byakuya. La discusión no duró mucho y Hisana tan sólo se recostó y cayó en el encanto de Morfeo inmediatamente.

Byakuya permaneció a su lado todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, para aprovechar el lapso que estaría en la misma habitación que Hisana, llevó su dichoso papeleo de la división. Eran montañas de papeles que se habían acumulado desde que Ginrei dejó de asistir a su escuadrón.

— ¡Nee-sama! —abrió Rukia la puerta shoji animadamente sin darse cuenta que su hermana dormía.

Byakuya giró su cabeza al ver a la pequeña pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Curiosamente, Rukia tenía varios pétalos de flor de cerezo enredados en su cabello azabache.: —Rukia.

La pequeña parpadeó.: —¡Nii-sama! —bajó su mirada.: —¡Eh! Nee-sama está dormida…

—Efectivamente. —dijo Byakuya. —No te exaltes aquí y deja a Hisana dormir.

Rukia caminó a Byakuya.: —Sí. —dijo lo más calladito posible. —Nee-sama duerme demasiado. —frunció sus labios. —Desde que me fui la dejé que durmiera…y ahorita lo sigue haciendo…

—Hisana necesita descansar. —explicó Byakuya sin despegar su vista en los papeles. —Todavía está débil por lo ocurrido hace días.

Rukia parpadeó.: — ¿Y Nii-sama ha estado aquí con ella después que me fuera?

—Sí.

La pequeña pelinegra sonrió muy amplia. No podía explicar cómo esa monosílaba le alegró el interior. Notaba que ahora ellos dos estaban más juntos que antes, más unidos.

Byakuya sintió que le dieron un empujoncito hacia un lado. Cuando se percató lo que en realidad pasaba fue cuando vio a Rukia abrazándolo por atrás. Su infantil mejilla estaba pegada a su espalda y sus pequeños bracitos trataban de rodarlo completamente.: —Gracias Nii-sama.

El pelinegro no supo que hacer en ese momento. Era muy raro que Rukia le mostrara ese tipo de afecto, y si lo hacía, él se quedaba estático. Byakuya no era una persona muy abierta para mostrar su cariño a las personas que quería. Hisana era la excepción, pero se lo demostraba en privado.

Antes de que Byakuya pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, mueca o habladuría; Rukia rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a su hermana mayor. Rukia al ver que no era capaz de abrazarla; empezó a besarla delicadamente en su rostro. Varios besos eran puestos en Hisana: en la frente, nariz, sien, mejillas y parpados.

—Mhm…—gimió placenteramente Hisana y se arqueó un poco. —Byakuya-sama…

Rukia se alejó inmediatamente. Había despertado a su hermana pero no se esperaba que se despertara de esa manera.: — ¿Eh? —dijo Rukia. —No tonta… ¡Soy Rukia, Nee-sama!

Fue en ese momento que ese sueño mágico murió. Hisana abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y observó a su hermanita con una sonrisa. Unos segundos después, buscó con la mirada a su marido, igual de sorprendido y crispado que ella.

Hisana sintió que se calentó su rostro y se puso rojo tomate brillante.

—Nee-sama…—pronunció Rukia confundida. — ¡Estás muy roja! ¿Tienes fiebre?

Byakuya inmediatamente recobró la compostura. Cerró sus ojos y aclaró su garganta.: —Ella está bien Rukia. No tiene nada…relevante.

Hisana se cubrió y se ocultó bajó las sábanas. Eso fue demasiado vergonzoso.

—Oh.

Byakuya se paró y se dirigió a las féminas.: —Hisana. —la chica tan sólo sacó parte de su cabeza, a la altura de sus ojos específicamente, cuando la mencionaron. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La chica observó a Byakuya. Él tenía una expresión de consternación que, al estar detrás de Rukia, la pequeña no notaba esa cara. Sólo Hisana podía ver que en realidad le preocupaba su salud.

—Mucho mejor. —sonrió bajo las sábanas. —Gracias a los dos por cuidarme.

Ambos mencionados sonrieron levemente.

—Rukia. —habló Byakuya. —Ya es hora que duermas. Es tarde.

La pequeña en realidad no tenía nada de sueño. Sin embargo, contradecirle a Byakuya y sus órdenes era una cuestión suicida para la pequeña. No quería fallarle a su figura paterna.: —Sí. —sonrió Rukia. —dio una leve referencia ante el noble. —Buena noche, Nii-sama. —bajó su mirada y le dio un besito en la mejilla a Hisana. —Buena noche, Nee-sama.

—Descansa, pequeña. —dijo Hisana después de sacar su mano de las sábanas y acariciarle la mejilla a Rukia.

Cuando estaban completamente solos Byakuya bajó la mirada hacia Hisana.: — ¿Segura que estás bien?

La pelinegra asintió.: —Pronto recobraré mis fuerzas.

Byakuya sonrió levemente y buscó la mano de su esposa y la tomó delicadamente.: —Hisana…quisiera discutir el _tema _contigo.

Entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.: —S-sí. —dijo. — ¿Qué has pensado?

—No estoy de acuerdo la idea del concubinato. —dijo primeramente. —No me hallo en esa situación. —la observó. —Sentiría que te estoy traicionando.

Ante esas palabras, Hisana se sonrojó y sonrió dulcemente.: —Byakuya-sama…

—Sin embargo, tampoco no quiero ser el último de mi Clan. —comentó. —Pudiera ser que me podría suceder otro miembro de la familia…pero se perdería el linaje principal si buscamos a parientes lejanos.

Ella asintió.: — ¿Entonces…?

Permaneció unos momentos callado.: —Lo he estado pensado durante ya varios días…y quisiera tu aprobación previamente.

— ¿La mía? —preguntó confundida.

—Quiero que Rukia sea mi sucesora.

Silencio total.

* * *

><p>El sirviente tocó la puerta.: —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama. Hora de su medicina. —esperó la orden de entrada. Sin embargo, eso nunca llegó. — ¿Estará dormido? —se preguntó así mismo. —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama. —alzó su voz.<p>

Fue en ese momento que abrió la puerta shoji. No le gustó lo que vio.

* * *

><p>—R-Rukia…—estaba en shock. —Ha-hablas de mi Rukia…<p>

Byakuya asintió.: —Está en edad para aprender todo lo que se requiere ser un noble de calidad y enseñarle sobre el liderazgo del Clan.

Hisana tenía la mente en blanco. ¡Eso era una locura!

—P-pero Rukia es mi hermana…—dijo la pelinegra. — ¡Además, ella no es una noble de sangre! ¡De igual forma ella también es pariente lejano! —lo observó detenidamente. —Ella no tiene tu apellido…la mencionan como si lo tuviera porque es hermana de Lady Kuchiki.

—Entonces, la integraré a la familia. —Hisana lo vio con espanto. —No como mi cuñada sino como mi hermana. —explicó. —Ya no sería un pariente lejano sino uno principal.

—Byakuya-sama…eso…es una demencia. —frunció levemente su ceño. Debía de calmarse un poco. —Rukia no es noble de sangre…

—No importa. —dijo Byakuya convencido. —Prefiero entrenarla personalmente para ser la siguiente líder que buscar a un pariente lejano con apellido Kuchiki y poner en riesgo el futuro del Clan. —explicó. —Quién sabe que le podrá hacer por su falta de capacidad de liderazgo.

Hisana bajó la mirada. No sabía exactamente qué decir. Lo único que se le venía la mente de una mujer noble era aquella princesa Mamoru y la crueldad que emanaba de ella.

—Byakuya-sama.

—No obstante, no podré tomar esa decisión si tú no la apruebas primero…

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente. La propuesta de Byakuya era muy riesgosa. Además, no quería sacrificar la libertad y la vida de su hermanita para que se convierta en una estoica e indiferente líder. Byakuya es así y lo tratan con respeto por ser un legítimo heredero. Pero Rukia…tan sólo es una muchachita recogida de la calle. ¿Tendrá más peso la adopción que la sangre pura para el puesto del líder?

—Yo…

— ¡LORD Y LADY KUCHIKI!

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al percatarse que la puerta shoji se abrió repentinamente por un sirviente. No hizo reverencia ni pidió permiso para hacerlo. Byakuya se enojó por esa acción tan insolente pero al ver el rostro del sirviente, tan pálido que pareciera que ya mero se desmayaba, sabía que algo malo ocurría.

— ¿Qué sucede? —exigió Byakuya con cierta rudeza en su tono de voz.

El sirviente jadeó y jadeó. Sudor se derramaba de su rostro y sus ojos mostraban temor.: —Kuchiki Ginrei-sama no respira…

* * *

><p><strong>Nadie se esperaba eso... hihihi xD<strong>

**Bueno, como ya habrán notado ya las cosas se complican y ya vamos, poco a poco, llegando el principio de la historia actual. No sé cuanto capítulos más publicaré para terminar este extenso fic xDD. Pero creo que llegaré hasta 35 si mucho 40! xD no lo sé aún...**

**Espero que les haya gustado! nos vemos a la próxima :D**


	32. Chapter 31

**Cambio Radical**

**Capítulo 31**

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y fue un día largo para todos los de la Mansión Kuchiki. El líder ha muerto y era hora de nombrar al nuevo. Sin tener alguna persona cerca de él; Ginrei no pudo decir sus últimas palabras. El funeral duró todo el día y Byakuya no dijo nada durante ese lapso. Su mirada era muy estoica y difícilmente se podría adivinar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Ni siquiera su esposa podía afirmar si estaba triste por su muerte o angustiado por lo que vendría después.

— ¡Byakuya-sama! —llamó Hisana que alzó un poco su voz. Desde que terminó la ceremonia, el joven noble se marchó sin decírselo a nadie. Hisana lo buscó dentro de toda la mansión con la ayuda de los sirvientes y nadie ha podido localizar. La pelinegra se afligió por la inesperada ausencia de su esposo que esperaba que no cometiera alguna barbaridad.

Byakuya no emitió ninguna palabra desde que declararon a Kuchiki Ginrei muerto. Tampoco le dirigió la mirada a nadie.

— ¡Byakuya-sama! —empezó a gritar Hisana dentro del oscuro pasillo. — ¡Bya-!

Encontró una luz dentro de uno de los cuartos. Hisana frunció el ceño y camino lentamente hacia allá. Suspiró pesadamente mientras sus manos tocaron la puerta shoji lista para abrirse. No sabía lo que iba a enfrentarse Hisana si Byakuya estaba ahí adentro. No tenía palabras de aliento o animarlo para mejorarle el ánimo. Sólo esperaba que con su presencia bastara.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Hisana jadeó levemente. Efectivamente, pudo ver a Byakuya que le estaba dando la espalda. Estaba en posición seiza con una pequeña taza en su mano derecha. En una esquina de la mesa había una botella de _nihonshu._

Hisana jamás había visto a Byakuya tomar alcohol.: — ¿Byakuya-sama? —no hubo respuesta. — ¿Puedo entrar? —no emitió ninguna palabra.

La pelinegra tomó aire y luego lo exhaló. Con pasos vacilantes se encaminó hacia él.

—Aún no le encuentro el escape.

Hisana se detuvo inmediatamente. Fue la primera vez en todo el día que Byakuya habló: — ¿Qué?

Byakuya no habló por unos minutos.: —He escuchado a varios sujetos de mi escuadrón que el alcohol te hace olvidar. Es una vía para dejar de lado los problemas. —en ningún momento vio a Hisana. Él observaba la nada. —Jamás le tuve importancia a esas trivialidades porque pensé que sólo la gente de baja sociedad, como ellos, se inclinarían a ese tipo de vicios. —la voz de Byakuya era sin emoción. —Al parecer no me he equivocado.

Hisana lo vio con suma tristeza. Casi llora al pensar que Ginrei jamás hubiese querido que Byakuya cometiera tales acciones. Él solo quería lo mejor para él que por eso le exigió una disciplina estricta digna de tener el poder de llamarse un Kuchiki. Pero por esa educación Byakuya reprimió lo que realmente sentía y hoy en día no puede expresar sus sentimientos; la tristeza que le consume por dentro en estos momentos. Él no es capaz de mostrar lo que realmente siente que busca una vía errónea para que ésta los demuestre.

—Byakuya…—Hisana se hincó rápidamente junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hundió su cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeó fuertemente. Sus manos asieron fuertemente las ropas de Byakuya por la espalda. —Yo también…lo extraño. —logró emitir Hisana entre el kimono de su esposo. —Al principio fui un dolor de cabeza para él pero luego me demostró que era un gran hombre que se preocupaba por su familia que, al final, me pudo aceptar en la suya. —sollozo. —Me adoptó dentro de su familia…una a la que nunca tuve…

Byakuya no reaccionó de inmediato. Quedó paralizado por las palabras de su esposa.: —Hisana…—la escuchaba como lloraba entre sus ropas.

—Así que no escondas lo que realmente sientes Byakuya-sama…—lo abrazó más fuerte. —No enfrente de mí…—suspiró—…la única familia que te ha quedado que te puede comprender…

Inmediatamente, Hisana sintió que le correspondían al abrazo. Se quedó estética cuando se percató cómo la rodeó Byakuya. Sus brazos en su cintura la aseguraban firmemente, estaba hincado ante ella y su cabeza estaba escondida entre su regazo. Lo que la angustió más fue que Byakuya empezó a temblar.

La imagen que proyectaba el noble en ese momento no era el estoico líder del Clan Kuchiki. Parecía un niño pequeño indefenso que quería que lo protegieran del mundo; que lo escondieran de la realidad que vivía. Byakuya emitió unos soniditos suaves casi inidentificables que a penas Hisana podía escuchar.

—Lord Byakuya…—Hisana se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza contra la de su esposo y la abrazó. —Está bien…—besó su coronilla mientras las lágrimas de ella caían en el cabello azabache del noble. —Todo estará bien…

Desde ese momento no dijeron nada más durante toda la noche. A veces, son mejores las acciones que las palabras.

* * *

><p>Rukia caminó lentamente en el pasillo ajeno. Estaba en la casa de los Shibas y no sabía el por qué. En la noche la llevaron inmediatamente sin su Nee-sama o Nii-sama. Percibía que algo malo había ocurrido. Jamás en su corta vida la habían sacado de emergencia, y mucho menos de noche.<p>

— ¡Pequeña hija! ¿Por qué tan deprimida? —preguntó Isshin luego de verla caminar en círculos.

Rukia lo observó con su ceño un poco fruncido.

—Tío…a Kuchiki-san no le gusta que le digas así. —dijo Kaien. —Sólo mírala, ya te hizo caras feas…

— ¡Eso nunca! —reclamó Isshin. — ¡Rukia-chan es una niña buena!

— ¿Cuándo vuelvo a casa? —preguntó Rukia tras ignorar la conversación de ellos dos.

Después de la muerte de Ginrei, Byakuya no quería que la pequeña pelinegra fuera testigo de ver el cuerpo inerte de su abuelo durante el velorio o cuando lo iban a enterrar. Era mejor no decirle inmediatamente lo que pasó ya que era muy chiquita para comprenderlo.

Kaien se acercó para agacharse a su altura y acariciarlo el cabello.: —Pronto. —le sonrió.

—Ohm. —contestó Rukia. — ¿Pasó algo malo?

— ¿Qué?

Rukia frunció sus labios.: — ¿Nee-sama, Nii-sama y Oji-sama ya no me quieren, verdad? ¿Me regalaron?

Kaien parpadeó un poco. No pensó que le iban a hacer esa pregunta.

— ¡Claro que-!—fue interrumpido Isshin.

—No, Rukia. —contestó Miyako rápidamente al pasillo. Kaien giró su cabeza para ver mejor a su esposa. —Sólo estás aquí pasarla bien con nosotros. —sonrió. —Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

La pequeña pelinegra bajó su cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento. : —Pero eso no quiero…

— ¿Uh? —preguntó Miyako.

—Si no estoy en mi casa… ¿entonces quién vigilará que Oji-sama se tome su medicina?

Miyako se sobresaltó un poco y emitió un jadeo.: —Kuchiki-san…

Isshin y Kaien se miraron por unos instantes. No se sabrá cuanto tiempo se ocultará el secreto a la pequeña sobre el fallecimiento del líder del Clan Kuchiki.

—Ahí están Hisana-chan y Bya-kun para que lo cuiden. —dijo Isshin con una sonrisa. —No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Rukia se quedó pensativa. Si ellos no lo hacían por estar ocupados entonces tenía a su amigo, el espíritu Senbonzakura.: —Sí. —sonrió Rukia.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, se les pidió a todos los sirvientes y a los ancianos que no molestasen al matrimonio Kuchiki por tiempo indefinido. Ellos se quedaron encerrados dentro de la habitación y solamente colocaban la comida cuando era hora de comer.<p>

Hisana abrió la puerta shoji y recogió la bandeja de comida de la merienda. Conllevaba dos tazas para té y una jarilla que de ésta contenía. Byakuya estaba sentado con informes y papeles en toda la mesa pequeña que la pelinegra dudó un poco de sus movimientos para colocar la bandeja. Al ver a su esposo tan concentrado en lo que hacía no tuvo otra opción que ponerla en el piso fino de madera.

— ¿Te sirvo? —preguntó suavemente Hisana.

Sin despegar su vista en los papeles, Byakuya asintió.

La pelinegra bajó su mirada y lentamente llenó las tazas. El ambiente era muy callado pero algo pesado. No se ha hablado de lo que pasó la noche pasada. El silencio mutuo fue lo que ellos compartieron casi todo el día.

Hisana tomó la taza que le iba a dar a Byakuya en sus manos. Lo observó solemnemente unos cuantos segundos.

Byakuya al percibir la mirada suspiró. Giró su cabeza hacia ella y tomó la taza.: —Gracias…—La pelinegra abrió un poco su boca como si quisiese decir algo pero luego se arrepintió. Bajo la mirada y frunció un poco sus labios. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Tragó saliva.: —Yo...

Byakuya parpadeó.: — ¿Sí?

Suspiró profundo.: —Lo he pensado un poco…acerca de la propuesta que me planteaste.

El noble abrió un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa.: — ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Ya tienes respuesta? —Hisana se miraba incomoda. —No debes tomar una decisión tan anticipada. —dijo tranquilamente. —No quiero presionarte. Lo que últimamente ha ocurrido no amerita a qué des una respuesta urgida.

—Lo sé. —dijo Hisana. —Pero siento que ya no necesito más tiempo para meditarlo. —sonrió. —Y creo que tienes razón y doy mi consentimiento.

Byakuya realmente esta atónito. De verdad le estaba dando permiso a que Rukia fuera su sucesora: —Hisana…tú… ¿estás segura?

—Pero con una condición. —el pelinegro la observó fijamente y con atención. —No quiero que Rukia olvide de dónde viene…

— ¿De qué hablas?

Hisana bajó la mirada.: —No quiero ser prejuiciosa…pero los nobles me han demostrado que pueden ser demasiado crueles y egoístas entre ellos y más sobre los de clase baja. —pensó en la princesa Mamoru. —No hablo que tú seas así…—sonrió un tanto nerviosa. —Sin embargo, no quiero que Rukia se convierta en una persona así. —cerró sus ojos. —Quiero asegurarme que sea noble en el doble sentido de la palabra…

— ¿Quieres dejarla que viva en el Rukongai? —preguntó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido.

Hisana lo observó detenidamente.: —La vida es dura cuando vives allá. Yo tuve la dicha de luchar para sobrevivir…

—Hisana, lo que dices es una locura. Rukia es tan sólo una niña.

La pelinegra hablo decidida.: —No hablo de dejarla en el Rukongai…quiero que experimente, que vea, lo que realmente es vivir dentro del Rukongai y acepte de dónde realmente vino. —bajó la mirada. —Sólo así apreciará lo que tiene…no quiero que sea una niña malcriada. —pensó de nuevo en la princesa Mamoru.

—No obstante, no debes de llegar a ese extremo. —frunció el ceño. —Rukongai es peligroso. Si piensas llevarla hasta el Inuzuri entonces me negaré rotundamente a que la mezcles con esa gente de esa clase.

Hisana endureció su rostro.: —Disculpa si te corrijo, Byakuya-sama, pero yo pertenecí a esa "clase de gente" que tanto te desagrada. —bajó su mirada. —Realmente, no quiero que…Rukia sea como ella…

Byakuya comprendió de inmediato lo que quería evitar para el futuro de Rukia. Pero hay otras medidas que ella puede utilizar y no exponerla de esa forma.

—Hisana, realmente mi intención no fue ofenderte. —suspiró. Todos los acontecimientos que le están pasando en su vida no le dan un respiro. —Entiendo a qué te refieres a que sea "como ella" pero no es necesario a que la expongas así. —recordó. —Casi las pierdo dos veces por estar en el Rukongai. No cometeré el mismo error.

Hisana bajó la mirada. Su esposo llevaba razón en todo. ¿Acaso debió ser tan egoísta? —Tienes razón. —cerró sus ojos. —Perdón.

Byakuya sonrió un poco. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.: —Tus intenciones fueron buenas. —besó su mejilla. —No te martirices ni cometas locuras. —acarició su cabello. —La criaremos bien. No permitiremos que se parezca a ella…—Hisana asintió. Byakuya se le quedó viendo por unos momentos antes de suspirar. —Y tal vez dejaré que visite el Rukongai.

— ¿Qué? —se alteró Hisana y observó a su esposo.

—Sólo cuando esté yo para acompañarlas. —cerró sus ojos. —Un rato no más. —Hisana sonrió plenamente. — ¿No fallo con tu condición?

La pelinegra saltó de alegría y se abalanzó contra Byakuya para besarle a sus labios.: —Muchas gracias, Byakuya-sama. —se sonrojó.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente. Esta noticia no le va a agradar a los ancianos.

—_Eres muy blando, Master…_—Senbonzakura murmuró de forma divertida. —_Nunca le puedes decir que "no" a nuestra Lady._

Claramente, Byakuya lo ignoraba totalmente.

* * *

><p>Isshin caminó hacia su escuadrón un poco pensativo. Con la muerte del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón ahora quedaba el lugar vacante. No sabía si Byakuya tomaría el riesgo de tomar el lugar. Ni siquiera sabía él si Byakuya manejaba el Bankai. Además, por la situación que se vive en la Mansión Kuchiki, no solo por la muerte del líder, sino la ausencia de un sucesor estaba en una tremenda crisis.<p>

—Capitán Shiba.

Isshin giró su cabeza un poco. Luego se le iluminaron sus ojos.: — ¡Rangiku!

— ¡Dónde estaba! —le gritó. —Lo busque por todas partes.

Isshin la miro con picardía. —Jojojo…lo hiciste…—en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro ya estaba en el suelo saboreando la suela de un zapato.

— ¡No piense mal! —aplastó más la cabeza de su capitán. Solo se escuchaba gemidos de súplica. — ¡Sólo lo buscaba para infórmale de su nueva misión!

Isshin abrió los ojos.: — ¿Misión? —murmuró como pudo entre el zapato.

—En el Rukongai. Ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué? —empujó el pie de Rangiku fuera de su rostro y causó que ella cayera. —No puedo…Kaien y Miyako están en una misión ahora. No confió suficientemente en Ganju ni en Kukaku para cuidar de Rukia-chan. —pensó en voz alta. —Dios sabe si ella los atacan con los fuegos artificiales. —se asustó.

— ¡Pues, tendrá que llevársela! —dijo Rangiku alterada. —El Capitán Comandante lo ordenó.

— ¡No puedo! —alegó. —Es muy peligroso. —bajó la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Pero no puedo dejarla con esos dos idiotas…

Rangiku suspiró. No era una misión peligrosa pero éste no era oídos para escuchar en esos momentos.: —Tan sólo…

— ¿Uh? —dijo Isshin.

Ella le sonrió.: —Tan sólo imagine que es un tiempo padre-hija.

Isshin no lo pensó dos veces.: — ¡Me voy! —y desapareció.

—Hay que capitán…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno. Claramente ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que publique :( la verdad lo siento! la universidad, los examenes y bloqueos de imaginación para continuar la historia se me juntó todo. X_x espero que este capítulo recompense el atraso.<strong>

**No quiero hacer spoilers, pero lo que ha ocurrido recientemente en Bleach tiene algo que ver con este capítulo. Si no has leído lo que ha acontecido en el manga entonces ya no hablo más y te dejó picad en alguna de las partes de capitulo xDDD.**

**¿Será que Isshin sea buen niñero para Rukia? ¿Será que ese fue el día que Byakuya empezó a odiar a los Shibas? xDDD mejor no les cuento nada :)**

**Ni idea cuando actualizare :( pero estén sintonizados :D espero tener el otro capítulo este mes.**

**Se me cuidan y espero que opinen sobre el capitulo! ;D**


	33. Chapter 32

**Oh por Dios! está vez si me desaparecí totalmente de la faz de fanfiction xDDD. Creo que ya saben cuales son mis excusas pero ustedes me dirán: más de medio año ya es mucho! xDD también ha sido, a parte de la U, es que quede en bloqueo total con la historia. Hasta ahorita pude continuarla así que..sí...echenme la culpa :(**

**Esta parte no hay Byahisa ni nada! se enfoca más en una pequeña aventura que tuvo Rukia ;)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 32 **

Isshin luego de un shumpo llegó junto con Rukia al Rukongai. Observó el cielo con sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca torcida. Colocó su mano horizontalmente en su frente para asegurarse que no había ningún Hollow cerca.

—Escúchame, Rukia-chan. —dijo Isshin. —Esta es una misión que debemos tomar con suma delicadeza. Simplemente no te separes de mí y estaremos prote…—giró su cabeza hacia abajo. — ¿Rukia-chan?—la pelinegra desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — ¡Rukia-chan!

* * *

><p>Rukia tomó la oportunidad de correr lo más sigilosa posible de escaparse de Isshin al observar que estaba distraído. Ese era la única oportunidad de poder ver el Rukon. Su hermana mayor le había contado que ellas pertenecían a este lugar y quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Y a decir verdad era totalmente diferente de lo que se imaginaba.<p>

Llegó al centro del Distrito donde se encontraba y había una vastedad de gente. Había puestos de frutas, verduras, baratijas y otras cosas que la pequeña no sabía que eran. La gente gritaba a que llegaran con ellos y decían a viva voz las ofertas. Las que estaban fuera de los cubículos de madera pasaban empujando a las demás gente, otras paraban a otros puestas y otras aprovechaban a robar.

Rukia estaba impactada. Ese lugar estaba tan lleno de movimiento, sucio y la gente no le importaba nada. ¡Genial! Era muy diferente a la casa noble que ella vivía. El Rukon parecía un lugar muy divertido. ¿Por qué su hermana quiso irse de un lugar tan maravilloso?

— ¡Oye tú! —escuchó Rukia a un mercader. — ¡Vuelve aquí sabandija! —la pequeña tenía su ojos como platos. Ese señor llevaba consigo un palo grueso en su mano alzada y perseguía a unos chicos.

Uno de ellos, jadeante, gritó.: — ¡Corran!

El mercader bramó.: — ¡Devuélveme mi agua, ladrón!

Rukia frunció su ceño.: —Con ese cabello tan llamativo no llegaran tan lejos…

Sin pensarlo, decidió seguirlos.

* * *

><p>—Repite de nuevo el mensaje. —claramente, Byakuya estaba enfadado.<p>

El mensajero tragó saliva.: —Sí. —dijo con nerviosismo. —El Capitán Shiba se fue en una misión junto con la señorita Rukia consigo al Rukongai. —pausó. —Tiempo "padre-hija" como lo describió su teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Hubo un silencio dentro de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos, Hisana, perpleja, se le resbaló la taza de té de sus manos.

* * *

><p>Los chicos seguían corriendo en círculos para perder al hombre con ánimo de golpearlos a muerte con su palo.<p>

— ¡Por aquí! —dijo agitadamente uno de los chicos. Al darse cuenta que habían caído a un camino sin salida.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó uno con cabello rojo. — ¡Estamos atrapados!

El señor los encontró rápidamente.: — ¡Los tengo!

Los pequeños trataban de alejarse. Daban pasos hacia atrás hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya no había camino. Todo parecía que iban a recibir una buena golpiza.

— ¡Oiga! —dijo una voz infantil. — ¡No los vaya a golpear!

Antes que el vendedor pudiera decir algo, la pequeña pelinegra se deslizó por la tierra y golpeó la pantorrilla del hombre y éste cayó de cara. Como resultado, Rukia siguió deslizándose hacia los chicos. Al no ser muy habilidosa ni tan flexible, la chica chocó también con los otros chicos.

—¡Auch! —dijo el de pelo rojo. Al percatarse que todos sus amigos estaban caídos se preocupó. —¡Oh no! —se les había caído lo que robaron. —¡Nuestra agua! —observó a Rukia que estaba un poco mareada junto con los otros niños. —¡Niña tonta!

El pequeño giró su cabeza y vio que el hombre empezaba a levantarse y a botar dientes.

—¡Rápido! —dijo nuevamente Rukia ya de pie. —¡Escalen el muro!

—¿Eh?

—¡Apúrate idiota!

Cuando el hombre se levantó por completo, los niños ya no estaban.

* * *

><p>El pequeño observaba a Rukia como si fuese un espécimen raro. ¿Quién se creía esa niña? A penas salen vivos de ésta. No obstante, lo que le duele más era que todo lo que habían robado él y su pandilla se les cayeron de las manos.<p>

—Por poco. —suspiró Rukia.

El pequeño explotó.: —¡Qué importa eso! —la pelinegra levantó una ceja. —¡Casi morimos por tu hazaña barata! —se veía que tenía ganas de llorar pero se aguantaba de tan enojado que estaba. —Y ya no tenemos el agua…

Rukia parpadeó.: —¿Por qué la roban? —preguntó inocentemente.

El pequeño de cabello rojo la vio perpleja al igual que los otros niños. ¿Acaso esa niña era nueva? Entonces, observaron detalladamente sus ropas. Parecían bastante cuidadas y finas para estar en un distrito tan peligroso como éste.

—¡No tenemos dinero. —contestó uno de los pequeños de caballera castaño.

—¿No? —Rukia los vio desconcertada. —¿Y sus papás?

—No tenemos. —dijo el pequeño peli pincho. —Todos somos huérfanos. Sobrevivimos con lo que podemos.

La pequeña pelinegra abrió grandemente sus ojos.: —¡Qué! —al vivir cómodamente en una casa noble ella jamás se preocupó sobre el techo, comida, ropa y amor. Esos niños parecían muy abatidos, no solo la forma de vestir, sino la manera de cómo ven en su exterior. Sus ojos mostraban cierta dureza que Rukia jamás había visto en un niño en el Seireitei. —Así que así es el Rukongai…

—¿Qué?

La mirada de la pequeña se suavizo.: —Mi nombre es Rukia. —alzó su mano de manera de saludar cordialmente. Claro está que esos niños no sabían por qué Rukia levantó la mano de esa manera.

—¿Uhhh? —dijeron los niños al unísono.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tampoco tienen nombres?

El de pelo rojo se enojó.: —¡Por supuesto que sí! —la señaló. —Es que…¿cómo podemos confiar a una extraña como tú?

Entonces Rukia se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Con unas sonrisa en su rostro buscó entre su kimono una pequeña bolsa atada con un listón. Los niños, curiosos, se acercaron y sus miradas fijas en ese pequeño objeto. Cuando Rukia abrió la bolsa, en su interior, resplandecía.

—Pueden aceptar este dinero como muestra de mi confianza.

Todos se echaron para atrás asustados. Uno de los niños, el más gordito, bramó.: —¡E-es mucho dinero!

—¡A qui-quién se lo robaste!

El chico peli pincho parpadeó nervioso y observó a la chica. Ella se le veía tan normal.: —¿Quién eres…?

La pequeña frunció el ceño.: —Ya les dije: me llamo Rukia.

En ese instante, la niña vio que todos los niños salieron corriendo. Huyendo de ella.: —¡Corran! ¡Esta niña atraerá problemas!

—¡Hey! —gritó Rukia tras ellos. —¡Insolentes! ¡Regresen!

Al ver que ellos eran más rápidos, la pelinegra se abalanzó al más cercano y cayó encima de él. Al percatarse que ya lo tenía bajo su poder, le jaló los pies para atraerlo hacia ellos.

—¡Ahh! —gritó el chico de cabello rojo. —¡Ayuda!

Los otros niños, ya lejos, siguieron corriendo.: —¡Estás solo! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Malditos traidores! —gritó.

Rukia lo observó.: —¡Por qué tanto miedo! —dijo con el ceño fruncido. —¡No soy ningún bicho raro!

—¡Te lo preguntaré otra vez! —gritó el niño irritadamente. —¿Quién eres?

—¡Rukia!

—¡NO! —negó con la cabeza. —¡Lo que quiero llegar es de donde sacaste todo ese dinero! —la observó nerviosamente. —¡Llevas mucho dinero! ¡Además, vistes bien y pareces que no eres de aquí! —frunció el ceño. —¿Quién eres?

Rukia abrió grandemente sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando lo soltó y se sentó a la par de él. El niño al sentir que ella se quitó de encima planeaba correr pero estaba intrigado a lo que ella iba a decir.

—Soy Rukia… —dijo la pequeña. —del Seireitei y del Clan Kuchiki.

Eso explicaba mucho.

El chico quedó como piedra. Reaccionó unos minutos después. —¡Qué QUÉ!

—Siempre quise conocer el Rukongai. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Nee-sama siempre dice que nosotras somos originarias de este lugar…pero yo no recuerdo nada. —sonrió. —Así que quise verlo con mis propios ojos.

Él estaba confundido.

—¿Me crees?

—No.

Rukia abrió sus ojos.: —¡Por qué!

Definitivamente esa niña estaba loca.: —No te ofendas. —dijo con una mueca. —Pero parece muy difícil de creer.

Rukia cruzó sus brazos y giró su cabeza. Se las quería llevar de ofendida.: —Hmmm.

Aunque, a pesar para el niño era una loca, parecía muy divertida.: —Renji.

La pelinegra, sorprendida, volteó a verlo.: —¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Renji.

Rukia sonrió ampliamente. Había hecho un amigo.

* * *

><p>Isshin buscaba y buscaba en todos los mercados de la localidad, hogares y hasta los lugares más inhóspitos. De tres cosas estaba muy seguro:<p>

Primera: ¿Dónde estaba Rukia?

Segunda: ¿Qué le dirá a los Kuchikis si no la encuentra?

Tercera: El maldito Hollow no aparece en ningún lugar.

—¡Rukia-chan! —gritó Isshin angustiado. —¿En dónde estás?

* * *

><p>Rukia abrió grandemente sus ojos.: —¡En serio! ¿Quieres convertirte en shinigami?<p>

Renji asintió.: —Quisiera salir de este lugar…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Rukia. —¿Por qué no vas a otros Distritos más seguros?

—Porque es peligroso todo el camino. El Rukon no es muy amigable, ¿sabes?

Rukia parpadeó.: —¿A no?

Renji la observó raro.: —No entiendo como llegaste hasta aquí sin darte cuenta…

—Yo también quiero ser shinigami. —sonrió Rukia.

Sin muy creérselo, Renji vio hacia abajo.: —Nos veremos allá entonces…

Rukia asintió.

En ese momento, Renji sintió una presencia muy poderosa detrás de Rukia. Con sus sentidos más agudos que los de Rukia, la tomó del cuello de su kimono y la arrastró hacia atrás.: —¡Cuidado! ¡Algo está cerca!

Rukia abrió grandemente sus ojos. Conocía ese monstruoso reiatsu. Emanaba tanta energía que para ambos niños se les dificultaba respirar. No obstante, Rukia empujó a Renji con todas sus fuerzas. Si lo veían a él sería niño frito.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Corre! —le gritó Rukia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Corre antes que te vea! —sonrió. —Estaré bien.

Antes de que Renji pudiera protestar, Rukia lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de ser una pequeña, sí que tenía fuerza. : —¡Idiota! —gritó Renji al caer en unos arbustos.

—Rukia.

Renji escuchó una voz profunda y fría. Escondido, pudo ver lo que en realidad era lo que desprendía tanta energía. Sus ojos no podían engañarlo en ese momento, y si no lo hacían, ¿acaso estaba viendo un shinigami?

—¡Nii-sama! —gritó Rukia con susto. Hizo una reverencia y sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban. Iba a estar en problemas. ¿Por qué él estaba ahí?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rukia tragó saliva. —Y-yo…Nii-sama. Isshin-sama…

Él cerró sus ojos. Era un alivio que la había encontrado antes de la anochecer.: —Nos vamos.

Rukia observó hacia abajo. Isshin tendría muchos problemas…:—Sí. —susurró. Giró su cabeza donde se encontraba Renji. Con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos alzadas hacia los lados de su boca, gritó.: —¡Renji! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Te lo prometo!

Byakuya giró su cabeza. Lo que no sabía Rukia era que ese niño ya se había ido hace poco. Tal vez la haya escuchado, pero dudaba mucho que ese tal Renji la quisiera ver nuevamente.

—Hisana debe estar preocupada. —dijo Byakuya sin verla. —Vamos…

Rukia asintió. Giró su cabeza y sonrió levemente. Había recordado que, durante todos esos jalones de hace un momento, cuando le dijo a Renji qye se fuera, metió la bolsa llena de dinero dentro de su yukata. Qué sorpresa se iba a dar cuando se percate.

* * *

><p>—Uh. —dijo Rangiku media ebria al observar el informe sobre el Hollow. —Oh. Oh…—sonrió y se fue al sofá a dormirse con la botella de sake. —El capitán es muy listo. Ya se dará cuenta.<p>

Rangiku Matsumoto le dio mal las coordenadas sobre el paradero del Hollow que debía de exterminar.

* * *

><p>Ya de noche, Isshin todavía no se rinde.<p>

—¡RUKIA-CHAN!

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Isshin xD lo hago sufrir demasiado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con esta historia :) a pesar que ya lleva su tiempo en publicación, como casi dos años más o menos, es hora de darles una noticia: el próximo capítulo será el último.<strong>

**Todo comienzo tiene su fin :( trataré de no tardarme tanto (eso dije la vez pasada y mire lo que ocurrió xDDD así que no confíen tanto en mí xD) y espero que estén atentos :)**

**Muchas gracias a: darisu-chan, Gabriela, ALEXZHA, gianella y a todas esas personas que le dieron alerta o en sus favoritos a esta historia :D Aquí me despido y nos veremos en la próxima :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**¡Oh por Dios! ¿Último capítulo ya? T_T ni yo me lo puedo creer. Este fic es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida en FF y que ya se termine se siente un poco de nostalgia -.- Primeramente, debo de agradecer a todas esas personas que le dieron a favoritos, follow y que leyeron y comentaron el fic! sin ustedes, todo lo que he escrito no hubiera valido nada!**

**Y si preguntan, "¿Escribiras más sobre este fic?": lo dudo mucho :/ porque ya me estoy metiendo el principio de la historia de Bleach y como no muy puedo meter el Byahisa por ahi! tendria que narrar nuevamente Bleach practicamente y que, además, las ideas sobre esta historia se me estaban secando -.-**

**"¿Escribiras más sobre ByakuyaxHisana?" ¡Por supuesto! :D solo que por el momento no :( por los estudios y falta de tiempo e ideas no me puedo comprometer a hacer un nuevo fic sobre ellos.** Siento que esta parejita necesita más amor de los fans! no solo es cannon sino que tambien es tan trágica :'O** Si hago un fic, independientemente del pairing, debe de hacerse en calidad ;). Y cabe recalcar, que estoy con un nuevo fic (Escasez de nupcias ichiruki) por si lo quieren leer; sean bienvenidos ;).**

**Bueno, mejor ya los dejo con la lectura xDDD. Cualquier duda pueden enviarme un PM o un review :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**¿Advertencia?: un capítulo MUY largo! (el más largo de todo el fic, creo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio Radical<strong>

**Capítulo 33**

El sonido chillante de la tetera sonó en un día lluvioso. Al percatarse, giró sus ojos violetas y con sumo delicadeza apartó el traste del fuego. En una bandeja la posicionó junto con dos tazas al lado. Cuando se dispuso a recogerla con ambas manos, un relámpago acortó sus pasos. Ella frunció levemente el ceño y torció sus labios. Esa noche se sentía extraña; era un presentimiento que tenía.

Luego de unos momentos de pensamiento, Hisana salió de la pequeña cocina. La lluvia caía rápidamente y se deslizaba del techo y caía en el suelo con suma gracia. Ya era de noche y llovía. Eso le preocupaba a Hisana. Su pequeña hermana no se quedaba en su escuadrón tanto tiempo. Debió ser algo muy importante para que se retrase para la hora del té.

Al observar la puerta shoji que ponía fin a su andar se hincó y dejó a un lado la bandeja. Bajó la mirada y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban levemente. Era una costumbre, desde que Rukia entró y se graduó de la academia, que pasara un tiempo con Byakuya y con ella; los tres juntos, para así no dejar atrás la relación familiar por la falta de tiempo que tenían el, ahora, capitán del sexto escuadrón y su pequeña hermana.

Pero ahora, solo era ellos dos. Marido y mujer. Hacía tiempo que no compartían un tiempo asolas. Era increíble que, a pesar que iba a pasar un momento solo con él, se ponía nerviosa.

Entonces animadamente tocó la puerta.: —Byakuya-sama. —llamó en voz suave mientras deslizó la puerta shoji. —El té.

El aludido estaba de espaldas sentado en un pequeño escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles que llenar, firmar y revisar. Siendo capitán era su responsabilidad leer todos los informes de sus subordinados. Esa tarea, en algunas ocasiones, le sacaba de quicio al noble porque esas personas escribían con garabatos. ¡Simplemente no se entendía!

Cuando se percató de la presencia de su pequeña esposa, alzó sus cejas.: — ¿Hisana? —notó que Rukia no estaba alrededor. —Entra ya. Hace frío afuera.

—Sí. —bajó la mirada con una sonrisa y entró la bandeja junto con ella. Luego cerró la puerta shoji lentamente.

—No debes ser tan formal. Sabes que puedes entrar en cualquier parte de la mansión sin el permiso de nadie. En especial a la hora del té. —dijo Byakuya seriamente.

La pelinegra no quitaba su sonrisa de su rostro. Se estaba comportando muy sumisa.: —Sí, pero lo sentí necesario ya que hoy le serviré nada más que a mi esposo.

El noble observó como Hisana se posicionaba cerca de él para servir el té con delicadeza de no derramarlo.: —Rukia no ha regresado. —había sonado como un hecho en vez de una pregunta.

La chica negó con la cabeza.: —Me preocupa que no haya llegado aún. —lo observó. —Llueve allá afuera. Puede enfermarse.

El pelinegro recibió su taza de té e hizo una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento.: —Eso es lo menos de agobiarse. Seguramente que ella está en perfecta condiciones.

Lo vio inquietada.: —Quizá lleves razón. —tomó la taza entre sus manos. —Desde la desaparición misteriosa de Isshin-san creo que me he vuelto un poco intranquila.

Byakuya bebió un poco de té. Muchos sucesos extraños han pasado durante estos años. La desaparición del Capitán Isshin conmovió a toda la Sociedad de Almas. Su reiatsu desapareció y su cuerpo no estaba en ningún lado. Recuerda él que Rukia y Hisana se angustiaron bastante pero aún guardaba esa corazonada de que algún día volverá.

—Eso pasó hace años…—contestó Byakuya. —No hemos tenido información sobre otro suceso parecido. —la observó detenidamente. —Verás que Rukia regresará dentro de un rato.

No obstante, esta noche parecía pesada. Había algo en el ambiente, y no era la simple lluvia.: —_Es lejano, pero siento un leve reiatsu de Hollow cerca del Seireitei._ —dijo Senbonzakura en los adentros de Byakuya. —_ ¿Ya lo ha sentido, Master? ¿No es mejor ir para averiguar?_

Byakuya cerró sus ojos y le contestó a su espada.: —No. No es de nuestra incumbencia lo que esté ocurriendo allá afuera. —observó a su esposa que ésta bajaba la mirada. —Además, sólo la preocuparía más si voy sin ordenanza por parte del Capitán Comandante. Es mejor no decirle nada al respecto.

— ¡Bueno…!—sonrió forzosamente la chica. Byakuya salió de sus pensamientos. — ¡Es mejor no pensar cosas tan deprimentes! —dio un sorbo a su té. —Seguramente, Rukia está bien. Ella es una chica fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido.

Byakuya asintió levemente con su cabeza.: —Estoy de acuerdo. —sonrió levemente. Casi no se marcaba esa sonrisa de sus labios. —Desde bebé que lleva esa cualidad. —recordó. —Ha manejado bien todo lo que se enfrente. Incluso la noticia que es mi sucesora.

Hisana dio una pequeña risita.: —Además, ha podido manejar en controlar a los ancianos siempre. —lo observó divertidamente. —Eso lo aprendió de ti.

—No del todo. —Byakuya recordó:

_Dentro de la sala de reuniones, estaba todos los ancianos al escuchar el veredicto final de Lord Kuchiki. Éste estaba sentado en la esquina superior de la mesa. Junto a su mano derecha, estaba sentada Lady Kuchiki y en su mano izquierda estaba sentada una pequeña Rukia. Ambas mujeres estaban con la mirada baja._

_Kyuwa fue el primero en levantarse ante la decisión del nuevo líder del Clan.:_ —_ ¡Inaudito! ¡Inaudito!_ —_gritó._ —_ ¿Cómo es posible que nos haga esto?_

_Byakuya cerró sus ojos.:_ —_Es mi decisión final._ —_dijo._ —_Lo hemos discutido con Lady Kuchiki y concluimos que Rukia será el siguiente líder del Clan después de mi muerte._

_El noble escuchó levemente que la pequeña Rukia tragó saliva nerviosamente. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. _

— _¡Un heredero!_ —_exclamó Zatoichi._ —_ ¡Eso lo que pedimos! ¡Un hijo proveniente de esa mujer del Rukon!_ —_señaló a Lady Kuchiki._

_Hisana se tensó un poco. La noticia sobre su infertilidad pasó por su mente. Los ancianos no eran los únicos decepcionados al no haber ningún heredero. Esa verdad carcomía por dentro a la pelinegra. Sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo se empuñaron y temblaron un poco. Sus acusaciones la abrumaban. _

_Byakuya observó a su esposa. Su estado de ánimo cambió radicalmente. A ella nunca le ha gustado este tipo de reuniones con los ancianos. Siempre la acusaban como si ella el causante de todo mal.: —No tolerare la falta de respeto hacia Lady Kuchiki._ —_respondió Byakuya._ —_Si la ofenden a ella también lo hacen conmigo. _—_observó al anciano._ —_Retírese._

_Zatoichi se quedó paralizado.:_ —_P-pero…_

—_Retírese._

_Zatoichi era algo difícil de tratar. Ese anciano era terco que apenas podía obedecer a su Lord. Se quedó sentado sin mover ni un musculo._

_Antes que Byakuya pudiera reprender nuevamente. Rukia se levantó de su lugar rápidamente. Byakuya la observó atónito. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?_

— _¡Y si ofende a Nee-sama también lo hace conmigo!_ —_dijo Rukia con apariencia de ocho años._ — ¡_Maldito vejete! ¡Obedece a Nii-sama de una buena vez!_ —_negó con la cabeza._ —_ ¡No tolero a estos ancianos! ¡Como ya han escuchado! ¡Yo seré su nueva líder y punto!_

_Todos los ancianos quedaron callados pero al mismo tiempo enojados._

— _¡Maldita mocosa del Rukon!_ —_gritó Kyuwa._

_Rukia frunció su ceño.:_ —_ ¡Maldito usted!_ —_sacó su lengua._

— _¡Suficiente!_ —_alzó la voz Byakuya. Era muy raro en él gritar. _

_Hisana alarmada con la situación que se originó, sacó a Rukia de la sala lo más rápido que pudo. La pequeña chica pataleaba y trataba de soltarse. _

_Byakuya estaba tenso. Tenía que hacer algo muy urgente con el comportamiento tan vivaz e imprudente de esa niña._

_Hitori aclaró su garganta.:_ —_ ¿Seguro que no quiere re considerar su decisión, Kuchiki-sama?_

_Byakuya lo observo fríamente. _

El noble reaccionó y volvió de nuevo al presente cuando escuchó que su esposa servía nuevamente té.: —Oh bueno, tal vez no. —rió levemente. —Pero ha mejorado notablemente su comportamiento, debo decir.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos.: —Hasta que entró a la Academia.

Hisana no pudo contener su risa.: —Abarai-kun no es un mal muchacho. —sonrió ampliamente. —Fue el primer amigo de Rukia. Es normal que hicieran travesuras en las clases.

—Hn. —respondió solamente Byakuya. Ese chiquillo rastrero no le parecía. Solo por las insistencias de su esposa que, lo que pasaba entre ellos y sus acciones, era tan solo amistad fue que lo "tolero" a ése.

En eso, Senbonzakura apareció sentado junto con Byakuya. Sus manos estaban sobre su barbilla.: —_Joven criminal que paró en el décimo primer escuadrón, tatuado y con personalidad rebelde._ —observó a su Lady. —_Perfecta descripción para una manzana de la discordia._ —lo pensó. —_Por juzgar por su cabello y peinado, que lo hacen más revolucionario, tal vez diría "piña" de la discordia._ —Byakuya asintió.

Hisana no pudo contener la risa. Era increíble que espada y amo despreciaran al pobre muchacho. Renji no era tan malo como lo describían. Era un joven atento, cortes, un poco tímido y amable cuando estaba en la Mansión y se notaba que apreciaba bastante a Rukia. De las pocas veces que estuvo dentro de la Mansión, siempre se mantenía cerca de ella. La razón: Hisana era la única de esa casa grande que no tenía indicios de querer matarlo. A tal acción, los celos de Byakuya más se intensificaban. No sólo influenciaba en el comportamiento de Rukia y nunca se despegaba de ella, sino que cuando estaba en la Mansión, en toda parte del tiempo, pasaba con su esposa.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Hisana riera más fuerte. Senbonzakura y Byakuya tan sólo la observaban. Byakuya pudo haber sonreído levemente por haberla divertido pero no lo hizo. Se percató de lo que ella se reía era de _él _ y no de las descripciones que hacían de Renji.

— ¡Byakuya-sama! —exclamó felizmente. —Eres tan dulce…—bajó la mirada.

El aludido levantó una ceja. Senbonzakura desapareció rápidamente. Sabía que la situación se pondría algo melosa. Tan sólo apareció para traer cizaña al jovenzuelo del Rukon.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó incrédulo Byakuya.

—Sí. —dijo Hisana mientras jugó con sus dedos. —La forma en cómo muestras tu apreció hacia nosotras es muy…dulce. —se sonrojó. —Gracias.

El noble vaciló un poco. Hisana no era muy de decir piropos o algo por el estilo. Decirle a él "dulce" le sacó de orbita. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Que ella lo dijese sonaba un poco extraño. Fue entonces que se acercó a ella. Hisana tímidamente levantó su mirada y sus mejillas se calentaron mucho más. Esa expresión que llevaba en su rostro hizo sonreír a Byakuya. Tantos años de casados y aun así Hisana se sonrojaba cerca de él.

Él no era muy bueno con las palabras para demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Ante la declaración de Hisana no sabía exactamente que decir pero sí que _hacer. _Estaban solos dentro de una habitación sin ni un alma que los molestara. ¿Qué podía pedir más?

Fue ahí que la besó suavemente. Un ligero beso de mariposa que depositó en sus labios. Cuando se separó levemente de ella quería ver su expresión. Sus bellos ojos violetas brillaban de ansiedad. Entonces Byakuya la besó de nuevo, solo que esta vez con más fuerza, con más emoción. Al saber a qué quería llegar su esposo, Hisana se dejó llevar y que él tomará el control de la situación. Ese deseo mutuo empezó a nacer en ambos. Cada beso se convertía cada vez más fogoso. No se dieron cuenta cuándo fue que ambos estaban en el suelo. Poco a poco las capas de ropa desaparecían entre ellos y podía sentir el roce de sus pieles.

La noche era muy joven para ellos.

* * *

><p>Luego de varias horas de que dos cuerpos fueron uno, la noche aún seguía latente al igual que la lluvia. La pareja estaba recostada, en una pequeña manta, abrazados. Ambos estaban despiertos disfrutando el momento de paz. O eso era lo que parecía.<p>

Byakuya estaba algo inquieto ya. Rukia no ha aparecido dentro de la Mansión. Su reiatsu no lo sentía en ningún lado. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—Byakuya-sama. —dijo Hisana reposando sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo. —Todo eso fue maravilloso. —se sonrojó como tomate.

El noble la observó por unos momentos para luego sonreírle. Le acarició el cabello mientras Hisana se atraía más a él.: —Rukia ya habrá llegado. —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa Hisana.

Byakuya no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decirle? No quería angustiarla tanto como él estaba en esos momentos.: —Seguramente. —cerró sus ojos. Fue entonces que la respiración de su esposa empezó a ser un poco más pausada y tranquila. Se estaba empezando a dormir. —Senbonzakura. —habló lo más callado posible.

La espada apareció repentinamente. El tono de voz de su amo era seria.: —_ ¿Sí Master?_

Lo observó estoicamente.: —Busca a Rukia.

El espíritu asintió. De alguna manera, esa actividad de reiatsu de Hollow de hace momento lo relacionaba con Rukia. Ella estando en el escuadrón trece no la expondrían hacer tareas muy peligrosas. No obstante, tenía un mal presentimiento ante todo esto.

Entonces, Senbonzakura se dispersó con pétalos de cerezos y desapareció.

* * *

><p>El rastro del reiatsu cada vez se hacía más fuerte si se acercaba más a las afueras del Seireitei y a los primeros Distritos del Rukongai. Aún en forma de shikai, Senbonzakura se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca de un bosque. Todo esto andaba muy mal. Lo presentía desde inicios de la noche.<p>

Fue entonces que reconoció un reiatsu muy familiar. Paró a lo seco y pudo visualizar muy bien. Esa forma era inconfundible. Debía ser ella. La luz de la luna iluminaba su blancuzco ser pero entonces, mientras más se acercaba, más se percataba que su figura no era del todo blanco.

Volviendo a su forma original, Senbonzakura quedó perplejo.: —_Sode…no Shirayuki…_

Ella estaba recostada en un tronco y tenía sus ojos cerrados. Parecía que agonizaba ya que su respiración era entrecortada. Senbonzakura percibió que casi ya no tenía reiatsu.

—_Sen-Sen_…—abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

Corrió hacía ella y se hincó. La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente. Su kimono blanco, su rostro y cabello estaban cubiertos de sangre. ¿Acaso era de un Hollow?

— _¿Qué ha pasado_? —preguntó agitadamente. No observaba a Rukia por ninguna parte. — ¡_Sode no Shirayuki! ¡Háblame!_

El espíritu blanco abrió su boca.: —_No fue…su culpa_. —Senbonzakura la escuchaba atentamente. —_De verdad no lo fue…_

Entonces, Senbonzakura observó una luz cerca de un pueblo. Eran antorchas. Podía sentir algunos débiles reiatsus cerca de por ahí. Fue ahí que levantó a Sode no Shirayuki y la cargó entre sus brazos. La pobre espada de Rukia estaba muy débil y no sabía el por qué.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña villa había un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas que hacían un círculo. Se acercó un poco y notó la presencia de Jushiro Ukitake, capitán del escuadrón trece. Cuando giró su cabeza y observó detenidamente a la multitud que se había formado, se asustó.

Ahí en una esquina, estaba un shinigami corroborando el pulso de un cadáver. Ese cadáver no había pierde. Era Shiba Kaien... Reconoció a la pequeña familia del teniente y todos ellos tenían rostros de desconsuelo.

Varios shinigamis estaban aprehendiendo a otro shinigami. Por la forma de su cuerpo no cabía duda que era Rukia. No obstante, no la reconoció por la mirada que tenía. Sus ojos fríos y sin emociones. Su mano derecha estaba llena de sangre y su traje shinigami también.

Senbonzakura estaba atónito; bajo la mirada a Sode no Shirayuki. Ahora ya sabía porque estaba cubierta de sangre. Se quedó un momento apreciando la escena en donde esos shinigamis ponían bajo arresto a Rukia.

Fue entonces que Rukia notó la presencia de Senbonzakura. Su mirada dirigida hacia él era distante; casi muerta.: —Yo lo mate. —susurró Rukia a la espada.

* * *

><p>Byakuya se sobresaltó al observar una mariposa infernal cerca de su ventana. Se le dificultaba volar por la lluvia.<p>

Rápidamente, despertó a Hisana.: — ¿Bya-Byakuya-sama? —un poco soñolienta.

—Vístete. —ordenó y señaló a la mariposa.

Hisana, algo torpe, empezó a colocarse el kimono. Dio un pequeño vistazo y se asombró que él ya estaba vestido. Ser el más _rápido _de todo el Seireitei tenía doble sentido. El noble abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a la mariposa.

—Capitán Kuchiki. Capitán Kuchiki. Repórtese inmediatamente a la Cámara de los 46. —dijo la mariposa infernal. —Repito, repórtese inmediatamente a la Cámara de los 46.

Hisana observó confundida ante la noticia. ¿Qué cosa tan importante debía atender su esposo a ese lugar? Ya era muy noche. Algo andaba muy mal.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Byakuya sereno.

La mariposa siguió aleteando.: —Kuchiki Rukia ha violado la ley al asesinar un shinigami sin el permiso de la Cámara.

La pelinegra jadeó fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo lo sintió flojo. Sus músculos temblaban y sus manos estaban tapando su boca. La noticia la conmocionó mucho.

Byakuya abrió grandemente sus ojos.: — ¿A quién? —preguntó ansioso.

—El teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón: Shiba Kaien.

Fue entonces que Hisana cayó de rodillas. Palideció y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Sintió que varías lágrimas iban a resbalarse de sus ojos.: —N-no puede ser…—se llevó sus manos a sus cabellos. —I-Imposible…

El noble bajó a la altura de su esposa.: —Hisana. —la tomó de los hombros. No debió dejar que ella escuchara todo eso. —Hisana, mírame. Todo debe ser un malentendido. —exclamó mientras sobaba sus brazos. —Iré a solucionar todo. No te preocupes…

Hisana alzó su vista angustiosa.: —Llévame contigo.

El noble negó con la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño.: —No. Puede ser muy peligroso. La Cámara de los 46 me ha mandado solamente a mí. —besó su frente. —Te quedarás hasta que yo vuelvo junto con Rukia.

Hisana poseía un rostro lamentable. Su miedo y preocupación no los podía ocultar más.: —Bya-Byakuya-sama…—bajó su cabeza. —Trae a Rukia a casa…—se mordió su labio. —Por favor, tráela.

El aludido asintió su cabeza.: —Lo haré.

Hisana buscó la mano de él y la besó suavemente.: —Cuídate. —había escuchado historias atemorizantes sobre esa tal Cámara. Ese órgano que representaba ser el legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Ningún otro ente tiene mayor poder y soberanía que ellos. Todas sus decisiones siempre eran finales. Si procesaban a Rukia tenía miedo que la sentenciaran y como pena sería exiliada o ejecutada.

Pero tenía que confiar en Byakuya para que solucionara todo.

—Sí. —respondió Byakuya y desapareció por medio de un shumpo.

Con la mirada baja, Hisana apretó sus dientes. Se sentía tan impotente en esos momentos. Sabía que había algo en el aire que no andaba bien.

—_Mi Lady…_

Hisana giró su rostro y la escena la asustó mucho. Senbonzakura estaba con una inconsciente alma llena de sangre entre sus brazos. La chica jadeó fuertemente mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.: — ¡Senbonzakura! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —observó el rostro de la mujer. — ¡Sode no Shirayuki!

—_Mi Lady._ —dijo Senbonzakura mientras bajaba a la mujer al suelo con suma delicadeza. —_Sode no Shirayuki tiene escasez de reiatsu. Es posible que se desvanezca por falta de éste y vuelva a su forma de zampakuto._ —la observó detenidamente. Hisana estaba muy atenta. —_Ella quiere decirle algo muy importante._

La mujer peliblanco trató de abrir sus ojos con dificultad.: —_Lady…Kuchiki…_

Hisana la miró preocupada por su estado. Se sentó en forma seiza a un lado de ella.: — ¿Sí? —posicionó sus manos en su regazo.

—_Lady Kuchiki…Rukia-sama es inocente…_—su voz era ronca y cansada.

Suspiró.: —Sode no Shirayuki, por favor dime qué ocurrió.

Su respiración era un poco dificultosa.: —_Hubo una misión apuntada para el escuadrón trece. El pequeño grupo que debía exterminar a los hollows… murió._ —la observó con angustia. —_Lady Miyako estaba en ese grupo._

Hisana jadeó fuertemente. Los sollozos estaban pronto por salirse de su garganta.: —Mi-Miyako…

—_Pero…dentro de su cuerpo…estaba un Hollow. Su cuerpo estaba dentro del escuadrón…_—pausó. —_Empezó a matar a sus subordinados…_—se dio cuenta que Hisana derramaba sus lágrimas inconscientemente. —_entonces, el Hollow salió de su cuerpo y huyó. Kaien-dono lo persiguió…quería venganza._ —cerró sus ojos. —_Capitán Ukitake y Rukia-sama fueron con él…y cuando encontraron al Hollow…Kaien-dono pidió que no intervinieran…_

Hisana mordió su labio y sollozó levemente.: —No…puede ser…

Senbonzakura observó a la pelinegra.: —_Mi Lady…_

—_Pero todo salió mal._ —su voz tembló. —_El Hollow…se apoderó del cuerpo de Kaien-dono._ —Hisana escuchaba pero no creía. —_Hirió al Capitán Ukitake. Rukia-sama estaba muy asustada…que huyó por órdenes de su capitán, que él lucharía con el Hollow._ —cerró sus ojos. —_Rukia-sama volvió y se enfrentó al Hollow._

— ¡Rukia hizo eso! —exclamó con sorpresa la pelinegra.

—_Ella tenía miedo…pero…acabo con el Hollow._ —mordió su labio. —_Por ende, acabó con Kaien-dono. Él…al final…le pudo agradecer por todo…_

Hisana lloró en silencio por un rato. Todo había sido un terrible accidente. No obstante, sus consecuencias eran muy caras. Rukia ahora cargaba un gran peso encima de su alma. Kaien y Miyako eran como segundos padres como ella, la vieron crecer, entrenaron junto con ella y compartieron muchos momentos juntos… al acabar su vida de esa manera le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

En ese momento, la pelinegra se paró y se dirigió a la ventana. Se percató que aún llovía y sacó un poco su manga del kimono. Tras mojarlo levemente, se dirigió hacia la mujer blancuzca y se dispuso a limpiarle el rostro de sangre… de la sangre de Kaien.

Sode no Shirayuki abrió grandemente sus ojos.: —_Lady Kuchiki…_

Hisana negó con su cabeza mientras seguía limpiando. Con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos medio llorosos y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, observó al espíritu.: —No, no hables. —entrecerró sus ojos. —Ya me has dicho lo suficiente. —sonrió ampliamente. —Descansa, Sode no Shirayuki. Gracias por proteger a Rukia.

La aludida sonrió un poco.: —_Lady Kuchiki…_—cerró sus ojos.

Fue entonces que Senbonzakura se dio cuenta que Sode no Shirayuki volvía a su forma de zampakuto. Hisana no se había movido ni un centímetro. La manga mojada que limpiaba la sangre seca del rostro del espíritu aún estaba un poco alzada en donde anteriormente estaba en rostro de ella.

Libremente, Hisana dejó escapar sus sollozos y jadeos. Varias lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas mientras su mano izquierda apretaba fuertemente las ropas de su regazo.: —_ ¿Mi Lady?_ —llamó la espada.

Hisana alzó su mirada llena de dolor.: —Senbonzakura…—susurró casi suplicante. —el espíritu se asombró mucho que no reprimió su sonido de sorpresa. —Pe-perdón…yo no…yo no…—bajó su rostro.

Senbonzakura se acercó a ella y trató de buscar su cara.: — ¿_Mi Lady?_

Fue ahí en ese momento que Senbonzakura sentía que casi se caía de espaldas al suelo. Bajó la mirada y observó que Hisana lo estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello. : —Perdón…perdón... —sus sollozos se intensificaron. —Tan solo…—y luego quebrantó en llanto.

Senbonzakura comprendió perfectamente. Ella perdió a dos personas muy queridas en su vida. Y casi perdía la vida de su hermanita. Era comprensible que estuviera de ese modo. Aun así no la reprendería, jamás lo haría. Ella lo único que necesitaba era consuelo.

—_No te preocupes._ —colocó sus brazos cuidadosamente y sin presionar mucho sobre su espalda. —_Está bien._

* * *

><p>Faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera y Hisana seguía esperándolos. Cada minuto que pasaba le preocupaba más el estado de Rukia o cómo estaría Byakuya manejando la situación. La lluvia ha cesado y las gotas que quedaron estancadas en el techo caían lentamente. El ambiente estaba húmedo y el viento soplaba.<p>

Ella estaba sentada cerca de la entrada, mirando el cielo con ensimismo. No obstante, la pelinegra sintió un cosquilleó en su garganta. Con una mano cubrió su boca y empezó a toser. Su tosido era algo áspero y la dejaba casi sin aliento.

De repente, Hisana sintió un manto sobre sus hombros.: —_Las madrugadas siempre son más frías._ —dijo Senbonzakura. —_Por favor, entre mi Lady._

Hisana alzó su cabeza y lo observó un poco perpleja. Luego bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.: —No. Debo de esperar su llegada.

La espada sabía que su Lady estaba sufriendo mucho. ¡Pero debía de cuidarse! Ella era muy frágil de salud. Su master no soportaría si ella se enfermase terriblemente después de todo lo ocurrido con Rukia.

—_Mi deber siempre ha sido de cuidarla._ —recordó Senbonzakura. —_Mi Master no le gustará si algo malo le pasase. _

La pelinegra le vio con reojo.: —Entonces, ven. —dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en el suelo. —Si estás cerca de mí no estarás desobedeciendo las órdenes de Byakuya-sama…

—_Mi Lady…_

La chica sonrió.: —Prometo no enfermarme. —alzó sus brazos para envolverse más con el manto que estaba en su cuerpo. —Sólo quiero esperarlos un poco más…

Senbonzakura suspiró ligeramente. Luego le dio una pequeña reverencia.: —_Como desee._

Hisana miró como el espíritu se posicionaba perfectamente en seiza al lado de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba un poco inquieto por la situación le sonrió levemente.

Fue en esa altura que Senbonzakura la pudo ver bien. Los ojos de la noble estaban hinchados y rojos por llorar minutos atrás. Estaba un poco pálida y su rostro reflejaba cansancio. No se sorprendería que en cualquier momento ella se quedara dormida.: —_ ¿Se encuentra bien?_ —preguntó.

Hisana suspiró.: —Desearía estar mejor…—observó a Senbonzakura. —Lo lamento.

— _¿Por qué?_

—De seguro no soy buena compañía ahora. —dio una risita.

—_No._ —la observó detenidamente a los ojos mientras que ésta también. —_Nunca me cesa de aburrirme._ —rió levemente.

Hisana bajó la mirada y parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. A veces no recordaba que espada y amo son en realidad uno.: —Gra-gracias…

De repente, Senbonzakura se puso de pie rápidamente. Hisana se percató de ello e hizo lo mismo.: — ¿Senbonzakura? —la pelinegra vio que desde lejos se encaminaba esa imperdible silueta. — ¡Byakuya-sama!

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas. No importaba si no llevaba calzado, debía estar con él. Su respiración era agitada y jadeante. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que detrás de él estaba la persona que más esperaba a abrazar con todo se ser.: — ¡Rukia! —sentía que las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar hacían que su vista se tornara borrosa.

— ¡_Mi Lady!_ —Senbonzakura corrió tras ella pero era inútil alcanzarla. Parecía increíble que ella fuera más rápida que él.

Byakuya abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver a su esposa correr a tal velocidad. La manta que estaba entre sus hombros salió volando y chocó en la máscara de Senbonzakura que hizo que éste detuviera sus pasos.

— ¿Hisana? —murmuró Byakuya. Ya era muy tarde. ¿Acaso ella no había descansado desde entonces?

Rukia paró en seco al escuchar a su hermano. Sus ojos, que parecían estar muertos casi toda la noche, cobraron un poco de brillo al ver a su hermana correr hacia ella. Por fin, estaba en casa.: —Nee-sama…

Byakuya giró y rápidamente sostuvo a una inconsciente Rukia entre sus brazos.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó con horror Hisana. Llegó donde estaban los pelinegros y sostuvo el brazo de Byakuya. Varías lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su hermanita tenía un aspecto deplorable.: — ¡Rukia!

—La llevaré a su habitación. —dijo un poco agitado Byakuya. En un pestañeo, ya no estaba ahí.

Hisana se quedó observando el lugar vacío en donde sus dos seres queridos estuvieron ahí. Ella estaba rígida y no podía reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

—_Mi Lady._ —dijo Senbonzakura tras tocarle el hombro. —_Venga. Debo de llevarla con ellos._

Ella no contestó. Se dejó llevar.

* * *

><p>Por fin, después de la tormenta salió el sol. Los doctores estaban alrededor de Rukia que la examinaban con suma delicadeza. Byakuya y Hisana estaban afuera de la habitación. La pelinegra no podía ocultar su angustia al ver como a Rukia le atendían. El aspecto de su hermanita era frágil como si en cualquier momento se quebraría en mil pedazos; aunque no quería admitir que el corazón de Rukia ya estaba así.<p>

Emitió un pequeño sollozo la pelinegra mayor. Trató de suprimirlo para que nadie la escuchara. Después, sintió como una mano envolvente tomaba la suya. Hisana alzó sus ojos y se conectaron junto con los de Byakuya. A pesar que su rostro era tan estoico como siempre, sus ojos no. Podía observar impotencia.

—Lord y lady Kuchiki. —llamó el doctor angustiantemente.

Ambos respondieron a su llamado.: — ¿Ocurre algo malo con ella? —preguntó Hisana preocupada.

—No. —declaró tras negarlo con su cabeza. —Solamente es una terrible fatiga lo que sufrió. —dijo. —No presenta peligro ahora. Sólo necesita reposo.

Hisana suspiró aliviadamente mientras su mano descansaba sobre su pecho.: —Me alegra. —sonrió. —Muchas gracias…

El doctor asintió.: —Eso es lo que menos me preocupa…

Los esposos lo vieron perplejos.: — ¿Qué trata de decir? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Las heridas externas sanan. —suspiró. —Me angustia mucho lo herida que debe estar en su interior. —los observó. —Tardará en sanar. Échenle un ojo de vez en cuando. Aún es muy joven por haber experimentado algo como eso…—llamó a sus ayudantes con una seña con su mano. —Aunque en un mundo de un Shinigami se vuelve normal ver morir a sus camaradas…

Con eso, el doctor y los demás se fueron. Hisana vio marcharse y se sentía intranquila mientras Byakuya permanecía sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Luego, la pelinegra mayor observó a Rukia con nostalgia.

Entonces, Hisana sintió que Byakuya le acariciaba su rostro.: —Igualmente estás agotada. —frunció el ceño. —Puedo ver y sentir ojeras debajo de tus ojos.

Hisana bajó la mirada y posicionó su mano encima de la mano de Byakuya.: — ¿Qué pasó con la Cámara de los 46?

Byakuya suspiró.: —La absolvieron. No encontraron suficiente evidencia concreta para juzgarla. —Hisana no alejaba su vista del suelo. —Hisana, lo que Rukia hizo…

—Ya lo sé…—torció su labio inferior. —Miyako murió y Kaien también…

Se sorprendió.: —Hisana…—el trató de buscar su mirada. Lo único que pudo descubrir en su corta búsqueda es que pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían al suelo. —Hisana.

—Rukia no tuvo la culpa…—negó con la cabeza. —Pe-pero…es difícil de creer…

Byakuya no lo pensó dos veces. La abrazó protectoramente a su esposa mientras ella libremente dejaba escapar sus sollozos. Su cabeza se escondió en su pecho y sus manos estaban detrás de la espalda de él que agarró fuertemente su vestimenta.

—Hisana. —suspiró Byakuya. Nunca le gustó que ella llorara.

— ¿Por qué? —jadeó. — ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esa tragedia? — cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas salpicaron de sus ojos. —Kaien…Miyako…— tragó saliva. —Me alegra que Rukia haya sobrevivido… no sé qué habría hecho si hubiera perdido a los tres anoche…

Byakuya acariciaba su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras de amor y de consuelo mientras Hisana dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. : —Byakuya-sama…tengo mucho miedo. —se abrazó más fuerte de él.

Él seguía acariciando su cabello azabache.: — ¿Por qué, Hisana?

—La vida de un shinigami…escuche que ellos no vivían mucho. —exclamó. —Estar expuesto a tanto peligro que puede terminar con ellos. —suspiró. —No lo creí ya que los shinigamis son poderosos; que practican a diario para ser mejores; utilizan el zanjutsu, kido y otras artes a su favor. —sonrió. —Ya vi que me equivoque…. Y tengo miedo que a ti te pase lo mismo. —lo observó. —No quiero perderte como lo hice como Kaien y Miyako. —se mordió el labio inferior. —No quiero perder a Rukia. No quiero perder a nadie más…

Byakuya observó profundamente esos ojos llenos de dolor.: —Es verdad…—alzó sus manos para secarle sus lágrimas. —… la vida de un shinigami es relativamente corta. Cualquier movimiento en falso, descuido o maldad puede acabar con la vida de nosotros. —Hisana lo observó tristemente. —Pero… cada shinigami vive según su propio motivo.

— ¿Byakuya-sama?

—No te garantizo que siempre saldré ileso. No prometo ser el shinigami más poderoso en toda la Sociedad de Almas. —le sonrió levemente. —Puedo asegurar que mi motivo de existencia es poder volver a casa, en dónde me esperan…—Hisana lo observó en shock. —No importa mi estado en batalla o mi situación; siempre trataré de volver en donde me necesitan, más que en mi propio escuadrón. —juntó su frente con la de Hisana. —Con mi familia…

Hisana levantó sus brazos con mucha dificultad porque temblaban. Ella observaba a Byakuya con cierta ilusión y las lágrimas próximas por derramarse se secaron. Posicionó sus manos en ambas mejillas y las acarició suavemente. Con una de sus dulces sonrisas, Hisana sintió su alma era llenada con alegría nuevamente.: —Byakuya…—exhaló.

Éste le seguía sonriendo. Era muy raro en él hacerlo. No obstante, cuando lo hacía, Hisana atesoraba y trataba de grabárselo en su cabeza esa expresión tan hermosa.

—Byakuya-sama…—se sonrojó. —Yo no soy shinigami…pero también me he expuesto a peligros. Cuando la princesa Mamoru ordenó a sus guardaespaldas a que hicieran…cualquier cosa y me arrebataron a Rukia de mí; también me sentí derrotada. —suspiró. —Tú estabas perdido en acción en ese entonces y no sabía nada de ti en semanas…—sonrió. —Estaba asustada pero tenía fe. Quería seguir luchando y a pesar que me mi mente se plagaba de malos pensamientos sobre tu estado y el de Rukia aún tenía fe… de volverlos a ver…

Byakuya cerró sus ojos suavemente.: —Así que eres ruda…

Hisana dio una risita.: —No realmente…—se separó de él. —Ambos tenemos el mismo ideal: volver estar todos juntos…—alzó su dedo meñique. Byakuya la observó un poco confundido. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Hisana pero no creyó lo que veía. El tal "pinky promise" es algo infantil. Sin embargo…— ¿Es una promesa? —por ella daría todo.

—Sí. —entrelazó su meñique con el de ella. Tan sólo esperaba que nadie los observara.

* * *

><p>Hisana insistió en dormir junto con Rukia ese día. El sol ya brillaba, pero la chica estaba terriblemente cansada. Byakuya no vio ningún problema a que ambas hermanas durmieran en el futón. Así que le concedió el gusto a su esposa.<p>

En esos momentos, Byakuya estaba sentado con una mirada fija a las dos hermanas durmientes. A pesar que él también no había dormido casi nada en la noche no le afectaba. Las noches en vela en las misiones por fin daban su fruto. Podía estar sin dormir sin semanas y eso no importaba.

Con cierto ensimismo observó como las respiraciones de ambas caían y bajan lentamente. Hisana tenía abrazada fuertemente a Rukia y parecía que ésta no se había dado cuenta. Byakuya en sus propios pensamientos se sumergía al pasado. Recuerda a Rukia cuando era un bebé. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se percató cuando ella creció. Junto con Hisana, no tuvieron la bendición de tener hijos; así que observó a Rukia, desde el momento de enterarse de la desgarradora noticia, como si fuese una hija. Poco a poco la trató de tal manera que paró convirtiéndose en su propio reflejo. Cuando recibió la noticia que ella había asesinado a Shiba Kaien, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos. Él no mostró lo que realmente sentía porque quería hacerse el fuerte por Hisana. Quebrantarse delante de ella creyó que iba ser mucho peor la noticia.

Ahora que estaba casi completamente solo suspiró largamente. Necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo sucedido. Lo importante era que Rukia estaba bien; no resultó herida.

—No.

Byakuya parpadeó un poco. ¿Acaso escuchó algo? Oyó un murmullo cerca de él.

—No…

Frunció el ceño al oírlo nuevamente.

—Lo mate…

Hisana arrugó levemente sus ojos antes de abrirlos.: — ¿Rukia? —susurró.

—Lo mate.

La pelinegra mayor se separó de Rukia. La tomó de los hombros y notó que los ojos de su hermanita seguían cerrados. Aún estaba dormida y estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

— ¡Yo lo hice!

Byakuya se acercó a las chicas con pasó apresurado.: —Rukia. —llamó él profundamente.

— ¡No! —Rukia se retorcía en el futón. Parecía que quería escapar del agarre de Hisana.

— ¡Rukia! Despierta. —Hisana empezó a sacudirla. — ¡Despierta, Rukia!

Con los ojos tan abiertos al máximo, Rukia se despertó y se levantó de golpe. Su respiración era agitada y observaba a su alrededor para corroborar si no había peligro alguno. Byakuya y Hisana la observaron atónitos.

— ¿Rukia? —llamó Hisana. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

La aludida vio a su hermana asustadamente.: —Nee-sama…Nii-sama…—susurró. — ¿En dónde…?

Hisana se paró.: —Estás en la Mansión Kuchiki, Rukia.

La pequeña shinigami dio un paso hacia atrás.: — ¿Qué? ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué pasó con…?—Hisana se sorprendió un poco. Luego bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué…? ¿No fue…una pesadilla? —trató de suprimir sus lágrimas.

Hisana, sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó a Rukia y rodeó sus delgados brazos sobre la cintura de su hermanita. La pelinegra mayor hundió su rostro entre los cabellos de Rukia e inhaló con fuerza.

Rukia estaba perpleja. Lo de anoche entonces fue real.

—Lo lamento. —murmuró mientras cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana mayor. — ¡Yo no!

Hisana negó con la cabeza.: —Shhh…—sonrió entre los cabellos azabaches. —No fue tu culpa. No eres una asesina…

Rukia dejó que fluyeran sus lágrimas.: —Nee-sama…—suspiró.

Byakuya simplemente observó. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Le parecía algo incómodo estar privando el espacio de las hermanas. Sin embargo…

—Rukia. —dijo profundamente Byakuya.

… le constaba y el problema también ya era de él. No le gustaba verlas tan mal. Fue entonces que se animó a dar unos pasos adelantes y estar a sólo unos centímetros de sus dos mujeres. Su cabeza se posicionó en medio de las hermanas y con sus dos brazos las jaló a ambas hacia él. Abrazó fuertemente a su amor y a su orgullo.

* * *

><p>Hisana parpadeó un poco.: — ¡Abarai-kun! —sonrió. — ¡Qué sorpresa! —se hizo a un lado. —Adelante.<p>

Renji estaba nervioso. Sus labios se torcían y su cara enrojecía.: —Gra-gracias Lady Kuchiki. —dio una reverencia.

La pelinegra lo guio hacia adentro.: —Escuche que ascendiste a ser teniente del sexto escuadrón. —sonrió. —Muchas felicidades.

El pelo pincho asintió.: —Muchas gracias…

Hisana frunció el ceño.: —Aunque es injusto. —lo observó. —Byakuya-sama te ha puesto a trabajar ya y ni siquiera ha pasado un día de tu nuevo cargo…

Renji negó con su cabeza y elevó sus manos y las agitó.: — ¡Oh, no! Lady Kuchiki no estoy por trabajo.

La pelinegra parpadeó.: — ¿A no? —casi le alegaba a su esposo por la explotación de este pobre muchacho. — ¿Entonces?

Antes de poder responderle, Renji observó que dentro de una puerta shoji, misteriosamente, salía un hombre alto.: —Abarai. ¿Por qué está aquí? —y solo con su esposa. Frunció mucho su ceño.

— ¡Capitán Kuchiki! —se alteró. Dio una reverencia. — ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas por la intrusión!

Los labios de Byakuya se abrieron para emitir palabras pero fue callado inmediatamente.: —No, Abarai-kun. —Hisana sonrió nuevamente. —_Nos _honra tu presencia hoy. —observó que Renji levantó su mirada. — ¿Te ofrezco una taza de té?

—Oh…no gracias, Lady Kuchiki. —se rascó la nuca. —Tan solo buscaba a Rukia para desearle suerte en su misión. —tanto Byakuya como Hisana se vieron a los ojos. Esa expresión entre ambos no fue caso omiso para él. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Byakuya trató de expresarse lo más insensible posible.: —Se ha ido.

Renji jadeó. — ¿Ya?

—Lo lamento, Abarai-kun. —dijo Hisana. —Se acaba de ir…

El chico de cabello rojo suspiró. Parece que se tardó mucho en llegar. ¡No era su culpa que el lugar fuese tan grande!: —Oh bueno…—bajó la mirada. —Tan sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

La pelinegra parpadeó un poco. Torció sus labios para luego sonreírle dulcemente, cosa que a Byakuya no le gustó.: —Rukia es una chica fuerte…a pesar que ya ha pasado varios años después de lo sucedido, ella lo ha podido superar bien.

—Sí…—sonrió Renji.

Hisana juntó sus manos.: —Además, creo que Rukia volverá bien. —observó a Byakuya y le sonrió. Éste la vio de regreso. —Tiene la misma motivación que nosotros…

Byakuya le sonrió levemente a Hisana al saber a qué se refería. Los lazos entre ellos tres eran más fuertes y difícilmente se podían separar. Rukia tiene una familia y un hogar que la esperan con ansias.

Renji al ver a su nuevo capitán sonreír hizo que diera inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás. Jamás había visto esa expresión tan humana sobre él. Le esperarían muchas cosas…

—Y también…—Hisana vio a Renji. —Le agradará saber que ahora eres teniente del sexto escuadrón. —ahora observó a Byakuya. —Estarás más cerca de ella. —sonrió animadamente. Hisana ya sabía que sentía Renji hacia Rukia.

Byakuya cambió su expresión totalmente. Sus ojos se impregnaron asesinamente en Renji.: — ¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no!

Hisana bajó la mirada. Su hermanita volverá triunfante. Estaba muy segura de ello. Ahora con el apoyo de Byakuya todo parecía un sueño. ¿Quién se imaginaria que su vida se tornaría tan maravillosa? Estar con ellos, con su familia, era el más lindo sueño que si, hubiera estado en el Inuzuri, jamás hubiera podido alcanzar.

* * *

><p>Un gran rugido plagó la tranquilidad de los que podían escucharlo. Los muros cercanos estaban derribados y la noche le daba un toque de terror al monstruo que al pelo pincho vio por primera vez.<p>

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ninguno despegó su mirada del otro. Rukia recostada en la pared, con un poste con luz iluminándolos, le sonría confianzuda y decidida.

—Dame esa espada, shinigami.

Le molestaba la sangre que recorría su rostro. No obstante, eso no impedía la conexión de su mirada con el ojimiel.: —No me llames "shinigami"… Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia.

El chico tomó la espada con sus manos.: —Ya veo. —se acercó la punta filosa con intenciones de clavársela en el pecho. —Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ya saben lo que pasó despues ;D ha decir verdad, cuando escribí este último capítulo me costó un poquito! es cierto que es una historia que ya todo sabemos pero siento que si Hisana hubiese estado viva las cosas hubiesen sido MUY diferentes.<strong>

**Espero que haya podido cumplir con sus expectativas! :') y si habrá un epílogo o no...no sé. Más creo que no. Como dije antes, las ideas ya se me secaban y estaría volviendo a narrar la historia de bleach.**

**(Perdon si mate a Kaien y a Miyako D:) **

**Nos veremos en otros nuevos fics! muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! :D Chaoooo!**


End file.
